Yolotecuani Corazón de Tigre
by Princess Soccer
Summary: Últimos caps. de esta segunda parte del fic -Hyuga decide su futuro, renuncia a luchar por Narda, en serio se dará por vencido- Prohibida la entrada al club de la MCA -Mujeres Carentes de Atención XD
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: MIRADA FELINA.**

El chico moreno corría en la calle, faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento, pero el calor de la tarde quemaba como brasas por lo que no deseaba otra cosa más que descansar.

Subió deprisa las escaleras del modesto edificio de departamentos, hacia más de un año que vivía ahí, por recomendación de uno de sus compañeros del equipo Italiano.

Al fin llegó al corredor lleno de puertas, al final de este solo había dos, una de ellas era la entrada a su nuevo hogar, miró como quien no quiere la cosa a un extremo del corredor que daba vista hacia el pequeño prado debido a la voz que escuchó, una risa femenina adornó el ambiente.

Chica: jajajaja!! nooo!! -el joven asomó su rostro hacia el área verde, una jovencita colgaba ropa en uno de los tantos tendederos del prado- vamos!! ya casi termino, espera un poco más travieso!! -un gatito negro con blanco se tallaba constantemente en sus pies, se tiraba y daba de vueltas, se levantaba y se atrevía a morder un poco la piel canela de la chica- noooo!!! -la joven se agachó hacia el felino- eres un traviesooo!! -jugueteó con el animalito haciéndole frente y retándolo con su mano, el gato le atacó suavemente y la chica recogió su mano a tiempo antes de recibir el rasguño- jajajaja!! eres lento!! vamos te daré de comer... -la chica levantó su canasto y no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba de las escaleras, detectó la mirada seria del joven nipón-

Hyuga solo la observó fríamente para regresar su mirada hacia el corredor y desaparecer en el. Introdujo la llave en su puerta y abrió para ingresar, arrojó la mochila de entrenamiento al sillón más cercano, deseaba beber algo por lo que se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar en ella sus ojos se dilataron enormemente.

Hyuga: No puede ser!!! -la cocina era un desastre, el bote de basura se encontraba en el suelo y su interior esparcido, la caja de cereal estaba reventada, en fin, parecía que algún animal, había hecho todo eso.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La tarde cedió a la noche, el chico salió a colgar también algo de ropa a los tendederos del edificio, camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, un alegre canto lo hizo detenerse.

La chica de la tarde recogía cantando su ropa, tomaba cada una de las prendas y la doblaba para colocarla en su canasto. Se detuvo un instante en una playera de color verde, la levantó un poco sonriendo, el número diez estampado en la playera se dejo ver. La acercó a su rostro acariciándose con ella. Volteó a todos lados menos a su espalda, asegurándose que nadie la veía. Para sorpresa del joven nipón la chica se quitó la playera que traía en ese momento dejando a la mirada oscura del chico moreno su espalda desnuda.

Hyuga no lo podía creer, la chica como si nada se había quitado la ropa de la cintura para arriba, era obvio que había verificado que nadie la viese, pero no esperaba que su vecino estuviera presente. De manera rápida la jovencita castaña se colocó la playera del equipo de soccer mexicano y dobló la anterior con sus ropas, para regresar a su departamento. El chico asiático se escondió en la oscuridad del corredor, no necesitaba hacer evidente a la chica que la había visto. A él aun le latía el corazón. Él ya había visto mujeres desnudas. Pero no esperaba aquello. La chica entró al corredor, y el maullido se hizo sonoro, el gato blanco y negro bajó del tejado del edificio. La chica abrió su puerta y ambos entraron al departamento.

Al cerrarse la puerta el chico asiático emergió silencioso de la oscuridad. Suspiró, esa jovencita lo más seguro es que fuese una chica fácil, como todas aquellas que solían asistir a los entrenamientos de su equipo, a visitar a sus compañeros a tirárseles al suelo y facilitarles el camino de la conquista.

Bajó las escaleras y colgó su ropa, regresaría a su cuarto para ducharse, cenar algo ligero y dormir. Deseaba descansar a toda costa. Al ingresar a su departamento semioscuro, se escucho un ruido desde la cocina. Se acercó despacio intentando encontrar el apagador de la luz. Pero antes de que lo alcanzara, claramente vio salir la sombra de un felino de su alacena. El animal salto hacia la ventana entreabierta y huyó velozmente. El chico encendió la luz solo para descubrir otra vez el área del delito.

Hyuga: esto no puede ser!!! -se dejó escuchar el grito del joven nipón, nuevamente su cocina estaba deshecha.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y qué esperas para matarlo?? -era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza, un comentario en son de burla por parte de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Ya había pasado una semana desde el evento que incurrió al desastre de su cocina. El felino seguía sus incursiones a su departamento destrozando su alacena.

Esa tarde que regresaba el joven delantero, visualizó un automóvil frente al edificio. Del móvil descendió un joven alto, más o menos de su edad, sus ojos verde esmeralda contrastaban con el color de su piel morena.

Hyuga: Buenas Tardes... -fue lo que expresó a regañadientes, para que el chico recién llegado lo dejase pasar, ya que estorbaba en la escalera de ingreso-

El joven ojiverde se hizo un lado, pero no dejó de observarlo. De pronto apareció la chica de la vez pasada.

Chica: ah! Ricardo!?... qué haces aquí? -le cuestionó al joven en demasía asombrada-

Hyuga se sorprendió al verla llegar, sus ropas eran demasiado diferentes, portaba un traje sastre y en su hombro colgaba un portafolio, cualquiera diría que era una jovencita universitaria.

Ricardo: hola preciosa! -le saludó galante- pues vine a visitarte... -se acercó a ella, pero la jovencita se alejó en el acto- en México se te extraña mucho...

Chica: vete de aquí!! -Le gritó molesta- no tienes vergüenza!! -el maullido se dejó escuchar, el gato bajo de la azotea como de costumbre, pero al ver al chico ojiverde se erizo y saltó en su contra-

Ricardo: que te pasa gato idiota???!! -se lo quitó de encima, pero el gato huyó nuevamente a la azotea-

La jovencita emitió un bufido de molestia y pasó a un lado del recién llegado, después a un costado del "tigre" para dirigirse a su departamento, ingresó la llave, abrió y cerró en el acto.

Ricardo: mocosa estúpida! -emitió el joven- ella y su maldito gato... -se alejó hacia su coche, Hyuga escuchó todo y solo movió su cabeza en señal de fastidio-

Se dirigió a su departamento e ingresó, momentos después se dejo escuchar el costumbrista grito del nipón al descubrir su cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: GATICIDIO?**

Ya era suficiente, si, lo era. Ese gato maniático nuevamente se había atrevido a deshacer su cocina. Pero lo pagaría muy caro. Lo preparó todo, se quedaría vigilando para atraparlo.

El cansancio lo vencía poco a poco, cabeceaba pero intentaba mantenerse despierto. El gato jamás apareció.

-*-*-*-*-*--*-

Al día siguiente que era domingo, el chico asiático se encontraba de muy mal humor por no poder dormir, al salir a trotar como todas las mañanas lo vio. Si ahí estaba el gato, durmiendo plácidamente en la barda del patio. No lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó una de sus sábanas colgadas en el tendedero y lo capturó.

El gato no cesaba de intentar escapar, se debatía dentro de la sábana. Hyuga lo llevó dentro de su departamento y lo encerró en el último cuarto, el cuarto de la lavandería; ahí lo dejaría hasta decidir qué haría con él.

El gato no cesó de maullar en la noche hasta el amanecer del lunes, Hyuga estaba más que fastidiado, entró al cuarto y le arrojó la escoba con la finalidad de callarlo y logró golpearlo. Salió de su departamento y se fue al entrenamiento de su equipo de soccer. Pasaron dos días más, en un descuido, el chico abrió la puerta de la lavandería y el gato escapó entre sus pies. el animalito se golpeaba con todo lo que encontraba en su camino, al parecer desconocía totalmente el lugar, o quizás solo estaba confundido, entró a la cocina y se golpeó varias veces más, pero jamás trato de huir usando la ventana entreabierta. El chico por más que intentaba detenerlo no lograba capturarlo. Unos toques a su puerta lo hicieron desistir en su empresa de capturar al felino, fue a abrir a su compañero que le visitaría, en ese mismo instante el gato logró salir despavorido por la puerta principal.

En la noche, la voz femenina inundaba el edificio.

chica: Miztli? Miztli.. dónde estás??! -la jovencita buscaba ardua a su mascota- buenas noches Sr. Hony... no ha visto a Miztli?? -pero siempre lo mismo, una respuesta negativa-

El semblante de la chica era sumamente triste. Suspiró y regresó a su departamento.

A la mañana siguiente Hyuga, salió a trotar, al abrir la puerta sus ojos se desorbitaron; ahí en el suelo del pasillo yacía el felino. El chico se acerco a él, pero este no se movió. Intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero fue en vano, respiraba aun, pero no se movía. No sabía qué hacer por lo que lo levantó. Para su mala suerte la puerta de su vecina se abrió, la jovencita salía con su traje sastre y su portafolio.

Chica: ah! -miro al minino en manos del joven nipón- lo... lo encontró... -se asustó al ver que el gato no reaccionaba- que... qué tiene..?!! -se lo arrebató de las manos- Miztli? estas bien?? creo que esta herido!!! -Se quitó su saco y coloco al animal en el suelo, extrajo rápidamente un celular de su portafolios y marcó- Lauren!! ayúdame!! Miz... Miztli ya apareció pero está muy mal... -la voz se le rompió- ayúdame... -comenzó a llorar- ayúdame por favor...

Hyuga se sintió muy mal, quizás... el..... el había...

Kojiro Hyuga no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Estaba sentado en la salita de la veterinaria. Quizás la culpabilidad lo venció. La chica castaña estaba a su lado, ya había dejado de llorar, ahora sus ojos grises estaban rojos como los de un conejo.

Chica: gra... gracias... -fue emitido de su boca- ya tenía cuatro días buscándolo... se me hacía muy extraño que no apareciera... pero usted lo encontró... -lo miro directo a los ojos y le sonrió débilmente- muchas gracias, sr...? -no supo que decir-

Hyuga: Hyuga... soy Kojiro Hyuga... -salió de su boca sin pensar, los ojos enigmáticos de la chica parecían controlarlo-

La jovencita le sonrió otra vez, pero ahora cerró sus ojos para ampliar más su sonrisa. Sus manos juguetearon nerviosamente con el collarcito del gato entre ellas.

Yo... yo me llamo Narda... -expresó- Narda Álvarez... ya lo había visto a usted, pero no quería importunarle... en el edificio todos somos muy respetuosos de la vida ajena, como habrá notado... -sonrió mirando el collarcito- así que casi no socializamos.

Hyuga: si, por eso un compañero me recomendó el lugar... -comentó el joven moreno-

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y salió una chica de cabello corto color oscuro.

Narda: Lauren! -se puso de pie en el acto- como esta Miztli?? -cuestionó-

Lauren: no te voy a mentir Narda, está muy mal... -la miró directamente a los ojos- alguien lo golpeó muy fuerte, además está en un estado crítico de deshidratación... no creo que sobreviva, y si de ser así, no podrá caminar, tiene la columna rota por el golpe.

La chica miraba seriamente a la joven veterinaria. Hyuga al escuchar la explicación no pudo sino sentirse peor. Quería decir algo, pero la chica castaña habló antes.

Narda: Ya veo... -exclamó en un suspiro y se volvió hacia el delantero- discúlpeme, muchas gracias por haberlo encontrado, Sr. Hyuga... -hizo una leve inclinación- no quiero quitarle más su tiempo... Lauren... puedo pasar a verlo?

Lauren: si, claro... pasa... -le abrió la puerta del consultorio, la chica castaña desapareció de la vista del joven- aaah!! -suspiró- pobre Narda,... -exclamó al chico moreno y se sentó a su lado- será muy duro para ella que muera Miztli,...

Hyuga: pe... pero es solo un gato... -expresó para tratar quizás de justificarse-

Lauren: si,... pero para ella es todo lo que queda de su familia... -se puso de pie e ingresó nuevamente al consultorio-

Hyuga: de que habla?... –cuestionó para detenerla-

Lauren: Narda y yo somos mexicanas, ella perdió a toda su familia hace 7 años en un temblor en la Ciudad de México... -le explicó brevemente- gracias a Miztli ella se salvó, el gato siempre la levantaba a las 6 de la mañana, el temblor fue solo 15 minutos después, gracias a que salió del edificio siguiendo al gato histérico no quedó sepultada como sus padres y sus hermanos. Ese gato le salvó la vida y se volvió su única familia... yo la convencí de que dejara México y se viniera a Italia a estudiar Latín después de que termino una relación,... y ahora esto... -finalizó para alejarse- la vida no la ha tratado muy bien.

El chico nipón se sintió más culpable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Muchas gracias a Tatea por su reviews ^^, espero que te guste la historia, y pues bueno aquí vamos otra vez. Sé que se olvidó mencionarlo desde el inicio, pero lo haré ahora…jejejejeje._

_"Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha" (No vaya a ser que se ofendan las del club MCA XD jajajaja!!) y ahora sí!! Continuemos!!_

**CAPITULO 3: CULPABILIDAD.**

Hyuga estaba demasiado distraído. Los pases, las recepciones, sus tiros, todo lo fallaba. Sus compañeros se extrañaron; pero él no comentó ni una sola palabra. El entrenamiento finalizó y se fue derecho a su departamento.

Cuando llegó, el automóvil de hace unos días estaba alejándose. Era ese chico. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y encontró a la chica llorando.

--ah! –la jovencita secó sus lágrimas- bu... buenas noches... Sr. Hyuga… -le saludó intentando disimular-

El chico nipón se acercó a ella molesto.

--No me llames tan formal, somos casi de la misma edad.... mi nombre es Kojiro... y dime ¿Que te sucede? -le cuestionó-

--na... nada,... -intentó alejarse del nipón- es solo que extraño mucho a Miztli, eso es tod... -le sobrevino un mareo, el chico apenas y logró sostenerla- aaah!

--estás bien, Narda? -se asustó-

--si, no... No se preocupe... -la chica levantó su mirada, no pudieron evitarlo se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca-

El joven la sostuvo con más fuerza, sus manos tocaron un poco más de la espalda femenina, no pudo evitar recordar el evento vespertino de la semana anteriory sonrojarse.

--cre... creo que será mejor que entres a tu casa... -explicó-

--si... -intento separarse del chico, pero sus piernas flaquearon otra vez, Hyuga la sostuvo- lo siento, pero... no he comido nada... -sonrió triste- no puedo pasar nada...

--vamos... -el chico la ayudó a ingresar a su casa-

El departamento de la chica era similar al de él en la estructura. El muchacho se dirigió a lo que sabía era la recamara. La jovencita se recostó en la cama y Hyuga decidió salir de ahí. Caminaba con dirección a la puerta cuando se topó con el mar de fotografías en el corredor. Un improvisado mural sobre la pared. Fotos de su familia, en la playa, en sus cumpleaños, una navidad, después solo fotografías de ella y su gato. Encontró una muy peculiar, al parecer una graduación... ella con toga, al igual que su amiga veterinaria y alguien más... solo que estaba recortada. No pudo controlar la curiosidad, la tomó y miró tras de ella: "Tri-Graduación Laura-Narda-Ri.../cortada/ No necesitaba saber lo obvio, era el chico del automóvil.

-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hyuga intentó dormir en vano, ya casi pasadas las 4 de la mañana lo consiguió finalmente.

Lo despertó un alegre canto. Se puso de pie de manera rápida, él conocía esa voz.

Su vecina mexicana entonaba alegre una canción al parecer en su natal idioma. Colgaba en el tendedero unas sábanas y la cobijita de su gato. Regresó su mirada, al sentirse observada y ubicó al chico moreno.

-- ah! buenas tardes Sr. Hyuga. -le sonrió alegremente- se le pegaron las cobijas?...

Hyuga bajó las escaleras para acercársele.

--no, lo que pasa es que no... No pude dormir bien... -se excusó levemente sonrojado-

-- ya veo, es extraño en usted... -colgó una sábana- siempre sale muy temprano a trotar... casi no necesito despertador, o es usted, o es Miztli... –sonrió con leve tristeza- pero siempre alguno de los dos me despierta a buen tiempo... -sonrió-

-- y... como sigue? -le cuestionó temeroso-

-- llamé muy temprano apenas me levanté, Lauren me dijo que tiene una leve mejoría... -esbozo otra vez esa sonrisa que cautiva al joven nipón- ojalá que se ponga bien... lo extraño mucho.

El ruido de un vehículo los distrajo a ambos, el chico moreno ojiverde bajó de el auto.

-- cómo estás preciosa? -le saludó ignorando rotundamente al chico asiático- pensaste en lo que te propuse ayer??

-- si... ¬¬ -lo miró molesta- y mi respuesta es la misma...

-- estas bromeando??!!! -le gritó- debemos regresar a México!! dime que esperas aquí??? Estas sola como un perro... por favor, además quien se va a fijar en tí!! Deberías dar gracias que aun te quiero.

La chica no pudo evitar que el sopor subiera a su rostro. Se había atrevido a decirle eso enfrente de su vecino.

-- creo que es mejor que me vaya... -explicaba-

--vaya ya era hora... -expuso-

-- Ricardo!! por favor!!! -le gritó- este no es momento para que... -El sonido de su celular interrumpió la discusión- Sí... ah! Lauren... que suce...?? -la chica se quedó callada por unos segundos-

Hyuga que se retiraba se detuvo, asustado vio cambiar el semblante de la chica, su faz canela, se blanqueó como la nieve, todo su cuerpo se llenó de un temblor constante, sus ojos se humedecieron y comenzó a soltar el llanto. Lo grave es que no dejaba de ver a un punto fijo.

-- Narda?... -se le acercó su ex-novio- qué... qué te pasa, cariño?

-- Miz... Miztli... -miro a Hyuga como si el joven fuese el que le preguntó- mu... murió.

El chico asiático se quedó de una pieza y no atinaba a reaccionar. El chico mexicano sabía que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad y exclamó.

-- Narda... amor, cuanto lo siento... pero vamos!! vamos pronto a la clínica!!... yo te llevo, no puedes dejarlo solo... -tomó a la chica de la mano, ella no opuso resistencia-

Hyuga vio alejarse el auto a gran velocidad por la calle, solo pudo suspirar. Se dirigió a su departamento e ingresó la llave. Se sentía extraño, muchos sentimientos se agolpaban en su corazón, se sentó en silencio en el sofá y recargó la cabeza; se quedó dormido en breves instantes.

Un ruido en la cocina rompió la paz y lo despertó, casi como autómata se levantó y fue hacia allá. Al encender la luz lo vio claramente un gato grisáceo llevaba a cuestas la bolsa de la basura, al verlo la soltó y salió ágilmente por la ventana de la cocina.

********************************************

El fin de semana llegó otra vez. Hyuga se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y extrajo la botella de jugo, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y volteó hacia la ventana, el nuevo marco con malla de alambre casi ni se notaba. Cerró el refrigerador y arrojó el envase a la basura.

Salió a cumplir con su rutina de trotar por las mañanas. Al ingresar hacia el corredor no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la puerta a un lado de la suya. En un reflejo casi inconsciente, se encontró tocando la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar. Nada. La chica al parecer no estaba, además la planta del macetero que estaba a un lado de la puerta, se secaba.

Caminó para salir hacia las escaleras, y miró hacia los tendederos del edificio. La cobijita del gato aun estaba ahí, junto a la sábana que la chica había colgado la semana pasada. Suspiró y se fue a la calle.

El fin de semana terminó y al parecer la rutina regresaba. Levantarse, trotar, regresar a casa, ducharse y desayunar, irse a los entrenamientos, regresar por las tardes, hacer algo de pesas, lavar su ropa, tenderla, cenar ligero, ducharse y dormir.

Al tender su ropa no podía evitar ver la cobijita del gato de la chica castaña y la sábana en el extremo de los tendederos, ambas se movían suavemente al viento vespertino, todo indicaba que ella aun no regresaba.

Esa tarde que Hyuga volvía sumamente cansado de su entrenamiento, se sorprendió: la cobijita y la sábana ya no estaban, quizás...

Olvidó el cansancio, subió rápidamente las escaleras y tocó a la puerta vecina, primero con suavidad, al no obtener respuesta tocó más fuerte, furioso dio dos golpes más. La puerta se abrió. Pero la sonrisa desapareció del rostro moreno.

--se puede saber qué demonios quieres? -fue la respuesta del hombre a su misma estatura, que solo vestía un bóxer azul oscuro-

El chico se tragó su coraje.

--so... solo quería saber... -se sentía realmente estúpido- cómo esta Narda...

El hombre ojiverde rió.

--ella está bien, créeme... -expresó con una sonrisa burlona y regresando su mirada divertido al interior de la casa- esta muuuy bien, así que si nos disculpas... -le cerró la puerta en las narices-

El chico moreno apretó sus puños tan fuerte hasta el punto que le dolieron. Abrió la puerta de su casa e ingresó, dando un violento portazo.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente Hyuga calzaba sus tenis para salir a trotar, había decidido olvidar todo lo acontecido, cuando un toquido a la puerta lo distrajo. La abrió para encontrar a la joven veterinaria.

--Ho... Hola, Sr. Hyuga... -se sonrojó un poco- siento en molestarlo, pero quisiera saber si ha visto a mi amiga Leci... -cuestionó temerosa-

--discúlpeme pero estoy ocupado... -contesto hosco- voy a salir... -la jovencita se hizo hacia atrás con una mueca, mientras Hyuga cerraba la puerta-

--ah!... si... pero... -el chico se alejó hacia las escaleras- es que ella no me ha llamado! -le gritó- desde lo de Miztli, no la he visto,... -lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo- y aunque no me agrada hablar con usted, pero no tengo otra alternativa, ya que no están las llaves que ella oculta bajo el macetero, por lo que no puedo entrar al departamento.

Hyuga se detuvo, confundido trataba de entrelazar la información. Su mejor amiga no sabía de ella? Él no le agradaba?. La llave bajo el macetero?. Cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

--Ella no ha regresado Lauren... -exclamó el anciano a sus espaldas- Narda no ha venido al departamento desde antier.

--pero la cobijita y la sábana no están... –mencionó el chico moreno, claro estaba que no deseaba expresar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior cuando tocó la puerta- a lo mejor ya vino pero se fue otra vez... o que sé yo! -se molestó-

--no... -Negó con su cabeza- las cosas de Leci las recogió mi esposa, estorbaban para colgar la ropa de la señora Morris... cof! cof! -tosió- dime Lauren... quieres que busque a alguien más?... el departamento aun está alquilado por ti y tu esposo para tres meses...

--no gracias, Sr. Honey... –mencionó firmemente la chica y miró preocupada hacia la calle- ella aparecerá, estoy segura. -finalizó la conversación y se alejó-

Ahora era el chico moreno el que seguía a la jovencita de cabello corto.

-- Usted sabe, dónde pueda estar? -le cuestionó y la chica se detuvo en el acto-

-- Le agradezco su naciente preocupación,... -contestó en un tono que denotó molestia- pero usted no me agrada... -El chico se sorprendió- cuando ella iba a la veterinaria hablaba mucho de su vecino y de lo agradecida que estaba por haberle encontrado a Miztli... pero ella lo buscó por tres días y usted sorprendentemente lo encuentra de un día para otro... -movió su cabeza- aah!! -suspiró- olvide lo que le dije... ya no sé ni lo que digo, estoy preocupada por ella, no quiero que vaya a cometer una tontería. -La joven se alejo por la calle-

El joven nipón ahora si estaba más que preocupado.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola nuevamente!! ^__^ Aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de mi fic, tiene una parte de lemon, así que están avisados, niños menores de 18 abstenerse ¬¬ -es una orden!!-**_

"_**Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha... y bla, bla..." **_

**_CAPITULO 4. PASIÓN FELINA._**

Los rayos del sol despidiéndose, traspasaban la ventana con la malla de alambre. Hyuga cerró el refrigerador tras sacar un poco jugo en un vaso. Una toalla de baño cubría su atlética espalda morena, acababa de salir de ducharse y su cabello oscuro guardaba humedad. Solo vestía un pants deportivo en color gris.

Su joven vecina Narda no había aparecido aun, su amiga no le había dicho mucho, más bien solo lo había preocupado más con su plática en la mañana.

--Maldición... -se dejó caer en el sofá molesto, estaba presto a mirar un partido de soccer para evadirse, cuando escuchó una acalorada discusión en el pasillo, al parecer justo a las afueras de su puerta. Se puso en pie para salir.

--No seas estúpida!!! –gritó el chico rubio- y ya deja esa actitud de niña buena!!! deja de hacerte la decen... -no alcanzó a terminar, la sonora y dolorosa bofetada lo dejo mudo-

--Lárgate, Ricar... do!! Ya te.. ya te lo dije!! -Le gritaba la jovencita tartamudeando- No... No regresaré nunca... nunca regresaré a México!!! y me.. menos con... contigo!! -lo empujó-

El hombre estaba furioso y alzó su mano dispuesto a regresarle la bofetada. Pero otra mano lo detuvo y lo arrojó hacia la pared del corredor.

--Déjala!!! No seas cobarde!!! -le recriminó al joven mexicano- un hombre jamás debe golpear a un mujer!!

--No te metas, imbécil!!! -se levantó tambaleante- esto es solo entre ella y yo!!

--Ve... vete de aquí Ri... Ricardo, por qu...e -La chica castaña tartamudeaba, por lo que Hyuga la observó detenidamente, sorprendido descubrió que ella estaba ebria- Por qué no buss.. cass.. a tu amada Marcela!! –expuso-

--Por favor!! -Alzó sus manos al aire- aun no olvidas eso??!! -le cuestionó burlón- soy un hombre, Narda!! -miró al chico asiático que se encontraba sin camisa- si a cualquiera de nosotros se nos ofrece una mujer hermosa, solo un estúpido o un gay no la aceptaría… o no nipón? –Cuestionó divertido-

La chica se le dejó ir encima, Hyuga alcanzó a detenerla.

--Eressss un... eresss un patán!! -comenzó a llorar- vete!! te odio!! -el chico se cruzó de brazos y movió su cabeza fastidiado-

--Está bien, me voy... pero de una vez te lo digo, Narda... -la amenazó- tengo los boletos para dentro de tres días, si no te vas conmigo... te quedarás sola! -se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, segundos después se escuchó el motor del auto alejándose-

La chica dejó de luchar en los brazos de Hyuga, sus piernas flaquearon y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo del corredor. No dejaba de temblar.

--Vamos,... -la ayudó a levantarse- es mejor que entres a tu casa, niña... -el chico tomó las llaves y abrió, para que ambos ingresaran al departamento-

La jovencita al entrar se soltó del delantero japonés y miró a su alrededor, dio dos pasos más y se tropezó con un buró; Hyuga corrió a sostenerla abrazándola otra vez.

--Ja, ja, ja, ja! seee me olvidó que siempre dejoooo este buró mal puesto... ja, ja, ja, ja!!... -la chica enmudeció de repente, se miró en los ojos oscuros del chico asiático- Sr. Hyuga... nunca le habían dicho… que tiene bonitos ojos?... -Hyuga enrojeció- si, en verdad... me... me recuerdan a los ojos de un tigre... -posó una de sus manos en el rostro moreno y le acarició la mejilla-

El chico comenzó a sentir algo, una sensación extraña. Recordó que estaba sin camisa y la chica realmente traía solo una blusa de tirantes, sus pieles estaban en contacto demasiado directo. Se vio en la necesidad de romper el abrazo.

--Se… será mejor que se siente... -La acomodó en el sofá-

--Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ahora me habla usted de usted... -rió divertida y se puso de pie nuevamente, caminó con torpeza hacia el corredor-

El joven delantero suspiró con fastidio, soportar a un ebrio, esto solo le había pasado con su entrenador alcohólico, pero de eso hacía ya un buen tiempo.

--Narda, será mejor que te vayas a dor... -la alcanzó en el corredor, la chica miraba absorta las fotos, Hyuga no pudo continuar-

--Todos se han ido... -expresó bajamente- todos se van, siempre... -El chico comprendió a lo que la jovencita mexicana se refería-

La mano de la chica recorrió el mural, hasta que llegó a la foto de la graduación y sus cejas denotaron molestia. Volteó hacia el joven nipón y lo observó detenidamente, no pudo evitar mirar ese torso marcado por el deporte. Cerró sus ojos un instante y recordó.

_--Recuerdo--_

_Ella estaba presta para irse a la universidad, salió al pasillo y miró hacia abajo del jardín, un chico moreno llegó corriendo, la playera empapada de sudor se pegaba a su cuerpo, un abdomen plano y marcado se dejaba ver claramente. El muchacho tomó una manguera colocada en el pasto para irrigar el jardín, se quitó la playera y se refrescó. Ella miraba absorta la escena, se sonrojó pero en ningún momento separó sus grisáceas pupilas del joven nipón. El chico sacudió su cabeza para liberarse un poco del exceso de agua y se dirigió a la escalinata, ella se ocultó rápidamente en el corredor, regresó presurosa a su departamento para introducirse y cerró la puerta con cuidado, recargándose en ella. La chica mexicana volvió a respirar hasta que escuchó cerrarse la puerta contigua a la suya._

_--Fin del Recuerdo--_

Sus ojos se abrieron y regresó su mirada al mural de fotos.

-- le puedo pedir un favor... -cuestionó de espaldas, apretando sus puños- Sr. Hyuga...

-- si... -contestó extrañado-

-- en... en la parte alta de la alacena están unos focos de repuesto, en mi recamara está muy alto el foco y se fundió desde hace mucho... podría cambiarlo por favor... yo me voy a bañar... -finalizó alejándose torpemente-

El joven moreno se quedó confundido. Pero se dirigió a la cocina, haría esa petición y regresaría a su departamento. Hyuga estaba cansado de buscar los dichosos repuestos en la alacena, decidió buscar por última vez en uno de los cajones de abajo. Los encontró finalmente y se dirigió a la alcoba de la chica.

El agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, la chica limpiaba su piel con la esponja empapada con el gel de baño de aroma a cereza. El agua fría le había permitido bajar su estado inconveniente, pero aun así su mente estaba clara en un objetivo. Se dejo caer en el suelo del baño y comenzó a llorar.

El joven nipón entró al cuarto e intentó encontrar el apagador de luz, pero fue en vano. Se subió entonces a la cama y presto cambió el foco. Al tenerlo en sus manos notó curioso que éste no mostraba falla alguna, bajó de la cama dando un salto y buscó otra vez el apagador, estaba cubierto por un cuadro justo al lado de la puerta de entrada. Se alejó solo un poco de la puerta, para acercarse a ver una foto colocada en el buró, la cual podía ahora ver con la luz.

La chica castaña sonreía ampliamente. Era esa sonrisa que a él le provocaba algo en su interior, en ese mismo momento pudo sentirlo otra vez. Algo que aun no sabía que era. Junto a la chica estaba el gato, Miztli. Ambos con un gorrito de celebración al parecer del Año Nuevo. Tomó la foto en sus manos, cuando la luz se fue otra vez.

--que demo... -el joven nipón pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiese fallado el foco otra vez, lo más seguro era que la instalación eléctrica estaba mal, colocó el retrato en su lugar y se dio la vuelta, pero quedó congelado al instante-

La silueta femenina a semioscuras, se veía en la puerta del cuarto. Le obstaculizaba el paso, le negaba la salida de la alcoba. Su brazo estirado hacia el apagador, regresó lentamente a su cuerpo. La piel canela de la chica brillaba por los destellos de las gotas de agua que aun escurrían de su cabello, y caían atrevidas a sus hombros, se deslizaban hasta perderse en la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro cubrían parte de su rostro, creando una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos.

La jovencita dio unos pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra, ella estaba descalza, se fue acercando poco a poco al chico que estaba congelado de la sorpresa, cuando estuvo justo frente a él, temblando levantó su mirada hacia los felinos ojos del tigre.

-- lo... lo siento... -expresó en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible, pero que Hyuga escuchó con claridad por la cercanía-

Con sus manos temblorosas buscó el rostro del joven delantero y lo atrajo a su boca, se besaron, un beso lento y hasta cierto punto colmado de timidez. Pero la toalla de baño cayó de su cuerpo, el chico nipón abrió desorbitado sus ojos, acaso esa chica trataba de...

El nipón la tomó de los hombros y separó en el acto sus bocas.

-- no... no debemos... -le indicó mirándola molesto-

Ella lo observó asustada y después su rostro formó una mueca de infinita tristeza.

-- s... sí... -expuso- lo... lo sabía... -gimió, sus piernas temblaron y no pudo evitar caer al suelo alfombrado-

El hombre moreno la miró apesumbrado, pero se inclinó hasta ella, y la cubrió con la toalla con delicadeza.

-- tran... tranquila, Narda... -le dijo temblando, la verdad es que trataba de calmarse a él mismo. Ese sentimiento otra vez se hacía presente en su cuerpo.

-- Noooo… –expresó dolorosamente-… Ri... Ricardo tiene razón... -las lágrimas corrieron en sus mejillas imparables- es... es verdad lo que dijo... -gimió-

El joven delantero la miró confundido, en ese preciso momento atinó a recordar lo que expuso el chico mexicano momentos antes: _"por favor!! soy hombre, Narda!!... si a cualquiera de nosotros se nos ofrece una mujer hermosa, solo un estúpido o un gay no la aceptaría!! o no nipón?."_

-- queee??!! -abrió desorbitados los ojos- pi... piensas acaso que soy gay??!! -escandalizó-

-- ah?! -secó sus lágrimas rápidamente- cla... claro que no!! -le gritó y el chico respiró tranquilo- es... es todo lo contrario... –miró fugazmente hacia el abdomen marcado del joven futbolista y se sonrojó- más bien... creo... que... parece que no soy tan bonita o hermosa... para poder atraer a otro hombre que no sea Ricardo... -mencionó triste apretando la toalla sobre su pecho-

El muchacho comprendió, su rechazo la había hecho creer que no era tan mujer como para provocarlo.

--estas equivocadaaa!! -la tomó de los hombros nuevamente- eres muy hermosa Narda!! -la miró directamente al rostro- además me gustas mucho y me excitas!!! -se sorprendió el mismo al decir eso-

La joven mexicana abrió enorme sus ojos grises y se sonrojo a más no poder, después esbozo una dulce sonrisa, esa sonrisa que a Hyuga lo estremecía. Cerró sus ojos un momento para sentir la respiración exaltada del joven, los abrió otra vez y se enfrentó a la mirada felina.

--usted... tú... tú también me gustas desde hace mucho, Kojiro... -se sinceró- desde que llegaste al edificio... -expuso- pero... siempre tenía miedo de hablarte... –miró al suelo-

El muchacho japonés sonrió, subió su mano para tomar el rostro de la jovencita con suavidad y atraerlo al suyo.

-- niña tonta... -fue lo único que expresó antes de que sus bocas se unieran otra vez-

+ + + + + + LEMON + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

_La chica soltó la toalla para poder abrazarlo por el cuello, sus senos libres se unieron al pecho del jugador. Hyuga dio un respingo al sentir aquello, no es que no tuviese experiencia, pero hacía mucho que no estaba con una chica y menos con una que le hiciera sentirse así. Él también la abrazó apretándola a su cuerpo con fuerza. Su mente lanzó una advertencia: si no se detenía en ese momento, nada podría hacerlo después. Separó sus bocas y buscó la mirada de la chica cuestionante._

_-- no... no te preocupes... –ella pareció leer su pensamiento- yo quiero hacerlo contigo... –se sonrojó-_

_Fue lo único que esperaba escuchar, además Hyuga tenía el conocimiento de que no habría problema, puesto que ella ya tenía experiencia con su antiguo novio: Acaso no los había "interrumpido" la noche pasada?. Cero complicaciones._

_La levantó delicadamente del suelo alfombrado para llevarla a la cama, se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Si ella tenía experiencia lo más seguro era que lo compararía, así que no podía permitir ser menos que el otro hombre. La haría vibrar, la haría gritar de placer. _

_Hyuga no paró de brindarle caricias en todo su cuerpo a la jovencita. En su cuello que besó repetidamente dejando marcas en la acanelada piel. En sus senos, con sus manos morenas los frotó, para después recorrer los pezones con su lengua y succionarlos frenéticamente. La chica se retorcía de placer y no podía evitar dar pequeños sollozos, sus manos se internaron en la cabellera oscura del nipón, motivándolo a continuar y evidenciándole que aquello le agradaba. _

_Él bajó su boca hasta su vientre plano, introduciendo su lengua en su ombligo, una risita tímida se dejó escuchar y una de sus manos comenzó a explorar la intimidad ahora húmeda de la chica, ella arqueó la espalda ante la caricia atrevida, pero a su vez abrió sus piernas para facilitar el acomodo del chico entre ellas. Hyuga frotó con suavidad, pensó en introducir sus dedos, pero ya estaba demasiado excitado, su miembro le exigía la penetración con mensajes de dolor. Se colocó presto a consumar la unión, buscó la boca de la chica castaña y la besó mientras se introducía en ella, lenta muy lentamente, degustando la humedad, la calidez y la estrechez???_

_-- ugghhh! -el gemido de dolor de la chica lo hizo separarse en el acto-_

_-- e... eres virgen??!! -le cuestionó sorprendido-_

_La jovencita lo abrazó evitándole alejarse más y levantó su cadera uniendo otra vez sus cuerpos._

_-- si... pero... ya te lo dije... -lo miró llorosa- quiero hacerlo contigo... -lo besó con suavidad- no me rechaces... por favor... -lo dijo en un gemido tan excitante para el oído del tigre, que este se dejó llevar por su instinto. Al diablo con todo!!._

_-- bien… -La tomó de la cadera y volvió a penetrar. De nuevo el gemido de dolor de la chica, ahora sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda morena marcada por el ejercicio. _

_-- ugh! du… duele.. –Expresó casi para sí misma, ella soportaba con aplomo la introducción del enemigo hostil en su humedad. Hyuga no podía evitar sentirse maravillado, era la primera chica virgen que tomaba, quizás era orgullo masculino, quizás un sincero agradecimiento de haber sido el elegido. _

_--tran… tranquila, relájate… -Le expresó preocupado y comenzó a besarla nuevamente con la finalidad de distraerla del dolor, sus manos se retiraron de su cadera y buscaron otra vez su senos, ella gimió de placer, lo estaba consiguiendo; el chico separó sus bocas, bajó hacia su martirizado cuello lo besó un poco, continuó llegando a sus senos, repitió las caricias anteriores. _

_--Ko.. ji.. ro… -escuchó su nombre en un gemido ahogado por el placer, sintió la relajación y la nueva humedad en su intimidad. Sin dudarlo dio una estocada con fuerza y su miembro rompió la barrera de la pureza, la jovencita arqueó su espalda otra vez- aaaahhh!! -Su boca no pudo evitar dejar escapar el gemido de éxtasis al sentir como su inocencia era robada por el imponente tigre japonés-_

_--estas bien...? -le preguntó en un susurro a su oído, la chica solo pudo asentir- bien... El joven nipón comenzó a retirar y entrar con suavidad, a paso lento, hasta que la chica castaña se acostumbrara._

_Los vaivenes del joven se hicieron constantes, poco a poco la boca de la jovencita dejó escapar más gemidos de placer, que al aumento de las embestidas también aumentaron su fuerza sonora._

_-- ah! ah! aaah! -ella no pudo evitar levantar su cadera, deseaban sentirlo más adentro- aah! Ko... Koji... aaah!! -rodeo el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas, atrapando sus caderas. Hyuga sonrió por aquel movimiento innato de la chica- hazlo más... más fuerte...! -le gritó imperativa-_

_Él obedeció, aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas. Salía y entraba con más vigor de la humedad cálida._

_--eres... ma... maravillosa, pequeña... -exclamó en un gemido grueso al sentir como se contraía internamente la chica, el final estaba cerca-_

_-- aah!! aaaah!! -Enterró sus uñas con más fuerza, estaba alcanzando el orgasmo gracias a la vigorosidad del tigre, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos- aaaaaaah!! Ko... Kojiroooo!_

_El chico sintió como era apresado totalmente. Extasiado al límite tomó una de las piernas de la jovencita y la subió a su hombro. Ella no interpuso queja, lo sintió salir y de nuevo entrar creándole una satisfacción más amplia y un nuevo orgasmo. Hyuga embistió unas veces más hasta alcanzar su propia culminación. Se corrió dentro de la chica, fue un éxtasis delicioso. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó sobre ella. Ambos sudaban copiosamente y sus respiraciones estaban descontroladas. Hyuga la miró, sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas del esfuerzo, bajó de ella y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola, había sido el primero para ella, y aunque el tigre tenía vasta experiencia, debía admitir que aquello había sido muy diferente, sublime, casi como una primera vez. El cansancio se hizo presente en los cuerpos jóvenes con rapidez, para hacerlos cerrar sus ojos después de besarse tiernamente. Hyuga suspiró tuvo que reconocerlo, esa noche había hecho el amor como jamás imaginó._

La luz del amanecer despertó al joven moreno, un agradable aroma a cereza inundaba el ambiente, era un aroma muy cercano a su rostro. La chica dormía boca abajo a su lado, su cabello castaño revuelto era el que desprendía ese aroma delicioso. Hyuga con una caricia alejó los cabellos castaños que cubrían la espalda de la chica y la observó mientras sonreía. Acercó su rostro a la acanelada piel y la besó con suavidad.

El chico sonrió al sentir como la joven respondió a su caricia moviéndose, por lo que la abrazó atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Esta comenzó a abrir sus ojos grises poco a poco, su mirada borrosa fue haciéndose más nítida.

-- parece que esta vez... -le sonrió- fue a ti a la que se te pegaron las cobijas... -le comentó en son de burla-

La chica lo miró con ojos desorbitados.

-- ah! qué... qué hace usted aquí??!! -lo empujó rompiendo el abrazo, lo miró asustada, Hyuga estaba desnudo, luego se vio a ella, también lo estaba- aaaaaaaahh!! -dio un grito fuerte y jaló rápidamente una de las sábanas para pretender cubrirse- co... como se atrevió??!! -le arrojó una de las almohadas con agresividad y saltó de la cama-

El chico se puso de pie rápidamente también, y la observó confundido en extremo.

-- pe... pero Narda que... -se tuvo que agachar, la chica le arrojó un retrato que se quebró al instante cuando se impactó en la pared-

-- váyaseee!! -le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- como se pudo atrever??!!! yo... yo pensé que usted era... que usted era bueno!!! -corrió a ocultarse en el baño-

El delantero la siguió después de vestirse, golpeó la puerta del baño.

-- Narda! ábreme!! -le exigió- tenemos que hablar!!

-- no!!! lárgueseeee!!! Váyase de aquí!!! -le gritó- usted es igual que Ricardo!! lo odiooooo!! lo odioooooooooo!!!

El chico nipón se enfureció al escuchar aquello.

-- pues está bien!! -golpeó la puerta- me iré!! pero no olvides que tú te me ofreciste!!! -el chico sintió una punzada en su corazón, aquello lo dijo sin pensar, se había dejado llevar por la rabia-

Quiso expresar algo, pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. El silencio de hiso presente. Solo los leves quejidos de la chica se escuchaban desde el baño. La puerta del departamento se cerró con un golpe seco.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Wiiii!! Gracias a los que leen mi fic ^^ espero que les este agradando esta historia, ahora si la voy a publicar hasta el final, y bueno continuemos. Recuerden que "_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha... y bla, bla..." _

**CAPITULO 5: AMORES PERROS, AMORES GATOS?**

El grito se dejó escuchar en la sala de aquella casa departamental.

-- Acaso estás loca???!!! –La jovencita castaña solo bajó triste su mirada hacia el suelo, su mejor amiga le brindaba una reprimenda después de haberla escuchado relatar su "desventura amorosa" de la noche anterior.

-- no… no estoy loca,… -excusó- solo… solo pasó y ya… -apretó sus jeans sobre sus piernas-

-- Uy si, "solo pasó"… -la imitó- lo dices como si solo hubieras pecado comprando un helado cuando estas a dieta!!!... –le reclamó- Narda!! Le entregaste tu virginidad a quien sabe quien!!!

-- no es "quien sabe quien" se llama Kojiro Hyuga… -expresó molesta- es futbolista… y…

-- "se llama Kojiro Hyuga"… -la imitó otra vez- pues por mí puede ser Francisco Porras, Ángelo Rodríguez o Paulino Torres!!! y puede ser pandillero, contador o cocinero!!! Eso da igual!! Apenas y si lo conoces!! y le permitiste que te…!!! –la exclamación quedó inconclusa-

-- No crees que ya fue suficiente regaño, hasta pareces su mamá…! -intervino un alto hombre rubio saliendo de la cocina- de verdad te pasas, amor… -le entregó a la chica castaña un refresco y colocó otros más en la mesita de la sala.

-- gra… gracias,… -exclamo sonrojada-

-- Oye tú!, no deberías estar escuchando estas cosas! Son cosas de mujeres!! ¬¬ -le reclamó a su esposo-

-- ajá,… ¬¬ pues no escucharía tan fuerte y claro, si tus gritos no retumbaran como las campanas de la Basílica de San Pedro...

-- Hmp!... –chasqueó la boca-

-- No… no deseo que se disgusten por mi culpa, yo… lo siento… -se puso de pie- creo que es mejor que me vaya… -consideró-

-- Vamos Narda… -exclamó el joven ojiazul- no compliques las cosas más de lo que son, ni te sientas mal,… -se sentó al lado de su esposa-

-- Claro… -lo miró molesta- lo dices porque eres hombre…

-- No lo digo porque sea hombre, cariño… sino porque quizás ninguna de las dos ha pensado en la posibilidad... –hizo una breve pausa y se dirigió a la jovencita castaña- de que ese chico también este confundido y que en realidad te ame, Narda.

-- pe… pero… le mentí, le dije que no recordaba nada… -se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón- y él se molestó mucho…

-- y no olvides que te gritó que te le habías ofrecido!! –cruzó sus brazos- que más se puede esperar…

--bueno, bueno… -alzó sus manos- déjame opinar!!... –exigió- y esta vez,... alégrense de que un hombre esté presente en sus pláticas de mujeres… -sonrió divertido y ambas chicas callaron a la espera de lo que el hombre les diría- Narda, después de lo que le dijiste era obvio que te contestara enojado, algo que nos repatea es que nos comparen con otros hombres… por lo que te aseguro en un 90% que él dijo eso inundado por la furia.

-- de verdad??... –su corazón aloja una esperanza- entonces, quizás él...

-- si,... -sonrió- y en vez de estar soportando esta regañiza gratis… -miró de reojo a su consorte- por qué mejor no lo buscas y hablas con él directamente… -le puso la mano en el hombro- vamos… cualquiera que sea tu decisión ya sabes que serás apoyada por nosotros… -abrazó a su cónyuge que aun no dejaba de mostrar un mueca de molestia- verdad, corazón??...

-- aaaahh! –Suspiró- si,... sabes que te apoyamos Narda… -expresó- pero ten cuidado, por favor…

-- Muchas gracias… -limpió sus lágrimas- son los mejores amigos…

La chica castaña salió del departamento con un nuevo semblante.

-- Tengo miedo por ella Mauro… y que tal si él la rechaza... -mencionó a su marido mientras se sentaba apesumbrada en el sillón de la sala- no me gustaría verla sufrir otra vez…

-- Lo sé amor, pero date cuenta que no siempre vamos a estar con ella… -levantó los vasos de la mesita de la sala- Narda tiene que continuar con su vida y aprender a decidir su rumbo… -le explicó desde la cocina-

-- pe…pero… -quiso expresar algo más- yo podría...

-- Entiende esto… -La tomó por los hombros al regresar- ya decidiste por ella al traerla acá, hasta Italia, según tú para que olvidara su dolor… -la miró directamente a sus orbes cafés- no crees que lo único que lograste fue retrasarlo?.

La chica no expuso más, se quedó callada y abrazó a su esposo.

//////////////

La joven mexicana llegó a su departamento, ella sabía que el chico nipón no tardaría en llegar, por lo que se jugaría el todo por el todo. Decidió meterse a bañar.

Afuera un automóvil hizo su llegada. Descendió el chico mexicano con un gran ramo de rosas.

-- bien, este es el último día que tiene para reflexionar. -respiró profundo- o se va conmigo por las buenas, o la desvirgo aquí mismo para que se tenga que ir conmigo a la mala... -caminó decidido al departamento de la jovencita-

/////////////

La risa inundaba los vestidores del equipo de la Juventus.

-- jajajajajajaja!!! -el chico pelirrojo no podía parar de reírse- eres un bobo Hyuga... jajajajajajaja!

-- cállate!! o te tumbo tu sonrisa de 1,000 dólares!!! -amenazó-

-- vamos... vamos... -interpuso sus manos temeroso del ataque del tigre japonés- está bien, dejaré de reírme...

El delantero nipón estaba más que frustrado, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que buscando ayuda de una persona con más experiencia, había decidido abrirse a un compañero de su campamento.

-- esto es estúpido... -se dirigió a su locker-

-- no lo es, créeme... -le contestó mientras lo seguía- es de lo más normal, Hyuga... sencillamente estás enamorado. -finalizó-

-- qué has dichooo??!!! -se dio la vuelta encolerizado-

-- lo que escuchaste, Hyuga... -cruzó sus brazos- cuando un hombre toma tan fácil a una mujer no tenemos cargo de conciencia, ni aunque sea su primera vez... -lo miró directamente a sus felinas orbes- pero tú no estás así, te preocupa de más lo que ella sienta.

El joven moreno se quedó de una pieza.

-- pero... yo no... -cerró sus ojos unos instantes, y no pudo dejar de recordar la mirada de infinita tristeza de la chica-

-- lo ves... te preocupa, si no fuese así esa niña sólo sería una más en la lista de tu "amiguito", pero no... ella ya es especial... -la pasó el brazo por el hombro- lo siento mucho "tigre" creo que ya llegó tu domadora... -le pico una de sus costillas-

-- no me hace gracia... ¬¬ -se soltó en el acto-

-- bueno, a ti no,... pero a mí sí... jajajajaja!!! –ríe a carcajadas-

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió para dar paso a una chica rubia.

-- Melchiore!!! -se dirigió al joven pelirrojo- como te atreviste a dejarme plantada ayer!!!

-- Me... Mercedes!! -hace una mueca de susto- lo siento es que yo...

-- es que nada!!!... -lo toma de la oreja- ahora mismo me llevarás por un helado!! -salen ambos de los vestidores.

El joven nipón no puede si no reír gratamente ante lo que presenció.

--un helado... también deseo algo frío... -cerró su locker después de extraer sus tacos de juego y colocarlos en su mochila deportiva- bien... la invitaré a tomar un refresco, necesitamos hablar.

El joven mexicano se había cansado de tocar la puerta. El enojo se mostraba latente en su rostro.

-- maldita sea!!... porque no me abre... uhm... -miró y se acercó a la maceta a un lado de la puerta- ya sé, tendré que hacerlo otra vez... -extrajo una llave oculta- abriré con esto... y bingo! - abrió la puerta y colocó la llave nuevamente en su lugar-

Hyuga corría para llegar al edificio donde vivía, estaba alegre. Si, no había lugar a dudas, era así como se sentía. Había aceptado finalmente que estaba enamorado.

Paso velozmente a un lado del escaparate de una tienda de mascotas. Regresó sus pasos ágiles y se detuvo para mirar. Un par de gatitos estaban dentro de una canasta, los observó con cuidado. Justo frente a él apareció un hombre tras el vidrio, tomó uno de los gatitos y se lo entregó dentro de una cajita a una niña a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría. En la canasta quedó solitario uno de los mininos. Hyuga sonrió y entró a la tienda.

La jovencita morena, salía de bañarse, tarareaba una canción en su natal idioma. Entró a su cuarto envuelta sólo en su toalla, al encender la luz de su cuarto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordó los instantes maravillosos que había pasado con el chico de mirada felina en ese mismo lugar, y sonrió.

Decidió que se arreglaría para él. Lo esperaría en las escaleras y lo invitaría a tomar un café o un refresco, quizás una coca-cola -_marca registrada :P_- ya que ella sabía que le gustaba mucho, así que no la podía rechazar. Recordó brevemente la caricia que el joven nipón le hiso para despertarla, buscó en su ropero aquella blusa azul escotada de la espalda, la extrajo y cuando cerró la puerta del mueble, vio un reflejo en el espejo que la asustó, un alto hombre la observaba desde la puerta de su cuarto con ojos lujuriosos.

Kojiro Hyuga había llegado al edificio. Se dirigió rápidamente a su departamento, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Miró la puerta adyacente a la suya y sonrió. Pero introdujo primero su llave en la cerradura, tenía que dejar "algo" en su departamento.

La chica asustada al extremo, se alejó y chocó con la pared de su cuarto.

-- Ri... Ricardo... -lo reconoció en el acto- que... que haces aquí??!! -le cuestionó asustada-

-- cómo que,… ¿qué hago aquí, lindura?? -expresó melosamente acercándosele- viene a traerte esto... -le ofreció el ramo de rosas- anda tómalo...

-- Gra... gracias... -expresó tartamudeando de temor, pero no se movió ni un centímetro- por... porque no las llevas a la cocina, po... ponlas en agua... en un momento estoy contigo... -trataba de hacer que el joven saliera del cuarto-

-- vamos... me vas a decir que me tienes miedo? -dio un paso acercándose más a la jovencita, ella contuvo la respiración- yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño, y lo sabes...

-- si, lo sé... -se alejó hasta el otro lado de la alcoba- no te tengo miedo, te lo pido por favor, sal del cuarto... voy a cambiarme... -lo miró molesta, tratando de aparentar la fuerza de carácter que antes había tenido-

--vaya, vaya,... -sonrió burlón- sonaste a la Narda de hace algunos años... -se acercó a ella- pero yo sé que ya se murió!! -le gritó para amedrentarla- desapareció con sus seres queridos bajo un edificio en escombros!!! -puso el dedo en la llaga- así que deja de aparentar lo que no eres!!! -dio dos grandes zancadas y la tomó del brazo- regresaremos a México mañana mismo!!!

-- no!! -se soltó del agarre- y no puedes obligarme!!! -lo empujó para alejarlo- no somos nada!!!

-- somos novios y estamos comprometidos!!! -le gritó-

-- no, Ricardo!! -lo enfrentó- tú y yo terminamos cuando me fuiste infiel!!! Lo nuestro acabó hace mucho!!!

-- pues yo no te hubiera sido infiel, si tú no dejaras de hacerte la puritana!!! -le recriminó- yo tenía ganas de hacerlo contigo desde hace mucho y tú jamás aceptaste!!

-- eres un machista!!! Lárgate ahora mismo!! -lo corrió-

-- me iré... -se acercó peligrosamente- pero te llevaré conmigo... -se lanzó sobre la chica- serás míaaaa!!!

-- nooo!!!! -la intentaba besar a la fuerza- déjameeee!!!

//////////////////////////////

Hyuga en el departamento contiguo dejó caer una charolita de leche. Le parecía que había oído la voz de la chica, se levantó de golpe del suelo y salió presuroso al corredor.

La noche ya había caído, el corredor estaba semioscuro. Se acercó a la puerta de su vecina y tocó suavemente, su corazón latía a gran velocidad. ¿Qué haría cuando ella abriera la puerta?¿Qué le diría?. El nerviosismo lo dominaba. Respiró profundo y se prestó a tocar otra vez.

-- nooo!!! -un grito- déjameeee!!! -no había duda era la voz de la jovencita-

-- Nardaaaa!!! -golpeó más fuerte- abreee!! -nada pasó, se desesperó, tiraría la puerta para entrar si era necesario, miró la maceta a un lado y recordó el comentario de la amiga de la chica mexicana.

"_No me agrada hablar con usted, pero no tengo otra alternativa, ya que no están las llaves que ella oculta bajo el macetero, por lo que no puedo entrar al departamento"._

No lo dudó, volteó el macetero y buscó, la llave estaba ahí.

////////////////////////

-- bastaaa!! déjame Ricardoooo!!! -trataba de golpearlo- no quiero!!!

-- no me importa si quieres!!! -le dio una violenta bofetada-

-- aaaaah! –Se quedó pasmada del dolor-

-- Entiende, vas a ser míaaaa!!! -le arrancó de un jalón la toalla y se puso encima de ella- me gustas, Narda... -comenzó a morder su cuello, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón- me gustas mucho… -tocó uno de sus senos-

-- noooooo!! –el sentir la mano ajena en su pecho la hizo reaccionar, pero el peso del chico era demasiado y sentía como poco a poco se le iban sus fuerzas- _"no pu... no puedo quitármelo... el va a... me va a..." _-de su boca salió el nombre de la única persona que estaba en su mente- Ko... Kojiroooooo!!

-- Suéltala Maldito!!! -El chico mexicano solo sintió como era sujetado del cuello para ser arrojado contra un librero-

-- uuuuughh! -se golpeó y comenzaron a caerle libros en la cabeza, después un retrato se impactó también, pero no se quebró- aaauchh!

-- Infeliz!!! no te atrevas a tocarla!! -le gritó fúrico, sus ojos destellaban fuego, eran los ojos de un tigre molesto en un grado asesino-

-- Ko... Kojiro... -comenzó a llorar de alegría, el chico que tanto amaba estaba ahí, defendiéndola. Hyuga se ubicó entre la chica desnuda y el joven mexicano-

-- Vaya... vaya... miren quien está aquí... -exclamó mientras se ponía en pie tambaleándose- el vecinito de los ojos de rendija... -sonrió burlón- que nunca habías visto un pleito de novios, japonés?? -Le comentó- vete, que nadie te dijo que intervinieras!!! -le gritó imperativo-

-- Ella no es tu novia... ¬¬ -lo contradijo- así que es mejor que tú te vayas!!

-- Si, tienes razón... -aceptó- ella no es mi novia... es mi amante, es la que me calienta la cama por las noches... -sonrió retorciendo la boca- o que... no recuerdas la otra vez?? La pasábamos muy bien aquí, en el departamento pero nos interrumpiste, aunque después... -inventaba- créeme ella gritaba que no me detuviera.

La chica abrió enorme sus ojos, iba a expresar algo pero el joven asiático gritó antes.

-- Cállate!!! -lo enfrentó- deja de mentir!!

-- No miento, nipón!!! -lo retó- me la he tirado infinidad de veces!!!–y la observó con lascivia ya que la chica mexicana continuaba desnuda en el suelo- Ella es mía!!

Hyuga detectó aquella mirada y se molestó en extremo, nadie tenía el derecho de mirarla así, estalló en furia sin medir lo que expresaba.

-- No es tuya, imbécil!!! –Perdió el control de lo que decía- es mía, ella ya ha estado conmigo...!! –exclamó en un grito- y era virgen... yo fui el primero... -se quedó sin habla después de eso y se sonrojó levemente.

La jovencita que finalmente había alcanzado sus ropas e intentaba vestirse se puso de mil colores, como se había atrevido a decir eso.

-- Quéeeee??!! -la miró con una mueca de disgusto- eso es verdad, Narda??!!! –cuestionó a la chica que no supo que decir, pero su cara la delataba- co... como te atreviste??!!! -Le reclamó- yo te lo pedí un millón de veces!!! y estábamos comprometidos!! - el joven volteó a ver al nipón- eres un... eres un maldito desgraciado!!! -se le fue encima a Hyuga. Ambos hombres rodaron por el suelo para su fortuna alfombrado.

-- nooo!! -intentó separarlos- basta!!! deténganse!! Por fa... -solo consiguió que la empujaran, la chica cayó golpeándose contra la pared- aaahh!!!

-- Nardaaaa! -se levantó en el acto a auxiliarla- estas bi... -el joven mexicano aprovechó su distracción y lo golpeó con el retrato que estaba en el suelo, el vidrio se quebró- ughh!! -el chico nipón cayó semiconsciente-

-- Noo!! Kojiro!!! -no pudo levantarse a auxiliarlo, entre ambos se ubicó el joven mexicano-

-- vaya, al fin que para algo sirvió tu estúpido gato... -expuso y arrojó a los pies de la chica el retrato de Miztli- no sabes lo que me costó matarlo... -La jovencita detuvo su aliento, Hyuga abrió los ojos de sorpresa- sí, yo me encargué de esa plaga pulguienta.

Narda: no... no es verdad!!! -le gritó- Ricardo, dime que mientes...

-- no, así es... -contó- yo venía llegando a tu departamento para hablar contigo y casi me tira Miztli por las escaleras, iba como loco, me enfurecí. Por lo que lo seguí con el coche, no fue muy lejos, llegó al parque que está a dos cuadras tras el edificio, estaba ocupado tratando de beber agua de la fuente cuando le aseste un golpe con el bastón del volante... -la chica comenzó a temblar- lo hubiera desecho ahí mismo... -expresó con rabia- pero, mucha gente me miraba, cuando traté de recogerlo... quien sabe cómo pero había desaparecido.

Hyuga comprendió todo... él no era el culpable de la muerte de Miztli, la mascota de su amada. Aunque él había tenido al gato atrapado, aquella tarde que se le escapó por la puerta principal cuando lo visitaba Melchiore, Ricardo lo había seguido y lo había golpeado de muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

Un capitulo mas de mi fic!! -contiene lemon- pequeñuelos avisados!!

**CAPITULO 6: Buscarle tres pies al gato.**

El joven nipón se encontraba en el suelo aturdido por el golpe, la chica mexicana temblaba cual hoja al viento de la impresión de escuchar la confesión cruel de su antiguo novio, de cómo había dado muerte a Miztli, su amada mascota.

--- Sí, yo maté a tu gato pulguiento... -expresaba fúrico- venía llegando a tu departamento para que habláramos, Narda... y ese estúpido animal iba como loco, casi me tira por las escaleras... -contaba fríamente- Por lo que lo seguí con el coche, no fue muy lejos, llegó al parque que está a dos cuadras tras el edificio, estaba ocupado tratando de beber agua de la fuente, cuando le aseste un golpe con el bastón del volante... -Hyuga abrió sus ojos sorprendido- lo hubiera desecho ahí mismo, pero mucha gente me miró sorprendida de lo que hacía, así que decidí llevármelo, pero cuando volteé ya se había ido... -sonrió burlón- imagino que se arrastró hasta acá el pobrecito...

Hyuga comprendió todo... él no era el culpable de la muerte de Miztli. Aunque lo había tenido al gato cautivo en su departamento, aquella tarde que se le escapó por la puerta principal cuando lo visitaba su compañero Melchiore, el exnovio de Narda lo había seguido y lo había golpeado de muerte.

-- Eres un maldito!!! -se levantó y se fue en contra el chico mexicano-

-- De... déjame!!! -trató en vano de quitárselo de encima- su… suéltam... -Hyuga lo golpeó en el rostro- uggh!!

La chica comenzó a llorar, pero su llanto por un momento se detuvo al escuchar lo que exclamó el joven nipón.

-- Miserable!!! -le asestó otro golpe en la mejilla- todo este tiempo pensé que era mi culpa!! -levantó su puño dispuesto a seguir-

-- Kojiro...!! –gritó- que... que fue lo que dijiste?!!! – Cuestionó mirándolo absorta-

El joven moreno se detuvo en el acto, había hablado sin pensar otra vez, volteó lentamente y se enfrentó a las confundidas pupilas grisáceas.

-- yo... -la chica lo miró cuestionante- yo tuve al gato encerrado en mi departamento... -confesó, Narda abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa- pensé... pensé que él era el que destruía mi cocina!!... es que una noche vi un gato salir de ahí... -comenzó a desesperarse- y yo creí... pero no le iba a hacer nada, te lo juro...!! Es solo que...!! -ya no encontró como justificarse-

La jovencita se levantó lentamente del suelo, sus piernas temblaban, pero de pronto levantó su rostro, sus ojos habían tomado una tonalidad fría.

-- fuera... -exclamó primero en un susurro, pero su voz aumentó cada vez que repetía la misma palabra- fueraa...! fueraaa...!! fueraaaaaaaaa!!! Lárguense los dos de aquí!!! -Se dirigió rápidamente a su sala y tomó una botella azul que usaba de florero. Los cristales saltaron cuando la jovencita mexicana la estrelló en la pared- quiero que se vayan los dos y no vuelvan nuncaaaa!!! -los amenazó con la botella rota-

Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo lentamente. Ricardo aun se tambaleaba debido a los golpes, su rostro estaba destrozado, de su boca escurría sangre copiosamente. Hyuga no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-- Nar... Narda, pero yo... -intentó explicar-

-- Cállate!!! -le gritó- eres un maldito mentiroso!! –lo amenazó con el objeto cuando el chico pretendía acercarse a ella-

-- ja!... -expresó limpiándose la boca- parece que tu príncipe te decepcionó queri... -no terminó, la chica le gritó-

-- cierra la boca tú también!!! -se dirigió a la puerta- no quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes dos!!! -la abrió- largoo!... salgan de mi vida ahora mismo!!!

-- Narda, espera yo... -sentía que se moría-

-- Ya te dije que te calles!!! Eres un mentiroso igual que Ricardo!!! -sentenció- te burlaste de mí, viendo como sufría por Miztli... cómo pudiste, Hyuga?!!!... –Lo miró decepcionada- te odio!! -Finalizó- Los odio a los dos!!!

Los jóvenes se encontraron fuera del departamento, la chica cerró la puerta dando un violento portazo.

--- Vaya... -se volvió a limpiar el rostro- ese carácter fuerte era el que tenía antes de la muerte de su familia... por eso me encantaba... -exclamó alejándose- adiós, japonés…

Hyuga sentía un inmenso vacío en su corazón. Posó su mano en la puerta. Al otro lado de ella la jovencita lloraba recargada en la misma. Finalmente el delantero nipón caminó como autómata hacia su departamento e ingresó en el.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Una semana había pasado ya, Hyuga llegó como todas las tardes corriendo a su hogar. Nada había salido bien desde aquella pelea. El casero les había llamado la atención a ambos por el escándalo, hasta amenazó con pedirles que liquidaran su estancia y se fueran del edificio si volvían a perturbar la paz del lugar. Además había tenido que devolver el gatito que compró a la chica y claro que no le devolvieron ni una moneda por ello; y para terminar la joven castaña lo ignoraba rotundamente, ya que cuando se encontraban en las escaleras la actitud hostil y fría de la chica era lo único que percibía.

Recordó hacía unos dos días que evitó salir a trotar con la intención de verla antes de que se fuera a sus deberes, apenas la vio salir de su departamento la abordó.

_Narda… -le habló a su espalda- necesito hablar conti... –la chica no contestó, solo apresuró el paso ignorándolo- oye! Espera! _

_La retuvo del brazo en las escaleras, ella ante la violenta y sorpresiva sujeción perdió por un momento el equilibrio, él se asustó liberándola, la chica soltó su portafolio para sujetarse del barandal, su mochila rodó hasta llegar al final de la escalinata. Ella le dedicó una mirada de irritación. Hyuga quiso expresar algo y solo consiguió que le propinara una sonora bofetada que lo dejó helado, ella ni siquiera le gritó, no lo dejó escuchar su voz otra vez, bajó rápidamente las escaleras, recogió su mochila y se alejó corriendo. _

Hyuga llevó su mano a la mejilla, la bofetada no le dolió tanto como esa mirada de recelo y la actitud evasiva de la chica hacia él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento se sorprendió en demasía, fuera de la puerta de su vecina habían colocado un obsequio. Un ramo de tulipanes y una caja blanca con un enorme listón rojo se encontraban sobre el tapete azulino de bienvenida. Hyuga frunció el entrecejo, lo más seguro era que el presente fuera del chico llamado Ricardo. Decidió tomarlo y arrojarlo a la basura, abrió su casa para introducirse junto con el regalo.

-- Según sé… -expuso la voz femenina a sus espaldas- en Japón son muy respetuosos de lo ajeno… -aludió-

El chico no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa y sonrojarse, había sido atrapado en pleno hurto.

-- no…. yo solo… -las excusas se ahogaron en su boca, no había mucho que decir, la jovencita castaña solo negó con su cabeza y pasó a su lado ignorándolo una vez más-

-- Si quiere tirarlo hágalo, señor Hyuga… -le expresó de espaldas mientras metía la llave en su cerradura- no se preocupe, que a mí me da igual… -abrió la puerta y se introdujo en su departamento-

El nipón se molestó, otra vez la chica le hablaba de usted, odiaba que hiciera eso. En un acto reflejo arrojó los presentes y tomó la chapa de la puerta, la abrió de golpe y esta cedió al instante.

-- Aaah!! –Gritó la chica sorprendida- suelte la puerta!! –expuso encolerizada-

-- No lo haré!! –empujó y se introdujo en el departamento- necesitamos hablar, niña!! –indicó imperativo- y hablaremos ahora!!

-- señor Hyuga… salga inmediatamente de mi… -fue interrumpida-

-- Deja de llamarme así!!! –Le indicó molesto pero se controló, no deseaba gritarle- mi nombre es Kojiro, Narda… -expuso más tranquilo-

-- Bien "Kojiro" –sonó tan fingido el nombre- sal de mi departamento, por favor… -lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, pero para el nipón eso era una caricia, no lo movió ni un centímetro- oiga!! le dije que se vaya!!! No quiero que esté en mi departamento!! –lo jaló-

-- Bien, no quieres que estemos aquí… -la atrajo y la levantó en sus brazos morenos- vayamos al mío… -la jovencita mexicana no tuvo oportunidad de nada, el nipón salió de su departamento y entró al suyo llevándola consigo-

Cerró la puerta tranquilamente y la bajó al suelo. Ella solo se volteó y el chico le sonrió divertido, ella le propinó otra vez una sonora y dolorosa bofetada.

-- Como se atreve!!! –Le reclamó aun con su mano extendida- es un… es un… -no pudo continuar las lágrimas escaparon de sus grisáceas pupilas-

-- Narda… -le llamó, pero la chica le dio la espalda- solo déjame explicarte… yo…

-- Ya basta… -masculló entre dientes- deja de lastimarme más… -le expresó- ya me cansé de ser siempre engañada… por… por eso me fui de México, quería alejarme del dolor… -gimió- y ahora… estoy peor… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos y en una respuesta ágil intentó salir del departamento, pero Hyuga se lo impidió abrazándola por la espalda-

-- Niña tonta… -le expuso- aquí nadie quiere lastimarte… -la voz enérgica del nipón se escuchó muy sincera mientras ubicó su mentón en su cabeza, debido a su altura- nadie lo hará… -la abrazó mas fuerte-

Ella no respondió, le agradaba el calor que emanaba del aprisionamiento que Hyuga le ofrecía. Pero su corazón ya estaba muy lastimado y tenía demasiadas dudas. Además no era ciega, ni tonta, había visto entrar y salir varias veces "mujeres" de ese departamento, después de todo Kojiro era hombre.

-- debo irme… -exclamó sencillamente, el nipón se sorprendió y la soltó en el acto-

Ella volteó ligeramente hacia él, su rostro era una máscara de dolor profundo, bañada en lágrimas, Hyuga no soporto ver aquello, la detuvo tomándola de la mano y la atrapó en sus brazos. Acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó con suavidad, ella no opuso resistencia.

Para Hyuga el beso fue en un sabor salado por las incontables lágrimas de la jovencita castaña. Le dolía a él también en lo más profundo de su ser verla llorar de esa manera. Melchiore tenía razón, esa chica ya estaba clavada fuertemente en su corazón.

Déjame… -susurró al separar sus bocas y colocó sus manos en el pecho del jugador para alejarlo-

Él no la obedeció, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo nuevamente a su pecho, buscó su cuello para comenzar a colmarlo de besos y caricias. Ella forcejeó solo unos instantes más, después cejó en su empeño de resistencia, dejó que el nipón continuara. Hyuga buscó los botones del traje sastre que la chica llevaba puesto, deseaba liberarla de la ropa, ella como autómata comenzó a desabotonarlos, su mirada aun era de tristeza.

No… -le detuvo las manos- yo lo haré… -le dijo sonriendo-

No… ya… ya sé lo que quieres… -expuso sin mirarlo a los ojos- si deseas "eso", lo haremos… -indicó- pero después… dejarás que me vaya a mi departamento… -acordó con rudeza-

Narda!!! –Gritó molesto- yo no quiero solo… -lo interrumpió-

Si… ajá… -exclamo con burla- todos los hombres desean eso… -miró tristemente al suelo- no soy ciega, Hyuga… -finalmente levantó sus ojos grisáceos- he visto entrar y salir mujeres de tu departamento… -negó con su cabeza- ya… ya no soy una niña… lo que pasó yo lo provoqué y no me arrepiento… yo deseaba estar contigo y que fueras el primero -le explicó sonrojada- no tienes ninguna responsabilidad, así que despreocúpate… pero si estar conmigo otra vez, es la condición para que me dejes en paz…

Hyuga la soltó en el acto, sentía un disgusto enorme, como se atrevía ella a pensar eso de él, era verdad lo de sus "citas" nocturnas, pero hacía mucho que él ya no lo hacía... además ahora no pensaba en nadie más, solo en ella.

Está bien… -le contestó iracundo- vete si es lo que quieres… -se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-

La chica caminó enmudecida hacia la salida, Hyuga la miró pasar a su lado, muy cerca de él, sin desearlo aspiró el perfume de su cabello, olor a cereza; su cuerpo tembló, los recuerdos de su primera vez se agolparon en su mente jugándole una mala pasada, pero se controló cerrando fuertemente sus felinas pupilas. No lo vencerían.

_Eres un estúpido cobarde… Kojiro…_ -escuchó bajamente la agresión, en un tono apenas audible para sus oídos, había sido ella o su propia conciencia; abrió los ojos rápidamente, ya no soportaría más.

************lemon******************

_El nipón perdió el control, jaló a la jovencita bruscamente del brazo y cerró la puerta de un golpe seco. La atrajo hacia él con violencia digna de un tigre, la besó profundamente y ella ya no opuso resistencia. La levantó del suelo haciéndola de su talle, obligándola a rodearle la cintura con sus piernas. La espalda de la chica chocó con la puerta de entrada en un golpe semiviolento, el quejido se ahogó en la boca del nipón. La besó como si deseara asfixiarla, la continuó cargando para llevarla a su recamara._

_Se dejó caer en la cama aplastándola con brusquedad, se deshizo con facilidad de la ropa estorbosa, el nipón se separó de ella solo para observarla una vez más desnuda, era maravillosa y era de él, solamente de él. Se colocó sobre ella otra vez, besándola incontenible; ella solo introdujo una de sus manos en sus cabellos oscuros, la otra le acariciaba su espalda morena subiendo y bajando y de nuevo sollozaba; como aquella primera vez. El nipón no esperaría más en poseerla, si la lastimaba sería culpa de ella, tomó su miembro y lo dirigió a su intimidad, comenzó a penetrarla ansioso._

_Aaaahh!! –emitió la jovencita arqueando su espalda extasiada- asi… Ko…Kojiro.!!_

_Para sorpresa del tigre ella estaba preparada para recibirlo, la humedad en su interior lo demostraba._

_Demonios… -masculló entre dientes, se sintió un enorme idiota, ella también ardía en deseos por él- Narda… -mordió con suavidad uno de sus pezones, para vengarse- no juegues conmigo así, niña tonta…_

_aa-ahhh! –La chica se quejó y busco sus labios, se unieron completamente en un beso que acalló sus reclamos-_

_Hyuga se retiró y embistió con fuerza, dando la primera estocada, la chica separó sus bocas para poder gemir por el placer, él lo evitó, la besó otra vez dominante. Las embestidas del nipón aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza, así como los gemidos de placer de ambos. Kojiro sentía como poco a poco era apresado por la intimidad de la jovencita dificultándole las entradas y salidas, pero era enormemente placentero. Narda se aferró con fuerza a la espalda morena y enterró sus cortas uñas en ella. Nuevamente rodeó al japonés con sus piernas, atrayendo más sus cuerpos sudorosos._

_Aah! Aah! Aahh Aaaaah!! –Se contrajo totalmente con el orgasmo, había sido mucho mejor que la primera vez-_

_Hyuga solo emitió un gemido casi gutural, no pudo controlarse y se vino dentro de la jovencita, colocó su frente morena sobre la apiñonada de la chica, ella lo observó detenidamente, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras intentaba terminar de liberar su semilla en su intimidad, luego sintió como breves espasmos lo siguieron, se veía maravilloso sobre ella, lo tenía a su merced._

_Finalmente Kojiro Hyuga abrió sus felinas orbes oscuras, coincidieron con las grisáceas de la jovencita mexicana._

_Ah!… ya… ya estarás… contenta, Narda… aah!… acaso… quieres… matarme?… -fue lo único que el tigre dialogó como queja-_

Ella sonrió divertida, y Kojiro la imitó, se besaron nuevamente. Hyuga se acurrucó en sus brazos cansado, la chica castaña acariciaba su cabello como si de un minino se tratara, después lo besó en la frente.

Lo siento… -le expresó, pero el chico asiático ya estaba dormido profundamente-

La luz del amanecer lo despertó y miró el reloj aun somnoliento.

Las… diez!!!! –se levantó de un salto, miró a su lado, estaba solo, desnudo, pero solo…

Sus ropas se encontraban cuidadosamente acomodadas en una silla cerca del buró, frunció el entrecejo. Ella había cumplido finalmente el acuerdo, dejó que él la disfrutara otra vez y se fue.

**********************************************

El regaño por parte de su entrenador por llegar tarde al entrenamiento matutino, no fue tan doloroso como el sentimiento de abandono de la chica castaña. Hyuga caminaba desganado por la calle, había pensado bien que haría, pero no encontraba solución, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta su edificio.

Un camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado en la calle, atónito observó como la joven castaña daba algunas indicaciones a los hombres, y después subía las escaleras para entrar al pasillo, dirigiéndose a su departamento.

-- no... no puede ser... -apresuró su paso, subió las escaleras y caminó hacia la entrada del hogar de la chica y tocó-

Como era de esperarse la puerta no se abrió. Tocó nuevamente, y una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, hasta se atrevió a levantar el macetero. No encontró nada. Suspiró decepcionado y entró a su departamento derrotado, más tarde hablaría con ella.

El constante ruido en el departamento vecino no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, miró el reloj era muy tarde ya. Aquello sería una buena excusa para salir y hablar con ella. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo el silencio reinó finalmente. Se recostó molesto en su almohada, pero no importaba, ya había tomado una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente pretendió salió a trotar, pero le ganó su desesperación y tocó a la puerta vecina nuevamente, para su sorpresa esta vez sí se abrió.

-- Ah! Nar... -pero no era la persona que deseaba-

-- hmm?! hola muchacho... –sonrió el anciano encargado del edificio- pensé que eras la persona nueva que alquilará el departamento... -salió al pasillo- bien, no debe entonces de tardar... –cerró cuidadosamente-

Hyuga sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies. Esa era la razón del camión de mudanzas y del constante ruido nocturno. La jovencita castaña se había ido del edificio. Narda Álvarez había salido de su vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwaaa tomodachis!!! ^^ Continuo con la publicación de mi fic, espero que les esté agradando, y gracias por los mensajes de apoyo de mi lectora favorita. En esta ocasión en lugar de lemon -no los quiero mal acostumbrar.. jajajaja XD - habra una parte de songfic... Y pues arrieros somos y en el camino andamos, amonos al fic!!… Recuerden que: "_Los personajes de Captain Tsubasa que utilizo en el presente fic no me pertenecen son de su respectivo autor"._

**************************************************************

**************************************************************

**CAPITULO 7. Dos gatos en un costal, juntos no pueden estar.**

El chico moreno miraba indeciso la puerta de entrada al local.

-- Vamos Hyuga!!! -Le gritó desde su auto deportivo- entra ya!! Solo nos quedan 20 minutos para regresar al campo de entrenamiento!!! -le exponía su compañero Melchiore-

El joven nipón no sabía si entrar o no a la veterinaria. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con la amiga de Narda. Quizás ella sabía de su paradero, le explicaría si aún seguía en el país, o si quizás... temblaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica castaña ya no estuviese en Italia.

Se aventuró a dar un paso, pero solo ese dio; la chica de cabello corto salía del edificio con su bolsa de mano.

-- ah! -lo miró sorprendida- que hace usted aquí??!! -le cuestionó molesta-

El chico comprendió rápidamente la reacción, lo más seguro era que su amiga ya le había contado todo. Ambos no se dieron cuenta pero un joven alto rubio los observaba desde lejos.

-- Necesito hablar con Narda... –le expuso imperativo, justo como era él-

-- "Necesitaba" hablar con Narda... -le corrigió molesta- pero ya no podrá hacerlo, regresó a México ayer... –explicó tajante- y si me disculpa... tengo mejores cosas que hacer... -lo paso de largo-

El nipón quedó sorprendido, entonces se había hecho realidad su mayor temor, ella se había ido.

-- Espere!! –le gritó- entonces deme su teléfono quiero disculparme con ella!! -el chico rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido-

-- Ni loca se lo daré!! ¬¬ ya déjela en paz!! -le recriminó- bastante daño le ha hecho... -finalizó alejándose-

El muchacho moreno suspiró decaído y molesto, Melchiore bajó del auto y se puso a su lado, ubicó su mano en el hombro del "Tigre" para hacerlo sentir su apoyo.

-- Que chica tan fría... -expresó- nada le costaba darte su número mínimo...

-- Es su amiga, solo busca lo mejor para Narda... -mencionó totalmente abatido- y quizás tenga razón, ella estará mejor lejos de mi...

El joven rubio se acercó a ellos.

-- Si lo que deseas es ver a Narda para disculparte… -le dijo al joven delantero nipón mientras se acercaba- yo te puedo decir dónde está...

Ambos chicos voltearon y lo miraron confundidos.

-- Quién es usted?... -le cuestionó desconfiado- y como sabe de...

El alto joven ojiazul sonrió divertido.

-- Soy el esposo de Lauren, mi linda mexicana es demasiado sobreprotectora con Narda... -cruzó sus brazos- pero como tú lo dijiste, solo lo hace porque se preocupa por ella... -Hyuga solo asintió- así que discúlpala, por favor...

-- Entonces… -expresó presuroso- usted sabe dónde está Narda??

-- Si, así es... -paso su brazo tras la cabeza- bueno en realidad no sé exactamente donde vive... jejejeje! -rió nervioso, los jóvenes futbolistas lo vieron con cara de "What"- pero te puedo asegurar de que Narda sigue aquí, en Italia... mi Lauren te mintió y bueno… -excusó a su mujer- quizás Narda así se lo pidió... ella no ha regresado a México, no aun... pero lo hará muy pronto.

-- Necesito encontrarla antes de que se vaya!! -gritó-

-- Bien, pues búscala en la Universidad Central... -aconsejó- la graduación de su Maestría es en pocos días... después de eso, ella se irá.

-- Bien, en la Universidad Central... -asintió- lo haré ahora mismo!! -Melchiore lo detuvo-

-- Oye! Eso si que no!! -lo atrapó del cuello de la camisa- lo harás en la tarde o mañana... tenemos que regresar al entrenamiento, Hyuga... o nos amonestarán!

-- Está bien, Melchiore... -expuso con reproche y se dirigió al auto deportivo- pero mañana a primera hora me llevarás a la Universidad de la ciudad.

***************************************************************************

El automóvil deportivo se detuvo en la puerta del enorme instituto, de el descendieron dos jóvenes altos que vestían pants de uniforme deportivo.

-- y me puedes decir… ¿Cómo vas a encontrarla en esta enorme universidad, Hyuga? -le cuestiona a su acompañante-

-- Iremos al área donde están las Maestrías... –explicó firmemente- eso fue lo que nos dijo el esposo de Lauren... –y avanzó decidido-

-- Disculpen, jóvenes... -los detiene un guardia- a donde se dirigen? -les pregunta fríamente-

-- Bu... bueno es que nosotros... –se pone nervioso- yo estoy buscando... -lo interrumpe su amigo-

-- Disculpe oficial, nosotros estamos buscando hacer una Maestría... -sonríe- y nos recomendaron enormemente esta institución educativa... -asegura- pero deseamos más informes... -le da un codazo al asiático-

-- eh... si... –comprende la treta- es que queremos saber de las Maestrías que están por iniciar...

-- Déjenme ver... -se dirige a su caseta y extrae unas papeletas- veamos... la Maestría de Literatura empezará el mes entrante, también la de Economía... esta semana finaliza la Maestría de Latín... pero se abrirá dentro de dos meses otra.

-- Genial!!! -expresa con júbilo- la de Latín será maravillosa para ti Hyuga... -le da dos palmadas en la espalda- pero... me gustaría saber la opinión de los jóvenes egresados, que tan buena será?... -se dirige al guardia- disculpe, donde podríamos hablar con alguno de los futuros egresados?... digo, para saber un poco más de la calidad de esta institución...

-- Bien, la Maestría de Latín... -mira sus papeletas- se desarrolla su última semana en el edificio F-3, es por allá... -señala- tomen... -les da unos gafetes de visitantes- así no tendrán problemas... pasen...

Ambos jóvenes ingresan a las enormes instalaciones de la Universidad. El delantero nipón observa su gafete por un instante.

-- Eres un gran mentiroso, Melchiore... -expresa-

-- No te quejes, Hyuga... -lo mira desdeñoso- logramos pasar, así que me debes una... -cruzó sus brazos- jamás lo hubieras logrado por ti solo, te falta malicia compañero.

- Está bien... -chasqueó fastidiado- está bien... lo que tú digas...

Ambos buscaron los edificios numerados, llegaron a los que se encontraban marcados con la letra F.

-- Bien, yo hasta aquí te acompaño... -se excusó- esto de los pleitos de amor, no van conmigo... -el joven moreno lo miro con cara de fastidio- estaré afuera en el auto... -regresó sus pasos- por si me necesitas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La chica castaña salía de su última clase, colocaba sus artículos escolares en su portafolio. Su mirada era triste pero seria, casi en tonalidad fría.

-- Oye, Narda! -Le grita una joven de largo cabello rojo- irás con nosotros a celebrar el último día de clases?? -sacó una libreta y una pluma- dime... para que pueda anotarte en la lista de invitados.

-- No -contesto fríamente- para esas fechas ya no estaré en el país... -puso su portafolios en su hombro- pero aun así, muchas gracias por pensar en invitarme, Karen... -salió del aula-

-- aaahh!! -Suspiró- que le pasa?

-- Ni idea... -le contestó un chico de cabello largo y arete en la oreja- era de las "muchi alegred la piba", pero nada más de un día para otro ha pasado a hundirse en tristeza.

-- Tú iras Robert? -le cuestiona-

-- Pero claro que sí! -expresa- no me lo perdería ha por nada,... anda ya!!... anotadme!!

La jovencita latina bajó las escaleras rápidamente, tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos, al llegar al final de las escaleras sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

El chico mexicano la esperaba con un ramo de flores, también con un gato de peluche. Sus compañeros de la Maestría estaban también ahí, observando cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Las chicas se sorprendían y se "derretían" ante ese acto galante, mientras los hombres observaban callados pero expectantes. Tras de todos ellos una mirada felina no podía ser mas fúrica. Kojiro Hyuga observaba todo desde cierta distancia.

-- Ho… hola Narda... -sonrió- Muchas felicidades, por tu Maestría!! –Gritó y le ofreció los presentes-

La chica que estaba seria al inicio le sonrió alegremente y se acercó. Hyuga dio un respingo, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de la mexicana hacia su antiguo novio.

-- Gracias Rick!! -lo abrazó-

El chico mexicano aun no se la creía, el asiático mucho menos.

-- Me... me alegra que... que te haga gustado!! -gritó alegre-

-- Si, pero vamos a otra parte... quieres?... -le sonrió-

-- Si... -contestó con cara de triunfo-

La joven ojigris tomó de la mano a su ex-novio alejándolo de la multitud. El delantero Japonés decidió seguirlos hacia los jardines de la universidad.

-- Oye Narda... yo... -trataba de iniciar la conversación- yo... yo quiero preguntarte... si tú...

Plaaaaf! Sonó la fuerte bofetada. Hyuga abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el chico mexicano soltó en el acto las flores y el peluche. Sus manos se dirigieron a su mejilla en tonalidad rojiza.

-- Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí??!!... -le cuestionó en un grito- creo que fui muy clara, en que no te quería volver a ver Ricardo!!!!

-- Pe... pero... Narda yo... -le temblaron las piernas-

-- No creas que soy tonta... -le explicó- hoy es el último día de tu permiso para estar en Italia, debes irte antes de medianoche... -sonrió cruelmente- crees que con estúpidos ramos de flores y regalos me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión?... -los levantó del suelo- y crees que voy a doblegarme y que me voy a ir contigo.... -los arrojó al bote de basura más cercano- por favor Ricardo eres idiota??!! Ya déjame en paz!!! Todos ustedes me tienen harta!!!

El chico se quedó mudo, la jovencita tenía toda la razón. Ahora los instantes parecían eternos. Los corazones de los tres jóvenes latían fuertemente. Narda estaba molesta al extremo, Ricardo apesumbrado y Hyuga asombrado de las reacciones de la chica. El joven mexicano finalmente levantó su mirada fúrica y expresó.

-- Si... -afirmó- sabes....soy un idiota!!!! -le gritó- pero ya me cansé de serlo, así que me regreso ahora mismo a México!... -sentenció- pero sabes una cosa... -caminó unos pasos hacia la jovencita, Hyuga tensó su cuerpo- no me iré sin decirte algo... -la miró directamente a los ojos- Narda, ya no te amo... ya no te amo!!! -Le gritó en su cara- ahora lo único que siento por ti es lástima!!! Eres una mujer amargada y depresiva!!! -La tomó de la muñeca, la chica trató de soltarse, Hyuga estaba presto a salir en su ayuda, pero se detuvo-

El muchacho mexicano extrajo algo de su pantalón, era una cajita de color azul oscuro y la colocó violentamente en la mano de la joven.

-- Toma!!! Hasta nunca!!!! -fue lo último que expresó, el chico se retiró del jardín, dejando sola a la jovencita castaña-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El chico de mirada felina no se atrevía aun a salir de su escondite, observaba fijamente a la mexicana que se encontraba en el centro del jardín de la enorme Universidad Italiana. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, sólo escuchaba su corazón que latía presuroso.

Si la jovencita ojigris había tratado así a su ex, su novio de toda la vida, una persona que al parecer había amado intensamente, tanto hasta decidir comprometerse, que le podía esperar a él. Por primera vez en su vida el tigre japonés tenía miedo de atacar

Regresó su mirar felino al jardín, la chica seguía ahí, de pie, con la cajita en una de sus manos. Pero en ese momento se movió, levantó su mano para observar la cajita, no pudo evitarlo, con su otra mano la abrió, los destellos de la piedra se dejaron ver. Era su anillo de compromiso; millones de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Recuerdos de su vida en México, de cuando la felicidad inundaba su corazón.

*********SONGFIC********

_De algo estoy segura, _

_hoy no siento lo mismo, _

_a veces dudo si mi corazón _

_te ha hecho caer en un oscuro abismo_

Feliz cumpleaños!!!!

Toda su familia reunida, su novio y sus amigos.

Madre: Felicidades hija hoy cumples 18… -la felicita una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que es abrazada por un hombre de ojos grises-

Padre: si, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, Narda… -le sonríe-

Hermanos: te tenemos un regalooo!! –Gritan al unísono y le muestran una caja-

Narda: qué será?? –abre la caja y sus ojos se dilatan- un… un gatito!!! Gracias!!!

_De algo estoy segura,_

_ya no eres el fantasma,_

_que me rondaba así en un callejón,_

_cada segundo donde te pensaba._

El hombre observa el periódico, expectantes y nerviosas se encuentran las dos mujeres.

Padre: bueno… Muchas felicidades hija!! –la abraza protectoramente- lograste ingresar a la universidad!!!

Narda: entré?! –lo duda en brazos de su padre- si, entreee!! –Le corresponde al abrazo-

Madre: hija… felicidades!! -sonrió besándola en la mejilla- me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

Narda: gracias… fue difícil, pero… lo logré! –Sonríe mirando su nombre en el periódico-

Ricardo: ey! Nardaaa!! –llega al patio de la casa muy contento- iremos a la misma universidad!!! También quedé!!!

Narda: en serio!! –se alegra enormemente- que bueno Rick!!

El gatito se talla en su pierna, celoso.

Narda: vamos Miztli, también es tu triunfo… -se ríe, levantándolo del suelo- por todas las noches y madrugadas que estudiaste conmigo… -enseña un poquito la lengua traviesa- lástima que no estuvieras en el examen para pasarme las respuestas…

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja!!!

_No siento la llamada de tu piel,_

_ya no termino con la piel en llamas,_

_no se mañana se de hoy..._

Noticias: Un temblor de 6.4 escala Richter sacudió la capital, los daños no son cuantiosos pero si se desplomaron algunos viejos edificios vecinales del sector norte.

Narda: noooooo!! mis padres!! mis hermanos!!! -se abraza llorando al joven de ojos verdes- por queee??!! Yo debí morir también con ellos!!!

Ricardo: no digas eso!!! -La toma del rostro- a tus padres y a tus hermanos no les gustaría oír eso!! -la abraza- no estás sola, pequeña...

Lauren: vamos amiga, Rick tiene razón no estás sola… -se abrazan los tres- nos tienes a nosotros, juntos seguiremos adelante… juntos cumpliremos nuestro sueño, terminar la universidad.

Narda: si… tú en Veterinaria… Rick en Ingeniería… y yo en Filosofía y Letras… -miró hacia la foto de su familia- lo haré por ellos…

_Y hoy no es amor no es ternura,_

_no es odio ni amargura,_

_hoy he salido de ti bordeando la locura._

La pareja se encuentra dentro de un automóvil, las caricias de los novios se tornan ardientes.

Ricardo: Narda... -se coloca sobre la chica besándola, sus manos suben hasta sus senos y comienza a acariciar sobre la ropa-

Narda: aaahh! -se estremece-

Ricardo: te deseo... -se acerca a su oído- vamos a hacerlo...

Narda: Rick... -se asusta por lo escuchado y lo empuja con suavidad- no... espera... -se separan-

Ricardo: que sucede?... acaso no me amas...? -le cuestiona-

Narda: si,... pero... -le suplica- dame un poco de tiempo... por favor... –el chico se molesta-

_Hoy no es pasión lo que siento,_

_no es pena ni tormento _

_hoy he salido de ti _

_entre lagrimas vi romperse el firmamento._

Narda: y eso pasó Lau, dime... qué hago?... -le llama por teléfono- tengo miedo de perderlo, amiga...

Lauren: ay! Narda... amiga... -le responde en el auricular- como quisiera estar contigo en México...

Narda: si, lo sé… -sonríe con tristeza en su mirada- pero no podías dejar pasar esta oportunidad, viajar a Italia para hacer tu especialidad… -pausa unos segundos- oye amiga, que hago?... -le pide consejo-

Lauren: si no te sientes lista no lo hagas… -expone- si Ricardo te ama debe comprender… y debe saber esperar.

Narda: si, tienes razón… -sonríe- él me ama, se que sabrá esperar…

_De algo estoy segura,_

_no sabes lo que sientes, _

_pero no quieres que me lleve el mar, _

_por si me pierdes entre la corriente._

Ricardo: pe… pero, yo te amo… y estamos comprometidos y próximos a graduarnos -explica- además todas las parejas lo hacen… porque nosotros no cariño…

Narda: Rick, jamás creí escucharte decir eso!! –se molesta-

Ricardo: no, no lo tomes a mal, es solo que… -pretende chantajearla- creo que la verdad es que ya no me amas… quizás… -le da la espalda- existe alguien más…

Narda: co… como puedes pensar eso de mi?!! –sus ojos se humedecen- Rick, lo que sucede es que… -gime- me da miedo!

Ricardo: miedo de que lindura… -se aproxima a ella y le acaricia el rostro- yo te amo… -pretende besarla-

Narda: lo sé, Rick… pero… -se aleja de él- debes esperar… -se pone firme en su decisión- te lo pido, por favor… -seca sus lagrimas-

Ricardo: está bien… -responde malhumorado- hablaremos después de la graduación…

_De algo estoy segura,_

_lo nuestro esta en tus sueños, uuuhhhh _

_y tienes miedo hacerlo realidad _

_por si descubro que así, no te quiero._

Narda: aaaah! –suspira- estoy cansadísima… -mira hacia el moderno edificio de departamentos- pero quiero ver a Rick… -sonríe- se sorprenderá de que llegue dos días antes… -sube las escaleras- donde dejé la llave?? –busca nerviosa en su bolso- él me la dio para que viniera cuando estuviera preparada… -al encontrarla se sonroja- ansío mucho verlo…

La chica abre la puerta y enciende la luz.

Narda: Ri... Ricardo!!! -encuentra al joven desnudo con una chica en el sillón de su departamento- Mar… Marcela!!! –reconoce a su ex compañera de la universidad-

Ricardo: Narda!!! -se levanta de golpe e intenta cubrirse- que haces aquí??!!! no estabas en el Congre... -la bofetada de la chica lo calla-

Narda: eres un... un desgraciado!!! No quiero volver a verte!! -sale llorando de la casa del joven mexicano-

_No siento ganas de luchar por ti,_

_ya no me dejas a morir por dentro,_

_te dejo la llamada de mi piel,_

_mientras decides sí o no, te dejo _

_y no te miento se que sientooooo_

Lauren: es un infeliz!!! –su voz se escucha molesta en el auricular-

Narda: no sé que voy a hacer ahora, Lau... -llora y el gatito a sus pies se talla como si intentara consolarla-

Lauren: yo si… -expone- Miztli y tú se vienen a Italia...

Narda: que?!!... –se sorprende- pe… pero… irme de México así como así… -duda-

Lauren: si, Narda... estudiaras acá la maestría que tanto deseabas... –le da una excusa-

_Que hoy no es amor, _

_no es ternura no es odio ni amargura, _

_hoy he salido de ti bordeando la locura uuuhhh!!_

La jovencita ve como poco a poco desaparecen las luces de la enorme Ciudad de México al alejarse en el avión.

Narda: ojalá que en Italia supere todo esto… -recarga su cabeza- nos irá muy bien Miztli... -le da una galleta al gatito dentro de su casita de viaje y después comienza a dormir-

_Hoy no es pasión lo que siento, _

_no es pena ni tormento, _

_hoy he salido de ti _

_entre lagrimas vi romperse el firmamento._

_*********END SONGFIC********_

Finalmente el joven nipón respira profundamente y decide arriesgarse, sale de su escondite y se acerca a la chica.

Narda!!!... -se deja escuchar en el jardín-

La joven voltea al oír su nombre.

CONTINUARÁ

_La letra de la canción es de Rosana Arbelo_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: El gato escaldado, hasta del agua fría huye.**

El nombre de la jovencita mexicana sonó en el jardín. El chico nipón se detuvo y pretendió volver a esconderse, pero ya era tarde.

-- Narda!!! -llegó corriendo una chica morena de largo cabello oscuro sujeto en una cola de caballo- me dijeron en la Dirección que si podemos... -miró al joven nipón- er... interrumpo algo...?

La chica mexicana volteó confundida por el comentario de su amiga, se encontró con la mirada del tigre Hyuga y su imponente persona.

-- ah! Hyuga... -expresó sorprendida-

-- en serio... -mueve sus manos divertidamente- si interrumpí algo... puedo regresar después...

-- no, Anell! -emite- no interrumpes nada... el Sr. Hyuga... -lo observa- yo... le pedí que me esperara en la cafetería... -el chico se sorprende- yo voy a la Dirección un instante y después hablaremos largamente... verdad?... –le sonríe-

El delantero nipón queda sorprendido, pero al ver la alegría de la chica también sonríe, al parecer no sería tan difícil hablar con ella como lo pensó.

-- sí, yo te espero en la cafetería, Narda... -se aleja, perdiéndose de la vista de las chicas-

-- oyeeeee!! -le da unos codazos en las costillas- que buenote está el japonés!!! -la mira traviesamente- eres muy afortunada de que con él fuera tu primer...

-- yaaa! Anell!!! -le grita molesta y sonrojada al máximo- deja de decir tonterías!!

-- jajajajaja!! -se burla- bueno... venía a decirte, que ya hable con nuestro asesor y nos aprobaron el envió de la tesis desde México, así que nos podemos ir este mismo fin de semana!! –La toma de las manos-

-- ah… que bien... -expresa tristemente-

-- oye... no se supone que debes saltar de alegría ¬¬* -le reclama- acaso no era tu deseo poder irte lo más pronto de Italia?

-- si... tienes razón... -sonríe finalmente- al fin las cosas se desarrollan como debe ser... -comienza a caminar alejándose-

-- Oye! Narda!!! -la toma del brazo- la cafetería queda por allá... -le señala-

-- Lo sé, Anell... -expone- lo sé desde hace más de dos años que estoy en esta universidad… -se libera-

-- ja - ja - ja… -finge una risa- muy chistosa… me refiero a que te está esperando "alguien" en la cafeta…

-- Ya lo sé, pero no voy a ir... -prosigue su camino- que se quede esperando el muy mentiroso...

La chica morena no puede creer lo que escucha y pone cada de fastidio.

-- aaaaahh! -Suspira- está bien, ni modo... -levanta sus hombros- iré yo... me sacrificaré con el morenito, aunque me encanten más los güeros... -se presta a ir, pero es sujetada de pronto de su coleta-

-- Que ni se te ocurraaa!! ¬¬* -le grita escandalizada-

-- jajajaja!! Quien compra C-elotes!!! A los ricos C-elotes!!! -recibe un coscorrón- auch!! X_X

-- Deja de decir boberas, Anell!!! -la lleva arrastrando- y mejor ya vámonos al departamento!! -se alejan-

*****************

Hyuga espera nervioso en la cafetería, la chica ya se ha tardado demasiado. Mira su reloj por cuarta ocasión.

-- Demonios!! -expresa- no llegaré al entrenamiento de la tarde... -sonríe casi al instante- bueno, no importa... todo sea por poder hablar con ella... -decide pedir algo de tomar-

****************

Fuera de las instalaciones de la universidad un chico pelirrojo se ha cansado de esperar.

-- Buaaaww! -bosteza y mira su reloj- diantres, ese Hyuga,... -mira a la entrada de la universidad- si no llega en 15 minutos, lo voy a...

En ese mismo instante salen dos chicas, una intenta detener a la otra.

-- Anda, Narda!!! Debes hablar con él!!! -le grita-

-- No y no!!! -Le contesta- No lo voy a hacer!!! Que se quede esperando ahí!! –se suelta-

Los gritos hacen que el muchacho voltee a ver, y se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de la chica.

-- Pero, Narda... pobrecito japonés!!! -le dice haciendo cara de tristeza- no que adorabas los gatitos... además ese Hyuga no es un gatito, es un gatote que está muy buenote... -recibe otro coscorrón-

-- Te dije que ya dejaras de decir tonterías!!! No hablaré con Hyuga!! -el chico pelirrojo saca su celular rápidamente- que se quede esperando en la cafetería... vámonos!!! -se alejan-

El joven italiano marca apresuradamente un número, tratando a la vez de no perder de vista a las dos jovencitas.

******************

El muchacho asiático saca de sus ropas su celular al sentir que este vibra. Mira la pantalla y sonríe.

-- Melchiore... ya se había tardado... -contesta la llamada-

-- Hyuga! pronto... -lo interrumpe-

-- No te preocupes, Melchiore... -intenta explicar- puedes regresar al campamento, yo... -lo interrumpe-

-- Sal en este instante Hyuga!!! -el chico moreno se sorprende- Narda no irá a la cafetería ella acaba de salir de la Universidad la acabo de ver pasar!!!

-- Queeee??!! -grita y se pone de pie de golpe, la gente a su alrededor lo observan asustados-

-- Sal de ahí ahora mismo!!!! -le ordena- hazlo pronto!!! o la perderemos!!!

Hyuga abandona la mesa y sale corriendo de la cafetería.

Los chicos seguían de cerca el viejo autobús de pasajeros. El atardecer matizaba el cielo.

-- No puedo creerlo... -expone- me mintió! -golpea la puerta del coche deportivo-

-- Pero en serio que tienes suerte amigo, si no las hubiera escuchado aun estarías esperando en la cafetería... -da vuelta a la esquina siguiendo el autobús- y quien sabe,... a lo mejor ahí pasabas la noche... -expresa burlón-

-- ja – ja - ja... -sarcasmo- no le veo la gracia... -el chico pelirrojo solo sonríe al mirar el rostro molesto del nipón-

-- Vamos, no te enfades conmigo Hyuga… anda ya y cóbrate con creces este desplante con esa chica... -baja la velocidad- a mi parecer esa niña necesita que un chico le ponga un hasta aquí... -aconseja- tal vez le hace falta un verdadero hombre...

El autobús se detiene en una parada y es ahí donde descienden ambas chicas.

-- Es Narda! -señala-

-- Ya ves, no me equivoqué era ella... -y después lo mira preocupado- Hyuga... ésta área es de las más peligrosas de Italia... -le explica-

-- Y por lo tanto también de las más económicas, verdad? -le cuestiona-

-- Si... -comprende, la chica no había tenido opción si ya no contaba con el auxilio de su amiga Lauren- aun así, ya esta anocheciendo -explica- y la verdad no quiero regresar solo con el volante del auto a la casa... mi novia me mataría...

-- Bien déjame aquí Melchiore... -desciende del auto- tú regresa al deportivo... hablaré con Narda a como dé lugar.

-- Está bien... aaaaahh! -suspira- mañana de seguro nos espera una reprimenda mayúscula por no haber asistido al entrenamiento de la tarde... -exclama apesumbrado-

-- Si lo prefieres me echaré yo toda la culpa, para que... -le interrumpe-

--- Me parece perfecto!!! -arranca otra vez su automóvil- nos veremos mañana… y suerte que la vas a necesitar!!! -se va-

--- Gracias, Melchiore… ¬¬ -expone aunque ya no es escuchado-

El delantero nipón ve alejarse el automóvil y presto decide internarse en la calles de la peligrosa área.

**********

Ambas chicas llegan a un viejo edificio de departamentos.

-- Oye Narda... -la mira cuestionante- no te invitaron a la fiesta de cierre de clases?

-- Si, pero ya les dije que no iré... -abre la puerta- espero ya estar en México el fin de semana...

-- Ay! que aguada!! -pone cara de frustración- yo si quiero ir ¬¬

-- Pues ve!! -se molesta- quien te esta sujetando?? ¬¬

-- Ya a-margarita... -expresa burlona- yo solo decía…

-- No me digas amargada!!! -le grita molesta en alto grado, no puede evitar recordar el apelativo que le había exclamado el chico mexicano-

-- Ya,... ya disculpa... fue una bromita... -pone sus manos para protegerse- la verdad necesitas que alguien te baje ese carácter de los mil diablos...

-- Deja de decir boberas, Anell... -ambas entran al departamento, la joven de largos cabellos oscuros intenta encender la luz, pero no funciona-

-- genial, comadre... de seguro otra vez nos han robado los fusibles... ¬¬

-- No inventes!! –Menciona molesta- es la tercera vez en la semana!! -se dirige a la salida- ni modo, iré a comprar otros y los instalaré... regreso enseguida Anell.

-- Ok, pero con cuidado... -pone cara de traviesa- aunque bueno... tú ya no tienes nada que per... auch! __ -un peluche se proyecta en su rostro y después solo se escucha la puerta cerrarse de golpe-

******************************************************

La chica caminaba llevando una bolsita en la mano, las calles estaban oscuras, pero trataba de no pensar en eso, y buscaba las partes más iluminadas. De pronto una figura semisurgió de la oscuridad, la joven latina se detuvo de golpe asustada.

-- Qui... Quién está ahí??!!! -preguntó finalmente con valor-

-- No te asustes soy yo... -contestó el chico asiático saliendo totalmente de la oscuridad-

-- Kojiro... –exclamó sorprendida, pero después se molestó- Que haces aquí?!! Me… me seguiste!!! -comprendió-

-- Claro que sí, niña! -le reclamó- ¿Por qué me mentiste?!! Acaso me ibas a dejar ahí plantado en la cafetería??!!

-- Hmp! -paso a su lado ignorando lo que el chico nipón expresaba- no quiero hablar contigo, Hyuga... que no entendiste el mensa... -la bolsa de la chica cayó al suelo-

-- Narda espe... -sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al voltear, la jovencita era sujetada por un hombre-

-- je, je, je… mira lo que encontré amigo... -exclama en una voz tenebrosa el sujeto-

-- uy! una parejita de novios discutiendo... -surge de la oscuridad tras el chico japonés- vamos a divertirnos un rato, que tal...

-- Suéltala!! -se acercó furioso al hombre que sujetaba a la chica- o te voy a...

-- o te voy a que... -colocó una navaja en el cuello de la chica mexicana, el nipón se detuvo en el acto-

-- Ko... Kojiro... -temblaba de miedo- no... no te acerques... por favor...

-- Maldito cobarde... -expresó apretando sus dientes, Melchiore había tenido razón era un sitio peligroso-

-- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! -se burló acercándose al chico- que ibas a hacer niño bonito? Vamos, dime... que pensabas hacer?!!!! -le soltó un golpe con la rodilla directo al estómago-

-- Ugghh!! -se dobló del dolor- Narda... -una patada en su rostro lo hiso caer-

-- Noooooo!! –Gritó desesperada- déjenlo en paz!!! –Forcejeó intentando soltarse del hombre- déjenlo desgraciados abusivos!!!

-- Te preocupa tu noviecito, nenita??... -dejó al chico en el suelo y se acercó amenazador a la jovencita que intentaba liberarse- vamos lindura, yo puedo ser mas hombre que él... –la chica castaña lo miró fúrica- vaya que miradita me echas… creo que necesitas un hombre como yo!!! -se atrevió a romper la blusa azul de la chica, dejando ver su sostén-

-- aaaahhh!! -gritó al verse semidesnuda, el hombre que la sujetaba rió a carcajadas y Hyuga tensó su cuerpo-

-- vamos te gustará… -la sujetó de un hombro y su otra mano la dirigió a su pecho- te lo aseguro… agárrala bien… -indicó a su cómplice-

-- mi... miserable infeliz!! No me toques!!! -sorpresivamente la joven le tiró al hombre una patada en la ingle-

-- uhgggggg!! -el dolor lo hizo caer y retorcerse en el suelo- desgra... ciada...

Hyuga observó eso desde el suelo y sonrió, sin lugar a dudas la mexicana era de armas tomar, y eso le agradaba, era fuerte de carácter aunque también era delicada y dulce.

-- Mocosa estúpida!!! -la arrojó el hombre contra la pared violentamente-

-- aaaahh!! -se golpeó muy fuerte en la barda y cayó al suelo, pero no se desmayó-

-- Desgraciada zorra… -le insultó al ver a su camarada en el suelo- te voy a destrozar esa linda carita y así aprenderás a respetar a los hombres!!! –amenazó se abalanzó contra la chica-

-- Noooo!!... -intentó cubrirse del ataque-

La mano armada del sujeto fue detenida por otra mano morena.

-- No te atrevas a... -le apretó tan fuerte que el hombre soltó la navaja- no te atrevas a lastimarlaaaa!! -le dio una fuertísima patada en el estómago, el malviviente cayó inconsciente en el acto, el chico olvidó lo demás y se dirigió a la jovencita- estas bien Narda??!!... -la revisaba una y otra vez- estas bien??!! dimeee!!!

-- si... creo que si... -miró a la cara del joven, la preocupación en su rostro moreno era más que evidente- no me duele mucho, Kojiro... yo... lo siento... -comenzó a llorar-

Hyuga sonrió, la chica estaba bien al parecer, solo rasguños, nada de gravedad. Sus miradas coincidieron una vez más, los oscuros ojos felinos y las llorosas orbes grisáceas. Estaban ambos tan absortos uno en el otro, que no se dieron cuenta que alguien levantó la navaja; el chico nipón abrazó a la jovencita.

-- Narda, no digas más... -apretó su cuerpo al suyo- me alegro que no te pasara nada...

-- Koji... -se apretó también a su cuerpo, por qué era tan agradable el calor protector del nipón -

-- Narda... yo lo siento mucho... -se separó un poco de ella- no quería mentirte por lo de Miztli, pero... tenía mucho miedo que me odiaras... -La chica lo miró absorta- porque yo... yo te...

--- Miserableeee!!! -el hombre surgió tras Hyuga y levantó la navaja presto a herir-

--- Kojiro… Cuidado!!! -lo empujó para evitar que lo hiriera en la espalda- aaaaaghh!! -la sangre saltó hasta el rostro del delantero asiático la chica recibió la herida de lleno-

--- Nardaaaaaaaa!!! –Hyuga solo la vio caer hacia atrás y no se levantó, el charco de sangre comenzó a manchar el sucio suelo del callejón-


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: La escalera se derrumba sobre los amores de los gatos.**

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaban, la chica lloraba, de sus ojos grises surgían lágrimas cálidas. El temor de ver en peligro a la persona amada los había hecho valorarse uno al otro.

-- Ko... Koji... -se apretó más a su cuerpo- lo... siento mucho... -gimió temerosa-

-- no Narda... es a mí al que debes perdonar... -se separó un poco de ella- lo siento mucho... yo no quería mentirte pero... -la miró directamente a sus orbes grises, ninguno evidenció que tras el nipón uno de sus atacantes se ponía en pie- yo... yo tenía mucho miedo que si te enterabas de lo de Miztli... me odiaras... -La chica lo miró absorta- porque yo... yo te a...

-- miserableeee!!! -el hombre surgió repentinamente tras el joven delantero llevando el arma en alto, con la firme intención de herir-

La joven mexicana abrió enorme sus ojos, al estar en esa posición lo más seguro era que el malviviente asestaría su arma en la espalda morena.

-- Noooo!! -gritó- Kojiro!!! cuidadoooo!!! -empujó sorpresivamente al chico a un lado para evitar que lo hiriera, dejando al descubierto su humanidad- aaaaaghh!!

El hombre asestó el golpe con la navaja y retiró casi al mismo tiempo, esto provocó que la sangre de la chica saltara hasta el rostro del nipón.

-- Nardaaaaaa!!! -gritó desesperado al mirar a la jovencita caer al suelo- eres un maldito!!! te mataré!!! -se levantó en el acto y sujeto al atacante. Ambos forcejeaban por la posesión de la navaja.

-- no me ganarás niño... -espetó y miró a su lado, su acompañante se levantaba- jejeje! oye!! ayúdame!!! -le exigió al otro hombre-

Hyuga tembló, nada podría hacer si el otro atacante se acercaba, miró de reojo a la chica, esta no se movía, el charco de sangre se hacía presente en el sucio suelo del callejón. En ese instante se dejó escuchar cerca una sirena de policía.

-- la... la policía!! -gritó el maleante que se había logrado poner en pie-

-- olvídate de eso... ayúdame!!! -le ordenó-

-- bromeas?!!! -respondió- yo... yo no dañé a esa niña... -señaló a la jovencita que estaba en el suelo- me largo!! -comenzó a alejarse corriendo-

-- queee??!!! maldito traidoooor!! -le gritó y después se volvió a ver a la cara al chico moreno- ni modo niño... tendré que matarlos a ambos... -sus ojos se tornaron fríos- no puedo permitir que me denuncies... -imprimió más fuerza- así que... adiós!!! -le dio un sorpresivo rodillazo en el estómago-

-- uuughh! -sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse, la fuerza también se le iba- infe... infeliz! -cerró los ojos con miedo-

-- je, je, je, je!! -rió al sentir como el chico ofrecía cada vez menos fuerza- bien, ahora si niño, te mata...

Craaaaaaaaskkkk!!! Hyuga abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello, los pedazos de vidrio saltaron por doquier, el hombre soltó la navaja para caer inconsciente sobre él, pero el nipón lo hizo a un lado rápidamente, y miró al frente.

-- Na… Narda… -ahí estaba la jovencita castaña de pie, con su mano derecha cubría su herida, y en su otra mano aun tenía el cuello de la botella- tú...

-- Ko... Ko... ji... –exclamó casi en un susurro inaudible, sus piernas se doblaron, Hyuga apenas pudo atraparla para que no cayera al suelo y se golpeara-

-- Nardaaa!! -la abrazó- soporta por favor!! -le exigió en un grito- ya viene la ayuda...

-- es... tas... bien... -sonrió- que.... bue... no... -comenzó a temblar- ahh! ten... tengo... frío... -expresó-

-- no hables, pequeña... -le acarició el rostro, miró de reojo la herida, la sangre no dejaba de fluir- tranquila Narda... -se quitó su chamarra deportiva y la cubrió- así estarás mejor...

-- Koji... -le acarició el rostro- lo siento... mucho...

-- ya te dije que no hables… -le indicó molesto- además yo no tengo nada que perdonarte!

-- si... -asintió- si debes... per... do... narme... -el chico la miró incrédulo- yo... yo te... te mentí... -el joven la miró serio- te hice creer que... -tragó saliva- que no deseaba estar contigo… -sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez- y no... no era verdad... -se sonrojó un poco y se abrazó al pecho del muchacho- tú… me gustas mucho…

-- no te preocupes... -sonrió- entonces estamos a mano... -alejó unos cabellos castaños de su frente-

-- si... -sonrió ampliamente- te... te amo Kojiro Hyuga... -sus ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas escaparon de ellos-

-- no me abochornes, niña... -le comentó levemente sonrojado- no sé como lo hacen en México, pero en Japón es el hombre el que debe decir eso primero... -explicó sonriendo- Narda?... -le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta- Narda!! -sacudió levemente a la joven- no, no... no puede ser... Nardaaaa!! -La chica ya no respondió-

******************************************************

Hyuga caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro en la sala del hospital, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta que se encontraba cerca, ahí habían ingresado hacía más de dos horas a la jovencita castaña. Sentada en una de las bancas estaba también la chica de largos cabellos oscuros, Anell la actual compañera de Narda.

-- oye gato... ¬¬U -expresó la chica mexicana- ya siéntate que me vas a marear... -chasqueó la boca- ya pareces pirinola...

El joven nipón la miró molesto.

-- no me llames así niña! -le gritó y le presentó una de sus peores miradas-

--- uy! uy!... -expresó burlona- ni creas que me intimidas con esa miradita de "corre o muere"... -se cruzó de brazos- ya estoy acostumbrada a esos ojos de pistola, viví más de 15 años con dos ogros malvados allá en México... -acto seguido le enseñó la lengua-

En ese instante salió un Doctor del cuarto, ambos olvidaron la discusión y se acercaron rápidamente al galeno.

-- como se encuentra??!! -cuestionaron al mismo tiempo y después se miraron molestos-

-- necesito verla, déjeme hablar con Narda, doctor...! -solicitó presuroso el nipón-

-- eso no podrá ser, muchacho... lo siento mucho... -a Hyuga se le heló la sangre con esas palabras- ya no podrás hablar con ella... -exclamó-

-- no manche!!... -cubrió su boca- no me diga que ella... ya... ya colgó los tenis... -sus ojos se humedecieron-

-- no... no... tranquilos... -explicó- no podrán hablar con ella porque la chica está dormida... perdió mucha sangre, pero por suerte la navaja no la hirió muy profundo... aun así le lastimó una arteria y tuvimos que operar... -acomodó sus anteojos- ya salió de peligro, ahora solo necesita descansar.

Ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados. Hyuga volvió a preguntar.

-- puedo... es decir, podemos... -miró de reojo a la joven morena- ver a Narda?

-- si, está bien... -indicó- pero solo uno a la vez.

-- ve tú primero... –expuso a la jovencita de largo cabello azabache-

-- gracias... -respondió- disculpa lo de hace rato... -puso su mano tras su cabeza- cuando me pongo de nervios, soy un poco mula... -rió nerviosamente-

El joven nipón solo asintió con una leve sonrisa, moría de ganas de ver a la chica castaña.

****************

La joven castaña estaba en la cama, las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en su rostro pálido. En verdad que casi no había color en sus mejillas. Hyuga sintió un dolor en su pecho al verla así, tan débil, tan frágil. Miró su brazo delgado el cual tenía conectado el suero intravenoso. Suspiró y se acercó silencioso a ella, jaló la silla junto a la cama y se sentó. El silencio del cuarto sólo se rompía por el constante pillido de la máquina que indicaba los latidos del corazón.

Los cabellos castaños de la chica se encontraban alborotados cubriendo parte de su frente y su mejilla tenía un claro color morado debido a algún golpe. El nipón se molestó, no le importaba el hematoma que tenía él mismo en la cara, ni el dolor en su abdomen, lo que más le dolía en el alma era ver el rostro de Narda lastimado.

Pero a pesar de todo eso la respiración de la joven se escuchaba tranquila, casi como si sólo durmiese. El joven nipón sonrió, se asemejaba a la respiración que tenía aquella vez que despertaron juntos. Después desapareció la sonrisa, recordó que no había sido un bonito despertar, aunque también recordó algo que la chica mexicana le dijo en esos momento difíciles que pasaron juntos...

++++++Recuerdo de Hyuga++++++++++++

_-- Koji... -le acarició el rostro- lo siento... mucho..._

_-- ya te dije que no hables… -le indicó molesto- además yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Narda! _

_-- si... -asintió- si debes... per... do... narme... -el chico la miró incrédulo- yo... yo te... te mentí... -el joven la miró serio- te hice creer que... -tragó saliva- que no deseaba estar contigo… -sus ojos se humedecieron otra vez- y no... no era verdad... -se sonrojó un poco y se abrazó al pecho del muchacho- tú… me gustas mucho…_

_-- Te... te amo, Kojiro Hyuga...._

++++++Fin del recuerdo de Hyuga++++++++++++

Kojiro sonrió débilmente al recordar las palabras de la jovencita. Ella lo quería, su amor era correspondido. Narda se había entregado a él porque lo amaba. Ambos se amaban.

-- hmm... -la joven expreso un quejido suave que lo hizo volver a la realidad-

El chico nipón, no pudo evitar mirar a sus labios entreabiertos, se acercó a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de la chica dándole un beso suave.

-- ya no permitiré que nada, ni que nadie te lastime… -le expresó en su oído en un susurro- te lo juro mi niña...... -acomodó algunos cabellos que cubrían la frente de la chica-

-- Koji... -los labios de la chica otra vez se movieron para expresar su nombre entre sueños, el chico sonrió-

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron dos enfermeras.

-- Disculpe joven, pero su tiempo terminó -le indicó- es necesario que la paciente descanse...

-- si, comprendo... -se levantó del asiento- nos veremos pronto, Narda... -besó su frente y salió del cuarto-

-- que chico más guapo! –Rió una de las enfermeras- que suerte tiene esta chica...

-- si... -revisaba el suero- creo que además es un futbolista de un club famoso...

-- en serio...! -miró a la jovencita dormida- pues como lo dije antes... qué suerte tiene! -rió otra vez-

************************

Al otro día el joven nipón se apresuraba a guardar sus cosas en su locker, deseaba cuanto antes salir del área de entrenamiento para dirigirse al Hospital.

-- Hyuga!! -Le gritó molesto- por qué demonios no me dijiste nada?!!! -le reclamó-

-- ahhh!! no hay problema, Melchiore... -expuso en un suspiro-

-- como que no!! -le contestó abatido- me siento culpable amigo, pudieron matarte!!

-- ya está bien... -cerró su locker- te perdonaré si me llevas al hospital a visitar a Narda...

-- ok... vamos... -sonrió- seré más veloz que uno de tus tiros… -expuso vanidoso, el asiático solo pudo sonreir-

*************************************************

El joven nipón no pudo si no gritar.

-- ¿Cómo que no puedo verla??!! -se molestó enormemente-

-- Oigan, que les pasa??!! -expuso- el es su... –duda solo un segundo- el es su novio!! -Hyuga lo mira y se sonroja levemente- tiene todo el derecho de pasar a verla, no se lo pueden evitar!!

-- Lo siento señores, pero un familiar de ella nos solicitó que no lo dejáramos pasar... -le expresó-

-- un familiar?... -cuestionó- quien?... -el chico sabia que la jovencita no tenía a nadie-

-- Su hermana... -respondió-

El joven pelirrojo a lo lejos vio que una enfermera le hacía unas señas extrañas.

-- Su hermana? –Hyuga dudó un instante en quien podría ser- Anell? –preguntó al enfermero- pero ella no es su hermana, es solo su compañera de departamento!! –explicó-

-- no... -corrigió- su hermana no se llama así... y además no tengo por qué estar dándole explicaciones señores... -contestó finalmente molesto- retírense... -ordenó- o de lo contrario llamaré a seguridad...

El muchacho moreno estuvo a punto de irse encima del hombre de blanco, pero su compañero Melchiore lo detuvo.

-- tranquilo Hyuga... -le indicó deteniéndolo del hombro- si, está bien, ya nos retiramos... -le hizo una seña discreta con la mirada- vamos amigo, que no necesitamos armar alboroto o de lo contrario tendremos un altercado con la prensa... ven sígueme... -Hyuga no comprendió bien, pero hizo lo que su compañero le indicó-

Salieron del pasillo del hospital hacia los jardines del mismo.

-- que sucede Melchiore? -le cuestionó molesto-

-- eso quiero saber yo... -miró acercarse a la joven de blanco-

-- disculpen por hacerlos esperar... -mencionó mientras los chicos la miraron confundidos- me envía una chica llamada Anell...

-- ella...!!! -se exaltó asustando a la joven-

-- tranquilo Hyuga... -lo controló- continúe por favor... -le sonrió nervioso a la jovencita-

-- bu... bueno ella me dijo que... –expuso nerviosa- que lo sentía mucho, pero no puede hacer nada por ustedes... al parecer la amiga de la joven que está hospitalizada se enteró de lo que le sucedió y pues negó rotundamente la entrada de usted Sr. Hyuga o a cualquiera que viniera en su nombre...

-- Lauren... -surgió ese nombre de los labios del nipón-

-- La veterinaria amargada?!!! -Expresó el pelirrojo agitando sus manos- como se puso atrever!!!

-- sí, creo que así se llama... –afirmó riendo por la reacción del pelirrojo- bueno la chica sonriente me mencionó que no se preocupe, ella le mantendrá al tanto de la mejoría de su novia... y me dio este teléfono... -le entregó a Hyuga un papel-

-- gracias... -expresó avergonzado-

-- no, no se preocupe... –sonrió tímidamente- espero que se mejore su novia... -se retiró-

-- bien, pues ni modo Hyuga... -palmeó su espalda- tendrás que esperar...

El joven nipón solamente miró triste hacia la ventana de la habitación del hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: Un maullido es un masaje al corazón.**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde lo ocurrido, Hyuga estaba al tanto de la mejoría de Narda gracias a las llamadas y mensajes de la joven amiga de la chica.

--- Narda ya despertó, gato... –escuchó la voz alegre de la chica mexicana- y lo primero que preguntó fue por tu pellejo, jejejejeje!! aunque a la Lauren se le retorció el hígado... jejejeje!! está mejorando rápido...

--- muchas gracias, niña… -expresó sereno-

--- de nada,… lo malo es que Lauren no me deja sola con ella ni un segundo… -explicó y su voz sonó molesta- así que no puedo pasártela… sorry, bueno te dejo o me cachan… bye… -colgó-

También le envió diversos mensajes:

--- N.T.P. Narda está mejor...saludos felinos...

--- Narda T. Ex. 1CH. X O X

Entre muchos otros, que a veces el chico asiático no entendía del todo y prefería marcarle. Pasó una semana, y esa tarde la jovencita de largos cabellos oscuros llegó a visitar a la castaña.

--- ¿Cómo sigues, Narda? –Le cuestionó colocando una bolsa a su lado-

--- Bien, gracias por preguntar, Anell… -le respondió mirando a su otra amiga dormir en el sofá-

--- vaya, hasta que podemos hablar… -expresó cruzando sus brazos y suspirando, la castaña solo sonrió-

--- no seas mala, Lauren se quedó a cuidarme anoche… -le explicó- en una hora viene por ella su esposo… y estaremos solas…

La chica morena asintió y se acercó a la convaleciente despacio.

--- oye, te traje algo… -le exclamó en un susurro y le ofreció la bolsa- es un "regalito"… ji, ji, ji, ji, ji –rió traviesa-

--- es… es comida! –Exclamó sorprendida y la morena le cubrió la boca-

--- shhh!! –miró hacia su compatriota que pernoctaba, la chica de cabello corto solo se movió- no grites, Narda… solo cómetelo!

La castaña rió, la verdad ya estaba harta de la comida insípida del hospital, abrió el paquete y comenzó a consumir.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La veterinaria de cabello oscuro estalló en un grito.

--- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esa estúpida idea, Anell?!!!! –Le reclamaba a la jovencita morena- Narda no puede comer otra cosa!!!

--- Lau… no la… -no pudo continuar, volvió a vomitar en el receptáculo sostenida por la enfermera-

--- Narda!!! –Expresó asustada- lo siento…

--- un "lo siento" no arregla nada boba!! –arremetió- el doctor ya la iba a dar de alta mañana!!! Y ahora con esto… quien sabe cómo le afectó!!

--- yo… yo no sabía… -exclamó triste-

--- Anell… por qué mejor no te vas!! –sentenció-

--- n… no… le digas eso… -volvió el estómago una vez más-

--- sí, yo… ya me voy… -salió triste del cuarto- chin… ya la "cajetie" gacho… -expresó en su natal idioma- aaaahh!! –suspiró decaída- "bien esto mejor no se lo digo al gato… capaz que me descuartiza" T_T -pensó-

Dos días después el Tigre Hyuga salía de su entrenamiento cuando miró a una chica conocida esperándola afuera de las instalaciones.

--- hellooouuuuu Gato!!… -expresó sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

--- A… Anell! –Se sorprendió en demasía- algo le pasó a Narda?!!! –Cuestionó asustado y la tomó de los hombros-

--- no… no… -se puso nerviosa- es solo que… hoy llegué al hospital y pues me enteré que ya la dieron de alta, Hyuga.

--- ya veo… -suspiró tranquilo y la soltó-

--- sí, pero lo único malo es que se la llevó su amiga… -explicó- y pues se me hace que va a ser mas difícil verla…

--- sí, me lo imagino… -espetó- pero, aun así tú tienes más oportunidad de poder verla…

--- eso sí,… -cruzó sus brazos- además tengo la excusa de la Maestría, bueno te seguiré teniendo al tanto, gato… nos vemos!! –se despidió-

Hyuga sólo sonrió levemente al verla alejarse.

Así continuaron los días, la chica morena seguía manteniéndolo al tanto de la mejoría de Narda. Esa tarde el chico de mirada felina recibió una llamada más, revisó la pantalla, era la joven hiperactiva hablándole otra vez.

--- ahhh! es esa niña Anell... -suspiró y contestó sentándose en la banca del campo de soccer- si?... -el silencio al otro lado de la línea lo dejó confundido- Anell?... -cuestionó-

--- no... -la voz de la chica castaña lo hizo pararse de su asiento-

--- Narda... -su corazón dio un vuelco- eres tú?? -cerró uno de sus ojos molesto consigo mismo, como pudo hacer una pregunta tan tonta-

--- si... hola... -contestó sencillamente-

--- hola... co... cómo estás?? -volvió a autoregañarse, otra pregunta tonta salió de su boca-

--- bien... gracias por preguntar... -expuso- yo... quisiera que... -silencio-

--- Narda... discúlpame por no poder verte, yo... -no sabía cómo explicar-

--- no, te preocupes... -le interrumpió- Anell me lo contó todo...

--- si... –Hyuga no sabía que más decirle, o quizás eran demasiadas cosas que quería hablar con la jovencita castaña- Narda... yo... -lo interrumpe-

--- Kojiro... -temblaba su voz- quiero pedirte algo... -el chico sonrió de alegría- que… que ya no vuelvas a buscarme, por favor... -la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro-

--- de que... de que hablas??!! -se sorprendió poniéndose de pie de golpe- Narda, por qué dices...

--- ya la escuchaste!! -contestó otra voz- déjala de buscar... ella se irá a México mañana mismo!! Así que todo esto se acabó!! pi - pi - pi - pi

El sonido constante que indicaba el corte de la línea, fue lo que ahora escuchaba el joven nipón.

*************

Hyuga llegó apesumbrado a su departamento, había llamado mil veces al teléfono y este marcaba que estaba apagado; lo más seguro era que Lauren había descubierto su manera de comunicación con Anell para mantenerse enterado de la situación de Narda. Incluso había ido a buscarlas al edificio, pero jamás nadie le contestó. Lo que más le dolía era saber que la chica partiría dentro de poco y que él no podría evitarlo, se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de su sala.

En ese instante su celular sonó otra vez, lo contestó con desesperación.

--- Narda!! -expresó-

--- no, soy yo gato... -era la chica hiperactiva- sorry compa... la Lauren me cachó y me quitó el celular... te estoy hablando de una cabina de teléfono...

--- ya veo... -suspiró- es verdad que Narda se irá a México...? -temía preguntar-

--- no lo sé... -le contestó- yo... yo me voy mañana en la noche... -exclamó- en serio lo siento mucho...

--- no... No te preocupes... -le contestó- muchas gracias por todo Anell -colgó-

*************

--- Que gacha eres Narda... -le mencionó la joven al colgar el teléfono público- cómo pudiste decirle esas cosas al Kojiro... -la miró frunciendo el entrecejo- y ahora me pides que le dijera esto, el wey se va a cortar las venas con una galleta María!

--- lo sé, Anell... pero era la única manera de que Lauren me dejara regresar al departamento por mis cosas, además... aun tengo algo que hacer... -expresó caminando la chica castaña con una mirada sumamente triste- anda vamos por mis maletas...

--- aun no sé para qué quieres empacar… -la alcanzó- si te vas a ir a vivir con el gato… pues puedes dejar tus cosas en el depa, aun esta pagado por lo que resta del mes…

--- aun no sé lo que voy a hacer… -le contestó- no sé qué será lo mejor… irme o quedarme.

--- no me vengas con cuentos chinos, que el Hyuga es japonés… -la miró desdeñosamente- estás que te pelas por quedarte en Italia con el gato…

La chica castaña no dijo nada mas, solo miró hacia el atardecer y colocó su mano sobre su adolorido estómago.

*************

La noche cubrió el cielo de Italia, Hyuga salió a recoger su ropa del tendedero, decidió solo entrecerrar la puerta de su departamento, por que regresaría rápido, no valía la pena ponerle llave.

Mientras recogía su ropa, el joven delantero miró algunas sábanas mecerse al compás del viento nocturno, no pudo evitar recordar la vez que vio a la chica quitarse su playera admirando su espalda desnuda, o cuando la escuchó jugar con su gato, o aquella vez que cantaba recogiendo su ropa. Cuando ella se atrevió a besarlo, cuando juntos se acariciaron y se amaron; cuando ella gritó su nombre pidiéndole ayuda, cuando ella había llorado por su causa, sus apasionadas discusiones, aquel evento que los acercó a la muerte, como ambos se protegieron mutuamente. Muchos recuerdos, tal vez demasiados para haber decidido olvidar.

Molesto decidió regresar a su departamento, se sorprendió al ver la puerta abierta. Frunció el entrecejo, pero aun así ingresó. Revisó la sala, la cocina y el cuarto de lavado pero nada, solo faltaba su recámara y el baño. Finalmente salió del pequeño cuarto desconcertado; entró decidido a su habitación, en ese instante se apagó la luz, al voltear no pudo evitar sorprenderse; ahí bajo el quicio de la puerta de su recamara se encontraba la jovencita castaña.

--- Nar... -sonrío nervioso, acaso era un sueño o su mente le jugaba una mala pasada- Narda?!

--- si... -asintió- soy yo... hola Sr. Hyuga... -le sonrió con sus ojos llorosos-

El joven nipón regresó sus pasos de manera rápida y abrazó a la chica; la besó levantándola en sus brazos.

--- Narda! –Separó sus bocas- mi Narda... -unió una vez más sus labios-

Bajó a la joven, sus pies por fin tocaron el suelo alfombrado.

--- vaya,… -se sonrojó levemente- de haber sabido que tendría este recibimiento, hubiera venido mucho antes... -sonrió divertida-

--- que sucedió? -cuestionó-

--- siento mucho haberte dicho eso por teléfono, Koji... -explicó- pero solo así me dejó salir Lauren... -el chico puso cara de molestia- no, no te enojes con ella... por favor... -su cara se entristeció- ella quiere protegerme... –gimió llorosa-

--- si, lo sé... -la abrazó- discúlpame... pero es que... -la joven lo besó callándolo-

--- no importa lo que pasó... -le mencionó al separar sus bocas- estamos juntos ahora... –sonrió y acarició su mejilla-

--- si... –expresó también y sonrió levemente-

--- Koji... -se sonrojó- lo que te dije aquella noche…

--- no… -puso su dedo en su boca callándola- debo decirlo yo… -la miró con ojos molestos-

--- está bien… -La jovencita castaña sonrió divertida, y esperó a escuchar lo que el nipón le diría-

--- bueno… -expresó nervioso- yo… -tomó valor- Narda! me gustas… me gustas mucho y yo quiero…

La jovencita nuevamente no lo dejó terminar, sus brazos rodearon el cuello del nipón y lo besó apasionadamente.

--- tu también me gustas mucho, Kojiro –lanzó al separarse, sus ojos grises se veían magníficos al ser humedecidos por las lágrimas- podrías... amarme una vez más...? -sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas por la petición-

El chico moreno no contestó, su mirada se puso seria y unió sus labios otra vez. Hyuga besaba con desesperación a la joven castaña, apretándola suavemente a su cuerpo, trasladó su boca al cuello haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un leve gemido. Hyuga sonrió divertido, le encantaba sentir como la jovencita se estremecía por sus caricias. Miró de reojo la cama, separó sus labios del aperlado cuello y miró directamente a las orbes grises.

--- te amo… -le dijo al acercarse a su oído con suavidad- te amo Narda Álvarez...

--- Kojiro... -le contestó- yo también te amo, pero ahora... -es interrumpida, el chico moreno cubrió su boca con la suya-

El beso era frenético, la jovencita alzó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello. Hyuga introdujo sus manos bajo la blusa en color celeste acariciándole la espalda, ella lo soltó solo para llevar sus manos a la sudadera, deseaba quitársela. El nipón sonrió y la auxilió en su empresa, la ropa cayó al suelo alfombrado. Hyuga decidió hacer lo mismo con ella.

--- Kojiro, espera... -separó unos segundos sus labios- yo... quiero decirte algo... -lo miró directamente al rostro moreno- es que yo,… creo que yo…

--- hablemos después, pequeña… -tomó su rostro y la besó con pasión desesperada- te deseo...

Pam! Pam! Pam! Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta los sorprendió.

--- Kojiro Hyugaaaaaaa!!! -la voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar fuera del departamento del nipón- ábremele!! sé que estas aquíííí!!! -los gritos eran casi histéricos-

La jovencita miró cuestionante a las orbes oscuras, solo para encontrar confusión en las mismas. Ambos salieron del cuarto y caminaron hacia la sala sin decir nada más. Hyuga abrió la puerta deprisa, para después traspatear cuando ingresó de forma violenta aquella mujer madura.

--- Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Hyuga??!! -Le gritó Matsumoto Kaori- he recibido casi una docena de quejas del deportivo!!! -Le reclamaba- llegas tarde, te vas antes de la hora, y hasta has faltado a los entrenamientos!!! Kojiro se puede saber qué estás...? -se detuvo al ver aquella figura tras el "Tigre"- ah?!... y quien diablos eres tú?!! -la miró desdeñosamente-

--- ah!... bueno yo... –se asustó y no sabía cómo responder- yo... yo soy... -miró temerosa al joven de mirada felina-

La mujer miró a la chica barriéndola con la mirada, después a su joven discípulo que se encontraba ahora solo con un pants, estaba semidesnudo y sudoroso-

--- uhm! ya veo... -tomó su bolsa para extraer su chequera, rápidamente llenó uno de los papeles y se lo arrojó a la mesa central de la sala- toma... con eso será suficiente... -se acercó a la puerta para abrirla- por hoy terminaste, anda vete...

--- Queee?! -se quedó de una pieza- oiga!! Como se atreve!! yo no...!!- esbozó una mirada de molestia-

La mujer lanzó un suspiro, se acercó a la mesa tomando el papel y después a la chica para sujetarla fuertemente del brazo.

--- Toma!! –se lo entregó en la palma de la mano- vamos ya lárgate!! -Le grito fastidiada jalándola con violencia- vamos fuera de aquí!!

--- Kaori!!! Suéltala!!! -se enfureció y separó a la chica mexicana de su manager-

--- aaah! -se estremeció al ser empujada por el chico nipón- Hyuga! como te atreves??!! -lo miró enojada-

--- lo siento, Kaori... pero ella no es... -no pudo decirlo- ella no es lo que piensas, ella está conmigo!! –explicó-

--- qué? -cuestionó confundida- de que hablas, Hyuga?...

--- Kaori, ella es... –pausó solo un instante- ella es mi novia! -le contestó-

La mujer se quedó muda de la impresión.

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*

El café terminaba de calentarse, Hyuga trajo la cafetera y sirvió las tazas.

--- en un momento regreso... -se excusó dirigiéndose nervioso a la cocina-

La mujer nipona no dejaba de observar a la chica castaña, esa actividad estaba por colmar el carácter explosivo de la joven de mirada gris. Pero antes de que pudiese expresar algo la manager deportiva habló.

--- dime niña, desde hace cuanto conoces a Hyuga? -cuestionó mientras encendía un cigarro-

La joven no supo el porqué, pero contestaba casi al instante cada pregunta, con cierto temor y a la vez valentía.

--- hace más de un año... -no deseaba mirarle a la cara, así que la evitaba-

--- hmmm… -analizó- eres mexicana, verdad?... -la chica asintió- si,... lo sabía, nunca me equivoco... -dio una bocanada de humo- tienes...? 19... 20…

--- 24... -contestó-

--- vaya!... luces más joven... –expresó con sincera sorpresa y dio una bocanada más- eres estudiante?...

--- si,... -afirmó- vine desde México a hacer una maes..

--- que bien... -interrumpió a la chica dándole a entender que esa información no le importaba- me parece bien... -sonrió mientras apagaba su cigarro- y dime, desde cuando... -tomó un breve pausa- te acuestas con él?... -la miró burlona-

La chica castaña dio un respingo.

--- oiga!... eso no le importa!! -se molestó-

--- ja, ja, ja, ja!! -rió- vamos, tranquila... solo deseo saber si estoy en lo correcto...

--- en lo correcto?... -cuestionó- a que se refiere usted?...

--- Me refiero a que eres como todas las chicas que han llegado con Hyuga... -la miró directamente a sus sorprendidas orbes grises- solo tratan de envolverlo en sábanas para embarazarse y comprometerlo.

--- y... yo… -la chica abrió enorme sus ojos grises y después se quedó sin habla, no pudo evitar recordar-

+ + + + + RECUERDO DE NARDA + + + + + + +

_Ambas chicas recogían sus pertenencias del humilde departamento. La joven morena no dejaba de observar a la castaña, no aguantó más y expresó._

_--- Narda, en verdad te irás conmigo a México mañana? -le cuestionó- _

_--- si... -contestó sin voltear a verla-_

_--- no manches!! el gato te quiere... -le regañó- a leguas se nota que está hasta las manitas por ti y tú también lo estás por él... y aun así piensas irte a..._

_---Anell… -la interrumpió- piénsalo un poco, lo nuestro es... es muy extraño... _

_--- extraño… -frunció el entrecejo- extraño el novio de mi hermana que le llevó serenata con siete perros amaestrados!! Narda tú lo amas, no debes irte!!! Quizás si…._

_--- Mira… -detuvo su consejo- iré a hablar con él... además... -tembló- aun no sé qué hacer... no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar... –comenzó a llorar-_

_--- eh!... -se sorprendió- de que hablas??... -la sujetó del brazo suavemente para hacerla voltear-_

_--- Anell... -sus ojos estaban llorosos- ayer descubrí que estoy… -pausó- _

+ + + + + FIN RECUERDO DE NARDA + + + + + + +

La chica castaña se estremeció. La mujer nipona no dejaba de sonreír al ver el rostro anonadado de la chica, seguramente había dado en el blanco.

--- lo sabía, como dije... "jamás me equivoco"... -se jactó vanidosamente ante la chica dándole un tono fuerte a sus palabras- dime, deseas embarazarte para atraparlo y que te mantenga?

--- no… yo… -las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta-

--- mírate como tiemblas… -se ironizó de ella- y me quieres hacer creer que eres estudiante de postgrado...

La jovencita deseó írsele encima para romperle la cara que de seguro ya tenía algunas cirugías, así que una más no le iría mal; pero tuvo que controlarse, Hyuga regresaba.

--- Bien... Kaori... -la chica sintió un golpe en su corazón, Hyuga había preferido hablar con la mujer- siento en verdad lo de las quejas del deportivo, pero te prometo que no volverá a suceder...

--- eso espero, Hyuga... –amenazó- recuerda que hay "cosas" de más vital importancia que otras… que son solo pasajeras... -miró desdeñosa a la chica- bueno, me disculparás... -se puso en pié- pero tengo cosas que hacer... -se dirigió a la puerta- ah! querido Kojiro, no tendrás una botella de agua, que me obsequies?

--- eh! si... si… espera, iré a la cocina... -el chico reaccionó sin pensar y se dirigió a ese lugar-

--- Niña... -le exclamó a la chica que se mantenía de espaldas sentada en la sala- no eres la primera con la que encuentro a Kojiro como pudiste darte cuenta, hasta pensé que eras una... -pausó su comentario- bueno tú sabes que... -sonrió- no te hagas ilusiones, créeme es por tu bien... además, que no tienes un poco de "orgullo mexicano" del que hace tanto alarde tu país… -se burló discretamente ya que en ese momento Kojiro llegó con la botella-

--- toma Kaori... -le sonrió-

--- Muchas gracias, querido... –tomó la botella- recuerda, estaré al pendiente de ti como siempre... -le indicó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos! -salió del lugar-

El chico nipón regresó su mirar al interior de su departamento, su agudeza le hizo saber que las cosas no marchaban bien, se sentía una atmósfera de pesadez. La jovencita mexicana estaba de espaldas, decidido se acercó a ella.

--- es verdad… el orgullo mexicano… -expresó en su susurro inaudible- cuando… cuando lo perdí? –apretó sus manos y sus uñas se enterraron levemente en el sillón-

Hyuga llegó hasta la chica castaña, ella no lo miraba, observaba a un punto perdido en la pantalla de la televisión apagada. Algo no andaba bien, ya que su mirada era de infinita tristeza.


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias a los que han seguido este fic, ya está por terminar la primera parte del mismo T_T

Saludos a mi fieles lectores que aunque no me han dejado reviews si me han escrito a mi correo… grax!! y pues continuemos, aviso importante hay lemon fuertecillo en este capítulo, niños menores de edad abstenerse, he dicho!!! Y como ya es costumbre "Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa y bla, bla, bla…"

**Capitulo 11: Se defiende más un gato boca arriba**

El ambiente en el departamento del chico japonés se sentía demasiado diferente. La chica castaña no dejaba de ver a quien sabe qué punto fijo en la sala, Hyuga la observaba callado.

--- Esa Kaori... -se acercó a la sala- exagera a veces demasiado... -explica- pero le debo agradecer, sin su ayuda jamás hubiera logrado llegar a Italia...

El chico nipón no lo nota pero la jovencita castaña hunde sus cortas uñas en el sofá.

--- ya veo... -expresa como quien no quiere la cosa- que bien... -expresa sin voltear a verlo-

--- sucede algo, Narda? -le cuestiona, la chica solo niega con la cabeza, pero se rehúsa a voltear a verlo- quieres más café?... -hace un gesto, era una pregunta tonta, la taza de la chica estaba llena, así que decide acercársele-

--- no gracias... -se pone de pie de golpe y se aleja sin verlo al rostro- ya tengo que irme... -expone-

--- qué..?! -se sorprende por lo que la joven exclama- de que ha...

--- Anell debe estar preocupada y Lauren también... -se acerca a la puerta- nos veremos pronto... -su mano sujeta la perilla para abrir- ah! -una mano morena sujeta la suya, evitándole abrir la puerta- Ko... Kojiro...

--- dime que sucede...? -la hace voltear a la fuerza- que te dijo Kaori... -le exigió una respuesta con su mirada oscura clavada en sus orbes grises-

--- No... No me dijo nada... –miente- yo solo... yo solo ya no soporto esto...!! -expresa en un gemido triste- yo quiero irme a mi casa... -calla después de lo que dijo sin pensar-

--- a casa de Lauren?... -la chica no contestó, desvió su mirada de las felinas orbes oscuras- a México?!! -la sujetó de los hombros- Narda!! Te irás a México?!! -la sacude- contéstame!!

--- déjame!! -se suelta del agarre y se aleja- si!! Me iré!! Yo solo venia a... -su voz se quiebra- solo quería decirte adiós!! -las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos-

--- eso no es verdad!! –se acerca a ella y la abraza atrayéndola a su pecho- dijiste que me amabas, que te sucede?....

--- Koji... –exclama mientras sus brazos siguen a sus costados, no desea abrazar al joven moreno, si lo hace sabe que no podría soltarlo jamás- dé... déjame irme... -gime- por favor... será... será lo mejor... para los dos...

El chico la suelta en el acto, no puede creer lo que la jovencita mexicana le acaba de decir.

--- de que hablas??... -la mira molesto- vas a decidir por mí?!

La chica respira profundo para tranquilizarse.

--- no… pero… piénsalo bien, Kojiro... -enfrentó la mirada del nipón- tu eres japonés, yo mexicana... vives en Italia, yo estoy en otro continente, además debo regresar a México... porque mi permiso de residencia ya acabó –explicó mirando al suelo- solo vine a Italia por mi maestría... la cual ya terminé... debo irme... créeme, esto jamás hubiera funcionado...

--- cómo la sabes? -le discute- puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo...

--- ah! -se sorprende, jamás esperó que el nipón le propusiera eso-

--- aun no soy titular del todo… -expone- pero en poco tiempo y con esfuerzo lograré ser de los mejores... -la chica baja su mirada al suelo nuevamente, Kaori tenía razón, con esa situación ella parecía aprovecharse del nipón- no puedo ofrecerte mucho por ahora... pero sé que...

--- basta! -lo interrumpe- lo siento... Kojiro... -aprieta sus puños- eso es poco para mi... –su mente planea la forma de terminar-

--- qué?! -El chico abre sus ojos a más no poder, jamás pensó escuchar aquello de labios de la joven mexicana-

--- Sabes?... ya… ya lo pensé bien… Ricardo... -mira hacia otro lado y se aleja hacia la puerta- él tiene una buena posición económica en México, es de una familia influyente y sé que... -siente que se le parte el corazón al expresar esas palabras hirientes al chico asiático- bueno... no tengo que explicarte más... –intenta que su voz suene cruel-

--- si, ya lo veo... -expresa con voz amarga- entonces no entiendo a que viniste...

--- ... –no le contesta, no había respuesta para eso, solo mira la puerta, desea salir corriendo- ... si, ni yo tampoco, Hyuga... –expone finalmente- así que mejor me voy… -y se acerca a la salida, pero una mano la sujeta del brazo-

--- alto ahí!!! -la jala hacia su cuerpo sujetándola de manera demasiado brusca de su brazo, todo para impedir que huyera del departamento- no te irás así como así!! Menos después de que te has burlado de mí!!! -se enfrenta a la molesta mirada felina- me pediste algo, lo recuerdas?? -la chica lo mira asustada- te lo daré... -la besa sorpresivamente-

La jovencita trata de forcejear pero es en vano, la fuerza del moreno es demasiado superior a la suya. El nipón estaba furioso, todo lo que la jovencita le había dicho parecía una broma cruel. Sus manos temblaban de ira. Cerró sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar el comentario de su amigo Melchiore.

_****Recuerdo*******_

_--- vamos!!! No te enfades conmigo, Hyuga...-expresó el pelirrojo- anda ya y cóbrate con creces este desplante con esa chica... la verdad... a mi parecer esa niña necesita que un chico le ponga un hasta aquí... -le aconseja- tal vez le hace falta un verdadero hombre... _

_****Fin del Recuerdo***_

El chico la lleva consigo hasta hacerla recargarse en la pared atrapando su cuerpo, la musculatura de Hyuga y la pared se vuelven su cárcel.

--- hmf! hmf! hmffff!! -el chico no separa su boca de la suya- hmff!! mhff! No! ya basta!! -logra expresar un grito cuando sus labios son libres-

--- creo que eso no fue lo que dijiste hace poco... -la joven lo mira directo al rostro- "Koji... podrías... amarme una vez más...?" -le repite su propia pregunta- eso fue lo que me dijiste, no?... -la joven se asusta más, el rictus del chico asiático al expresar aquello no es para nada amigable, por el contrario está cargado de odio- eso me pediste y te lo cumpliré niña...!! -expresa arrojándola violentamente al sofá-

--- aaahh!! -grita dolorosamente al golpearse con el mueble- Ko... Kojiro... -lo mira con miedo acercársele- no... No te atrevas, Kojiro Hyuga!!! –Cambia su mirada temerosa a una cargada de odio intentando amenazarlo y lo detiene colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho- déjame ir!!!

El chico la observa y de un solo movimiento quita la endeble defensa de la joven. El nipón pierde el control por unos instantes, se quita su camisa que se había puesto después de que su manager llegara, y se abalanza contra la mexicana, ella intenta defenderse aun propinándole algunos golpes en su pecho y hasta una bofetada que solo lo hizo encolerizarse más, deseó regresarle también la bofetada pero se contuvo; desgarra de un solo tirón la blusa color celeste dejándola solo en su sostén, para después obligarla a quitarse su pantalón. Ella patalea, pero Hyuga se coloca sobre sus piernas inmovilizándola, ahora solo puede intentar detener sus manos morenas, pero su fuerza no es nada para el imponente nipón.

--- quédate quieta!!! -le grita fúrico- si deseas irte, te irás!!... -le arranca su ropa interior- pero antes...

--- nooo...dejahmmmf!!!!! -la vuelve a besar para ahogar sus gritos-

--- "después de esto... después de esto... no te irás" -piensa el varón-

El Tigre-Hyuga se coloca sobre la chica que ya se encuentra desnuda. Retira sus ropas presto a tomar a la jovencita castaña que aun intenta defenderse. El nipón sólo necesitó una de sus poderosas manos para sujetar ambas de la chica sobre su cabeza, separa sus piernas colocándose ansioso entre ellas, busca su cuello y después su boca, la besa nuevamente; no lo duda y ofuscado se introduce de un solo empuje. Ya lo había hecho antes, lo más seguro era que ella ya estuviera preparada.

--- aaaggggh!!! -el gemido agudo de la chica se deja escuchar al separar sus labios de los de Hyuga, fue el resultado de la fuerte y violenta embestida masculina, su frágil cuerpo no estaba preparado para ello, había sido más doloroso incluso que su primera vez. Ese dolor era lacerante, sentía que Hyuga la partía en dos.

--- Maldita sea!!! –Hyuga se retira bruscamente y libera a la jovencita; para él tampoco fue placentero, una mueca de dolor se dejó ver en su rostro- diablos!! –maldiciendo coloca sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la joven-

Narda con sus últimas fuerzas intenta aun con manos temblorosas separar su cuerpo del chico moreno, pero no puede y finalmente se deja vencer, ahogándose en leves sollozos.

--- Ko... Koji... ro… -su voz se apaga poco a poco- co… como… pudiste…?? - Su respiración se entorpece y su mirada comienza a ponerse borrosa- aahh! -ladea su rostro comenzando a perder el sentido-

Hyuga reacciona alejándose, la lucidez regresa a su mente para darse cuenta del terrible acto que ha hecho.

--- Na... Narda!!! -grita asustado, jamás pensó que su cólera lo llevaría a esos extremos- que hice??! -la intenta cubrir con su propia ropa, abraza a la chica que ahora está cubierta por su camisa blanca- perdóname yo... yo no quería...

La chica comprime su rostro por el dolor, las lágrimas corren por su rostro aperlado, lo empuja para alejarlo pero con una fuerza mínima, aquello asusta al chico moreno. Ella se veía debilitada y a punto de desmayarse. Hyuga dirige una de sus manos a su entrepierna y regresa para hacer notar la mancha en color carmín. Horrorizado observa como su camisa se torna en color rojizo lentamente.

--- no… -escapa de su boca- estas… sangrando…

--- me... me duele mucho... –ella expresa en un gemido apenas audible y se desmaya-

El nipón la recuesta delicadamente en el sofá y corre por su celular.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La jovencita yace en la cama recostada levemente, su respiración es más calmada. El doctor termina de escribir algo en un bloc de notas. Hyuga entra llevando un vaso de agua y observa a la chica ahora despierta. La joven castaña no desea mirarlo, por lo que desvía sus orbes grises a otro lado. El joven nipón suspira tristemente, ella seguro ahora lo odiaba.

--- bien... -expone- al parecer no pasará a mayores... -sonríe pícaramente el anciano- pero les recomiendo que ya no hagan demasiado agresivos sus encuentros sexuales... -ambos jóvenes se sonrojan a más no poder- sé que es más gratificante, pero debido a su estado ya no es tan conveniente... cof! cof! así que tengan más cuidado... je, je, je!! -El chico asiático da un respingo al escuchar aquello: "su estado"- háganlo, pero tómense su tiempo… -aconseja-

--- n… no... –Emitió débilmente la joven castaña y cerró sus ojos con fuerza apretando la sábana con sus manos, para su desgracia el galeno la había puesto en evidencia-

--- bueno niña, toma… -le entrega una nota- te recomiendo visitarme dentro de unas dos semanas, para poder hacerte un ultrasonido, ya que hoy sólo te apliqué una prueba casera…... -palmea al chico en la espalda- bien me retiro muchacho, no necesito que me acompañes conozco la salida... -el hombre mayor sale-

La jovencita sigue mirando al otro lado del cuarto, Hyuga coloca el vaso en una mesita cercana, llega hasta la cama y se sienta en ella.

--- así que era eso, niña tonta... –comenta molesto, pero la chica castaña no voltea- Narda, dime… ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? -le cuestiona y puede sentir claramente el estremecimiento de la joven-

--- no es... -expresa sin voltear- no es tu problema, Hyuga...

--- queeee??!! -le grita molesto- acaso pensabas irte sin decírmelo??!! -le cuestiona otra vez- por qué??!! Dímelo!! Por qué no me...? -la tímida voz femenina lo hace callar-

--- yo no... -gime llorosa- yo no quiero ser... -se lleva sus manos a su rostro- yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para ti!! -el chico se sorprende-

--- de que... de que hablas??!! -le grita molesto-

--- esa mujer... –expone sincerándose- Kaori... me lo dijo... que solo te estorbaría... -Hyuga comprende y se controla- yo no quiero comprometerte a nada, no arruinaré tu futuro, no seré una carga para ti... ya veré... ya veré como me las arreglo... -seca sus lágrimas- en México, quizás yo... -el chico la abraza sorpresivamente-

--- ya deja de decidir por los dos... –la calla- de verdad crees que después de saber esto te dejaré ir, niña tonta? -le sonríe mientras se separa un poco- no me importa lo que haya dicho, ni lo que diga Kaori... vivirás conmigo... ambos se quedarán conmigo...

La joven lo mira sorprendida, después sonríe también y hunde su rostro en el pecho del imponente nipón.

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****

El entrenamiento en el deportivo de la Juventus era muy importante esa tarde. Hyuga lleva el esférico a gran velocidad, un defensa se acerca con la firme intención de obstaculizar su avance, por lo que se barre para intentar quitarle el balón.

El chico nipón le hace frente y da un salto, el joven italiano solo puede ver la sombra pasar sobre su humanidad.

--- demonios!! -Chasquea- esperaaaa!! -aunque se levanta ya no puede darle alcance al joven moreno-

A lo lejos en la portería un alto joven de cabello rojizo sonríe.

--- mhp! sí que ha mejorado Hyuga en este tiempo... -sonríe y cruza sus brazos-

--- si, no lo puedo negar ha mejorado bastante ese chico... -asiente- mucho más en estas últimas semanas…

--- Pero bueno, basta de charlas... -le indica- debes detenerlo!!! -ordena-

El defensa veterano sale a tratar de impedir la llegada directa del nipón a la portería. Hyuga lo ve llegar y lo enfrenta, ambos luchan por la posesión del esférico.

--- has mejorado mucho niño... -le comenta y trata de robarle el balón- nos dejas asombrados... -intenta otra vez- de que salieras de la banca tan rápido...

--- gracias... -responde- pero mi objetivo no solo es... -jala el esférico- salir de la banca... -hace que su rival pierda el equilibrio- si no... Ser titular!! -el experto veterano cae al pasto- "ahora tengo mucho por que luchar" –piensa-

--- aaah!! Ese demonio de Hyuga!! -golpea sus guantes- ven nipón!!! -Le grita- intenta anotarme si te atreves!!!

--- claro que lo haré!!! -se acerca presuroso a la portería- aaah!! -se sorprende al ver que el guardameta sale a su encuentro- Melchiore!!

--- la creías fácil, Hyuga??!! -le achica el área de disparo-

--- no importaaaaaaaa!!! -dispara con potencia-

--- es miaaaaaa!!! -ataja el balón con una mano- je! lo siento muc... uhg!! -su mano comienza a doblarse- queee??!! nooooooo!! -la fuerza impresa al esférico por Hyuga termina por vencer al enorme portero pelirrojo-

La pelota se detiene cuando se interpone la red.

--- siiiiii!!! Anoté!!! -festeja-

A lo lejos, unos hombres con trajes observan el desempeño del equipo.

--- bien... ese es nuestro nuevo valor... Kojiro Hyuga.

--- es maravilloso...! –Expone el agente- ahora si podemos decirlo a la prensa, Hyuga es la mejor contratación después de nuestro portero estrella Melchiore... -voltea a ver a la mujer que se encuentra a su lado- Srita. Matsumoto... -le ofrece la mano- muchas gracias por haber elegido este deportivo antes que cualquier otro...

--- de nada,... Hyuga es un magnifico jugador, solo necesitaba una oportunidad, y ustedes se la dieron... -se pone de pie- aun así, se que quedan muchas habilidades por explotar en él... -los hombres se sorprenden- Entrenador... -se dirige al hombre de traje deportivo-

--- si, dígame... -expresa temeroso-

--- es imperativo mejorar aun más el nivel de juego de Hyuga! -le ordena-

--- er... si,... si Srita. Matsumoto... -expone- mañana mismo modificaremos el plan de entrenamiento de Hyuga, por uno más intenso...

--- sí, yo se que él triunfará en Italia... -observa al chico festejar con sus compañeros- juntos haremos que Hyuga sea el mejor jugador japonés que ha llegado a este equipo. -sonríe sin dejar de ver al delantero nipón- "y no dejaré que nada ni nadie se interponga en tu camino a la cima, mi querido Tigre"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El día estaba esplendoroso, ese se podía verificar a través de los vidrios del enorme centro comercial. La pareja caminaba por los pasillos repletos de tiendas, la joven mexicana caminaba a un lado del nipón.

--- a donde te gustaría ir? -le cuestiona- y por favor no me vayas a contestar con el típico: "_a donde tú quieras mi amor_" -expone con rostro de fastidio-

--- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! -se ríe- como puedes ver no soy así, tigre... -se detiene a ver un aparador- wau!! Mira que hermosos tenis…!! –Expone- aunque en azul se verían mejor…

El chico voltea a ver a su alrededor, eran evidentes las parejas, unos caminaban tomados de la mano, otros recorrían el lugar abrazados y en algunas parejas más formales las chicas tomaban el brazo de su hombre. Hyuga sonrió divertido, pero cuando regresó su vista la chica ya no se encontraba.

--- eh?! -miró para varios lugares- en donde...? -la encontró arrojando unas monedas a una máquina de refrescos cercana-

--- bien... -se agachó a recibir el producto- tengo sed... -abrió la lata y comenzó a consumir el líquido, Hyuga llegó hasta ella-

--- por qué te fuiste?! -le regaño-

--- es que tenía sed... -explicó y continuó su avance- ven veamos mas tiendas... -indicó-

El nipón la vio alejarse por segunda ocasión. Narda observó un aparador más de zapatos deportivos, otro chico se le acercó expresándole algún comentario sobre el mismo calzado que ella veía, la joven mexicana asintió sonriendo divertida y continuó sin timidez alguna la plática mientras bebía su refresco, al parecer el chico era mexicano también.

La jovencita señaló la playera que portaba el muchacho y este evidenció vanidad ante su nueva casaca verde de la Selección azteca, ella la tocó y Hyuga no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia y decidió alcanzarla. Se detuvo de golpe, una chica llegó y tomo el brazo del mexicano, con tranquilidad intercambiaron comentarios sin dejar de sonreír, el chico señaló una tienda más adelante y después se despidieron. Narda caminó más rápido hacia la tienda indicada por su compatriota, pero Hyuga la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

--- Narda... -expresó- espera...

--- que... que sucede...? -sus ojos grises se mostraron confundidos-

--- yo... -las palabras se esfumaron de su boca, que era lo que iba a decirle...? que no le agradaba que hablara con otros hombres, que debían caminar tomados de la mano, o quizás abrazados, eso no iba con él-

La joven castaña lo observó expectante, llevó la lata de refresco a su boca otra vez y consumió un poco más del líquido.

--- y bien... -expresó un segundos- que me querías decir, Koji...? -cuestionó-

--- no... Nada... -se alejó apesumbrado dando grandes zancadas- vamos…

La chica parpadeó confundida varias veces al mirarlo alejarse, volteó a sus espaldas y observó a la pareja con que había platicado, iban tomados de la mano, y a muchas más que paseaban dentro del centro comercial, solo se limitó a sonreír.

--- ya veo... -volteó hacia Hyuga y corrió a alcanzarlo- Kojiro!!! -le gritó y el chico se detuvo-

--- que...? –cuestionó molesto, la chica le sujetó el brazo sorprendiéndolo-

--- no camines tan rápido, tigre!! -puso cara de molestia- esto no es un partido de soccer... ni te va correteando el diablo… -recargó su rostro en la piel morena del atlético brazo- mejor te sujeto o me dejarás atrás...

--- está bien... -El rostro del nipón cambió a uno de una sonrisa leve- hazlo...

--- ya tengo hambre... -salió de sus labios-

--- bien, vamos a comer... -indicó- hay un lugar que me recomendaron hace mucho…

--- Genial!! –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Hay un enorme abismo en la pupila de los gatos.**

Ambos jóvenes retornaron a su hogar después de su alegre salida al centro comercial. La chica mexicana cargaba algunas bolsas, el joven nipón también.

--- espero que esta ropa no la deje pronto... -expone abriendo un poco sus bolsas de compras- porque me encantaron estos jeans!!

--- pues ojalá, porque no pienso comprarte más... -menciona travieso mientras abre la puerta del departamento-

--- oye! ¬¬ eres un tacaño!! -pone cara de molestia- recuerda que mis cosas se las llevó Anell, además ni que hubieses gastado tanto... no era ropa de marca, bueno solo los tenis... -saca la lengua y comienza a reírse-

El chico moreno solo sonríe divertido, ambos entran al departamento.

--- si que eres una niña extraña Narda... –expone dejando las bolsas en el sillón- la mayoría de las chicas les gustan las cosas caras…

--- hmmm… vaya, pues si que han de haber sido demasiadas con las que saliste… -expresa en son de reclamo- para que generalices tan pronto a las mujeres… -ríe-

El nipón voltea de golpe hacia la chica.

--- de que hablas?!! –se sonroja levemente ante lo dicho por la joven- yo… yo solo lo digo, porque… porque Melchiore me lo asegura... –expresa con voz temblorosa- y también porque… -busca una respuesta rápida- por ejemplo Kaori siempre le gusta comprar ropa y zapatos caros en... -se detiene de golpe, la chica que se reía había enmudecido al escuchar ese nombre y ahora miraba triste hacia otro lado- y... yo... -tartamudeó- lo siento... no quería...

--- no!... -mueve su mano libre- no hay problema, Koji... bueno me imagino que tú y ella tienen una relación muy estrecha, ya que pasaron mucho tiempo juntos... -sonríe nerviosa colocando las bolsas en el sillón también-

--- de... de que hablas??! -expresa exaltado-

--- eh! si,... digo, como es tu representante... -explica inocentemente- me imagino que viajaron juntos y esas cosas...

--- eeh?! -se sobrepone- si... si... entiendo... -se aleja nervioso hacia la cocina dejando a la chica confundida- veré que podemos hacer de cenar...

--- y ahora?... o.o? -pestañea varias veces- que fue lo que dije??... -se encoge en hombros-

El chico moreno golpea la mesa con gran molestia

--- demonios... -chasquea- "pensé que... se había enterado..."

_******RECUERDO*******_

_...y Hyuga es uno de los mejores elementos que debe tener la Selección Juvenil de Japón...! –expresa la joven mujer nipona al duro y exigente consejo de la Selección nipona-_

_A lo lejos el chico observa a su manager expresar maravillas de su desempeño futbolístico, no había lugar a dudas, esa mujer esperaba mucho de él._

_--- Gracias, Srita. Matsumoto...!! -hace una leve inclinación- se que renunció a su cargo en el Instituto Toho como Subdirectora, solo para poder apoyarme... no la defraudaré!_

_--- lo sé, Hyuga... -le sonríe- si tomé este riesgo es porque confío plenamente en tu capacidad, sé que serás el mejor jugador de este país!_

_///////////_

_--- en… en verdad!! ser...ser transferido a Italia!!! -sonríe sorprendido-_

_--- así es... -se acomoda su sombrero- estarás en uno de los mejores equipos europeos... qué me dices?_

_--- pero claro!! -aprieta sus puños- claro que acepto!! Gracias Srita. Matsumoto!!_

_--- jajaja!! Vamos, llámame Kaori... -le sonríe- ya eres un hombre Kojiro... _

_///////////////_

_Esa noche ambos asisten a la fiesta en el lujoso centro de Entrenamiento japonés._

_--- aaah! -se sorprende por las enormes instalaciones- jamás... jamás había asistido a una fiesta de este nivel... -viste un traje formal-_

_--- jajajajaja!! -rie- me alegro que te guste, vamos es más maravilloso por dentro... -lo toma del brazo, sin querer uno de sus pechos roza el brazo de Hyuga-_

_--- Ka... Kaori... -se sonroja-_

_--- Si... -lo mira a sus felinas orbes oscuras- que pasa?_

_--- no... no pasa nada... -calla-_

_--- te ves muy bien Hyuga, luces muy apuesto como todo un galán... -le comenta y el chico se sonroja-_

_--- gra… gracias... -la mira de reojo- usted... tú también, te ves hermosa Kaori..._

_La mujer siente un estremecimiento por lo escuchado de boca del joven delantero japonés, pero se controla y le sonríe. Posteriormente ambos entran a la fiesta,_

_El "Tigre" no deja de admirar a su acompañante a lo lejos, al observar a su alrededor era claro que varios hombres también lo hacían, la belleza madura de su joven manager atraía las miradas masculinas. No supo porque, pero le causaba cierta molestia. En ese instante una chica se le acercó._

_--- oye... eres Kojiro Hyuga, verdad?_

_--- si... -afirma-_

_--- genial!! -une sus manos alegre- te tomarías una foto conmigo?!!! Di que si!! Di que si!!_

_--- no veo por qué no... –Expresa serio, pero se fastidia por la actitud infantil de la joven al parecer de casi su misma edad-_

_--- toma... -le da una copa- digamos whisky!!! -el flash de la cámara destella- gracias!! -la jovencita se aleja y él mantiene en su mano la copa de vino-_

_Hyuga observa la bebida solo unos momentos, está presto a dejarla en una mesa, cuando al levantar la mirada detecta a su manager platicando con un galante hombre vestido de negro. El individuo le ofrece una copa y después de que ella la acepta acerca su rostro al de la mujer, susurra algo en su oído y ella solo ríe coquetamente, posteriormente ambos salen por una puerta que da a un balcón. Hyuga no sabe por qué algo se activa en su interior, mira otra vez la copa de vino y decide beberla._

_La mujer suelta una bofetada al hombre cuando este intenta propasarse con sus manos. _

_--- que... qué te pasa??! -le reclama- _

_--- como que "qué me pasa"??!! -le grita- eres un depravado!! _

_--- por favor,... ni que fueras una blanca paloma... además Kotura me dijo que tú y él, la habían pasado muy bien en su viaje a Madrid... -ella abre sus ojos a más no poder- y que con solo unas copas... bueno te pones divertida... -la mujer le soltó otra bofetada-_

_--- estúpidoooo!!! -le gritó y se dio la media vuelta- "malditos hombres todos son iguales!" -pensaba mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas-_

_Entra nuevamente acalorada a las instalaciones, era obvio que llevaba algo de alcohol en sus venas, busca con la mirada a su discípulo, se preocupa al no verlo cerca. La joven mujer vuelve a mirar, localiza al chico en la barra._

_--- Hyuga! -se sorprende de encontrarlo ahí-_

_--- ho... hola Kao... ri... -regresa su mirada a la barra-_

_La mujer mira a su alrededor, ubicando a los reporteros._

_--- tenemos que salir de aquí... -la toma del brazo... vamos... -ayuda al chico a ponerse en pie-_

_Al salir toman un taxi, este los lleva a su hotel. La mujer auxilia al joven hasta que llegan a sus respectivas habitaciones y abre la puerta para ingresar al nipón_

_--- en buen momento se te ocurre incursionar en el alcohol Hyuga!! -le regaña- o es acaso que para esto también Kira te entrenó... -buscó molesta la mirada felina-_

_--- sabes, Kao... ri... -expresa el chico- te ves preciosa... cuando pones cara... de enojada... -la mujer se sorprende por lo que el joven le dice-_

_--- será mejor que... te vayas a dormir, Hyuga; mañana salimos para Italia y no... -no puede continuar el joven la besa- hmmmpf!! -el chico moreno rodea con sus atléticos brazos el cuerpo de su manager y ambos entran a la habitación-_

_--- gra... gracias Kaori... -separa sus bocas- me has... ayudado mucho... -la vuelve a besar-_

_La mujer ya no opuso resistencia, no supo por que permitió al chico comenzar a seducirla, quizás sería el alcohol o un deseo real._

_--- Kojiro... -hunde sus manos en el cabello oscuro de su joven discípulo-_

_--- Kaori... yo... -se detiene- yo nunca he... -la mujer sonrió al notar su sonrojo-_

_--- tranquilo... -lo besa con suavidad- lo harás bien,... -ambos caen en la cama-_

_//////////////_

_El chico es el primero en despertar. El intenso dolor en la cabeza es secundario al darse cuenta que su manager esta desnuda a su lado._

_--- no!... -se estremece e intenta recordar, todo es claro en su mente, había pasado la noche con Kaori, con ella había sido su primera vez- _

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Hyuga golpea la mesa de su departamento otra vez al recordar. Las pupilas grises de la chica castaña se dilataron a más no poder mientras se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta, el joven moreno golpeó la mesa de la cocina en un acto desesperado por borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo que quizás pudiese ser el único que empañara la aparente felicidad de esos momentos.

--- maldita sea!! -chasquea entre dientes-

--- que... que te sucede Koji? - escapó de su boca de manera inconsciente al preocuparse por la extraña reacción del delantero nipón, la cuestionante voz de la chica mexicana lo regresa a la realidad-

--- no me pasa nada!!! -le grita fúrico regresando su mirar a la puerta de la cocina - por qué no te largas y dejas de molestarme!!!

--- aahh! -La chica se asusta y retrocede- lo... lo siento... -expresa temerosa- no... no era mi intención molestarte...

El chico reacciona al observar el rostro doloroso de la joven castaña.

--- no, Narda... -intenta explicar- yo... -pero la chica fue rápida y sin darle tiempo al moreno de decir algo más desaparece saliendo velozmente de la cocina-

Narda se detuvo en el corredor al analizar la situación, pensaba correr? a donde? Levantó su mirada solo dos opciones. La recamara o el baño. Optó por lo segundo.

--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

La mujer asiática observaba la foto publicada en un viejo periódico japonés, que ahora tenía enmarcada.

--- Kojiro... -en la imagen se encontraba junto al joven nipón, ambos visten de manera formal como si asistieran a un evento sumamente importante- esto fue en la última noche que pasamos en Japón... -coloca la foto en el librero y se sienta en su sofá favorito.

La representante deportiva toma una carpeta de papeles que están en el buró.

--- pasado mañana... -sonríe- pasado mañana te daré las buenas nuevas, querido "Tigre"...

--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--

Hyuga salió de la cocina, su mente trataba de unificar una explicación, al llegar a la puerta de la recamara descubrió que el cuarto estaba vacío. Su pregunta fue resuelta al escuchar el correr del agua de la regadera.

--- "está en el baño..." -se acercó a la puerta y tocó suavemente- Narda...? estas bien?... -cuestionó-

La voz de la chica le contestó casi al instante.

--- si!! ya casi salgo!! -el chico regresó sus pasos a la recamara-

La puerta se abrió dejando salir un poco de vapor, la jovencita iba envuelta en una toalla de baño en color azul celeste, otra más cubría su cabello, entró a la recamara pero se dirigió directamente al ropero, extrajo algo de ropa, unas cobijas y salió nuevamente de la recamara.

Hyuga observó todo aquello en silencio por unos minutos desde la cama. Frunció el entrecejo y salió también de la alcoba.

Narda se encontraba ya cambiada con un pijama infantil de gatitos, se acomodaba en el sillón cubriéndose con la frazada, la noche se tornaba fría. Su mano se estiró hasta alcanzar el control del televisor el cual encendió, colocó nuevamente el control en el buró para dedicarse a ver una película.

--- ¿Acaso piensas pasar la noche ahí? -la voz masculina la hizo sorprenderse-

--- ah!... Koji, me asustaste... -colocó su mano en su pecho, solo lo observó con sus orbes grises unos segundos para volver su mirada al televisor- no... no lo haré solo quiero ver la película... -exclamó de la manera más tranquila del mundo con una leve sonrisa-

El nipón la observó, parecía que no la había afectado lo ocurrido, no supo por qué sintió una molestia, reaccionó sin pensar y tomó el control del televisor.

La jovencita sonreía por una situación cómica de la película "Cats and dogs" cuando de repente la imagen desapareció de la pantalla. Volteó para encontrar la razón, el control no estaba en el buró, anonadada lo descubrió poco después en la mano morena. Hyuga había apagado el aparato.

--- tenemos que hablar... -sentenció, mientras la joven se estremecía- Narda, lo que pasó hace un rato...

--- no hay problema... -interrumpió al nipón- en serio,... -se puso de pie dispuesta a alejarse- es mejor que lo olvidemos... vamos a dormir…

El chico la miró pasar a su lado, pero su orgullo masculino lo dominó, no le rogaría, además si ella decía que no había problema, así debía de ser. Aparte él estaba muy cansado, deseaba simplemente dormir. La joven no se dirigió justamente a la alcoba sino a la cocina, donde comenzó a servirse un vaso de agua.

--- me adelantaré… -comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, a la chica que bebía el agua-

--- si… -le sonrió- en un instante te alcanzo, Hyuga…

El nipón se recostó cubriéndose con la sábana. Comenzó a bostezar, miró el reloj, si que era tarde. Sus ojos se cerraban, no miraba a la chica entrar. Bostezo una vez más, por qué se tardaba tanto… ella le había dicho: "en un instante te alcanzo, Hyuga". Dudó, "Hyuga"? Así la decía cuando estaba molesta, lo analizó solo un segundo, pero al final el sueño, aunado a su cansancio lo venció.

*********+++++++++++++************

El Tigre se despertó tarde ese domingo; estiró sus brazos ampliamente en la cama. Solo un instante tardo en reaccionar y se incorporó súbitamente. Estaba solo. Anudó la bata de baño y salió al pasillo, el silencio reinaba en el departamento. Llegó hasta la sala; la frazada de la chica se encontraba bien doblada en un de los brazos del sillón, se molestó en extremo, lo más seguro es que ella habia dormido ahí. Entró a la cocina y el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa cubierto por una servilleta, a su lado un breve recado de la jovencita castaña.

_Kojiro:_

_Salí con Lauren al centro comercial, __me invitó a comer._

_Regresaré por la tarde. __T.Q. Narda._

Suspiró, si estaba molesta con él ya se le pasaría, aunque imaginaba los terribles comentarios de la veterinaria hacia su persona, cuando Narda le contara que él… que él le había gritado. Analizó los hechos, él le había gritado sin razón, por tanto, si era su culpa. Arrojó el recado a la mesa y decidió bañarse, también saldría, visitaría a su amigo Melchiore.

***+***+***+***+***+***+***+

Las chicas miraban algunos aparadores de las tiendas de ropa de maternidad.

--- cielos! Este es hermoso, Narda… míralo!! –expresó la joven de cabello corto a la castaña- entremos…

--- si!! –sonrió al verlo de cerca- esta precioso!! –checó el precio- uy! con razón… -le muestra la cantidad-

--- ah! no importa… -lo toma- te lo compraré! –decide y entrega su tarjeta a la empleada-

--- no deberías molestarte Lauren… -se sonroja-

--- no es nada… -explica- además de seguro el amargado de Hyuga, dudo que sepa elegir un buen obsequio…

--- no le digas así… -le reclamó-

--- ya le dijiste que tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas? –le cuestiona-

--- no… -lanzó- estamos… enojados… -mencionó-

--- aaah! –suspiró- ya no opino más… -recibió la ropa en una bolsa- te prometí que no me metería más en sus cosas… -decide cambiar el tema- oye, se te antoja un coctel de fruta?! –le cuestiona-

--- coctel!! –su estomago suena- sí, creo que ya tengo hambre… -se sonroja- vamos a comer…

Narda y su amiga caminan hacia el restaurant del centro comercial e ingresan en el-

--- sabes… -explica antes de tomar una mesa- a unas calles de aquí fuera del centro comercial, hay un restaurante de comida mexicana, si quieres vamos mejor allá…

--- no queda muy lejos?? –cuestiona.

--- no y la verdad cocinan muy bien… -recuerda- y también el agua es de fruta natural…

--- hmm! me parece bien, además el doctor me exigió dejar de consumir refresco… -enseñó divertida la lengua- vamos, Lauren… -la toma del brazo-

Las jóvenes salen del estacionamiento del restaurante apenas a tiempo, ya que una camioneta negra hace su arribo, de ella descienden un grupo de hombres armados y se dirigen al nivel superior del restaurante.

+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*

--- se pelearon… -expresó cruzando los brazos el joven pelirrojo-

--- no… -hizo una mueca de disgusto- solo ella se enojó…

--- solo ella?... –lo miró con cara de no te creo-

--- está bien!! -Gritó- ambos estamos molestos… ella porque le grité y yo porque… -no pudo continuar-

--- que sucede Hyuga? –le cuestionó- que te molesta…

--- nuestra relación va bien, pero… -se sincera- no sé si deba decirle… -mira de reojo que la novia de Melchiore no los está escuchando- de Kaori…

--- ya veo… -comprende y calla cuando se acerca su novia a dejarles unos aperitivos-

--- bien, tomen chicos… -deposita la charola en la mesa central- espero que se diviertan… -le da un beso en la boca al joven pelirrojo- nos vemos amor… -se aleja y después se escucha el cerrar de la puerta-

--- va a visitar a sus padres… -expone antes de que Hyuga le cuestione- ellos no saben aun que ya vivimos juntos… -se recarga- le voy a pedir que se case conmigo el año entrante… -sonríe-

--- ah! –se sorprende- te vas a casar?!! –lo miro asustado-

--- por qué te sorprendes?! –le cuestiona molesto- amo a Mercedes… y yo sé que ella… desea casarse, y yo… no quiero perderla… -mira al suelo alfombrado- la vida es extraña y a veces cruel… no sabes cuánto te durará la felicidad, así que no dejaré pasar más tiempo, ya no somos unos niños como ustedes, cuando renueve mi contrato con el club, le pediré a sus padres su mano… -finaliza-

Hyuga analiza la situación en silencio. A más Melchiore le llevaba unos tres años de edad.

--- amigo… -rompe su ensimismamiento la voz de Melchiore- habla con Narda de Kaori… -aconseja- eso ya pasó hace mucho… es mejor que se lo digas ahora, no vaya a ser que se entere por otras fuentes y después no te perdone… -el nipón lo escucha en silencio, decirlo en teoría era muy fácil, pero la práctica eso si sería muy difícil-

****+****+****+****+****+****+

Las jóvenes entraron al enorme restaurante, la vistosidad de las paredes asemejaban varios lugares típicos del pueblo azteca.

--- que maravilloso, Lauren!! –se sorprendió por la decoración-

--- bienvenidas!! –Las atendió una chica vestida de china poblana- pasen acá les tenemos una mesa…

--- sí, me muero de hambre… -sonrió, un sonido en su bolso la hizo reaccionar- ah?!! –extrajo su celular- ay! No! se me olvidó cargar la pila… -expresa triste-

--- olvídalo Narda, si necesitas hacer una llamada te presto el mío… -solucionó- vamos a comer…

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****

Los jóvenes miraban atentamente un partido de soccer, cuando es interrumpida la transmisión.

--- que sucede??!! –reclama el nipón- por qué lo cortaron…?

--- parece que va a haber un enlace… -exclama- algo debió haber pasado...

"Interrumpimos el partido para informarles del atentado que se acaba de llevar a cabo en las instalaciones del centro comercial "Florencia", donde al parecer un grupo armado abrió fuego contra un conocido político alemán que se encontraba ahí, los hechos se llevaron a cabo en el interior del restaurante principal. La policía arribó al lugar y los recluyeron en las instalaciones, debido a esto han tomado varios rehenes y amenazan con asesinarlos si nos les permiten huir".

Hyuga se puso de pie de manera rápida, su mente recordó de golpe el recado de la chica castaña.

--- ¿Qué te sucede Hyuga?- cuestionó asustado por su reacción-

--- Narda… ella… ella se encuentra ahí!!! –El pelirrojo abrió desorbitado sus ojos y volteó hacia la pantalla de plasma-

--- estas… estas 100% seguro, Hyuga? –le exigió-

--- préstame tu teléfono!!! –Corrió hasta el móvil y marcó, conteniendo después la respiración-

El sonido de la contestadora explicando que el celular estaba apagado no lo tranquilizó, solo lo puso más nervioso.

--- y bien? –le preguntó-

--- no entra la llamada… -temió lo peor- llévame al centro comercial…

--- estás demente??!! –Le gritó- ni siquiera sabes si está ahí!!

--- me dejó un recado… me dijo que su amiga Lauren la había invitado a comer al centro comercial… -explicó-

--- está bien... -le comentó- pero dudo que nos permitan acercarnos mucho… -ambos salieron del departamento-

++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*

--- Sabes Narda, te veo decaída… -expuso su amiga- te estás alimentando bien?

--- claro que sí!! –le reclamó- es solo que… ayer yo... -decidió omitir el comentario de que habia domido en el sofá- bueno, es que ayer sentí que Kojiro me escondía algo… -expresó-

--- uhm!... hombres… -mencionó- no te preocupes siempre tienen secretos… -afirmó- por ejemplo Mauro nunca me dijo que tenía un hijo… -se sinceró-

--- que??!! –casi se ahoga-

--- si, hasta hace poco no lo pudo ocultar… -suspiró- ya que al ir a pagar mi tarjeta del banco, pedí el estado de cuenta y sin querer me dieron por error la de él y no la mía… -bebió un sorbo de agua- ahí estaban desglosados algunos pagos de juguetes y ropa… -colocó el vaso sobre la mesa- lo cuestioné y no le quedó opción más que decirme la verdad…

--- te… te engañó!! –determinó-

--- no… no me engañó… -cuando nos conocimos él me dijo que había vivido con alguien antes, pero que no había funcionado, así que se separaron… pero ella jamás le dijo que estaba embarazada… -explicó- al año siguiente nos conocimos y después nos casamos… la mujer se presentó ante él con el niño hace más o menos 8 meses… pero él no me dijo nada por miedo a perderme…

--- ya veo… -miró hacia la ventana que comenzaba a mostrar un cielo nublado-

+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++*+++

No había manera de acercarse al centro comercial.

--- te lo dije Hyuga… -se quejó atrapados en el tráfico- de aquí no nos podremos librar a menos que demos vuelta…

--- no, si es necesario iré a pie… -amenazó tomando la puerta-

--- estás loco?! –le gritó- jamás te dejaran pa…

Una terrible explosión hizo cimbrar el lugar, los jóvenes se cubrieron por instinto, algunas rocas hicieron impacto estrellando el cristal del parabrisas. Una enorme humareda salía de dentro del centro comercial. La radio explicó los hechos: "el grupo armado decidió inmolar el restaurante junto con los rehenes, es sin duda el peor acto que ha perpetrado una horda delictiva en nuestra ciudad, se habla de decenas de muertos y heridos aunado a la pérdida de…"

Hyuga ya no escuchaba sus manos temblaron.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ****Hay un enorme abismo en la pupila de los gatos. (2da parte)**

Hyuga bajó del automóvil de Melchiore. La gente corría histérica de un lugar a otro, las ambulancias comenzaron a llegar, aquello era un caos total. Los uniformados gritaban que se alejaran los civiles.

--- Hyuga… -una mano le sujetó el brazo y lo hizo volver de su shock- vámonos… no debemos estar aquí…

--- si… -exclamó aturdido- vamos a mi… -pausó- a mi departamento -no supo por que la palabra "casa" no deseo salir de su boca-

El silencio del automóvil no le ayudaba mucho al nipón, un mar de pensamientos transformados en preguntas llenaban su cabeza. ¿Y si ella estaba ahí? ¿Cómo se debió haber sentido? ¿Gritaría su nombre otra vez pidiéndole ayuda? ¿Le habrían hecho daño esos hombres? ¿Ella lloraría y suplicaría por su vida y la de su hijo?

Recordó con dolor que él ayer le había gritado, ella molesta se había dormido esa noche en el sofá… sola.

De seguro lloró. Y ahora lo más probable era que ella había muerto… sola. Sin haberle explicado, sin haberse disculpado con ella. _"Todos se van… todos me dejan siempre sola" _ Recordó sus labios al decir esa triste frase en la primer noche que estuvieron juntos. No pudo más se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se sentía terriblemente culpable.

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+

--- por la virgen del Guadalupe!!! –Gritó una mujer en el restaurant-

--- aaah!! –Gritaron más personas-

--- ¿Qué fue eso?!! –Cuestionó la chica castaña asustada-

--- creo que una explosión!!! –Afirmó la joven mexicana de cabello corto, y se pusieron de pie siguiendo a la gente que salió corriendo a la calle-

A lo lejos se dejaba ver la intensa humareda, innumerables ambulancias y patrullas pasaron frente al establecimiento.

--- fue… en el centro comercial… -escapó de los labios de una joven rubia- se derrumbó al parecer…

Ambas chicas se miraron, la mayor abrazó a la chica ojigris al verla temblar, sin duda aquello le recordó al evento del temblor en donde perdió a su familia.

--- Narda… -le comentó- si quieres te llevo a tu casa….

--- s… si… -se abrazó más fuerte a su compatriota-

La lluvia comenzó a caer constante como intentando apaciguar las llamas que aun salían del inmueble colapsado.

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****

Hyuga colgó de golpe el teléfono, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado comunicarse con la chica castaña.

--- Maldita sea!! –se dejó caer de golpe en el sillón y cubrió su rostro con sus manos- ella… estaba ahí, es lo más seguro… -afirmó-

--- puede ser Hyuga, pero a lo mejor ellas ya habían salido… -intentaba no hacerlo perder la esperanza- y se fueron a casa de esa chica… Lauren… -recordó- llámale a su casa…

--- si, lo haré… -levanto nuevamente el teléfono para marcar-

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****

--- que raro… -mencionó la chica castaña- no entra la llamada al departamento, sigue sonando ocupado…

--- las líneas han de estar saturadas… -lanzó-

--- quizás… -buscó otra explicación- o a lo mejor yo lo dejé mal puesto…

--- bueno ya no te preocupes en máximo 20 minutos llegaremos… -argumentó-

--- si, gracias Lauren… -se recargó en el asiento y miró la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba el vidrio del auto-

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****

--- no… no me sé el número –lanzó el nipón, reteniendo el teléfono en sus manos-

--- como que no te lo sabes??!! –lo miró molesto-

--- discúlpame Melchiore!! –le contestó también en un grito- no suelo guardar los teléfonos de las amigas de mi novia que me desean ver muerto!!!… -bufó-

--- no me grites idiota!!! –Comenzó a perder el control- y ve a buscar alguna agenda de Narda o algo que se le parezca, ahí debe estar el número!!

--- tú tampoco me grites a mí, imbécil!!! –le contestó en un grito- y deja de ordenarme que hacer!!! –se quejó pero caminó hacia la alcoba-

--- te digo que hacer… -expresó molesto- porque pareces un niño perdido en la Plaza de San Pedro!!!

--- ya cierra la bo…!! –La chapa de la puerta emitió un sonido y se movió; ambos hombres callaron y voltearon hacia la entrada del departamento.

Bajo el quicio de la puerta entró silenciosa la jovencita castaña. Hyuga la miró fijamente, Narda estaba ahí, ilesa; sus cabellos caían húmedos sobre su frente, su ropa en la parte superior estaba mojada. La chica los observó a ambos sorprendida de que la miraban fijamente y pensó que era por verla empapada.

--- se… se me olvidó la sombrilla… -comentó justificándose con una sonrisa- no pensé que fuera a llover hoy…

--- Narda!! –Exclamó el pelirrojo en un grito- estas bien?! –sonrió-

--- eh… si, por que… -miró al nipón que no dejaba de permanecer estático observándola con sus orbes felinas abiertas de par en par- su… sucede algo? –cuestionó nerviosa-

--- bueno… es que… -intentaba explicar- nosotros…

--- se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?!!! –le gritó enormemente molesto reaccionando al fin- y por qué diablos no contestabas tu celular??!!! -se acercó fúrico a ella-

--- aah!! -la chica se asustó y caminó hacia atrás; Hyuga la tomó de la muñeca-

--- Hyuga, no la… -no lo alcanzó, además el sillón le estorbaba-

Pero el tigre japonés solo alcanzó a la chica para jalarla y abrazarla, la apretó a su cuerpo desesperado.

--- ufff… -el chico italiano suspiró tranquilo y después sonrió; decidido se puso de pie y salió del departamento sin decir más-

La chica castaña permaneció así por un buen rato, hasta que el nipón ablandó su abrazo.

--- que… que sucede, Kojiro? –le cuestionó aun temblando-

--- lo siento… -expresó mientras sus orbes felinas se perdían en la sombra que formaba su cabello revuelto- nunca debí de gritarte así anoche…-la chica parpadeó confundida, sólo podía escuchar la voz del moreno sobre su cabeza, ya que este había apoyado su mentón en su frente húmeda por la lluvia.

--- no… -le interrumpió- no debes disculparte, es normal que reacciones así… -le justificó recargándose en el pecho masculino- debes estar acostumbrado a vivir solo… y ahora… -cerró sus ojos- yo estoy aquí, debes sentirte algo incómodo… prometo no volver a invadir tu territorio tigre… -finalizó sonriendo para sí misma-

El delantero moreno la tomó de los hombros alejándose un poco de ella. Aquello había sonado a que ella estaba invadiendo con su presencia.

--- no! –le regañó sujetándola- no es así, Narda!! –decidió sincerarse, quizás era el momento- no invades nada, yo soy el que necesita cambiar… -la miró directamente a sus ojos grises- hoy temí perderte… hubo una explosión en el centro comercial –la chica lo observó absorta- y yo creí… -la volvió a abrazar- eres muy importante para mi… tú y nuestro hijo… -llevó su mano morena al vientre de la chica, esta dio un sobresalto-

--- Ko… Kojiro –cerró sus ojos una vez más, el nipón acercó su rostro al de ella, sus labios exigieron la unión con los suyos, reconciliándolos-

Al terminar de besarse la chica lo miró y acarició su rostro moreno.

--- Koji… ayer… estabas muy raro… dime que te sucede? -cuestionó-

--- ah! –lo tomó por sorpresa- bueno, es que yo… -pausó recordando el consejo de Melchiore- "dile la verdad, antes de que se entere por otras fuentes" -la jovencita lo miró atentamente, se notaba que esperaba la explicación, la deseaba, pero debía decirle él la verdad?- yo... yo estoy muy nervioso! -exclamó de repente mintiendo- ya fueron las observaciones para elegir a los nuevos titulares del equipo y... y no sé... –la soltó en un desanimo- yo no sé... si me elegirán... -se alejó un poco dándole la espalda, le había mentido otra vez-

La joven sonrió, dio unos pasos y alcanzó al chico abrazándolo por la espalda.

--- es solo eso?? –Exclamó- no te preocupes, lo harán... su voz se perdía en la espalda morena- ten fe... sé que lo harán... -apretó su abrazo- eres el mejor Kojiro Hyuga...

--- soy el mejor? -cuestiona divertido- como puede opinar... –se suelta del abrazo y se voltea para atraparla en sus propios brazos- si jamás me ha visto jugar, jovencita?

--- ah! bueno… por tu mirada!... -exclamó dejando confundido al nipón- tu mirada me dice que eres una persona fuerte y firme en tus metas... -le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla-

El nipón tomó la mano de la joven alejándola de su rostro, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero el chico se acercó más a ella y la besó nuevamente. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Hyuga comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica, la tela húmeda los hizo separarse.

--- estas empapada… -le regañó- te puedes enfermar… -la levantó cargándola en sus atléticos brazos morenos.

--- que haces?? –le cuestionó sonrojada-

--- te llevaré a que te duches, anda… -abrió la puerta del baño y la bajó al piso alfombrado-

--- enseguida te traeré algo de ropa… -se alejó, mientras la chica solo sonrió divertida-

****+****+****+****+****+****+****+****+

El delantero asiático se desesperó, hacia ya unos minutos que le había llevado la ropa a la chica castaña y esta aun no salía del baño, decidió ir a buscarla.

--- Narda... –le llamó suavemente al entrar en el baño, la chica estaba de espaldas, desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, se colocó su pijama y la abrochó; Hyuga no pudo dejar de mirarla-

--- aaah! –se sorprendió al dar la vuelta y ver al nipón tras de ella- me asustaste, Kojiro… -frunció el entrecejo-

El nipón solo sonrió débilmente y se acercó a un más a la joven recién duchada para besarla; la rodeó con sus brazos. La tela del pijama era delgada, casi podría jurar que sentía la piel tibia de Narda después del baño. La cargó en sus brazos para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Colocó a la joven en la cama con suavidad, sin dejar de besarse comenzó a acariciar sus senos sobre el pijama.

--- aaahh! -emitió un débil quejido, Hyuga prosiguió intentando desabrochar los botones del pijama- te quiero mucho, Koji... –le exclamó-

--- yo también pequeña... -unieron sus labios-

Hyuga no podía creer tanta felicidad, ella confiaba firmemente en él. Le había entregado todo, mientras que él. Se detuvo, la chica lo notó.

--- que sucede?? -le cuestionó-

--- no... no pasa nada... -expuso no muy convincente y la chica sonrió-

--- ya sé… tienes miedo de lastimarme, verdad?... -explicó- no te preocupes, si algo malo pasa te lo diré... -lo besó tiernamente- continua, por favor... -se sonrojó-

El chico sonrió también, esa había sido una forma muy infantil de provocación. Unió su boca a la de la jovencita y se prestó a desabrochar los botones que quedaban del pijama. Ella dirigió sus manos a su pantalón de dormir, le soltó el nudo para dejarlo solo en su bóxer. Hyuga consiguió desnudarla en su extremo superior, hundió su rostro en su pecho, ella arqueó su espalda, el joven nipón comenzó a acariciar sus senos, uno con su mano, el otro lo degustaba con su boca, la chica daba pequeños gemidos de placer.

--- ah! aah! Ko... ji... -hundió sus manos en su cabello oscuro- a… así!

El delantero alejó su rostro del pecho femenino y busco nuevamente la boca de la jovencita.

--- me encantas pequeña... -le dijo en su boca, y su mano se introdujo en el pantalón del pijama, la chica dio un sobresalto.

--- aaah! -gimió-

Hyuga sintió la delicada tela de la braga, y sin pensarlo dos veces deslizó su mano dentro de ella, sus dedos se hundieron en la humedad cálida. Un gemido más sonoro inundó la habitación.

--- aaaaaahhhh! -gritó- Kojiro! -arqueó su cuerpo-

--- tranquila... -suplicó retirando sus dedos- solo relájate… -comenzó a quitarle el resto de su ropa y el mismo se deshizo de su bóxer- ven... -la acomodó bajo su cuerpo atlético-

La chica suspiró al sentir el peso del joven sobre ella, el nipón separó sus piernas acariciándoselas, se sostuvo con sus brazos para no dejarse caer totalmente en su fragilidad. La besó una vez más. Ella le sonrió rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y su cadera con sus piernas.

--- hazlo… despacio... -le susurro en su oído extasiada-

--- si... -respondió besándola y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la jovencita-

El cuerpo del nipón comenzó a dar pequeñas estocadas, no le costó ingresar en la humedad cálida, la jovencita gemía en su oído y levantaba levemente su cadera al sentirlo entrar en ella.

--- aahhh!! asi... ah! Koji... aaah! -se abrazó más fuerte al chico y subió su cadera más alto, quería sentirlo más adentro- aaah! empuja... -el grosor del miembro del tigre la llenaba totalmente- mas!! aaaaah! -le suplicó en un gemido-

Hyuga sentía que perdería la cordura, pero intentaba controlarse, si por él fuera ya hubiese dado estocadas más fuertes a la chica, pero temía lastimarla.

Una idea llegó a su mente. Se detuvo, la jovencita abrió sus ojos confundida al dejar de sentir las embestidas en su interior. El chico sonrió y la sujetó con fuerza, giró su cuerpo para dejarla a ella encima.

--- será... mejor... así... -exclamó con su respiración agitada- continua... -indicó-

La chica dudo solo unos instantes, el joven moreno sujetó sus caderas y la levantó unos centímetros, después la hizo bajar, ella pudo sentir el mismo placer de la penetración.

--- a-aaah!! -gimió y comprendió como debía hacerlo-

La jovencita castaña colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del nipón, ese maravilloso pecho marcado por el ejercicio y comenzó a moverse, primero con lentitud y hasta con cierta temerosidad, subió y bajó, el miembro del chico salió y entró en ella otra vez; Hyuga gimió y ella pudo ver su rostro extasiado. Sonrió lo tenía a su merced.

--- aah! s.. si, pequeña... -expresó- así... aah! vamos hazlo otra vez... -la tomó por la cadera motivándola a continuar-

La chica empezó a moverse sobre el nipón, subía y bajaba sobre el miembro erguido de Hyuga, brindándole y brindándose placer, no hubo en ningún momento dolor alguno, sin duda había sido buena idea, ya que ella controlaba la profundidad de las embestidas.

--- aah! aah! Koji… -lo hacía con lentitud, quizás aun con temerosidad- aaah!! aaah!! –después comenzó a perder el control ya que variaba los movimientos a veces fuertes, otros despacio, llevando a Hyuga a la locura- Kojiro!! aaaahh!

El nipón sintió ese cosquilleo en su interior, sin duda el final estaba cerca. La miró directamente al rostro, ella continuaba cabalgando sobre él, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, se veía maravillosa. Hyuga le acarició sus senos y se incorporó para abrazarla, hundió uno de sus pezones en su boca, rodeo la rosada punta con su lengua, la chica no dejaba de moverse y gemir.

--- aah! Nar... da... –expresó abrazándola, ahora ella estaba sobre él sentado, la chica rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y seguía moviéndose desesperadamente- espera, ya voy a... aah! -la besó y la obligó a acostarse bajo de su cuerpo, pero no salió de ella, solo la sometió.

--- aaah! pe... ro... aah! -lo miró molesta- Koji...

--- lo... ah!.. lo siento... -la miro malicioso- yo... asi.... aah! lo quiero...

Mordió su cuello con avidez, ella no pudo evitarlo, después el chico comenzó a embestir con fuerza, ella le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas, era maravilloso sentirse aplastada por el peso del nipón, el miembro entraba y salía casi al instante de su humedad. Así le encantaba Hyuga, era fuerte, altivo y orgulloso. La chica llegó al éxtasis y se contrajo.

--- a-aaaaaaah!! -el largo gemido y el aumento de la humedad en su cálido interior le indicaron al nipón que ella había logrado el orgasmo-

--- aaaah!! -le costó extraer su miembro, pero después estocó con fuerza- aaah!! Qué bien... -una vez más se introdujo pero con dificultad- aaaaah!... si! -salió y entró nuevamente- uuugh!! -Solo eso bastó para que el chico también terminara dentro de la jovencita castaña- Nardaa! -la besó con fuerza-

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron aun unidos, sus orbes coincidieron, los felinos ojos oscuros y las grisáceas pupilas.

--- te amo Koji... -le expresó una vez más-

--- yo también te amo, mi niña... -la besó atrayéndola a su pecho, para que durmiese sobre él-

--- por qué siempre me dices niña o pequeña?? –le cuestionó mordiéndole el labio-

--- oye… -bromeó molesto- pues porque… -agitó su cabello castaño para despeinarla - eres muy infantil y caprichosa…

--- eso no es verdad!! –Hizo un puchero-

--- si… se nota… -expuso divertido-

--- ah! no me crees?? –Lo miró desdeñosamente- y dime desde cuando las "niñas infantiles" hacen lo que yo hace rato… -le besó el pecho con suavidad-

Hyuga sintió que se sonrojaba, era verdad, y había sido él mismo el que la motivó a hacerlo; la joven castaña rió divertida, lo había logrado, había abochornado al tigre.

--- yo no… -no pudo decir más Narda lo besó para callarlo-

Hyuga volvió a sentirlo, jamás había imaginado tanta felicidad. Narda suspiró al separar sus bocas y se abrazó a su "Tigre" satisfecha. Ninguno se imaginó que esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bien aqui un nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. ^0^**

_**Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.**_

**____ _______ __________**

**Capítulo 14: Un gato sueña con ratones enlatados.**

El suave aroma a cereza entró por su nariz otra vez, abrió los ojos para encontrar el rostro de la chica castaña recostado en su brazo y sonrió, había sido una magnifica noche; aun después del terrible temor de creer haberla perdido. Se levantó con cuidado de no mover demasiado a la jovencita que dormía aun. Ya era tarde para salir a trotar, por lo que tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

La chica despertó al sentir un poco de frío, el cuerpo que le brindaba calor no estaba, frotó sus ojos somnolientos aun, escuchó el agua de la regadera y sonrió. Entró al baño para lavarse la cara, la sombra del chico duchándose atrajo su mirada. Secó su rostro y salió a preparar el desayuno.

Hyuga salió de la ducha portando una bata baño, fue recibido por un aroma a café y pan tostado, se asomó a la cocina y encontró a la joven castaña. Narda traía puesto al igual que él una bata de baño.

--- no tenias que levantarte, niña... –expuso abrazándola por detrás- yo podía prepararme algo solo...

--- lo sé... -expresó tomando la jarra de café y besando su mejilla- pero quería hacerlo... -le sirvió café en un taza- vamos a desayunar! -sonrió alegremente y ambos se sentaron a la mesa-

El chico terminó su desayuno y expresó.

--- hoy en el deportivo dirán quienes serán los titulares para el resto de la temporada... -comentó mientras bebía su café- publicarán la lista después del almuerzo.

--- ya te dije que no debes preocuparte... -dice mientras muerde su pan tostado- te apuesto lo que quieras a que estarás en esa lista... -bebe un sorbo de café-

--- estás demasiado segura... -sonríe- más que yo... y eso que nunca me has visto jugar... -la mira desdeñosamente-

--- lo sé... a mí me gusta mucho el soccer... -comenta- pero al dejar México ya no quise saber más... -su cara cambia a una de tristeza-

--- sí, pero aun apoyas mucho a tu selección... -afirma- tienes una playera de tu país...

--- eh! 0.0 -se sorprende- si,... pero... como lo sabes? -cuestiona asombrada- tú nunca me la has visto puesta... -El chico casi se atraganta con su café al recordar el evento de cuando la había visto con esa playera verde-

--- no... no te la he visto puesta, pero... -comenta nervioso- pero creo que una vez tu amiga de la Maestría me lo comentó... -mintió-

--- quien?... Anell?... -cuestiona- sí, me lo imagino esa chica sí que suele ser muy "comunicativa"... -sonríe divertida- deberías haber visto nuestras constantes peleas porque yo apoyo mucho a las Águilas del América y ella a las Chivas del Guadalajara… -comenta-

--- águilas y chivas?… y no hay otro tipo de fauna en los equipos mexicanos? –cuestiona divertido-

--- pues… -piensa- están los zorros, los tigres, los gallos, los tuzos, los jaguares… –mira a Hyuga sonreír- oye!! te estás burlando?!!! –le arroja un pedazo de pan tostado, Hyuga sencillamente lo esquiva riendo-

--- en lugar de apoyar a las águilas… -explica- deberías apoyar a los tigres, de seguro son mejores...

--- primero muerta!! –Sentencia- jamás apoyaría a otro equipo que no sea el América y a su maravilloso superdelantero Cuauhtémoc Blanco!!! –Levanta su voz-

--- Cuauhtémoc Blanco… -expone en son de burla- otra vez ese tipo, si alguna vez estando conmigo dices su nombre… lo buscaré para matarlo. –Sentencia-

Ambos jóvenes ríen a carcajadas.

--- oye Koji!! -expresa sorpresivamente- yo podría ir a verte jugar alguna vez??!! -cuestiona-

--- sí, creo que no habría problema... -responde- la novia de Melchiore va muy seguido a los entrenamientos...

--- Genial!! -une sus manos alegre- llevaré una matraca!! ^^

--- una qué...? 00? -cuestiona confundido-

--- no nada... ^///^ -se sonroja- olvídalo...

La pareja se despide en la escalera del edificio de departamentos. La jovencita mexicana le dice adiós con su mano, mientras el joven moreno se aleja. Hyuga regresa sus pasos sorpresivamente para tomar la cintura de la chica y atraerla a su cuerpo. Se besan dulcemente. A lo lejos una mirada azulina no puede dar crédito a lo que ve.

--- ella... ella ya vive con Kojiro!! –Matsumoto Kaori arranca su vehículo para alejarse rápidamente, al pasar por un callejón arroja una bolsa; al caer, de esta salen un par de tenis de soccer nuevos-

*****************

El nipón abre sus ojos a más no poder, no lo podía creer, su nombre estaba ahí, si no había lugar a dudas.

--- Felicidades Hyuga!!! -llegó por detrás y le dio una fuerte palmada en la cabeza- eres titular!!

--- gra... gracias...!! -se sobó la cabeza- es maravilloso!!! -apretó sus puños-

--- además serás famoso... eres el primer chico que en menos de un año se convierte en titular y también eres el primer japonés en lograrlo... -le pasa la mano por el hombro- seremos los mas asediados de la prensa! -expresa vanidoso-

--- si…. "ella tenía razón..." -recuerda-

*****RECUERDO****

_La joven castaña lo abraza por la espalda._

_--- no te preocupes te van a elegir, Koji... -exclamó mientras su voz se perdía en la espalda morena- ten fé... sé que lo harán... -apretó su abrazo- eres el mejor..._

_--- soy el mejor? -cuestiona divertido- como puede opinar... -suelta el abrazo y se voltea para atraparla en sus propios brazos- si jamás me ha visto jugar, jovencita?_

_--- por tu mirada... -exclamó dejando confundido al nipón- tu mirada me dice que eres una persona fuerte y firme en tus metas... -le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla-_

_El retiró su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarla._

*************************

El delantero nipón sonrío.

--- Hyuga! -le llamó la mujer-

--- ah!.. Srita. Matsumoto... muchas gracias -hace una inclinación- sin su ayuda yo no... -lo interrumpe-

--- repórtense con el entrenador, los está esperando desde hace media hora!!! -le regaña- hay entrenamiento especial para los titulares!!!

--- que?! -se sorprende por la actitud de la mujer- si!! -responde y ambos jóvenes se alejan-

--- ya veremos cuánto dura tu idilio... -expresa entre dientes-

*********

Los chicos estaban exhaustos.

--- ahhh! nos quieren... aaah! matar o qué?... aah! -se deja caer sentado recargándose en la portería-

--- dímelo... ah! tú... ah! -comenta cansado el moreno- este es... ah! el entrenamiento de los... aah! titulares? -se deja caer en el césped- aaaah! estoy molido...

--- vamos arribaaaaaa!! -Les grita y los jóvenes se ponen de pie en el acto- este es el nuevo entrenamiento!!! Los equipos europeos mejoran cada año, necesitamos tener mejor reparación... vamos!!! A correr!!! -los chicos sin quejarse obedecen-

Al final del entrenamiento todos se reúnen en una sala del deportivo.

--- bueno muchachos, ustedes a partir de hoy son nuestros mejores elementos… -expresó el entrenador técnico- así que les vamos a exigir que pongan toda su energía y empeño... también les comentaré que es importante dar una buena imagen a la prensa, no queremos verlos envueltos en ningún problema... -expone- los depósitos de su primer pago ya están hechos en sus cuentas y para celebrarlos la directiva del club los invitará a una cena en su honor hoy en la noche, espero que asistan todos... -Hyuga sonrió-

--- vaya mi chica le encanta ir a esas fiestas... –exclamó el pelirrojo- tú llevaras a Narda me imagino... -le cuestionó-

--- si, se pondrá muy feliz... -le contestó al joven italiano-

Los jugadores salían de la sala, cuando una voz detuvo al chico moreno y su amigo.

--- Hyuga!! Melchiore!!! -se acercó el entrenador físico- regresen al campo!-exclamó imperativo-

--- queeee?! -se sorprendieron ambos-

--- pe... pero por qué? -se quejó el italiano-

--- ustedes aun no terminan de entrenar... -y sin decirle más el hombre salió del salón-

El chico nipón se quedó confundido.

--- demonios!! Tendré que marcarle a Mercedes para avisarle... -extrae su celular-

--- creo que... haré lo mismo... -extrae su teléfono- "pero no le diré lo de la fiesta, será una sorpresa..." -sonríe-

**************

La joven mexicana saltaba de alegría.

--- en serio?!!! que maravillaaaa!! -se abrazaba a su misma-

--- si… -suena muy contento al otro lado de la línea- tenias razón… -comenta-

--- … -no expresa nada, solo sonríe-

--- esto tenemos que celebrarlo no crees? –Cuestiona- saldré un poco tarde… pero nos veremos…

--- si… te esperaré, Koji… -se sonroja y coloca el auricular después de despedirse- siiiii!!! –lanza un escandaloso grito- Koji debe estar muy alegre... -piensa- ya sé!!! prepararé una cenaaaa!! -fija en esa meta la jovencita sale de compras a la tienda más cercana.

**************

Hyuga está agotado sus pies pesan como el plomo, la noche ya se hace presente. Ambos jóvenes apenas salen del deportivo.

--- diantres!! Tengo 45 mensajes en mi celular de Mercedes T_T -expone asustado- ya ha de estar esperándome...

El chico moreno no expresa nada, había pensado pedirle a su amigo que lo llevara a su casa, pero ante ese comentario prefirió callar.

--- Nos veremos después... -se alejó por las calles oscuras-

*************

La chica mexicana veía el resultado de su esfuerzo, la cena estaba lista, la comida olía deliciosa, sonrojada ve hacia el reloj, su "tigre" no tardaría más de 20 minutos en llegar, con su mirada gris esperanzada enciende las velas sobre la mesa y decide ir a la sala a esperarlo, lleva puesta su ropa favorita, una nueva blusa azul y sus jeans.

El tiempo pasó rápido, el nipón no llegaba. La joven no se extrañó, Kojiro le había mencionado que lo harían entrenar más tiempo y por tanto llegaría algo retrasado. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un poco de frío, se levantó para ir a la recamara y traer su frazada. Regresó a la sala a esperar.

*******************

El chico nipón caminaba presuroso, sus pies le dolían demasiado y había descubierto minutos antes que ya no traía agua en su botella, porque lo que también tenía mucha sed. Pero eso no le importaba, estaba deseoso de llegar a su departamento, a su hogar. Si, su hogar, sonaba muy bien. Comenzó a hacer frío y el cielo dejaba caer una leve llovizna. Maldijo entre dientes pensando en que llegaría empapado de seguir así, cuando las luces de un auto lo alumbraron y se orilló a su lado.

--- Hola Hyuga... -le saludó su manager- quieres que te lleve? -le cuestionó con una sonrisa en el rostro-

El chico moreno de mirada felina, no dudó en aceptar la invitación.

*************

La joven abrió sus orbes grises pesadamente, se había quedado dormida. Se levantó tambaleante y miró el reloj.

--- aaah!! las... las tres de la mañana!!! -su corazón se encogió-

Se dirigió a la cocina, las velas amenazaban con consumirse ya. Se acercó y sopló para apagarlas. Kojiro no había llegado, temió que algo le hubiese ocurrido. Regresó a la sala y sacó la agenda del buró. Apenas pretendía tomar el auricular cuando este sonó.

--- Koji...? -la voz que se escuchó no era de Hyuga-

--- _de verdad quieres verlo?... ven al Hotel Premier, a la habitación 138, tuvo una fiesta muy intensa y está sumamente cansado... _clic!

La chica no entendió bien, esa voz era de una mujer, aquello le dio mala espina. Corrió hacia la recamara para extraer una chamarra, la madrugada despues de la lluvia, era fría.

*************

Narda llegó a la entrada del imponente Hotel Premier, en su salón de fiestas la música que se dejaba escuchar daba muestras claras de que el baile había dado inicio hacia mucho. Dudó en entrar, lo más seguro es que no la dejarían. Para su sorpresa, el hombre que atendía el lobby al mirarla entrar se dirigió a ella.

--- disculpe... -cuestionó- a quien busca?

--- yo... bueno... -no supo que decir-

--- la fiesta de los titulares de la Juventus es en el salón imperial... -lanzó-

--- ah!... -se sorprendió- fi... fiesta?...

--- si, usted sabe... -se burló- jóvenes deportistas famosos, que ganan bien, con muchas admiradoras... -la miró de arriba a abajo- quiere pasar...? -le señaló la puerta-

La joven sintió una punzada en el corazón, acaso Kojiro le había ocultado eso. No necesitó pensar más, la puerta del salón se abrió, de ella salieron Melchiore y su novia besándose.

--- eh!! Narda!! -la saludó, la joven no necesitó más, el amigo de Hyuga se encontraba ahí-

--- qui... quiero subir a las habitaciones!! -le gritó imperativa al hombre- en que piso queda la habitación 138?? -el chico pelirrojo se extrañó de la actitud ´fúrica de la joven mexicana-

--- la habitación 138??... está en el décimo piso… -respondió- pero lo siento, no puedo permitirle a usted que pase... -la chica no respondió y se dirigió a los elevadores- oigaaa!! Que no escuchó?!!! -le gritó a la jovencita pero no se movió de su lugar-

--- oye, niña… -le llamó el compañero de Hyuga- que te suce… -la joven castaña lo ignoró y tomó un elevador- diablos!! –espetó al cerrarse la puerta en sus narices- cual habitación dijo? -preguntó a su novia-

--- la niña dijo que buscaba la 138, Melch... -le respondió-

--- vamos... -El italiano pelirrojo sujetó de la mano a su novia- esto no me agrada -abrió el otro elevador-

****************

La jovencita castaña se encontraba frente a una enorme suite, la habitación 138. Tocó con suavidad, pero no hubo respuesta. Su mano se movió sola y giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió. En ese mismo instante el elevador se abría. El chico pelirrojo alcanzó a ver como la joven castaña ingresaba a la habitación.

Temerosa caminó entre sombras, en la enorme sala había dos copas de champaña, la botella a medio consumir, se dirigió entonces como autómata a la recamara, abrió la puerta con miedo, la luz ingresó junto con ella.

Sus orbes grises se abrieron a más no poder, ahí en el lecho con sábanas de seda se encontraba Hyuga, desnudo y dormido boca abajo. Se llevó una mano a su boca, sus ojos dejaron escapar lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas, sintió un dolor terrible en el pecho. Un ruido la hizo voltear de golpe. Saliendo del cuarto de baño envuelta con una diminuta toalla, Matsumoto Kaori la observó con lástima.

--- que haces aquí, niña estúpida?... -expresó en son de molestia-

Tras la joven mexicana ingresaron Melchiore y su novia.

--- oye Nar… -se sorprendió al ver ese cuadro- demonios!! -miró a su compañero de la Juventus totalmente dormido- sal de aquí!! -intentó tomar a la chica mexicana del brazo pero ésta se lo impidió saliendo del cuarto rápidamente- esperaaaaa!! -en el enorme corredor le dio alcance- niña espera!!

--- suéltameee!! -se libró de su mano- desde cuándo...? desde cuando Kojiro y ella..? -se volvió a llevar la mano a su boca, sentía nauseas-

--- bueno, yo no... -no pudo esconder su nerviosismo- él... ella, bueno yo no... lo...

--- que ocultas?!! -exigió en un grito doloroso- dímelo!!!

--- Hyuga y Matsumoto, bueno... -trataba de decirlo de la manera menos hiriente- Kojiro me dijo que ella y él... -bajo su mirada a la alfombra- bueno eran amantes... -tembló su voz y bajo su mirada azulina al suelo- pero él y ella, hace mucho que no… -el chico levantó su mirada para encontrarse solo en el pasillo-


	15. Chapter 15

**El último cap de la primera parte de mi fic!!!**

**___________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 15: Y el gato despertó del largo sueño en la azotea.**

_Hyuga observaba la bruma que le rodeaba, caminaba casi a ciegas buscando, a lo lejos se visualizaba algo, decidido se acercó, una figura empezó a esclarecerse entre la bruma. Un olor característico llegó a su nariz, aroma a cereza. Sonrió y dio aun más decidido sus pasos, a lo lejos la distinguió, era la jovencita castaña._

_--- ah! -surgió un gemido de sorpresa de su boca a ver más claramente a la chica-_

_Narda acariciaba su vientre redondo. Su corazón se detuvo de la ansiedad, la chica se veía tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte. Le inspiraba una ternura que jamás había sentido. Ella esperaba a su hijo, al hijo de ambos. No dudó más y se acercó a ella. Deseaba abrazarla y no soltarla jamás._

_--- Narda... -exclamó su nombre y la chica volteó-_

_Hyuga se quedó helado. De las orbes grises salían copiosas lágrimas, el rictus de la jovencita era de profundo dolor. Lo miraba con desilusión, quizás con rencor o tal vez con odio. Sintió el ardor de la mirada en su rostro, pero en verdad le quemaba como si de dagas de hielo se trataran, el dolor era insoportable._

---- waaaaahh!!! -el chico nipón saltó de la cama, ya totalmente despierto- que?!! Qué demonios!!! -agua helada bañaba su rostro y los hielos estaban sobre la cama-

Una joven de cabellos rubios frente a él sostenía la cubeta, al parecer era la que contenía la botella del champaña, ella había vertido su contenido sobre el joven delantero moreno.

--- eres un patán miserable, Hyugaaa!!! -le gritó la novia de su compañero de equipo-

--- de que... -miró a todos lados- dón... dónde estoy?? -exclamó confundido-

--- ja! ahora dirás que no sabes en donde te encuentras...? -se burló la mujer-

El chico pelirrojo entró rápidamente a la alcoba.

--- Hyuga!! -observó al chico que solo vestía unos bóxers- demonios!! busca tu ropa ahora!!... tenemos que alcanzarla!! -le gritó-

--- alcanzar...? -dudó- a quien, Melch... ?

--- como que a quien??!!! -le contestó molesto- a Narda!!! Ya sabe lo tuyo con Matsumoto!! -explicó-

--- ... –no dijo nada, abrió sus ojos a más no poder-

--- lo... lo vas a ayudar, Melch!!! -le reclamó a su novio- por qué??!!

--- Mercedes por favor!! -la miró desdeñoso-

--- hmp! pues haz lo que te venga en gana!!! -azotó la cubeta en el suelo alfombrado- me voy a casa!!! -salió de la habitación-

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

La jovencita bajaba corriendo las escaleras, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos grises le quemaban las mejillas, sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón aunado al monumental deseo de volver el estómago; llegó al descanso de las escaleras y se detuvo solo un momento para tomar aire. Regresó su mirar escalera arriba, las lágrimas le nublaban su vista, escuchó voces y prefirió continuar su loca carrera hacia el piso inferior del enorme hotel.

Sus pasos la hicieron llegar al lobby, secó su rostro y decidió salir del edificio, pero dos hombres le cerraron el paso.

--- que... que sucede? -cuestionó asustada-

--- es ella señores oficiales... -exclamó el hombre del hotel señalándola-

--- bien señorita, será mejor que nos acompañe... –indicó imperativo tomándola del brazo-

--- pe... pero yo... -tembló de miedo- yo no he hecho nada! -gritó al ser sujetada del brazo- suéltemele!!! -se resistió y consiguió liberarse-

--- por favor, pequeña... no deseamos ser agresivos contigo... -le avisó en un tono paternal el hombre que por su cabello cano, indicaba mas allá de la edad madura- vamos acompáñanos, solo te llevaremos a la embajada de tu país... al parecer te están solicitando, niña… -le sonrió conciliador-

--- ah! -se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero en ese momento las expresiones protectoras del hombre mayor cobijaron su lastimado corazón y decidió obedecer- es... está bien, señor... -el hombre mayor le abrió la puerta del hotel caballerosamente, después la puerta del automóvil, la chica ingresó al vehículo sin dudar y este partió con rumbo desconocido-

El encargado del lobby salió por la puerta principal, tras de el Matsumoto Kaori.

--- bien, toma... -le entregó una papel doblado- es lo que convenimos...

--- gracias, Srita. -tomó el papel e ingresó nuevamente al edificio-

--- "listo... nadie puede conmigo..." -sonrió triunfante y se dirigió a su automóvil estacionado cerca de ahí-

***************

Hyuga no podía creer lo que escuchaba de labios de su compañero de la Juventus.

--- no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido Hyuga!! -le recriminó golpeando el volante- era obvio que ella te descubriría!!

--- pero yo no... -intentaba explicar- yo no me acosté con Kaori!!!

--- a mí no me expliques nada... -indicó- mejor ve preparando lo que le vas a decir a Narda... aaahh!! -suspiró- necesitarás un milagro para que perdone tu desliz amigo...

El chico asiático apretó fuerte sus puños. Todo debió haber sido un plan de Kaori. Él debió haber escuchado a Narda, ella tenía miedo de Matsumoto; y también debió haberle dicho lo que habia pasado entre él y su manager, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

Hyuga observaba los alrededores para ver si veía a la jovencita, según la información que les dio el encargado del hotel, la joven mexicana no había pedido un taxi, sino que solo había salido del edificio llorando, para después adentrarse en las oscuras calles vecinas.

*************

La joven castaña no podía creer donde se encontraba en esa mañana. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar por la falta de sueño. Una joven de largo cabello azulino oscuro se acercó a ella a ofrecerle algo de comer.

--- toma... -le ofreció un emparedado- debes tener hambre... ya llevamos más de cuatro horas aquí...

--- no... gracias... -lo rechazó negando con su cabeza-

--- vamos... debes comer algo... -aquellas palabras le hicieron recordar-

_-*-*-recuerdo-*-*-*-_

_Hyuga estaba con ella, ambos comían en un restaurante._

_--- solo eso vas a comer?... -expuso molesto- solo una ensalada ¬¬_

_--- si,... -parpadeó confundida- que tiene de malo?... -cuestionó-_

_--- mucho… a partir de ahora debes alimentarte mejor... -la miró directamente con sus orbes felinas- estas embarazada, Narda..._

_--- aah!... -se sonrojó levemente- es... es verdad... -y sonrió al darse cuenta que el chico se preocupaba por ella- gracias... enseguida pediré algo más…_

_Kojiro solo sonrió divertido al ver su reacción de niña regañada._

_-*-*-*-Fin del recuerdo-*-*--*_

--- si, tienes razón... -aceptó el alimento- muchas gracias... -sonrió-

--- ahórrate la comida, niña... -le tomó bruscamente del brazo- vamos!

--- a... a donde me lleva...? -cuestionó asustada-

--- tu permiso ya venció hace dos semanas, estas de manera ilegal en este país... -le explicó- saldrás en el próximo vuelo a México... -sentenció-

--- qué?!! -se asustó- no!! eso no puede ser!! -se jaló tratando de librarse del hombre- tengo un plazo aun!! yo… yo pedí un permiso provisional hace una semana!!!

--- pues ya no es así! -le gritó- te revocaron el permiso... -la toma del brazo otra vez- vamos!!

La chica sintió que todo se nublaba, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ya eran demasiadas cosas que podía soportar.

****************

Hyuga llegó a su edificio habitacional, había ido ahí como último recurso al no encontrar a la joven castaña en las calles, además ya había amanecido. Subió las escaleras del edificio de manera rápida y arribó al departamento con la esperanza de encontrarla quizás guardando sus pocas cosas personales, ya que sabía que Narda no tenía muchas cosas, un poco de ropa solamente, su demás equipaje se lo había llevado Anell a México.

El joven nipón abrió la puerta nervioso, pero el silencio reinaba en el departamento; entró a la sala, solo una frazada estaba mal colocada en el sillón, su agenda estaba en el suelo, por lo que la levantó.

Hyuga caminó a la cocina e ingresó en ella, se sorprendió por lo que encontró. La mesa estaba puesta para una cena formal, sintió una opresión en el pecho, era obvio quien lo había hecho. Se acercó lentamente y observó un pequeño sobre azulino cerca de su plato. No dudó, lo tomó y extrajo el contenido. Una tarjetita.

_Koji: _

_Felicidades!! ^_^ _

_Te lo dije mi tigre,_

_eres titular de la Juventus de Turín._

_Te amo. _

_ Narda._

El joven se sorprendió al ver que algo mojó la tarjeta que él sostenía. No lo podía creer, estaba llorando de rabia. Arrojó la tarjeta fúrico y se dirigió a la habitación, la encontró vacía, la ropa estaba en su lugar, Narda no había llegado.

--- maldita sea!!! -gritó arrojando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino- maldita seaaaa!!! -se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo- entonces en dónde demonios está??!!! –golpeó el suelo furioso-

***************

La chica castaña despertó de golpe. Volteó para encontrarse en los asientos de un avión comercial.

--- don... dónde estoy??!! -se quiso poner de pie, pero el cinturón le evitaba levantarse- aaaah!!

--- tranquila... -le exclamó la joven de cabellos azulinos oscuros- ya vamos para México... -le sonrió-

La joven castaña abrió sus orbes grises a más no poder y volteó hacia la ventana del avión. A través del cristal solo podía verse el mar infinito.

***********************************

La oficina estaba llena, la gente caminaba de un lado a otro, el ajetreo era enorme. En una sala de espera dos chicos aguardaban. Una mujer escribía presurosa en el teclado de la computadora. El ruido constante fastidiaba poco a poco al joven nipón. Hyuga se puso de pie, estaba cansado de esperar.

--- maldita sea!!! -grita colérico- es que nadie me dará en esta oficina información!!

--- Hyuga!! -le regaña- por favor... contrólate! -lo jala y lo hace sentarse nuevamente-

El chico moreno temblaba de rabia, llevaban ya más de 4 horas esperando una respuesta en el Consulado Mexicano. Narda jamás regresó al departamento, por lo que temía que le hubiese pasado algo. Aconsejado por su amigo Melchiore, habían acudido a esas oficinas. Estaba el nipón por perder la paciencia otra vez cuando una joven rubia de traje sastre se acerca a ellos con una carpeta en sus manos.

--- Lecited Narda Álvarez González? -les cuestionó, y el delantero asiático se puso de pie rápidamente-

--- si, es ella... -la miró fijamente- ¿sabe en dónde está?

--- bien... -abrió la carpeta- por los reportes al parecer ella llegó hace más de dos años a Italia, estuvo estudiando una maestría en la Universidad Principal, solicitó hace una semana un permiso para extender su estadía en el país, ya que se vencía al inicio del mes... -Hyuga asintió, él tenía pleno conocimiento de eso- y en esa misma semana se le fue otorgado, pero... -extrajo una papeleta más en color rojizo- al parecer ella misma lo canceló... -levantó su mirada verde hacia ambos chicos- estuvo temprano en estas oficinas, pero ya salió del país. -finalizó-

Hyuga quedó sin habla.

--- no... -negó- no puede ser!! -extrajo de la chamarra de Hyuga un documento- mire!! -le mostró a la chica- este es su pasaporte!! dígame como se pudo haber ido por voluntad propia y dejar su pasaporte!!

--- lo siento mucho, según esta papeleta... -le muestra la hoja- ella se fue por voluntad propia y para salir del país... pues... -explicó- no necesita sus papeles... -cerró la carpeta- bien, su caso ya está resuelto… y si me disculpan tengo a otras personas que atender... -se alejó-

Al fin el joven nipón expresó algo.

--- se... se fue... -se dejó caer de golpe en la silla que había ocupado desde hace horas- la he perdido, Melchiore... -se llevó sus manos al rostro- ella se fue...

--- demonios... -masculló entre dientes, al ver tan abatido a su amigo-

***************

La jovencita castaña aguardaba afuera del aeropuerto internacional de México, un taxi se orilló hacia la banqueta y se estacionó cerca de la joven.

--- ey!! Narda!!! -le gritó- por acá!!! -señaló la joven de largo cabello oscuro-

La chica caminó hacia el vehículo y lo abordó. Tiempo después el taxi avanzaba por las calles saturadas de la capital.

--- y pues... eso... eso fue lo que pasó Anell... -exclamó mientras dejaba caer una vez más sus lágrimas-

--- mira que "goloso" resultó el gato... -cruza sus brazos- y ahora que piensas hacer? -le cuestionó, la joven castaña niega con la cabeza- hum!!... oye, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, amigacha... -Narda se le arroja a los brazos para dar rienda suelta a su tristeza- llora, Narda... desahógate... ya estás en casa... con la gente que te quiere.

***************

Hyuga no veía la hora de ver a su manager, tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle. Su amigo Melchiore se había encargado de que no hubiese ningún objeto punzo-cortante en la oficina externa del salón de conferencias.

Unas voces se escucharon a lo lejos, Hyuga se puso de pié, sus manos temblaban. La puerta se abrió e ingresó Matsumoto Kaori, pero no iba sola.

--- me parece perfecto, estoy seguro que él aceptará... -voltea a ver al joven delantero el dueño del deportivo-

--- Hyuga, el Director quiere decirte algo... -le sonrió, pero el chico la miró fríamente-

--- felicidades muchacho!! –expresó emocionado- dos casas de ropa deportiva nos han ofrecido contratos para que seas su imagen... -se acerca y le coloca la mano en el hombro- eres afortunado Hyuga, el Club y tú ganarán mucho dinero... -sonríe- estoy seguro que aceptarás, no?... es una oferta que jamás verás en toda tu vida otra vez...

--- si,... si señor... –expresó taciturno-

--- pero muchacho... -lo mira extrañado- deberías brincar de alegría... eso hiso Melchiore cuando también lo solicitaron -expresa- que te sucede? -cuestiona- pareciera no alegrarte…

--- nada, no le pasa nada, Director... -le responde- es solo que Hyuga no es... no es muy expresivo, es más bien un joven serio... –explica sonriente-

--- bien, mañana a primera hora firmaremos los contratos... -saluda a Hyuga de mano- nos vemos... Srita. Matsumoto... -le estrecha la mano- nuevamente muchas gracias, este chico es en verdad muy afortunado de tenerla a usted como su manager... -sale-

--- "afortunado..." -piensa mientras ve salir al tan importante hombre-

--- bueno, ya escuchaste Hyuga... -le comenta- mañana debes... -el joven hace caso omiso a sus comentarios, pasa a un lado de ella y su hombro la golpea haciéndola sostenerse de la pared- Hyuga!!! -grita- a dónde crees que vas??

--- a otro lado donde no estés tú...! -exclama agriamente y sale de la pequeña oficina-

--- estúpido!!! -le grita- deberías dar gracias de que...!! -el chico se detiene de golpe y se da la media vuelta- aaaaaaaah!! -la sostiene de los hombros, la joven mujer tiene que soportar la mirada felina cargada de odio-

--- agradecerte?? dime qué??!! -le contesta- de que lograras separarme de la única mujer que podría amar?!! -le recrimina-

--- no lo entiendes aun... verdad??!! -lo encara furiosa- esa niña solo iba a estorbarte en tu carrera!!

--- no, Kaori!! -la contradice- no lo haría!! -la sacude- Narda es… ella era… era muy importante para mí!!!

--- Hyu... Hyuga!! Suéltame, me lastimas!! -chilla al sentir la violenta opresión en sus brazos- entiende!! Ella solo era algo pasajero, Kojiro…-se justifica- como todas las que…

--- noooo!!!... –le interrumpe- no era así, Kaori!!! –le explica- Narda… Narda vino a llenar la soledad que tenía!!! -cierra sus ojos- ella y el amor puro que tenía hacia mí... ella y… -duda solo un segundo- ella y mi hijo... -finaliza soltando a su manager-

--- qué?! -se sorprende enormemente- de que... de que hablas...?!! –cuestiona sorprendida-

--- ella estaba embarazada... -responde- esperaba un hijo mío, Kaori…-le da la espalda- un hijo al que quizás ya nunca conoceré gracias a ti... -sentencia-

--- yo... yo no... -camina hacia atrás hasta recargarse en la pared- yo no sabía, Kojiro... -comienza a temblar, y las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos- si yo... si yo hubiese sabido que ella y tú... yo no... yo jamás... -pasa empujando a Hyuga, busca la salida de la oficina desesperada-

El chico pelirrojo avanza por el pasillo, llevaba en sus manos dos refrescos de cola, al llegar a la oficina ve salir llorosa a la manager de su compañero.

--- vaya... –exclama al entrar a la oficina- le diste su buen escarmiento... eh, amigo! -mira al joven moreno que esta abatido- Hyuga? Qué te sucede?... -cuestiona-

--- nada... -expresa en un suspiro- no me pasa nada...

--- mmmm… sí que son extraños ustedes los japoneses... -le ofrece el refresco, el chico nipón lo acepta sin chistar- que harás ahora...?

--- no lo sé... -bebe un sorbo- Melchiore...? -le va a cuestionar algo-

--- dime... -lo mira directamente al rostro, mientras abre su propia lata-

--- Alguna vez Narda me dijo que… -mira al suelo- que ella podría arreglárselas sola en México con su embarazo… pero en ese entonces ella me amaba y… -analiza- y si ahora ella me odia… -levanta su rostro- amigo, tú crees... que... -tiembla de solo pensarlo- que Narda desista de tener a nuestro hijo...? -cuestiona con pavor en la mirada-

--- no digas eso Hyuga!!!! -suelta el refresco que tenía en sus manos y lo toma de la casaca deportiva- no creo que ella sea capaz de... -no puede terminar la frase, algo en su interior lo hace temblar, también dudaba, la chica se veía muy lastimada, además la mente femenina para los hombres aun es terreno incierto-

*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*

La jovencita castaña admira la recámara, la ventana dejaba entrar mucha luz, el ambiente que emitía era de alegría.

--- bien Narda, esta será tu habitación… -expresó la chica sonriente- yo me quedaré con mi hermana Rosario…

--- no… no quiero ser una molestia, Lucy… -expresó avergonzada-

--- como crees?!! –le abrazó- Anell nos ha contado mucho sobre ti… además dentro de unos meses yo me iré.

La joven hermana de Anell sonrió alegremente, ya que contraería matrimonio en menos de 4 meses.

--- si, lo sé… felicidades… -le comentó sonriendo- espero que seas muy feliz…

--- yo también… je, je, je, je, je… -se río divertida, la chica castaña no puedo evitar asemejar su risa a la de su amiga- Aunque no nos cambiaremos muy lejos de aquí, nuestra casa estará a solo dos calles…

--- que bueno… -no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia- y él es buena persona me imagino…

--- sí… -expuso muy sonriente- se llama Leonardo, es veterinario Zootecnia, y pues también entrenador canino… -se sonrojó- nos conocimos en un viaje a Ixtapa, hace como dos años, intercambiamos e-mails, pero la verdad pensé que nunca volvería a verlo aunque era también del D.F.… -acomodó la cortina de la ventana- cuando menos me lo imaginé me escribió y pues ya sabes, luego platicamos en red, me invitó a salir y seguimos frecuentándonos… -la joven se sentó en la cama- nos hicimos novios pronto, y es que Leo es muy alegre y divertido, además de osado… te cuento que hasta una vez se atrevió a…

--- a traerte serenata con unos perros amaestrados… -expresó riendo divertida-

--- si!!! Que oso!!! –se sentó a su lado- hmp! de seguro fue Anell quien te lo dijo, eh! –se dejó caer en la cama- es lo que me encanta de él, es muy expresivo con sus sentimientos, yo solía ser muy seria… pero Leo me cambió…

--- si, suele una cambiar mucho cuando se enamora realmente… -lanza en un suspiro triste-

--- quieres saber cómo me pidió que me casara con él??!! –más que una pregunta la chica morena parecía morirse por contarle, así que la joven castaña solo asintió con la cabeza- el muy méndigo me citó en el parque de Chapultepec, hizo que uno de sus perros me entregara un sobre, lo abrí y lo leí, decía que siguiera al perro… tuve que hacerle caso,… bonita me veía siguiendo al perro, y el muy bruto se paró un millón de veces al baño… -una gotita parece en su cabeza- después llegue hasta las lanchas, y ahí estaba Leo… subí con él y me dio una bolsa de semillas para los patos, me dijo que les diera para que "llegara el indicado"… no le entendí así que nerviosa empecé a arrojar a diestra y siniestra, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos rodeados por una multitud de patos y ganzos, que empezaron a pelearse y yo de los nervios seguía arrojándoles comida… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… -dio una carcajada interrumpiendo el relato- en ese momento solo uno se atrevió a saltar dentro de la lancha, el pato traía un enorme moño y en su cuello una cajita… -se sonrojó- se acercó a mí y Leo me dijo que si aceptaba al pato con todo y el regalo, le dije que si… cuando abrí la cajita… ahí estaba el anillo. –finalizó-

--- que original… -sonrió la chica castaña-

--- y que vergüenza también… -se levantó- solo espero que en nuestra mesa de bodas no vaya a llegar a sentarse el pato también…ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… -ambas chicas rieron a más no poder, pero la castaña se detuvo al sentir un leve dolor.

--- Auch! –se quejó-

--- te sucede algo?? –le cuestionó asustada de ver que se llevó las manos a su vientre-

--- no… -mintió, el dolor le llegó hasta la cadera- solo me dolió la panza de la risa… -le sonrió-

--- ok… bueno vamos a cenar… -salió de la alcoba-

La chica castaña se sobó el vientre, desde que había llegado a México sentía diversos malestares, pero siempre los atribuía como consecuencia del "cansado" viaje de regreso.

++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*++++*

Los flashes golpeaban su rostro una y otra vez, el chico nipón obedecía las indicaciones sin chistar. Vestía un traje deportivo de marca, tras de él, el campo de soccer era solo un escenario virtual, dos hermosas modelos lo acompañaban.

--- oye hermosoooo... -expresa con voz amanerada- no podrías poner una cara de... como decirlo... más agresiva... grrrr!! –hace cara de enojo- tienes una mirada de borrego medio muerto, que la verdad, nada que ver, niño!!... -Hyuga arrojó el balón que sostenía en sus manos y salió de la escenografía fotográfica- oye!... oye!!!

Matsumoto se acercó al joven fotógrafo.

--- ya debe estar cansado... -le sonríe- démosle unos minutos...

--- unos minutos?... -exaspera- mejor unos años... -extrae unas fotos de un sobre- mire las de ayer... esa mirada la verdad apesta! -se acerca un hombre de traje-

--- la verdad, Rockye... estas fotos están muy bien para la publicidad...

--- uy! si!... -hace pose fatalista- mercadotecnia, mercadotecnia... y el verdadero arte??! qué?! -expresa molesto-

--- solo queremos que salga bien en las fotos, no que transmita amor al mundo... -finaliza alejándose- toma un receso de dos horas... -ordena-

--- ok!! Usted manda!! -despide con la mano- me voy a fumar un cigarro... -se aleja del set-

La mujer nipona suspira, Hyuga se había vuelto demasiado taciturno y más solitario en esos dos meses. Aunque su desempeño deportivo no había bajado, sino por el contrario mejoró, era como si solo viviera para el soccer. Lo observó a lo lejos, marcaba molesto su teléfono celular.

--- sí, bueno... habla Hyuga, no sé como vaya con la investigación, Sr. Moru... –cuestiona imperativo-

--- si, avancé mucho, Sr. Hyuga... –la voz al otro lado de la línea suena temerosa- bien, al parecer ella llegó a vivir con una amiga llamada Anell a su departamento, ya que había vendido el suyo para poder financiar su viaje a Italia, pe… pero... ellas cambiaron su residencia a los pocos días y yo les he perdido totalmente la pista, pero le aseguro que...

--- ya veo... -expresa interrumpiéndolo- espero más informes pronto, Sr. Moru, para eso le pago... -menciona con voz agria- o me veré en la necesidad de buscar a otro detective más capaz -cuelga molesto- "te voy a encontrar... a como dé lugar, Narda… los voy a encontrar"

*************

La jovencita castaña salió adolorida de aquel cuarto del viejo hospital.

--- aaaah!! -se queja-

--- Narda! -se puso de pie rápidamente al verla salir con paso lento- te dolió mucho?? -cuestionó-

--- si... demasiado... no me siento bien, Anell... -expuso con ojos llorosos-

--- no inventes, te lo dije, no debimos venir aquí... -la ayuda sostenerse- se me hace que el Doc te lastimó!!

--- no lo sé... -exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza- me dijo que todo estaba bien, pero que debía estar en reposo... lo que resta del mes... -reprime el quejido, pero su rostro lo muestra-

--- ok... pérame... –la coloca en una silla cercana y extrae su celular- le voy a llamar a mi hermana Lucía para que traiga el coche hasta la entrada de la clínica-

La jovencita castaña levantó su mirada y pudo ver las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban en la ventana.

--- tenerlo o no… -expresó en un susurro ahogado- parece que esa ya será decisión solo mía Kojiro Hyuga…

////////////////////

_Hyuga observaba la bruma que le rodeaba, ahora también hay altos pinos, caminaba casi a ciegas buscando, a lo lejos se visualizaba una cabaña, de la chimenea sale humo, decidido se acercó. Abrió la puerta y miró directamente a la sala, una persona estaba ahí sentada de espaldas, su largo cabello castaño caía como catarata, la persona con su mano acomodó su cabello dejando ver su espalda. Esa espalda... Hyuga detectó en segundos un olor, aroma a cereza. _

_--- Narda!! -emitió un grito de alegría, al fin la había encontrado-_

_Caminó hacia el centro de la cabaña, dando grandes zancadas, ubicándose justo frente a la chica. Sus ojos felinos se abrieron desorbitados. Los ojos de la jovencita estaban ocultos en la sombra que se formaba por la caída de su cabello en su frente. La chica había bajado sus manos, estas estaban manchadas de sangre, su vientre no era abultado, su vestido blanco estaba empapado del vital líquido rojizo._

_La jovencita levantó su rostro, sus ojos grises agolpados de lágrimas. Su boca se movía, pero el nipón no escuchaba, sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho, acaso había olvidado ya su voz?_

_--- ... –ella movía su boca pero él no la escuchaba-_

_--- dime!! -le exigía, la joven seguía hablando, pero Hyuga no escuchaba- Narda, que pasa??!!! Que te pa…??!!_

_La chica le atrapó las manos, Hyuga miró horrorizado como sus propias manos se manchaban de sangre. Ella seguía hablándole, y él no la podía escuchar._

_--- n… no, Narda!!! -se soltó de su agarre, la joven desapareció- que?!! -Miró a todos lados- en donde...? -a lo lejos sus orbes felinas ubicaron una cunita de bebé-_

_El joven moreno se acercó temeroso a ella, corrió la delgada cortinita azul que la cubría. Sin duda algo había bajo las sabanitas. Con mano temblorosa se prestó a retirarlas. Acaso seria... su hijo...? Sus ojos se dilataron a más no poder, bañado en sangre estaba un gato blanco con negro... Miztli._

///////////

--- Nooooooooo!!! -se despertó bañado en sudor, alejó las sábanas de seda de su cama para controlar su respiración. Había sido una pesadilla terrible como muchas otras que eventualmente tenia, siempre cuando algo en el día le recordaba a Narda y a su triste desenlace amoroso.

--- aaah!!! -El joven nipón se puso de pie, caminó despacio hacia el enorme ventanal de su departamento- demonios… fue por culpa del maldito comercial de comida para gatos… -recordó que el día anterior había grabado un comercial alimentando a un gato parecido al de Narda, el cual incluso él mismo había elegido- soy un estúpido…

Las luces de la imponente ciudad se veían maravillosas desde ese piso del edificio más caro de la nación Europea. Tenía todo con lo que siempre había soñado antes de salir de Japón hacia 7 años. Pero en medio de su triunfo estaba solo, completamente solo.

FIN. (de la 1ra. PARTE)

**Wiiiii!!! Terminé… y les agradezco infinitamente a todos los que leyeron la primer parte de mi fic T_T Arigato!!! Sé que no fueron muchos, pero aun así grax, un millón de gracias!!!.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte, gracias por sus e-mail a mi correo T_T -solo por eso continuare-

Bueno los personajes de Captain Tsubasa no me pertenecen, y bla,bla,bla...

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Todos los maullidos se unen en un canto a la Luna.**

Kojiro Hyuga sale cansado del campo, toma una toalla de la banca para secarse el sudor. El alto hombre pelirrojo se acerca a él.

--- ey! Hyuga! -le da una palmada alegre en su hombro y le ofrece un sobre- te esperamos Mercedes y yo al cumpleaños de Paúl… -sonríe- no te puedes negar… eres su padrino.

El hombre moreno toma de mala gana la invitación.

--- hmp! está bien… -se aleja- ahí estaré…

--- demonios… -expresa entre dientes el portero italiano- cada vez está peor…

El nipón ingresa al pasillo del deportivo. Hacía seis años que su amigo Melchiore se había casado, y cinco que había sido padre, y sin embargo él seguía solo. Su forma de ser era hosca y solitaria con la mayoría de sus compañeros, solo el portero italiano lo soportaba debido a que conocía la razón real de aquella actitud.

Abrió su locker presto para guardar su ropa, al extraer su mochila a sus pies cayeron unos papeles bancarios, suspiró al recordar que la mayoría de sus primeros ingresos de titular los dedicó al pago de dos investigadores privados diferentes, pero aquello fue en vano, ninguno logró dar con el paradero de Narda, parecía que a la chica mexicana se la había tragado la tierra. "Si quieres perderte vete a México" esa era frase que la jovencita castaña lanzó alguna vez, ahora él le daba la razón. Además el último informe que recibió seis años atrás no fue aliciente: Narda Álvarez había llegado a México a vivir con su amiga Anell González, pero ambas cambiaron su residencia casi a la siguiente semana y no se supo mas; despidió al investigador, y lo sustituyó; después se encontraron datos de la chica en una clínica de mala muerte en una ciudad llamada "Morelia", que se dedicaba a realizar abortos clandestinos, la información era fidedigna, pero no supo si lo hizo o no, así que la pretensión de buscarla se volvía cada vez más apartada y después de saber aquello simplemente el nipón desistió. Ya no le veía el caso, la amaba, pero al saber que la joven había tomado esa decisión le partía el corazón.

--- lo merezco… -expresó entre dientes- fui un estúpido! -azotó la puerta de su locker, el rostro estupefacto de su manager lo sorprendió- ahora que deseas Kaori… -habló agriamente, no había despedido a su compatriota porque al final de cuentas esta le había pedido perdón, y por que también sabía que la necesitaba-

--- bu… bueno es que…-expresó temerosa- Hyuga, necesito que me firmes esta papeleta para formalizar tu participación en el juego internacional amistoso que tendrán próximamente en… -no termina, el joven le quita de las manos la tabla que sostiene los papeles y firma-

--- si la paga es buena, acepto… -enunció- o si la directiva nos lo exige tampoco tengo opción… -chasquea- la verdad, me da igual… -se aleja después de devolverle los documentos a la mujer-

La manager lo mira con tristeza mientras se retira, después visualiza la papeleta de indicaciones que el chico moreno había firmado.

--- ni siquiera me dejó decirle donde jugarán… -el logotipo de la Selección Mexicana se encontraba a un lado del escudo de la Juventus de Turín.

*****************

Una niña de escasos 5 años entró corriendo al lujoso departamento.

--- ya eamos!!! -arroja su mochila a la sala y entra presurosa a uno de los cuartos- mamá Leshi!!!

La joven mujer castaña lee algo en su laptop sobre el escritorio lleno de libros y carpetas, escribe las notas de su lectura en una libreta oscura por lo que no se da cuenta cuando la niña hace su entrada. La pequeña lo nota y sonríe, con paso cauteloso ingresa a la habitación, su clara meta es asustar a la mujer. Cuando ya está cerca es descubierta.

--- ni se te ocurra, pequeña malcriada... -exclama sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- que ya te vi...

--- aaaah!! -hace un puchero- achi no che vale, máLechi... -se deja caer en la alfombra- nunca de lo nunca tepodido asutar y Kenchi chi... ¬¬

La mujer comienza a apagar su laptop y se pone de pie estirándose sonriente.

--- lo sé, Paty... es que Kenji, es demasiado astuto que tú... -mira hacia la puerta extrañada- y por cierto donde está el diablo? -cuestiona-

--- ajueda tatando de convencher a mipá de que no locuse contigo... -expone sincera-

--- de que... -se sorprende- de que hablas?? -se acerca a la niña y se pone en cuclillas a su lado- a ver... -le hace cosquillas- suelta toda la sopa, chiquilla!!

--- no!! jajajajaja!! no!! má!! -le sujeta sus manos con sus manitas- te dilé todo... jajaja! ya no!!

La mujer levanta a la niña de la cintura y se deja caer en el sillón más cercano.

--- bien... la escucho señorita... -menciona esto con cara seria-

--- fíjate que Kenchi se volveó a pelar... -expresa cruzando sus brazos- y le dejó el ojo ashi... -aprieta su ojo izquierdo- a un niño magande... la Miss leijo a mipá que tenes que ir a la escul amañana...

La joven mujer se incorpora y coloca a la niña de pie en el suelo.

--- aaahhh! –suspira apesumbrada- bien, vamos a ver... -salen juntas del cuarto-

En la sala se encuentra un niño de escasos 6 años de cabello alborotado color castaño, su cara muestra molestia, sus ojos felinos en café claro lo hacen más evidente. A su lado se encuentra un hombre joven de cabellos rubios.

--- ah! hola Narda! -le saluda- ya... ya habíamos llegamos! -sonríe nervioso-

--- que fue lo que sucedió Kenjiro? -cuestiona directamente al niño ignorando el saludo del muchacho-

El niño da un respingo y mira a la niña que aun sostiene la mano de la mujer.

--- otra vez ya fuiste de chismosa!!! -le grita a la pequeña que se oculta rápidamente tras la mujer castaña-

--- Paty, ve con tu papá... -ordena- Kenjiro y yo tenemos que hablar... -el hombre se acerca y carga a la niña-

--- en serio... yo lo siento Narda, te iba a decir, pero... -pretende excusarse-

--- no te preocupes Leo... -le sonríe- ya haces bastante con ayudarme para recoger a Kenji de la escuela, te lo agradezco...

--- adióch máLeci!! -Le dice adiós con la mano- novemos el shábado!!

--- adiós, nos vemos... me saludas a tu mami... -le devuelve el saludo-

Ambos salen. El niño castaño no espera más y corre hacia su cuarto, pero la mujer lo alcanza y lo sujeta.

--- suéltameeeee!! -forcejea- suéltame, mamá!!

--- Kenjiro!! Deja de hacer esto!! -Le ordena- siempre es lo mismo contigo! -lo pone de frente a ella- se puede saber ahora qué te pasa?!

--- nada!! -se suelta de su agarre-

--- nada?! -le contesta- de la nada solo te nació pegarle a uno de tus compañeritos.... -la mujer respira profundo, para controlarse- Kenji... -le soba su cabello alborotado- si mañana te expulsan esta será la tercera escuela en lo que va de este año... y apenas estas iniciando tu educación, comprende por favor... además nunca me quieres decir por qué peleas hijo...

El niño la mira al rostro apesumbrado, aprieta sus puños y empieza a llorar.

--- es que él... -gimotea- me... me dijo algo feo...

La mujer da un respingo.

--- dime que te dijo, así mañana yo podré abogar por ti con la profesora, hijo... vamos... -suplicó, pero el niño movió su cabeza negativamente- Kenji!! -Le gritó molesta- dime que te dijo!! ahora!! -ordenó con firmeza-

El pequeño tembló, la mujer pudo sentirlo claramente, sus labios se movieron y expresó.

--- me... me dijo... bastardo... -La mujer abrió sus ojos con enorme sorpresa-

--- co... como sucedió, Kenji? -le pidió explicar-

--- yo... yo estaba jugando fut en el recreo... y marcaron penalti… -gimoteó- él creía que me iba a anotar, pero se lo detuve y festejé... -limpió sus lágrimas- y él se enojó, llegó y me empujó... me caí muy duro, pero me levanté... -gimoteó- yo no quería pelear, mami de veras... ya me iba pero después me gritó y me dijo que era un bastardo... yo no entendí de primeras... -gimoteó otra vez- pero me empezaron a gritar los de su equipo "niño sin papá"... -miró a la mujer castaña directamente- mami… bastardo... es niño sin papá? -le cuestionó-

--- si... -explicó- es una forma muy fea de decirle a alguien que no tiene a su papá a su lado, aunque... -lo levantó abrazándolo- también los niños de padres divorciados les falta un papá... o aquellos... -es interrumpida por el pequeño-

--- o aquellos a los que se les murió... -expresa en un suspiro- o los abandonó...

--- si... -lo abraza apretándolo a su pecho- perdóname mi amor...

--- mami... -exclama sin romper el abrazo- yo ya no quiero que me digan así de nuevo… yo quiero tener un papá... -comienza a llorar otra vez- quiero a mi papá!!

La mujer se estremece al escuchar la petición de su hijo y sentir los constantes gimoteos en su pecho.

**************

El joven moreno abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

--- Mé… México!!! –gritó- iremos a ese país solo por un estúpido juego amistoso!!

--- oye, baja la voz… -exigió mientras acomodaba los regalos en la mesa- que no leíste la invitación, ahí lo especificaba Hyuga… -colocó un regalo mas- ya ves… estas demasiado distraído…

Un niño que corría no pudo evitar chocar con el nipón.

--- auch!! –cae al suelo- buaaaa!! –comienza a llorar- me duelee!

El hombre moreno suspira, se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse y lo sacude.

--- vamos no llores, niño… -le limpia las lágrimas con una servilleta- ni que te hubieras partido la pierna al caer… -el niño deja de llorar, pero lo mira asustado-

--- gracias se… señor… ya me voy…. –se aleja asustado dejando al nipón confundido-

--- jajajajajajaja!! –Ríe a carcajadas- tú sí que sabes cómo asustar a los niños Hyuga… jajajajajajajajaja!!

El chico moreno no puede evitar sonreír también.

--- sabes… -ambos salen de la casa llevando una bandeja de pastelitos- te caerá bien el fin de semana en la Rivera Maya, he visto por Internet que es un lugar paradisiaco excelente para alejar el estrés.

--- o para ponerme peor… -expone- no quiero ni imaginar su llegara a ver a Narda…

--- por favor… -comienza a repartir los pastelitos entre los niños- que posibilidad habría para que pudieras verla ahí…

--- mínimas o quizás nulas… -expone-

--- ahí lo tienes… -se termina la bandeja de pastelitos- deja de preocuparte, además solo iremos un fin de semana, son festejos deportivos de la selección Mexicana Varonil y Femenil… nada que ver con ella.

El chico nipón solo asiente con la cabeza, era verdad, la única relación que él pudiera encontrar de Narda con la Selección Mexicana era su playera verde del número diez y su curioso "amor" por Cuauhtémoc Blanco.

* * *

La joven castaña extraía ropa de la lavadora para pasarla a la secadora.

--- y no sabes cómo me sentía Anell… -platicaba con su amiga- no paró de llorar hasta quedarse dormido, y aun en sueños dijo: papá...

--- si me imagino cómo te sentías… -expresa- como chinche de burro sarnoso…

--- gracias por ser tan específica… -la mira molesta-

--- de nada… -sonrió- pero no te azotes amiga... –se sube a la lavadora para sentarse- ya se le pasará…

--- no creo, más bien… -expone- tengo el mal presentimiento de que esto empeorará…

--- tanto así… -se lleva las manos tras su cabeza-

--- si… -introduce la ropa en la secadora- fue hace un año que me preguntó por su papá, hace seis meses me pidió que le dijera quien era, pero solo le pude decir que era japonés… -suspira- hace dos meses me exigió llorando que le dijera el nombre, así que le mentí explicándole que su "padre" fue mi novio en la universidad y que nos abandonó para irse de regreso a Japón… y que por lo tanto no deseaba hablar de él… -mira la playera deportiva de su hijo- y ahora esto… no se qué hacer…

--- bueno –analiza- a mi parecer tienes solo dos opciones…

--- y cuales son según tú…? -la mira desdeñosa- oh! gran Anell capitana veterana de la Selección Femenil Azteca… -se burla-

--- gracias… gracias… -sonríe altaneramente- pues bien tú eliges... checa dato… -se aclara la garganta- opción número uno:… que te busques un novio, podrías aceptar finalmente a algún "mango" de la universidad… -la castaña hace mueca de molestia- o… número dos:… buscar al "gato"…

--- bromeas!!! –le gritó azotando la puerta de la lavadora- ni uno ni otro!!!

--- tranquis!!! tranquis!! –se protege con sus manos- yo solo decía…

--- Anell… jamás le impondría a Kenji otro padre… y mucho menos buscaría a Hyuga… -le da la espalda a su amiga y su rostro forma una mueca de infinita tristeza- lo que necesito es hablar bien con él… -analizó- y decirle lo que pasó realmente, sé que cuando Kenjiro comprenda desistirá de tener un papá… -salió del área de lavado- estamos mejor los dos solos.

--- eso dices tú… -la mujer castaña volteó de golpe-

--- de que hablas…? –le cuestionó molesta-

--- No te lo quería decir pero… -toma su distancia- creo que Kenjiro está muy solo, te la pasas en la Universidad y muy pocas veces estás con él…

--- bu… bueno es que tengo que trabajar… además… -no sabe que mas decir-

--- no te estoy criticando, solo te digo mi opinión… oye!! ya sé!!! –se sobresalta- que te parecería pasar una semana completa con Kenji,… -le expresa- ya van a empezar tus vacaciones de semestre, y pues a él lo suspendieron dos semanas… no?

--- si, lo suspendieron esta semana y la que sigue… -expresa en un suspiro- que bueno que no lo expulsaron…

--- ok… -corre a su bolsa deportiva y regresa de inmediato- ten… -le ofrece algo- son dos pasajes para ir al evento de la Selección Mexicana en Mérida...

--- pe… pero… no los puedo aceptar!! –Se los regresa- debes llevar a tu familia Anell, no a nosotros…

--- no seas boba, mira… -declara- mi hermana Lucy y su esposo Leo trabajan, mi hermana Rosario también, realmente la única que podría ir es mi sobrina Paty… jejejeje! –Sonríe pícara- además mi hermana estaría feliz que le quite a la pinga unas dos semanas… para… tú sabes… -hace señas curiosas-

--- no te entiendo… 0.0? –Su rostro expresa confusión-

--- uuuuh! –La mira fastidiada- olvidé que hace más de siete años que no "te surten tu despensa".

--- Anell!!! –le grita sonrojándose- no digas esas cosas!!! –escandaliza- Kenji podría escucharte!!

--- jajajajajaja! pero es la verdad!!! –se carcajea- en fin, nos vamos el próximo sábado te parece bien?

--- ok, estás más loca que una cabra alpina… -sonríe divertida, hacia mucho que no lo hacía-


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: ****El oleaje del mar y el ronronear del gato son muy parecidos. **

La joven mujer seca los platos con una toalla y los acomoda en el trastero.

---...y nos iremos temprano, el avión sale a las 9 de la mañana. -expone-

El niño castaño observa sorprendido a su madre y el balón de soccer cae de sus manos.

--- es... estas bromeando mamá?!! -le grita y corre a su lado-

--- no, no es broma... -sonríe volteando a verlo- la tía Anell nos invitó... -seca sus manos- ayer me dio los boletos, iremos a los dos partidos de la Selección Mexicana a Mérida... -toma al niño de la cintura y lo carga-

--- genial!! -alza su mano alegre-

--- pero ni creas que por esto estás libre de tu castigo, Kenji... –explica seria- te llevarás todas tus tareas -el niño hace una mueca- no quiero que te atrases por esta semana de suspensión... -lo baja al llegar a la sala-

--- mmm… está bien... -responde- oye mamá... también irán las hermanas de tía Anell? -cuestiona-

--- no, ellas trabajan... -le explica- por esa razón Anell nos invitó, solo viajará la pequeña Paty con nosotros...

--- queeeeee?? -se molesta- esa niña llorona y metiche!! -cruza sus brazos- entonces no voy!! ¬¬

La joven mujer lo mira desdeñosa.

---bien, como quieras... -le responde alejándose hacia los cuartos- será una lástima, se que te mueres por conocer a Guillermo Ochoa... -expone- ni modo le llamaré a Anell y le diré que siempre no iremos...

El niño se queda temblando de pies a cabeza, aprieta sus puños. La mujer se pierde en el corredor, solo se escucha su voz.

--- ah! por cierto!! -le grita- no te comenté que viajaremos en el mismo avión que la Selección??!!

El pequeño entra corriendo al cuarto.

--- no le llames!! no le llames!! -la toma del brazo- está bien! si iré! T_T si iré!

La mujer se ríe a carcajadas.

--- jajajajajaja… no que no diablo??... la pasaremos muy bien ya verás! -alborota su cabello castaño-

*******************

Los altos hombres vestidos con traje deportivo comienzan a abordar el avión.

--- ahhh! -suspira- nos daremos la aburrida de nuestras vidas... -expone amargamente-

--- nadie te obligó a venir Hyuga... -le contesta el portero pelirrojo-

--- es verdad... -expone el joven rubio de recién ingreso- solo vamos los que aceptamos participar en el juego amistoso señor Hyuga…

--- ya lo sé Deraín… -le responde al jovencito- pero firmé y no me di cuenta en donde era... -excusa-

--- ya te lo dije andas muy distraído amigo... -le palmea la espalda- no duermes bien o qué?

---mmmmm a lo mejor... -lo mira pícaramente y con el codo le comienza a picar las costillas- el Sr. Hyuga tiene una aventura que no lo deja... -Melchiore le cubre la boca y lo aleja del nipón-

--- deja de decir babosadas, Deraín...! -lo mira con ojos amenazadores, finalmente Hyuga se aleja molesto- aaaah! -suspira y suelta al chico- si quieres seguir vivo no trates esos temas con Hyuga... -aconseja-

--- uhm! -analiza- ahora todo tiene sentido...

--- de que hablas? –cuestiona con ojos entrecerrados-

--- llegué a la conclusión de que el señor Hyuga está decepcionado del amor… -expone- y es que siempre lo invitamos a nuestras "fiestas privadas" pero no acepta… incluso usted Sr. Melchiore aunque está casado asiste, pero el Sr. Hyuga no va... -cruza sus brazos sonriente-

--- y como se te salga alguna vez decirle a mi mujer eso... -lo mira con ojos fúricos- te mato! ¬¬*

--- no... no... no se preocupe... jejejejeje! -sonríe nervioso- no hablaré, Sr. Melchiore!

Hyuga ocupa su lugar en el avión y recarga su cabeza cansado.

--- iré a México... -expone en un susurro- jamás pensé que algún día visitaría tu país, Narda... -cerró sus ojos para recordar-

_+-+-+-+-+-_Recuerdo

* * *

_Ambos jóvenes discutían._

_--- bueno Narda, podemos viajar a Japón… -explica- me darán un receso de una semana si lo pido…_

_--- ajá, pero me dejarías allá… –le grita molesta- sola!!_

_--- es un buen país… -frunce el entrecejo- además no estarías sola niña, te quedarás con mi familia…_

_--- y… -piensa- si yo mejor deseo que nazca en México? –cuestiona-_

_--- bromeas?! –se exalta- jamás permitiría eso!!_

_--- eh! de que hablas?!! –lo enfrenta- que tienes contra mi país, Hyuga??!! –se levanta del sillón- _

_El nipón se queda mudo y desvía su mirada._

_--- ah! ya me imagino que es… -expone molesta y el nipón regresa su mirar a la jovencita- bueno, discúlpeme oh! gran hijo del primer mundo, debo retirarme un momento, ya que esta humilde originaria de un país en subdesarrollo le va a servir la cena… -expresa con sarcasmo y se aleja a la cocina-_

_--- no… oye, Narda… yo no… -la chica lo ignora y se va sumamente molesta- aaaaaah!! –Suspira cansado, había herido el "orgullo mexicano" y por lo visto la plática quedaría pendiente otra vez-_

* * *

Hyuga abre sus ojos y sonríe levemente.

--- "el orgullo mexicano" –mira hacia la ventana- "en estos momentos me hubiera importado un comino donde naciera nuestro hijo, Narda…" –la sonrisa desaparece de su rostro- "si, habría dado todo lo que tengo solo por verlo nacer…" -expresa para sí mismo y nuevamente cierra sus ojos para intentar mejor dormir-

* * *

El niño castaño baja del taxi brincando de alegría. Tras de él la joven mujer lleva en brazos a la pequeña de largo cabello oscuro.

--- si! si! siiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! -levanta en alto sus manos- un autógrafo! una foto!! su firma en mi balón y en mi playera de la selección!!! -grita-

--- muchas gracias... -despide al taxista- tome... -paga- Kenjiro no te alejes! -le grita-

--- eta loco, máleshi... -lo mira raro la pequeñita de cabello oscuro-

--- bueno, es su chico favorito de la Selección, Paty... -toma una maleta- es normal que este alegre...

--- y a tí máleshi... -le cuestiona- ie jugadol te gushta?

La mujer da un sobresalto y duda unos segundos, el hablar de soccer le recordaba muchas cosas.

--- bueno... -expone mientras piensa- "vaya... jamás lo vi jugar en vivo..." -sonríe triste- "y creo que ya nunca más lo haré..."

--- a mi mamá le gusta Cuauhtémoc Blanco!! -el grito del niño la hace volver a la realidad- pero el "Cuau" ya está bien vejete... ¬¬ -recibe un coscorrón por parte de la autora de sus días- aaauch!! X_x

--- gracias, hijito... ¬¬* -le regaña- pues para tú información niño hiperactivo, él era el mejor en mis tiempos de la universidad!!

--- lo sé… -se soba el golpe- pero ya no da una... ¬¬

--- la experiencia hace la diferencia!! ¬¬* tu "Memo Ochoa" está en pañales aun!! –le expone-

--- pues tu "Temo" también pronto usará pañales otra vez!! ¬¬* -contesta vivazmente-

--- oye, mocoso grosero!! –se molesta en extremo-

--- Máleshi di kenshi...!! -grita la niña- dende de coportarse cono ninios... -expone- ia tengo hambe... -pide-

--- si, está bien, pequeña Paty... -sonríe- vamos a registrarnos, instalarnos y pediré la comida al cuarto, les parece bien.... –comenta a los niños-

--- genial!!! –grita el pequeño castaño y entran alegres al hotel-

* * *

El grupo deportivo extranjero ingresa en el hotel pasada la tarde. Una joven alta y esbelta les espera en la recepción.

--- mucho gusto, señores! -les saluda sonriente- sean bienvenidos a nuestras instalaciones... acompáñenme por favor, los llevaré a sus respectivas habitaciones… -ofrece guiarlos- y si tienen alguna petición no duden en buscarme... –sonríe coquetamente-

La jovencita mexicana es muy hermosa y porta un traje de falda corta. Melchiore no deja de mirar las piernas de la joven, Hyuga solo niega con la cabeza.

--- uhm! esta muy bien la mexicanita, eh! Deraín... -susurra a su compañero-

--- y que lo digas, Dominic... jejejejeje! –responde- dicen que las mexicanas son muy… -su mirada lo dice todo- y créeme que más tarde le haré una petición ¬¬ -expone pícaramente-

Hyuga escucha y los mira molesto.

--- glup! -Los chicos regresan a la compostura al observar la mirada felina-

--- bien... -se detiene la jovencita- estas son sus habitaciones, señores... -señala- el número esta en sus llaves, en la parte posterior se encuentran las minicanchas y la alberca... -les indica- si desean pueden hacer uso de ellas cuando lo deseen... –finaliza- espero que pasen una maravillosa estancia. -sonríe y se aleja-

--- bueno muchachos… –explica el portero pelirrojo debido a que es el capitán- mañana es el primer juego del evento, la Selección Femenil Mexicana se enfrenta a la Estadounidense, así que tenemos lo que resta del día de hoy libre... -los chicos se emocionan- pero ya saben: nada de alcohol, ni peleas... ni mujeres... -los mira fijamente- mañana a las 9 los quiero al 100% en la cancha y entrenando... -finaliza- bien es todo, que descansen...

Melchiore y Hyuga ingresan cada uno a sus habitaciones, los demás integrantes adultos los imitan. Los chicos más jóvenes se quedan afuera, se miran entre ellos y regresan corriendo por el pasillo a buscar a la jovencita.

* * *

La joven mujer teclea algo en su laptop, la puerta de su recamara se abre e ingresa el pequeño de mirada felina.

--- oye mami... -se le acerca- mira ya terminé mi trabajo... -la mujer toma el cuaderno y lo revisa-

--- bien, muy bien Kenji... –sonríe admirada- te quedó excelente el dibujo de nuestra casa... -menciona- no has pensado en cuando seas grande ser arquitecto? -le cuestiona-

--- naaa!! -chasquea- yo voy a ser jugador de fut... -sentencia-

La mujer lo mira apesumbrada.

--- bueno... -se pone de pie- recuerda que el gran Hugo Sánchez, era futbolista pero también tenía su profesión de Dentista... -explica- puedes seguir con el soccer y tener una profesión...

El niño busca su balón con la mirada.

--- tienes razón mamá... -analiza mientras toma el esférico- Ochoa esta estudiando Administración de Empresas y es Portero del América.

--- en verdad...? -se sorprende- eso no lo sabía...

--- y mira que con eso le lleva ventaja al "Temo", que ni terminó la prepa... -deja caer-

--- hmp! ¬¬* no quieres salir a jugar por lo que escucho... -le reclama-

--- no! no te enojes, má!!! –Suplica- es broma!!!

--- jajajajajaja! -Se ríe- anda ya, ve! -le da una nalgada- pero recuerda que...

--- número 1. No alejarme mucho… 2. No hablar con extraños ni aceptar nada de ellos, y 3. Evitar jugar cerca de ventanas de cristal û_ú -repite de memoria-

--- excelente niño Álvarez... -imita la pose de una maestra- puede salir a su recreo... -sonríe-

--- bye má! -El niño se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla antes de salir- nos vemos al ratito!!

La joven mujer sonríe al ver salir a su pequeño vástago, sin duda el amor al soccer era algo heredado no solo de su padre.

*****************

Hyuga se encuentra acostado viendo el televisor, cambia continuamente de canal, una y otra vez, no se ubica en uno, nada le parece interesante... detiene la imagen en una película, y se endereza un poco para analizarla. No había duda era esa.

***Recuerdo***

_La jovencita mexicana observaba la televisi_ó_n, el nip__ó__n ingres__ó__ a la sala en silencio._

_--- Acaso piensas pasar la noche ah__í__? -la voz masculina rompió la calma, haciendo moverse de golpe a la chica-_

_--- ah!... Koji, me asustaste... -colocó su mano en su pecho, solo lo observó con sus orbes grises unos segundos para volver su mirada al televisor- no... no lo har__é__ solo quiero ver la pel__í__cula... -exclamó de la manera más tranquila del mundo, a pesar de lo acontecido momentos antes, cuando él le había gritado-_

_El__ joven nipón la observó molesto parec__í__a que no la había afectado lo ocurrido, era evidente que pretendía no causarle problemas, no quería molestarlo, como él mismo le había pedido. _

_Hyuga reaccionó sin pensar y tom__ó__ el control del televisor para apagarlo; la pel__í__cula era "Cats and dogs" y la chica en ese instante ri__ó__ por una situación cómica, pero la imagen desapareció de la pantalla. Volteó para encontrar la razón, el control no estaba en el buró, anonadada lo descubrió poco después en la mano morena. Hyuga había apagado el aparato._

_--- tenemos que hablar... -le sentenció-_

_*****************_

El chico suspiró aquella había sido una de las últimas noches que pasaron juntos y fue quizás el momento que él desperdició para decirle toda la verdad acerca de Kaori, pero ya no tenía importancia. Unos golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención.

--- oye Hyuga, no quieres ir a patear un poco?... –expresó el portero abriendo la puerta solo para ingresar su rostro-

--- si... -se levanta y apaga el televisor- vamos... estoy aburrido...

* * *

El pequeño abre enormes sus ojos cafés claros al admirar aquellas minicanchas de soccer. Arroja su mochila deportiva y entra a una de ellas.

--- genial!!! -toca el césped con sus manitas- esta suave!! -arranca un poco y lo huele- es natural!!!! nada que ver con el de la escuela... -comienza a calentar dando algunas vueltas- Memo dijo... -corre- que siempre debo calentar antes de jugar por poca que sea la cascarita... -comienza a correr con mayor velocidad-

*****************

La mujer castaña sale de bañarse y mira el reloj.

--- es temprano aun... -analiza- le llamaré en una hora más...

--- máleshi... -le habla la pequeña que entra al cuarto somnolienta- tengo hambre...

--- muy bien, si ya deseas cenar bajaremos al restaurant... -le sonríe, la pequeña Paty solo asiente- solo deja que me cambie...

--- máleshi... -se acerca a la cama- poque no te lo pone patallón como tía Aney

La mujer castaña sonríe por el consejo de la niña de mirada oscura, era verdad hacia mucho que solo usaba sus trajes de vestir sastre para asistir a la universidad, ya no había vuelto a ponerse unos pantalones de mezclilla.

--- que buen consejo, pequeña Paty… -la carga- que te parece que me ayudes a elegir?

--- shi!! –grita alegre la niña con una mano levantada-

* * *

El niño castaño de mirada felina se encontraba en una gran encrucijada.

--- me lleva la matracaaaa!! -patea su balón molesto- como diablos voy a hacerle de portero si no tengo quien patee el balón!!! -se deja caer al césped, para empezar a buscar una solución- ay! eso no se lo pregunté a Memo... uhm! uhm!... –analiza- ...ah! ya sé!!! -Idea algo finalmente- buscaré a alguien para jugar en los otros campos y…!! -recuerda fugazmente las indicaciones de su madre- uchaaaa! me dijo mi mamá que no me alejara y que no hablara con extraños...

Mira su balón unos momentos e ingenia algo nuevamente.

--- mmm... mi mamá me dijo que yo no me alejara, verdad?... -analiza- pero si mi balón se va... tengo que ir por el... -finaliza alegre-

El pequeño coloca su balón en posición, esta presto para dar la patada de su vida.

--- si cae en otra cancha tendré que ir a recogerlo, mi mamá lo comprenderá... -se autoexcusa- si hay gente en esa cancha les pediré que me dejen jugar... total, es gente que está también en este hotel, que están divirtiéndose como yo y que no andan robando niños en costales... -afirma- bien... -corre hacia su balón de soccer- allá vaaaaaaaa!! -lo patea- chiiin!!! -el balón sale disparado, pero lleva una trayectoria muy baja-

Hyuga y Melchiore caminaban por los prados que separaban sus habitaciones de los minicampos.

--- espero que estén en buen estado sus campos... -expone- dicen que las canchas mexicanas son de mala calidad... -se queja- también de que sus jugadores no saben defender, ni mucho menos atacar... además de que tienen un soccer de bajo nivel... ah! y que su público es muy grosero con los rivales extranjeros... y que su comida no es...

---bueno, bueno... -lo interrumpe- estas buscando puras características negativas para este pobre país, solo porque una de sus habitantes te desgració la vida... -explica de golpe-

--- Melchiore!!! -se molesta-

--- no te enojes... -lo tranquiliza- pero es que solo escúchate... -le palmea la espalda- Hyuga... como amigo te lo digo... deja todo ya en el pasado y trata de rehacer tu vida... -lo toma de los hombros- vamos amigo... acaso tú crees que ella no lo habrá hecho ya...?

Hyuga siente un escalofrío. Serían verdad las palabras de su amigo Melchiore, acaso Narda habría a ese tiempo vuelto a enamorarse y quizás, ya habría formado una familia, mientras que él seguía solo.

El italiano ve la reacción del nipón y se preocupa.

--- bueno, olvídalo... olvídalo… mejor vamos a jugar… -le pasa el brazo por el hombro- y por favor deja de decir que los mexicanos son malos anfitriones, ni que ahora nos estuvieran atacando con... -no terminaba de hablar cuando un balón se estrelló fuertemente en la cara del nipón-

--- uuugh! -solo se quejó- pero no pudo evitar perder un poco el equilibrio y traspatear-

--- Hyuga!!! Estás bien, amigo??!!! -pretende auxiliarlo-

--- s… si, estoy bien... –explica cubriendo su rostro adolorido con una mano- solo me sorprendió... me... me agarró desprevenido... -el joven moreno mira el balón y lo recoge.

--- de donde diablos vino este balón...? –mira para todos lados el pelirrojo-

Un niño castaño apareció de repente de entre los arbustos.

--- me lleva la matraca!! –grita furioso- le voy a dar más fuerte la próxima vez!! -el pequeño busca su balón con la mirada, el esférico esta en las manos de alguien-

El niño castaño levanta su rostro y se encuentra con dos hombres sumamente altos y con cara de "pocos amigos". Uno de ellos, el que sostiene su balón, tiene su rostro moreno en rojo, cubriéndoselo aun con una de sus manos, el otro es más alto aun y pelirrojo.

--- es tuyo este balón niño? -le cuestiona en ingles mientras toma el balón de manos de Hyuga-

El pequeño lo mira pero no le entiende.

--- ey! oiga señor ese es mi balón!! -le grita- devuélvamelo por favor!! -intenta quitárselo al italiano, pero este se niega a dárselo y lo levanta, para el pequeño es una misión imposible por su estatura, salta una y otra vez.

--- genial... no habla inglés el rapaz... -expone-

Hyuga aleja su mano de su rostro y observa al niño por unos instantes. El pequeño de ojos café claro está molesto, su mirada felina lo demuestra, pero no se da por vencido, salta constantemente intentando en vano recuperar su balón de manos de Melchiore, finalmente desiste, pero le lanza una feroz patada al italiano.

--- deme mi balón!!! –le grita-

El pelirrojo esquiva el golpe, no en vano era uno de los mejores porteros de Europa. El niño ve la derrota finalmente y comienza a lloriquear.

--- de… deme mi… mi… mi balón!! -gimotea- por favor señor... deme mi balón!!!!!... –Hyuga comprende el idioma y fastidiado le quita el esférico a su amigo Melchiore para entregárselo al niño-

--- ya tómalo... -le habla en español- pero... trata de no hacerlo volver...

El niño deja de llorar y lo observa curioso, por lo escuchado se ríe tímidamente, limpia sus lágrimas con una de las mangas de su camiseta verde.

--- gracias señor… -le responde- pero no se dice así,… se dice "no volver a hacerlo"... -y finalmente sonríe abiertamente abrazando su balón-

El nipón da un sobresalto esa sonrisa le era muy familiar. El niño castaño los observa unos instantes y ve el escudo que portan en sus camisetas.

--- órale!! son… son de la Juventus!! -señala a sus pechos- ustedes van a jugar contra México pasado mañana!!!

--- eso si se lo entendí... –expuso el pelirrojo- sabe que somos sus rivales... –cruzó sus brazos y el niño descubrió los guantes que portaba. Hyuga seguía sin hablar, observaba al niño con enorme curiosidad.

--- oiga!! usted es portero??!!! –cuestionó a Melchiore sumamente emocionado-

--- que dijo? –volteó a ver a Hyuga-

--- pregunta que si eres guardameta, amigo... -expuso y sonrió divertido-

Melchiore miraba a Hyuga al rostro, acaso estaba... sonriendo??.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: El gato escaldado, hasta del agua fría huye. **

La mujer dejó caer de golpe el vaso de jugo que sostenía. Sus orbes grises se abrieron a más no poder.

--- la... la Juventus!! –gritó al mirar la televisión- no... no puede ser!

--- que traes? -le cuestiona a su amiga castaña-

--- Anell, jamás me dijiste que sería la Juventus el contrincante de México!! –le reclama-

--- y eso por qué?… o qué??!! –le devuelve la interrogante-

--- me dijiste que era contra Estados Unidos!!! –le expone-

--- pues si… nosotras vamos contra "gringolandia", pero los de la "selec" varonil… enfrentarán a la Juventus… -explica sencillamente-

--- Anell, es que la Juventus… -traga saliva- es el equipo donde esta Kojiro Hyuga!! –escandaliza-

--- anda la ostia!! -cubre su boca- nunca me dijiste eso... no sabia... yo que iba a saber que era el equipo del gato!! –se excusa-

--- y si él vino...? -expone temerosa-

--- pues… -suspira- ya estaría de Dios que se juntaran otra vez... -lanza tranquilamente-

--- no... eso jamás -se pone de pie, y extrae su celular- le hablaré a Kenjiro...

* * *

El niño castaño estaba feliz, había hecho dos amigos sin esperárselo.

--- y nunca debes dejar de ver el balón... -le explicaba- si miras al que va a disparar te puede engañar... comprendes? -cuestiona-

--- Melchiore dice que no te dejes engañar por el que dispara, tú como portero solo debes ver el balón y a donde se dirige este... -traducía- listo?!... -indica-

--- si... dele! –apretó sus guantes-

--- "no dispararé muy duro, puedo lastimarlo..." –pensó el nipón- "mejor la pondré…" -miró a una de las esquinas- bien va!! –dispara despacio-

El niño se lanza y alcanza a rechazar el balón. Melchiore solo sonríe por la decisión de Hyuga. El pequeño se levanta del suelo e inmediatamente fue por su balón, pero en ningún momento celebró la desviada.

--- lo hiciste muy bien, niño... –lo felicita, pero mira el rostro molesto del pequeño- que... que sucede?

--- no se vale, usted disparó despacio... –sentenció-

--- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! anda! te atraparon Hyuga... ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! -se carcajea divertido- no sabes nada de los niños, eh!... son muy vivaces... -se acerca y coloca su mano abierta sobre la cabeza del menor- y este pequeño además de vivaz... -aplastaba al chico- es de muy mal carácter y también terriblemente orgulloso… juraría que hasta se parece a ti… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! –se burla-

--- aahhh!! si disparo fuerte te puedo lastimar niño... -le explicó en un suspiro- y créeme lo último que quiero es un problema con tus padres mexicanos...

--- pues solo tendría problemas con mi mamá... –explicó aun muy molesto- yo no tengo papá, soy un bastardo... –les da la espalda-

Melchiore dejó de reír y ambos hombres se miraron seriamente, el pequeño se alejó hacia su mochila.

--- me fallan mis oídos, o escuche la palabra "bastardo"… -cuestionó molesto al nipón-

--- si… la dijo… -le explicó- pero no para insultarnos… al parecer no tiene padre… -no supo por qué sintió una leve opresión en el pecho-

--- vaya, especial el niñito mexicano, eh... –expuso más tranquilo-

--- si... -lo miró de lejos apesumbrado- bien Melchiore vámonos, ya es tarde... -propuso- oye pequeño!!! nos vemos!! -se despidieron y salieron del campo-

--- oigan!! -les gritó alcanzándolos- como se llaman ustedes??

--- ahora que quiere?? –cuestionó fastidiado el pelirrojo al "Tigre Hyuga"-

--- solo quiere saber nuestros nombres… -explicó- bueno, él es Melchiore Carlo,... y yo soy Kojiro Hyuga... –le respondió-

--- ah! él si es Italiano... pero usted, no... verdad? -comentó curioso-

--- así es, yo soy japonés. -finalizó sonriendole al pequeño-

--- sabe… mi papá también es japonés... -mencionó y Hyuga dio un sobresalto- solo que se fue de regreso para allá, nos abandonó a mi mami y a mí... -expresó triste- eso fue hace seis años y por eso mi nombre es así... Kenjiro Álvarez... –expresó orgulloso finalmente y se alejó corriendo- bueno, adiós señores y gracias!!!

Hyuga tardó en reaccionar, ese apellido era el de Narda... acaso…

--- ey! niño!! Kenjiro!! espera!!! -el pequeño no lo escuchó, saltó los arbustos y desapareció de su vista-

--- que sucede Hyuga?? -le cuestionó tomandolo del brazo- que te dijo?!!

--- no... no estoy seguro Melchiore, pero... -tartamudeaba- cre… creo que es mi hijo! –se liberó y corrió a tratar de alcanzarlo-

--- queee?? –se sorprendió en demasía- oye, espera… Hyugaaa!!

* * *

* * *

El pequeño entró a la recámara, en la mesita de la habitación estaba un recado de su madre.

Kenjiro:

Estamos en el restaurant,

Paty tenía hambre,

allá te esperamos.

Tu mamá.

--- hmp! esa mocosa llorona... -expuso y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, posteriormente se metió a bañar-

Dentro de la mochila deportiva el celular no dejaba de vibrar.

* * *

La mujer marcaba una y otra vez.

--- no puede ser... no contesta... -guarda su celular- se habrá perdido?

--- she... she pedió... -gime asustada- keshi... she pedió...

--- no cómo crees?... –sonríe nerviosa la mujer morena- de seguro quiere jugar a las escondidas...

--- iré a buscarlo... -se pone de pie la castaña-

--- io ile cotigo!! -le ofrece sus bracitos-

--- no pequeña… máLeci, debe... -quiere evitar su berrinche-

--- buaaaaaaa!! -comienza a llorar- io quelo il!! buaaaaaaaa!!

--- no te preocupes Anell... -la abraza- me la llevo, iré al cuarto a lo mejor ya regresó y está dormido... además tú tienes que regresar a la integración… mañana juegan…

--- ta`bueno... -expone- nos vemos! -se aleja-

La joven mujer castaña se levanta a pagar la cuenta, la niña toma la corbata de la persona que se encuentra a un lado en la fila consecuente, al irse el hombre es llevado, Narda siente el jalón y voltea apenada.

--- yo... yo lo siento, no era... -sus ojos se abren desorbitados- Ri... Ricardo!

--- Narda?! -se asombra- hola!!

--- jola! -lo saluda la pequeñita-

--- hola traviesa... -le sonríe- así que usted señorita es una roba-corbatas... -la niña ríe-

--- yo lo siento... ella es a veces muy traviesa... -se excusa nerviosa hacia mucho que no veia a su ex-

--- no... no te preocupes... -sonríe- te entiendo, él también lo es... -tras el hombre surge una grácil figura de un niño de hermosos ojos verdes- saluda Benjamín...

--- jola... -saluda con su manita-

--- tiene 5 años, lo vine a traer para que viera los partidos de la Selección, su cumpleaños fue la semana pasada... -le expone el hombre, al parecer había cambiado mucho-

--- ya veo... Ricardo, yo... -pretendía hablar-

--- me imagino que llevas prisa como siempre, Narda… -le susurró al oído- yo también... su mamá nos llamará en 5 minutos al cuarto, así que vámonos! -sonríe alegremente tomando en sus brazos a la pequeñita que había vuelto a sujetar su corbata-

Ambos salieron al pasillo del hotel, platicando trivialidades.

* * *

Kojiro Hyuga estaba desesperado, caminaba dando grandes zancadas y miraba a todos lados buscando al pequeño castaño. No tenía duda, por eso la sonrisa le resultaba familiar, era como la de Narda; además esa mirada de enojo era similar a la de él cuando niño.

--- Hyuga!! espera!! -pretendía hacerlo reaccionar- sabes cuantos Álvarez hay en México, no puedes estar seguro!!

--- es mi hijo!! -le gritó- lo sé Melchiore… –entró al hotel-

--- y los datos del detective...! -le recordó- el que te dijo que había una cita de ella con un Doctor para que abortara!! -lo tomó del brazo- Hyuga piensa!!

--- yo sabía que ella jamás lo haría, Melchiore... ella me... -el nipón queda callado, alguien salía del restaurant-

La hermosa mujer castaña era Narda, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, la miró y sonrió; hacia más de 6 años que soñaba con verla una vez más. La mujer sonrió y volteó a la puerta del restaurant, a Hyuga se le desapareció la sonrisa.

Un alto hombre rubio llevaba en sus brazos a una bebita de unos 4 años, de la mano a un niño de hermosos ojos verdes de 5 o 6 años a más. Lo reconoció en el acto era Ricardo.

--- máleshi!! -gritó alegre la bebita y le ofreció sus bracitos-

Narda tomó a la niña en sus brazos sonriente y los cuatro ingresaron al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones del complejo.

Hyuga suspiró con tristeza, al ver las edades de esos niños era más que obvio saber que el suyo jamás nació, y lo peor era que Melchiore tenía razón, Lecited Narda había rehecho su vida con otro hombre.

* * *

La joven mujer abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación del hotel.

--- Kenji! Kenji! –busca ansiosa a su hijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta- en donde estará!? -se cuestiona preocupada, coloca a la pequeña niña en uno de los sillones de la sala y se dirige a la habitación del pequeño-

El balón del infante se encontraba sobre la cama junto a su mochila deportiva, aquel hallazgo la hizo suspirar de tranquilidad, un ruido en el cuarto de baño le evidenció donde se encontraba. En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió, el pequeño castaño salía envuelto en una toalla.

--- ah! -se sorprende al ver a su madre- má qué onda?... -la observa con ojos confundidos-

--- se puede saber por qué no contestaste al celular?! -le gritó molesta- no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, Kenjiro!! -el niño evocó una mueca de culpabilidad, dirigiéndose a su mochila-

--- sorry, má... -extrajo su celular- es que... mira, lo dejé en vibrador y después se me olvidó activarlo otra vez... -puso una mirada de tristeza que terminó por desarmar a la mujer castaña-

--- aaahh! –suspiró- siempre es lo mismo contigo Kenjiro, yo... -se quejó-

--- máleshi... -la vocecita de la niña entrando al cuarto le llamó- ia iengo musho shueno... –frotó sus ojitos-

--- si, lo sé... ven vamos a que te acuestes, Paty... -la levantó del suelo, y comenzó a arrullarla- Kenjiro, cámbiate pronto y vienes a la mesa... -ordenó- terminarás las labores que te faltan, además te pediré algo de cenar... -sale del cuarto-

--- si, mami… -responde al ver salir a la mujer del cuarto- fiiuuuu! -se alegra- pensé que me había descubierto... –miró hacia su playera verde- que suerte tuve hoy, conocer a Ochoa y a los dos principales titulares de la Juve... -se apresuró a cambiarse- nadie me lo va a creer... ^^

* * *

Kojiro Hyuga caminaba muy silencioso hacia su habitación, su amigo Melchiore solo lo observaba.

--- bueno, Hyuga... -no sabía que decirle- mira esto del lado amable, amigo... -explicaba- al menos, ya no tienes la duda de si... -el Tigre Japonés le dedicó una mirada de "corre o muere"- por eso digo, que mejor me callo...

--- no tienes que decirme nada... -sujeta la perilla de la puerta de su habitación- nos veremos mañana Melchiore... -expresa agriamente cerrando de golpe la puerta-

--- sí, que pases... bonita noche... -se aleja a su propia habitación-

* * *

El pequeño de mirada felina "trabajaba" en la laptop de su madre. Copiaba unos textos extraídos directamente de la página oficial de la Juventus.

--- uhmmm!... que interesante... -exclama sorprendido- esto no lo sabía...

--- que haces pingo...? -le cuestiona entrando a la cocina-

--- yo... -expresa nervioso, cerrando la página- ya... ya terminé de buscar unas biografías que me encargaron, má... -miente- puedo guardar los archivos en tu compu? -cuestiona-

--- si, esta bien... -responde- ya no ha de tardar tu cena, así que ya guarda tus cosas...-le indica- debemos dormirnos temprano, ya que mañana iremos al partido de Anell, Kenji.... -le sonríe abrazándolo por la espalda- te divertiste mucho hoy? -le cuestiona sentándose a su lado-

--- sí, mucho... -ríe nervioso-

--- no... no se te acercó algún hombre extraño...? -lo mira directamente a los ojos-

--- eh?! -se sorprende por aquella pregunta- "ay! mi má me lee la mente o qué?" -se presta a responder- no... por... por qué me lo preguntas, mami...? -le regresa el cuestionamiento, haciendo que la mujer se sobresalte-

--- bueno... -se incomoda- solo te pregunto por curiosidad... -se levanta nerviosa, para su suerte el llamado a la puerta le indica que la cena del pequeño ha llegado- voy a abrir, debe ser tu cena... -se aleja-

--- uf! cero y van dos... -regresa su mirar a la pantalla de la laptop- a ver cómo le pongo al archivo... ya se... biografía K.H. -guarda su texto- bien, mañana busco la del señor Melchiore... -sonríe- la verdad me cayó mucho mejor el japonés que el italiano, aunque no sea portero...

* * *

El nipón se movía de un lado a otro en su cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño, se dedicó finalmente a observar el techo blanquecino.

--- Narda... -el nombre de la joven mexicana salió de su boca sin que lo deseara, no pudo evitar pensar en ella, varias imágenes de la chica llenaron su mente-

_***RECUERDO DE HYUGA****_

_--- jajajaja!! nooo!! -la jovencita castaña jugaba con su gato en el prado de los tendederos del edificio- eres lento Miztli... -lo retaba con sus manos-_

_La chica se encontraba de espaldas mostrando su acanelada piel al sorprendido nipón._

_--- ah! -mira al gatito en manos de Hyuga- lo... lo encontró! gracias!!_

_--- mi... mi nombre es Lecited Narda Álvarez,... -expresa con timidez en su mirada gris en la sala de espera de la veterinaria-_

_--- usted... tú… -se sonrojó- tú también me gustas desde hace mucho, Kojiro... -se sinceró- desde que llegaste al edificio... -expuso- pero... tenía miedo de hablarte..._

_En aquel momento la besó. La deseaba tanto, y aun no sabía cómo surgió aquella atracción, decidió tomarla por primera vez._

_--- ya... ya te lo dije... -lo miró llorosa- quiero hacerlo contigo... -lo besó con suavidad- no me rechaces... por favor... -le suplicó-_

* * *

Hyuga sacudió su cabeza, ya no deseaba recordar más, en esa noche ella y él quizás habían dado vida a su hijo, pero la jovencita decidió por su cuenta el destino de aquel bebé.

--- como pudo atreverse! –expresó apretando su quijada- si deseaba vengarse lo hubiera hecho conmigo... no con él... –suspiró incorporándose un poco sobre la cama, alcanzó a ver el volante del partido que jugaría en dos días- hmm… la Selección Mexicana... –masculló entre dientes-

_***RECUERDO DE HYUGA****_

_--- a mí me gusta mucho el soccer... -comenta- pero al dejar México ya no quise saber más... -su cara cambia a una de tristeza- _

_--- el mejor jugador de mi Selección? -duda ante la pregunta del nipón- pues la verdad no sé quien sea en estas fechas, hace mucho que no la veo jugar… -recuerda- pero Cuauhtémoc Blanco es mi favorito... lo amo… -sonríe divertida- en fin, Koji… creo que no puedo decidirme por uno solo, yo amo a toda la escuadra tricolor! _

*** _FIN DE RECUERDO_ ****

El tigre japonés sonríe maliciosamente, ya había encontrado la manera de vengarse él también de la joven mexicana.

* * *

Wiiii!! un capítulo más espero algunos mensajillos, por cierto muchas gracias por los buenos comentarios a mi correo ^^ NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO...


	19. Chapter 19

_Bueno continuo este fic con varios saludines ^^ para Tatea, muchas gracias por las porras y ser mi más fiel lector, a Katika por el apoyo… -sigo esperando ese fic de Wenzo y Koji, podemos hacer uno en conjunto-, a Anell Hiwatari –sorry te puse de delantera, no de portera- y a Kathya Paintbrush una nueva lectora, pues gracias y aquí esta la actualización._

"_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha" (No vaya a ser que se ofendan las del club MCA XD jajajaja!!) y ahora sí!! Continuemos!! Y ahora sí,… continuemos!!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 19.- Un pueblo Felino, enamorado de sus garras.**

El estadio se encuentra a reventar, no cabía un alma más.

--- vamos tía Anell!! vamos!!! -agita el pequeño castaño una bandera y suena su ruidosa corneta-

--- má-ane!! má-ane!! la! la! la! -apoyaba la pequeña niña brincando en el regazo de la joven mujer ojigris

--- vamos!!! Princesa Azteca!!! demuéstrales a estas gringas de que estamos hechas las mexicanas!!! -grita eufórica-

--- oye má, están bien padres estos palcos privados!! -comenta sorprendido-

--- si, no saben las hermanas de Anell de lo que se perdieron, están muy bien,... -analiza- de seguro los palcos del Azteca estarán mejor...

--- ya ves, por qué no compramos una localidad? -suplica-

--- y su nieve el niñito de que la quiere? -lo mira desdeñosamente- esos palcos son carísimos Kenji... -explica- y usted y yo no tenemos esa solvencia económica...

--- hmp! -refunfuña-

--- má-ane!! má-ane!! -señala que las mujeres del Seleccionado Mexicano entran al campo-

--- arriba México!! -grita olvidando la discusión- vamos!!! vamos tía Anell!

* * *

El entrenamiento del equipo de la Juventus finalizaba. El sol caía como plomo en el campo en el cual se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente el partido entre los europeos y los mexicanos.

--- bueno, todos están en magnifica forma… -expresó el entrenador- les recuerdo que es un partido amistoso, así que aprovecharemos para utilizar a los chicos nuevos... –varios jóvenes se emocionan- los novatos serán los abridores del partido, así analizaremos el desempeño de ellos contra el equipo mexicano,...

Hyuga miraba hacia otro lado sin dar importancia a las indicaciones, su mente divagaba sobre la posibilidad de cómo vengarse de la mujer mexicana.

--- …y posteriormente en el segundo tiempo ingresaran los titulares... Hyuga y Melchiore los dirigirán... –expone el entrenador y el nipón regresa su mirada felina al campo al escuchar su nombre- bien yo creo que será suficiente con que empatemos o ganemos con ventaja de un gol a más dos goles, para no...

--- eso no puede ser!! -grita interrumpiendo a su entrenador-

--- que sucede Hyuga? -le cuestiona el hombre-

--- somos la Juventus!!! somos uno de los mejores equipos de Europa!! y no podemos empatar con esta selección de mediocres!! -sus compañeros se sorprenden enormemente ante lo que ha dicho- les debemos ganar y aplastarlos con una diferencia de tres, cuatro o más goles!!! -exige- permítame entrar desde el inicio entrenador!!! los aplastaré!!!

El capitán pelirrojo toma de los hombros al delantero asiático.

--- ven Hyuga... -lo lleva consigo- vamos a la sombra y a beber algo de agua, creo que ya te está haciendo daño tanto sol azteca... -expone al observar las miradas molestas de algunos de los anfitriones que se encontraban cerca del lugar-

Hyuga solo frunce el entrecejo y se deja llevar a regañadientes.

* * *

El partido de la Selección Femenil Mexicana y la de EEUU se encontraba 1 a 1, en los minutos finales del segundo tiempo.

--- vamos Anell!! -estaba emocionadísima la joven mujer castaña- ustedes pueden!!!

--- má-ane! má-ane! –imitaba la pequeñita morena-

--- Méxicoooo!! Méxicoooo!! -agitaba su bandera el niño de mirada felina-

La joven morena lleva la pelota hasta el área del rival, pero es cercada por la defensiva.

--- changos!! -se queja al verse acorralada-

--- Anell, por acá!!! -le grita y le señala una de sus compañeras de uniforme verde-

--- anda ya!! -le pasa el esférico, la jovencita lo baja con el pecho y continúa el avance-

La chica oriunda del Estado del árbol del Tule, aprovecha la distracción que causa su compañera y se cuela entre la defensiva estadounidense.

--- vamos capitanaaaa!! -le grita, lanzándole un pase alto-

--- bien... voy a... –Anell intenta cabecear, pero es empujada dentro del área chica-

--- eeeeh!!! –señala el pequeño castaño- eso es falta aquí y en China!!!

El pitazo del árbitro se escucha para marcar la falta, la Selección Mexicana tiene un tiro penal a su favor.

--- bien!!! -festeja- vamos Anell!!! Patea como la mula que eres!!! –grita la mujer ojigris-

--- ula! ula! ma-ane ulaaaa!!! -imita sonriente la sobrina de Anell-

--- vamos!! tía Anell!!! –Kenjiro sopla su corneta emocionado-

La chica con el número diez en su espalda coloca el esférico, mira hacia la portera rubia que esta frente a ella.

--- bien, ahí voy... -se aleja para tomar impulso-

--- well... –lanza la portera norteamericana- come on... -expresa a la chica morena-

--- "sorry-llo", mamacita gringa... -le responde burlona- reprobé "thu" veces "inglis"... -el nuevo silbatazo del árbitro la hace correr en dirección al balón- "va como cañón, aunque me parta la pata"... -dispara con velocidad sorprendente-

La portera se lanza adivinando con suerte hacia donde iba el esférico, con ambos puños apenas logra desviarlo. Cae al césped doliéndose de sus manos, trata de levantarse pero no puede.

--- nooooooooo!!! -grita apesumbrado el pequeño castaño- me lleva la matracaaaa!!!

--- que po...!!! -cubre su boca la mujer ojigris- no puede ser!!! Se la desvió!!!

--- me lleva la matracaaaa!! -se molesta enormemente la jugadora mexicana-

--- Anell!!!! -un grito la hace reaccionar, una de sus compañeras retoma el esférico-

--- si!! si!! Vamos tíaaaaaaaa!!! –alienta el niño castaño esperanzado-

--- vamos Anell!!! hazlo de nuevooooo!! –su compatriota le da un pase directo a la portería del poderoso país vecino del norte-

--- ahora si!!! -lo domina y se presta a disparar- esta no la paras "Britni"!!! -dispara nuevamente al poste contrario a donde esta la portera rubia-

--- nouuuu!! -se lanza otra vez, y aunque alcanza el esférico, esta vez la fuerza es demasiada para sus manos adoloridas- aaaah!! -el balón se cuela en su red-

--- siiiiiii!! es goooooooool!!! -grita la joven morena dando saltos de alegría, todas sus compañeras llegan y se le avientan encima-

--- Gooool!!! -festeja- siiiiiiii!!! Goooool!!!! Esa es mi tía Anell!!! –salta de emoción el pequeño castaño-

--- si!!! arriba la mula de Anell!!! -esta sumamente alegre la mujer ojigris-

--- má-ane ula! Má-ane ula!! –imita saltando la niña morena-

El silbido continuo del árbitro finaliza el partido.

* * *

Ambos hombres llegan hasta el área de las bancas del estadio.

--- hmp! -refunfuña- ya suéltame, Melchiore!! -se libera molesto del agarre del portero-

--- se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?!! -le cuestiona en un grito enérgico- que mosca te ha picado, Hyuga??!!

--- no dije nada que no fuera la verdad!! -se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado-

--- tú no eres así amigo... -le habla de manera más tranquila- todo esto es por... -teme expresarlo, pero se atreve- es por Narda, verdad...?

El nipón regresa su rostro de golpe y le muestra una de sus genuinas miradas fúricas.

--- no vuelvas a mencionarla!! -le amenaza y lo toma violentamente de su casaca deportiva- ella viene a ver jugar a su amada Selección, no?... -le explica- pues le haré ver un juego que jamás olvidará y se lo llevará de recuerdo... -lo suelta para alejarse- un recuerdo amargo como el que me llevaré yo...

El joven pelirrojo suspira tristemente y mira salir al asiático del campo; había comprendido lo que su amigo tramaba por lo que era necesario hablar con su entrenador.

* * *

El pequeño castaño corre hacia la joven mujer morena.

--- ganaste tía Anell!!! ganaste!!! -se le arroja a los brazos, la chica aun con su casaca húmeda lo levanta en brazos-

--- si, fue un gran triunfo! -sonríe altiva-

--- ja.... -se burla la ojigris- "gran triunfo"... ya les andaba verdad...? -le regaña-

--- jejejejeje!! -se ríe sonrojada la morena-

--- má-ane ula! Má-ane ula! –grita la pequeña niña emocionada-

--- que dice, Paty? -cuestiona desdeñosamente la jugadora azteca-

--- creo que... Anell hurra! Anell hurra...! -sonríe nerviosa la joven mujer ojigris- je.. je…

--- aja... –no le cree-

--- oye tía Anell... -se cubre su nariz el niño- como que ya te hace falta un bañito, no?

--- mira cachorro... canijo... -le hace un coco- ni que el "Memo" saliera de un partido oliendo a rosas... -lo baja- bueno nos vemos en un rato... que les parece que para celebrar vamos a la playa... -cuestiona-

--- si!! -brinca de alegría el pequeño castaño-

* * *

  
Kojiro Hyuga estaba molesto, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo italiano. Melchiore le informaba las nuevas indicaciones de su entrenador.

--- como que no voy a jugar?!!! –cuestiona a su capitán-

--- vamos Hyuga que esperabas... –explica el portero pelirrojo- todo lo que dijiste estaba muy fuera de lugar... -le comenta haciéndose el desentendido- además luego te fuiste y no regresaste a finalizar el entrenamiento, el entrenador se molesto mucho.

--- bueno… -le cuestiona nuevamente- al menos, ¿me dejará entrar para finalizar el segundo tiempo?...

--- no lo sé... -miente- eso fue lo único que me dijo que te informara...

--- maldición... -expresa entre dientes volteando hacia la ventana del autobús del deportivo-

El hombre italiano observa su frustración, por lo que prefiere callar. Suspiró con tristeza, el mismo le había tenido que comentar a su entrenador y aconsejarle no lo dejara jugar.

* * *

La pequeña niña camina feliz hacia la orilla del mar en donde la arena cambiaba su color a uno más oscuro.

--- mida ma-ane!! coté uda cochita!! -grita mientras levanta de la arena una concha de mar-

--- uy! que afortunada... -exclama burlón el pequeño de mirada felina-

--- Kenji, no seas malo con Paty... -le regaña la autora de sus días- ella está feliz, es la primera vez que conoce el mar... -le comenta sonriendo-

--- déjalo… condenado "cachorro" -lo agarra de la oreja- ya verás cuando crezca y se ponga hermosa mi chiquita, vas a babear por ella canijo... -le da una patada en el trasero-

--- eso jamás!!! -se enoja sonrojándose-

--- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! -ambas mujeres ríen divertidas-

--- déjenme en paz!!! -se aleja molesto con su balón de soccer-

--- ya sabes, pingo!! -le grita- no te vayas muy lejos!! -le recuerda-

La joven mujer castaña coloca una toalla en la silla playera bajo la sombrilla y se recuesta. La morena hace lo mismo, ambas gozan del sol. La pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros se deja caer en la arena para comenzar a hacer un castillo, de vez en cuando se levanta para acercarse al mar y tomar un poco de agua en una cubetita de color rosa. Después de unos instantes la joven delantera rompe el silencio-

--- oye Narda, no le has dicho nada aun...? –cuestiona a la ojigris-

--- no, Anell... -expresa mientras se quita sus lentes de sol y observa a su hijo a lo lejos- no sé ni cómo empezar la plática... -expone- la verdad es que... no quiero que el odie a su padre-

--- sí, me lo imagino... -se voltea hacia su amiga- pero sabes?, yo creo que el "gato" se lo merecería... -frunce el entrecejo-

--- si, lo sé... -mira nuevamente al niño castaño que juega solo con su balón- "y aun con todo lo que pasó en Italia... aaahh!! yo jamás dejé de pensar en Kojiro" –suspira tristemente la mujer- "pero ahora lo único que importa es la felicidad de Kenji..."

--- mañana asistirán al partido? -le cuestiona rompiendo sus pensamientos-

--- si, ya compré los boletos... -le indica- y tú iras con nosotros... eh! –le exige-

--- ta´bueno.... -hace cara de libidinosa- veré al papacito de Ochoa…

--- Anell!!! eres una "asalta cunas"!! -se burla- ese portero es un niño para ti…

--- ah, si?... pues si yo soy una terrible "asaltacunas"... tú querida amiga eres una profanadora de tumbas!!! -se la regresa- el "Temo" ya está más para allá que para acá....jajajajaja!!! -se ríe- no sabía que en la Universidad ya impartías gerontología... jajajaja!!!

--- eres una....!!! -levanta arena con su mano y se dispone a arrojársela, pero la chica morena es más rápida, se aleja de un brinco y corre a tiempo-

--- jajajajaja!!! bye, voy a jugar con el cachorro...!! -se acerca al niño y comienza a jugar con él- a ver pásamela, chamuco…

--- va! Tía Anell!! -le pasa el balón alegre de tener alguien con quien jugar- yo soy el portero, vamos a ver si a mí también me anotas!! –con unos montones de arena simula la portería

La joven mujer castaña sonríe al verlos jugar, también observa a la niña que continua en su ardua labor con el castillo de arena. Vuelve a acomodarse en la silla playera y cierra sus ojos.

_*****Recuerdo de Narda*********_

_Ambos jóvenes salían juntos de un restaurante._

_--- debes dejar de comer solo ensaladas, niña... -le rega__ñ__a-_

_--- ya te dije que sí, Kojiro... -se molesta soltándose de su brazo- tratar__é__ de variar más mis alimentos... quien te crees? mi pap__á__??!... -se aleja unos pasos del joven moreno- ah! y deja de decirme "niña"… –voltea y le enseña la lengua-_

_El nip__ó__n frunce el entrecejo, con esa actitud infantil solo podía tratarla como niña. _

_La chica se detiene frente al escaparate de la tienda deportiva que momentos antes hab__í__a visto. Observa la playera verde de mangas largas, la playera de su selecci__ó__n nacional._

_--- ese es el uniforme de México... -comenta el nipón al ubicarse tras de ella-_

_--- si... –expresa en un suspiro- es la casaca para el tiempo de frío… -comenta-_

_--- dime Narda, ¿quién es el mejor jugador de la Selecci__ó__n Mexicana? -le cuestiona curioso-_

_--- __¿__el mejor jugador de mi Selecci__ó__n...? -duda ante la pregunta del nip__ó__n- pues la verdad... no sé quien sea en estas fechas, hace mucho que no la veo jugar... -recuerda unos instantes- pero Cuauht__é__moc Blanco es mi jugador favorito... –sonr__í__e alegremente- en fin, creo que no puedo decidirme por uno solo, amo a toda la escuadra tricolor! –responde eufórica-_

_--- la amas? -la mira desde__ñ__oso-_

_--- si, la amo... -repite orgullosa- los mexicanos somos muy orgullosos de nuestra naci__ó__n y de todo lo que ella implica, señor nipón... -se aleja altaneramente-_

_El chico moreno solo sonríe y la mira alejarse molesta._

* * *

--- mamá!! -el grito del niño la hace volver a la realidad-

--- que?!! -se pone de pie asustada- que sucede??!!

--- nada boba!! -le grita- solo pásanos el balón!!! -le indica-

La mujer baja su mirada, a sus pies esta el esférico.

--- ah! ^///^ -se sonroja- si, allá¡ va!! -lo patea, pero con demasiada fuerza, el balón cae en el agua del mar- ups!

--- no inventes, má!! -se queja- se le va a pegar la arena!! -corre a rescatar su balón-

Narda solo suspira, pero después sonríe alegre, sin lugar a dudas aquella había sido una hermosa tarde.

* * *

El nipón entra furioso a su cuarto de hotel, y cierra la puerta de un golpe violento.

--- como se atrevió a dejarme fuera!!... -lanza- ese entrenador es un... -las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su boca se dejó caer cansado a la cama- maldición… y yo que quería… -suspiró cerrando su mirada felina-

Las horas pasaron y el nipón despierta cuando ya ha atardecido, se levanta y camina hacia la ventana con la finalidad de abrirla para dejar entrar un poco de aire, sentía que se asfixiaba.

En la alberca unas figuras se dejaron ver. Un hombre alto y un niño jugaban en el agua. Al parecer el padre trataba de enseñar a nadar al menor. Los reconoció al instante.

--- vamos!! -le incita el hombre- solo patalea más rápido, hijo... te voy a soltar para que…

--- no!! me da medo, pá -se agarra más fuerte de sus brazos- no me vaias a sotar…

--- jajajajaja!!! -se ríe a carcajadas- será que no te vaya a "soltar"... -se burla-

--- da gual!!! -se agarra de la orilla- ya me casé... -le comenta en un puchero-

--- ok... ok... -sale de la alberca y ayuda al pequeño a hacer lo mismo, después lo enreda en la toalla- bien,... -lo seca- mejor vamos al cuarto y pediré la cena…

--- si... -asiente abrazándose de la pierna de su padre, ambos se alejan hacia una de las habitaciones-

El Tigre Hyuga los sigue con su mirada felina llena de ira. Voltea hacia el interior de su propia habitación buscando su casaca, al encontrarla se la coloca aprisa, regresa sus pasos para abrir la ventana y salir al jardín.

* * *

--- Kenjiro!! -le grita la mujer castaña- ya esta tu cena!!!

El pequeño sale de su recámara recién bañado, su piel estaba más oscura debido al sol tomado en la tarde.

--- má!! yo quería ir al restaurante!! -le reclama molesto el infante-

--- lo siento, Kenji... -excusa- pero estoy muy cansada... -miente- y pensé que ustedes también lo estarían, por eso pedí mejor la cena al... -voltea y se queda callada de golpe-

Lecited Narda observó al pequeño Kenjiro, su piel morena era similar a la de Hyuga, además aunque sus ojos eran en café claro como los de su abuela materna, tenían la particularidad de ser rasgados como los de su padre, y ahora que estaba molesto el pequeño, ella juraría que vislumbraba la mirada felina del nipón.

--- que... que pasa, má? -cuestionó confundido al mirar que su madre lo observa fijamente-

--- te... te pareces mucho a tu padre... -dejó salir sin pensar-

--- a mi... a mi papá?! -se miró los brazos con curiosidad- entonces él era...

-- ia iengo hambe! Máleshi!! -expuso en un gritillo la pequeña de ojos oscuros-

--- si... -reaccionó- ya, ya vamos a cenar, Paty... -le sonríe tomándola en brazos y alejándose al comedor-

El pequeño castaño hizo una mueca de molestia por la inoportuna intervención de la niña de cabellos azabache.

* * *

En el aeropuerto Internacional de Mérida, una hermosa mujer sale por la puerta principal.

--- Taxi!! -grita la nipona en un casi perfecto español-

--- dígame, seño... a dónde la llevo...? -le cuestiona el joven de la unidad-

--- bueno, voy al lugar donde se desarrollan los partidos de la Selección Mexicana... -explica-

--- ande pues... ya sé donde, súbase... -le abre la puerta del vehículo-

--- gracias... -le sonríe y aborda el taxi- "mañana buscaré a Hyuga..." –observa los papeles dentro de un sobre amarillo- "debo decirle que… he encontrado a Narda y a su hijo"


	20. Chapter 20

_Bueno continuo aun con este fic, gracias por el apoyo… y bueno ya saben: _"_Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha" ¬¬ para mi mala suerte…. Jajajajaja XD_

* * *

**CAPITULO 20.- El paseo del gato en una noche de sorpresas.**

La tranquilidad de la sala a oscuras fue rota por un leve rechinido, el niño de mirada felina salía a hurtadillas de la alcoba.

--- tengo muchas ganas de jugar... -expuso en voz baja- es temprano aun, solo las gallinas se acuestan a estas horas... -abre cuidadosamente la ventana y sale de la habitación-

El pequeño caminó entre las sombras, pasó a un lado de la alberca y después de saltar unos arbustos llegó a la tierra prometida, las minicanchas de soccer.

--- genial!! -se puso a correr alrededor de ellas-

* * *

Hyuga miraba a todos lados, había perdido totalmente de vista al hombre y al niño.

--- maldición! -emitió en un bufido- mejor regreso a la habitación del hotel... -caminó recogiendo sus pasos- preguntaré directamente en…

Unos sonidos de balón de soccer atrajeron su atención. Dejó a un lado la empresa de dirigirse al lobby del hotel y caminó hacia la fuente de los ruidos para él muy familiares. Alguien en la semioscuridad al parecer practicaba.

--- más rápido!! -pateaba el esférico hacia la pared- más rápido!! -recibía el balón y lo volvía a patear- más rapi... -lo patea demasiado duro y no lo alcanzó en el rebote- me lleva!! -gritó-

El balón llegó hasta Hyuga, este lo atrapó a tiempo evitándole otro golpe. Levantó su mirada y observo entre las sombras al niño, lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar. Este a su vez lo miró y también le reconoció, sobre todo por la blanquecina casaca de la Juventus.

--- híjole!! ^_^U –expresó asustado- fue "sin querer queriendo", Señor Hyuga... –pasó su mano atrás de su cabeza y enseñó levemente la lengua-

--- parece que soy un imán para tus balones... Kenjiro... -se quedó callado por la sorpresa, el nombre del pequeño no se le había olvidado para nada-

--- si, conste, en eso no puede culparme... eh!! -se acerca a tomar el balón de las manos- oiga, no quiere jugar un ratito? -le sonríe abiertamente, su rostro fue liberado de la oscuridad, la luz de un farol cercano le permitió a Hyuga ver al niño más claramente-

--- ah! -sintió algo extraño al ver ese rostro moreno-

--- que?! -cuestionó asombrado- aaaah! ya sé... estoy más "negro" jejejeje!! -se ríe nervioso- es que mi mamá y yo fuimos esta tarde a la playa... -explicó-

El nipón suspiró recordando que era absurda la posibilidad que alguna vez su corazón acuñó sobre ese niño. Había visto a Narda con su ahora esposo y sus dos hijos, pensar que el pequeño Kenjiro fuese su hijo era una tontería.

--- bien, quieres jugar...? -le sonrió altaneramente- hagámoslo, pero no vayas a intentar cansarme o lesionarme... ya que mañana jugaré contra tu equipo... -lanzó burlón- "bueno eso espero..." –pensó preocupado-

--- naaaa!... -chasqueo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- yo no necesito hacer eso... -lo miró desdeñoso con sus pupilas felinas- mañana nuestro portero Ochoa va a parar todas las que le disparen... -se jactó- es el mejor jugador de la Selección...

--- en serio?... -se burla- vaya... yo pensé que su mejor jugador era un tal Blanco... -comentó-

--- jajajaja!! XD -se comenzó a reír- ese vejete! jajajaja! jajaajaja!! -se reía muy gracioso por lo que el nipón también comenzó a reírse- jajajajaja!! Usted esta como mi mamá¡! jajaja!! le gusta el ancianito de Cuauhtémoc Blanco!!

El delantero dio un respingo y dejó de reírse, otra vez había una coincidencia. Pero negó con su cabeza casi al instante, era una tontería. El pequeño cesó su risa.

--- yo sé que mi equipo se va a defender con todo... -le amenazó- aunque sean la Juve no nos dejaremos vencer,... –sentenció el pequeño-

Hyuga sonrió divertido, pero a la vez orgulloso, ese pequeño niño hubiera sido un digno hijo de Narda por cómo se expresaba de su país y un digno hijo suyo por su arroje.

--- vaya, por lo visto es verdad... -le mencionó- los mexicanos son muy orgullosos de su nación y de todo lo que ella implica... -repitió una a una las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de labios de la jovencita castaña-

--- clarines!! ^_^ ya verá en el partido de mañana... –afirmó una vez más- yo lo veré desde la tribuna principal, mi mamá ya compró los boletos...

--- Kenjiro…tú y tu madre viven solos? -cuestionó directamente-

--- si... -bajó triste su mirada- como le dije la otra noche, no tengo papá... él se fue...

--- me dijiste que era japonés... -indicó curioso- no sabes su nombre?

--- no... –negó con su cabeza- mi mamá no me lo ha querido decir... aun... -le explicó inocentemente- ellos se conocieron en la universidad y se hicieron novios, pero después él la dejó… -Hyuga sintió una opresión en el pecho- yo creo que mi mami aun lo quiere, pero le dolió mucho que la dejara... -se sentó en el césped a amarrarse las agujetas de sus tenis- y yo la verdad no sé si él se fue por qué no quería a mi mamá… o no me quería a mi...

El nipón observó al niño con tristeza, pero ese sentimiento se transformó en odio, que compatriota suyo se había atrevido a cometer ese acto tan cruel, lo que él hubiera dado por ver nacer a su hijo; pero luego analizó y se imaginó por un momento la situación en la que hubiese vivido su hijo de haber nacido. Sería similar a la de ese niño, pero la duda sería que le hubiera podido explicar Narda al pequeño, eso jamás lo sabría.

--- usted no esta casado, verdad? señor Hyuga...!! -cuestionó de golpe- chequé su biografía en la página de la Juve... -explicó- el señor Melchiore si lo está...

--- si, así es... -respondió sonriendo- no estoy casado...

--- mi mamá tampoco esta casada... -le comentó levantándose del césped- no le gustaría conocerla?

El nipón sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse gratamente por la proposición. En verdad ese niño le agradaba mucho, lo tenía cautivado, y para qué negarlo en esos momentos la ira que sentía se había desvanecido como por arte de magia.

* * *

Narda escuchó un ruido que la despertó, se levantó de la cama y se amarró su bata; la pequeña bebita dormía plácidamente. Salió a la oscura sala, pasó de largo directamente al cuarto donde dormía su hijo, ingresó para encontrarlo profundamente dormido.

--- parece un angelito... –emitió bajamente- lo arropó solo un poco y besó su frente-

La mujer castaña se detuvo en la oscura sala al escuchar otro ruido. Al parecer un golpe de agua. Se acercó al ventanal de la salida al jardín, observó a lo lejos que alguien nadaba en la alberca a esas altas horas de la noche. La mujer salió curiosa, pero sus ojos se dilataron al ver más de cerca a la persona que se refrescaba en la piscina.

El alto nipón salía de agua, solo para volver a ingresar a ella de un clavado. Narda no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Kojiro Hyuga. Lo observó, él había cambiado demasiado, poseía una figura magnífica, un cuerpo maravillosamente marcado por el ejercicio y la madurez de esos seis años que habían pasado. Era todo un adonis. Todo su ser se estremeció nada más de recordar que alguna vez ella estuvo en sus brazos.

Se sonrojó totalmente y se escondió tras los arbustos. Luego de unos instantes se asomó nuevamente temerosa, el hombre moreno se colocaba su casaca y sacudió su cabello mojado. Ella sonrió al recordar que así lo había conocido. Dio un paso dispuesta a alejarse del lugar y sin querer golpeó una de las sillas de la piscina y esta cayó haciendo un ruido demasiado llamativo.

--- ¿quien esta ahí?! -Cuestionó molesto acercándose a la fuente del sonido-

Narda contuvo la respiración asustada, Hyuga la había descubierto, su corazón comenzó a latir a la velocidad de la luz, sus piernas ya no le respondieron, por lo que no pudo moverse del lugar. El alto hombre moreno caminaba hacia ella son ningún obstáculo.

--- ¿quién está ahí ? –cuestionó el nipón nuevamente- responda...!! - expresó molesto-

--- ... … -ella abrió enorme sus ojos, Kojiro Hyuga ya estaba a escasos 3 metros- no... -salió de sus labios temblorosos- no...

El nipón avanzó hasta la oscuridad del prado, se detuvo de golpe al mirar a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él. Solo tomó unos segundos para reconocerla.

--- Na... Narda... -exclamó en un susurro-

Para ambos el tiempo se detuvo, lo que fueron unos segundos se volvieron una eternidad. No pudieron dejar de mirarse, la mujer temblaba, el nipón estaba estático, ninguno volvió a expresar sonido alguno. Sus ojos coincidieron, las orbes grises y la oscura mirada felina.

Hyuga la observó con mayor detalle que la vez pasada, ella portaba una bata de dormir similar a la que traía la última mañana que pasaron juntos en Italia, se veía un poco más alta, su cuerpo también lucía diferente, quizás más maduro, eso lo demostraba la figura curvilínea de la mujer; su rostro había cambiado solo un poco, seguía siendo hermoso, precioso a su opinión, pero ya no era el de una traviesa jovencita, era el rostro de una mujer, también ese semblante ahora le demostraba miedo, quizás incluso pavor...

Narda miró a Hyuga frente a ella, estaba más alto y su cuerpo más fornido, eso era normal, pertenecía uno de los mejores equipos de Europa, además había pasado ya mucho, quizás ya demasiado tiempo, pero su mirada felina seguía siendo la misma, seria, poderosa e hipnotizante. Él estaba ahí frente a ella , y ella no podía escapar ya. Si corría pretendiendo huir lo más seguro era que la detendría... su corazón sintió una opresión, su rostro mostró temor... y si se enteraba de Kenjiro?... su rostro mostró miedo... y si le quitaba a su hijo?... su rostro cambió a uno de pavor...

--- Hyugaaaa!! -el grito los llevó a volver a la realidad-

El nipón no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su compañero de equipo y ubicarlo a lo lejos junto a la alberca.

--- ah!... es solo Melchiore... -regresó su mirada casi al instante- queee?!! -lanzó, la mujer castaña había desaparecido- Narda?... Nardaaa!! -gritó desesperado mirando hacia todos lados- Nardaaaa!!

--- Hyuga, que haces afuera? –le cuestionó- te buscaba, me asusté por no verte en tu habitación… oye, que… que te sucede? -le preguntó al ver su desesperación-

--- era Narda!! -le gritó- ella estaba aquí, Melchiore!! –avanzó hacia el área de la alberca- pero se fue... ella... me tuvo miedo... -expresó molesto-

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe, la mujer ojigris puso el seguro y se recargó en ella, después al sentir sus piernas flaquear se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, su respiración agitada daba claras muestras de estar descontrolada, había corrido como nunca en su vida.

--- Ko... Kojiro... está... está aquí!! ... -las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- que... que voy a hacer ahora...? -miró con miedo hacia la habitación donde la razón de su vida dormía plácidamente-


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21. El ideal de la calma es un gato sentado.**

* * *

El pequeño niño castaño miraba a través de la ventana del taxi, aun no comprendía la razón por la cual su madre había decidido cambiarse de Hotel tan temprano.

--- oye mami... -comenta- nos hubiéramos esperado hasta la tarde, no? -se queja-

--- es mejor así, Kenjiro... -le contestó la mujer castaña que sujetaba a la pequeña niña en el portabebés- estoy segura que este otro Hotel estará mucho mejor, hijo... -sonríe- además las reservaciones para los familiares de los seleccionados solo eran por este fin de semana... –le explicó-

--- o.k, má... -exclamó en un suspiro-

El taxi se detuvo en un crucero por la luz roja, el pequeño observó en la calle a una familia que se dirigía sin lugar a dudas al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido de la selección. Padre, madre y sus dos hijos portaban la playera verde de la Selección Mexicana. La joven madre abrazaba a una bebita. El padre llevaba de la mano a un niño al parecer de su misma edad. Cerró sus ojos y recordó el evento de la noche anterior.

****Recuerdo de Kenjiro*****

_El niño castaño estaba feliz, le sonrió una vez más al alto jugador de la Juventus, y este le devolvió la sonrisa. Kenjiro pateó el balón en dirección hacia Hyuga, que lo recibió y lo acomodó presto a disparar a la portería._

_--- recuerda lo que te aconsej__ó__ Melchiore... -exclam__ó__ mientras se quitaba la casaca de la Juventus- sigue solo el bal__ó__n..._

_--- si... -asinti__ó__- estoy listo, Sr. Hyuga! -grit__ó__ animado-_

_--- bien... -retrocedió solo un paso- "espero que no lo vaya a lastimar..." -pensó preocupado- "si algo le pasa... yo..." –sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no supo la razón- _

_--- ande!! ya!! -exigi__ó__ el ni__ñ__o rompiendo sus pensamientos- deleee!!_

_--- muy bien ni__ñ__o... -levant__ó__ su pierna- vaaaaa!!! -dispar__ó__ con fuerza-_

_--- aaaaaaaaahh!! -grit__ó__ al lanzarse-_

_El niño casta__ñ__o se arroja a intentar detener el esf__é__rico pero fue en vano, sus ojos se dilataron enormemente, no pod__í__a creer que ni con la r__á__pida reacci__ó__n que tuvo para adivinar su trayectoria logr__ó__ tocarlo, cay__ó__ fuertemente al césped y no se movi__ó__._

_Hyuga sonrí__e__ al ver el esf__é__rico en el fondo de la peque__ñ__a porter__í__a, pero palideci__ó__ casi al instante al ver que el peque__ñ__o no se levantaba del suelo._

_--- Ken... Kenjirooo!! -corri__ó__ hacia el chico- estas bien?!!! -lo levant__ó__ del suelo- habla!! -busc__ó__ su rostro con la mano- niño!! ey!! Kenjiro que te pa... -se sorprendi__ó__ al mirarlo-_

_El rostro del peque__ñ__o mantenía una mueca de profundo dolor, Hyuga maldijo entre dientes._

_--- no... -neg__ó__- no pude... sob! –gimi__ó el pequeño__-_

_--- de que hablas?! -cuestion__ó__ preocupado el asiático- _

_--- es que... snif! ni si... ni si... ni siquiera lo toqu__é__!!! -rompi__ó__ en llanto- buaaaaaaa!!_

_El hombre moreno suspir__ó__ tranquilo, solo era un berrinche infantil._

********

_Después de varios intentos el niño estaba cansado al extremo, sentado en el suelo trataba de recobrar su respiraci__ó__n normal. Era un hecho, jam__á__s detendr__í__a un disparo de ese hombre. Hyuga hacia unas dominadas con el bal__ó__n, el peque__ñ__o lo miraba absorto mientras sonre__í__a. Kojiro lo observ__ó__ de reojo, esa sonrisa, __l__a recordaba de alguna parte, si, era tan parecida a la de Narda. _

_--- oiga Sr. Hyuga, ma__ñ__ana después del juego con la Selec se van a ir... verdad? -cuestion__ó__-_

_--- si, ma__ñ__ana en la noche ya estaremos viajando de regreso a Italia... -respondi__ó__ sin perder de vista el bal__ó__n-_

_--- ya veo, que l__á__stima... –expres__ó __con __sincera__ tristeza-_

_El hombre moreno mir__ó__ el rostro del ni__ñ__o, su desánimo era notorio._

_--- aunque... -elev__ó__ un poco más el bal__ó__n- tambi__é__n est__á__ el permiso de tres semanas para los que gusten quedarse a pasar sus vacaciones de fin de temporada... -le sonri__ó__ divertido- si alguien se queda... a lo mejor yo también me quedo..._

_--- en serio!! -se levantó alegre al escuchar aquello- mi mamá y yo nos vamos a quedar una semana más, Sr. Hyuga... -se acercó- y mi tí a Aneaaaaa-aaaah! -el ni__ñ__o emiti__ó__ un bostezo muy gracioso- también se queda… -tall__ó __sus ojos y Hyuga baj__ó__ el bal__ó__n al suelo-_

_--- hmm! ya tienes sue__ñ__o... -le indic__ó__ sonriendo- lo mejor ser__á__ que regreses a tu habitaci__ó__n, tu madre estar__á__ preocupada ya es muy tarde... _

_--- naaaaa! -se burl__ó__ y aguant__ó__ el segundo bostezo- no se di__o__ cuenta ni que me sal__í__ de la habitaci__ó__n... -sonri__ó__ triunfante- _

_--- queee?! -exclam__ó__ sorprendido- te saliste sin pedirle permiso a tu madre?! -lo cuestion__ó__ molesto-_

_--- si... -contestó confundido- es que yo... bueno yo quería... –tomó valor, para expresar algo de manera altanera- yo quería jugar, pero ella siempre me regaña y me prohíbe todo, y no es lo que yo quiero... -es interrumpido por un grito-_

_--- no puedo creerlo!! -lo regaña recogiendo el bal__ó__n de sus pies- regresa ahora mismo a tu habitaci__ó__n, Kenjiro!!! ella debe estar muy preocupada...!! -volvi__ó__ a enfrentar sus orbes oscuras a las casta__ñ__as claras del peque__ñ__o- debes obedecer a tu madre...! -le aconsej__ó__- ella solo se preocupa por ti __y..._

_El ni__ñ__o tembl__ó__ y se alej__ó__ de Hyuga, era la primera vez que un var__ó__n lo rega__ñ__aba de esa manera. El nipón observó su reacci__ó__n y mejor detuvo su reprimenda. El peque__ñ__o mir__ó__ su bal__ó__n en manos del jugador de la Juve._

_--- me... me da mi bal__ó__n... -cuestion__ó__ con cierto miedo- ya me voy..._

_--- si,... t__ó__malo... -se lo ofreci__ó__, para obligarlo a acerc__á__rsele-_

_El niño frunci__ó__ el entrecejo, pero se arm__ó__ de valor y se acerc__ó__ a Hyuga por su bal__ó__n. Al tenerlo cerca el nipón lo tom__ó__ del brazo y lo atrajo a él._

_--- su__é__lteme!! -le grit__ó__ molesto- d__é__jeme!!! d__é__jemeeeeeeeee!!!_

_--- espera... espera... -le habló calmo para tranquilizar a la fierecilla que intentaba liberarse con movimientos constantes- Kenjiro, no era mi intención asustarte... -lo sujetaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo- pero me parece que te hace falta disciplina, pequeño... -el infante poco a poco dejó de intentar liberarse, la voz de Hyuga le agradaba- debes obedecer a tu madre, ella solo se preocupa por ti compréndelo, además no es bueno que escapes, te puede pasar algo y créeme… __aaaahh! –suspiró con cierta tristeza- el perder a un hijo es un dolor que jamás se supera... _

_--- si... -escap__ó__ de su boca- lo siento, Sr. Hyuga..._

_El tigre japon__é__s sonri__ó__, no era tan difícil como Melchiore le había dicho, al parecer hacer entender a un ni__ñ__o no le causaba tanta dificultad._

_--- bueno, pequeño... -alborot__ó__ su cabello casta__ñ__o- creo que en verdad ya necesitas con urgencia un buen pa... -la palabra se ahog__ó__ en su garganta-_

_Un breve silencio incómodo reinó entre ambos, pero este se rompió con la alegre voz infantil._

_--- un... un buen papá__?__... -le contest__ó__ mir__á__ndolo de frente, sus ojos brillaban de ilusi__ó__n- usted... a usted Sr. Hyuga... –tembló al cuestionar- le gustar__í__a ser mi pap__á__?!_

_Hyuga lo solt__ó__ en el acto, aquel sentimiento deb__í__a ser una mentira, la más enorme de las mentiras; recordó que no deb__í__a dejarse llevar otra vez por sentimentalismos. La verdad es que deseaba decirle que si, con toda la alegría de su coraz__ó__n, pero eso era imposible._

_--- yo... -se alej__ó__- yo no ser__í__a un buen padre para ti__,__ ni__ñ__o... cof! cof!... -limpi__ó__ su garganta con un tosido- bueno creo que... -le dio la espalda- creo que ya debes irte... tu madre debe estar muy preocupada... que pases buenas noches Kenjiro... -se alej__ó__ r__á__pidamente del pequeño- "demonios" -masculló entre dientes, el Tigre-Hyuga huía de un niño-_

_Kenjiro suspir__ó__, se sinti__ó__ muy triste al ver alejarse al nip__ó__n._

*****Fin del Recuerdo*******

El niño castaño suspiró una vez más y el vidrio del taxi se empañó, en su corazón había albergado una esperanza, no podía negarlo, le había gustado mucho la forma en la cual aquella noche Kojiro Hyuga había jugado con él, como lo había aconsejado, y quizás hasta la reprimenda que al principio lo asustó, pensó tontamente que deseaba ser su papá… pero fue una mentira, al parecer todos los hombres adultos eran así, todos mentían.

El principal ejemplo de la mentira para él había sido su verdadero padre, le mintió a su mamá diciéndole que la quería y se había ido abandonándola, y ahora ese hombre de la Juventus, lo había conquistado con su amabilidad y también lo abandonaba.

--- "ya no quiero un papá..." -pensó molesto regresando su mirada dentro del taxi- "estamos mejor mi mamá y yo... solitos" –recargó su cabeza en el regazo de su madre, la mujer sonrió y lo abrazó besándolo tiernamente en la frente-

--- que te pasa, pingo? -le cuestionó, sin dejar de acariciarle sus cabellos alborotados-

--- nada, má... -se dejó querer- verdad que va a ganar México?... -le cuestionó-

--- pero claro que si... -le acarició una vez más el cabello- tenemos al gran "Memo" en la portería...

Al escuchar aquello de los labios de su madre, el niño se sintió muy, muy feliz.

* * *

El alto hombre moreno golpeó con ambos puños el mostrador del lobby del hotel.

--- ¿cómo que no pueden decirme esa información??!! -grito fúrico el nipón-

--- lo... lo siento... señor, pe... pero es la política del hotel... -explicó sumamente asustada la jovencita- no... no podemos darle a nadie ese tipo de datos...

--- como que no!!! –gritó exasperado- en este mismo instante, usted va a... -una mano se posa en su hombro-

--- Hyuga, tranquilízate... -le indica su amigo italiano, en ese instante por el pasillo aparecía el resto del equipo de la Juventus, hasta el frente el entrenador los guiaba, los jóvenes iban sonrientes cargando sus respectivas mochilas deportivas-

--- demonios... -masculló entre dientes y detuvo su empeño de exigir a la joven mujer la información acerca de Narda y su familia.

--- Hyuga! -le llamó su entrenador- cómo te sientes? -cuestiono al asiático-

--- bi… bien entrenador... -respondió con respeto y cierto desconcierto-

--- me alegro... -sonrió- vamos... que se hace tarde... -continuó su camino hacia la salida del hotel-

El nipón lo observó confundido, sintió el peso de su mochila en el hombro.

--- vamos Sr. Hyuga!!! -le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- o nos dejará el autobús!!

El moreno asintió dirigiéndose a la salida del hotel.

--- "de algo estoy seguro... sé que irás a ver jugar a tu querida Selección Narda..." -pensó- "no olvidarás este partido en toda tu vida... te lo juro..." -frunció el entrecejo- "destrozaré a tu amado equipo..."

* * *

--- qué??? el... el gato!!! -gritó sorprendida la mujer morena, por lo que la ojigris le cubrió la boca-

--- shhh!! -observó de reojo al niño castaño, pero este miraba a través de la ventana muy entretenido a la multitud de color verde- no grites, boba... aaah! -suspiró- si, anoche.... anoche me lo encontré... -expuso-

--- anda la ostia!! -se sorprendió más cubriendo su boca nuevamente- y... y que pasó, Narda?? dime, le dijiste de Kenji? -cuestiono-

--- pero claro que nooo!!!! -gritó demasiado alto, atrayendo las miradas infantiles-

--- ma-leshi nojaya? –preguntó la niña morena-

--- que sucede mami? -cuestionó confundido al oír a su madre alzar la voz- por qué le gritas a mi tía? -miró a la nerviosa capitana azteca- que le preguntaste tía Anell?

--- bue... bueno... je, je, je, -rió nerviosa- yo... yo solo...

--- me preguntó... -sonrió la ojigris- que si había comprado los boletos en reventa... -mintió-

--- ay! tía!!! jajajajaja!! -se rió- cómo crees que mi má va a hacer eso... jajaja! -regresó su mirada a la ventana- ella esta muy en contra de eso... mireeeen ahí esta el estadio!!! -señaló-

La mujer castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta y miró a su amiga preocupada.

--- nemo!! nemo!! -grito la pequeñita alegremente saltando en el regazo de Anell-

--- cual nemo??!!! -se molestó- donde ves aquí a ese pez maricón?!!

--- Kenjiro!!! -le regañó- que palabras son esas!!!

--- no dice "nemo" el pez payaso de la película... -le indicó su tía- ella está diciendo "memo"... mugre cachorro amargarito... -explicó la capitana azteca- esta apoyando a tu "superportero"

--- aaah!! bueno ya… lo siento... –expresa molesto haciendo una mueca muy sencilla casi inexpresiva con su boca-

Narda lo observó melancólica, esa reacción era tan parecida a la de Hyuga y analizó que en unos instantes su hijo sin saberlo conocería a su padre.

*******************

El autobús de la Juventus de Turín ingresó a las instalaciones del enorme estadio. Uno a uno sus integrantes descendieron. La afición de la escuadra internacional se agolpaba en las barreras de seguridad.

--- Juve!!! Juve!! -gritaban emocionados sus seguidores-

--- Melchioreeee!!! dame un autógrafo!!! -se escuchó una súplica de una jovencita-

El alto hombre pelirrojo sonrió, su entrenador asintió y el jugador se acercó a la barrera; posteriormente otros jugadores más del equipo decidieron agradecer a sus seguidores, Hyuga no fue la excepción.

--- mida pá... –señaló el niño a la muchedumbre- mida...

--- de seguro es el equipo extranjero... -le explicó el alto hombre rubio-

--- io quelo vel... -se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia el lugar-

--- no!! Benjamín!!! -le gritó- vuelve aquí!!! -lo siguió molesto el mexicano- este niño...

Hyuga sonrió ante los flashes, llenó solo algunos autógrafos. Una voz lo hiso bajar su rostro.

--- a mí...!! a mí!!! -le ofreció una libretita- pofa!!

--- si... claro... -firmó pero sin dejar de ver al niño, le parecía familiar-

--- Benja...!! -se abría paso entre la multitud- Benjamín...! hijo!!! ven!! -le ordenó-

--- shi!! -saltó de alegría- gachas!! -dio la media vuelta para regresar con su padre-

El nipón reconoció al instante al hombre, era Ricardo; el mexicano también reconoció a Hyuga

--- japonés... -escapó de su boca-

Hyuga deseo en ese instante saltar la valla de contención, hasta el hombre ojiverde llegó el niño y lo abrazo de la pierna.

--- mida... papá... mida!!! -le mostró orgulloso la libretita- ahola solo fata la de memo!!! -gritó alegre- memo el mejooo!!!

El alto hombre rubio lo levantó de la cintura y lo colocó sentándolo en sus hombros

--- vamos, hijo... debemos entrar... -se alejó rápidamente entre la gente-

Kojiro Hyuga lo observó hasta perderlo de vista, apretó sus puños con fuerza, un odio enorme regresó a su ser, aquel odio que solo el pequeño Kenjiro había logrado desaparecer la noche anterior.

--- dígame ¿quién es... –cuestionó a un guardia de seguridad- quien es ese tal "memo"?

--- eh! bu... bueno... –contestó con temor ante la mirada fúrica del nipón- es... es el mejor jugador de la Selección...

--- y Blanco...? -cuestionó nuevamente-

--- se... se refiere a Cuauhtémoc Blanco?? -preguntó y obtuvo la afirmación del japonés al inclinar su cabeza- él... él ya no juega en la Selección... ahora el mejor es Guillermo Ochoa... es el mejor portero de México...

--- ya veo... -lanzó y se alejó rápidamente- "si tu hijito apoya a Ochoa..." –pensó al avanzar- "lo más seguro es que tú se lo hayas enseñado, Narda... tú lo admiras también seguramente..." -ingresó junto a los demás jugadores al estadio-

--- Hyuga... -le llamó el hombre mayor, deteniéndolo suavemente del hombro-

--- dígame entrenador... –cuestionó con respeto volteando-

--- veo que ya estás mejor, Melchiore solo exageró… -Hyuga comprendió- así que entrarás en el segundo tiempo... -se alejó-

A lo lejos Melchiore solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación y Hyuga sonrió con malicia, el plan de su amigo de mantenerlo fuera del partido había fracasado.

* * *

La gente gritaba como loca, el partido de la Selección Mexicana contra la Juventus estaba por iniciar.

--- qué bien!!! -se acomoda en su asiento el pequeño castaño- se ve padrísimo desde aquí!!! Está bien cerca el campo!!!

--- si, le vas a poder ver hasta los barros a Ochoa... -se burló-

--- ja - ja - ja - ja.... -expresó una risa fingida- muy graciosa má... -la miró molesto- pues si jugara el "Temo" ya tendríamos que estar espantándonos los buitres...

--- oye!!! -se enojó- pues sabes, ahorita que huelo a la portería de Ochoa apesta a "gerber"…

--- queee??!! –se ofende-

--- ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos... a veces ni parecen madre e hijo... aaahh!. -suspiró-

El altavoz indicó el proximo ingreso de los equipos, Narda se estremeció, por un momento se le había olvidado el peligro en el que se encontraba.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22. BUSCARLE TRES PIES AL GATO.**

El niño estaba admirado al ver tanta gente, no se perdió ninguno de los nombres de los jugadores mexicanos que aparecieron en la pantalla gigante. Por el contrario la mujer castaña sudaba frío, cuando tocó el turno a los jugadores del equipo europeo dejó de respirar, para su suerte la alineación terminó y "aquel" nombre no apareció en la pantalla.

--- "uhmm, que raro…" –pensó el pequeño niño mexicano- "no salió el nombre del Sr. Hyuga…"

--- aahh! –suspiró tranquila la mujer ojigris- "qué bueno… parece que no vino…" –volteó a la banca- "a menos que este allá…" –su ubicación no le permitía ver claramente-

Ambos capitanes se reunieron en el centro del campo. La castaña reconoció rápidamente al alto hombre pelirrojo, y sin desearlo recordó lo vivido en Italia hacia más de 6 años.

***********Recuerdo de Narda**********

_Ambos comían en un restaurante._

**--- **_no debes comer solo una ensalada… -le regaña el nipón- a partir de ahora deberás mejorar tu alimentación, Narda…_

**--- **_si, está bien… lo haré… -se sonroja la jovencita castaña-_

**--- **_vaya… vaya..!! –recibe un violento golpe en la espalda al nipón- que milagro que te vea por aquí!! –el alto hombre pelirrojo llega hasta su mesa acompañado de una hermosa mujer-_

**--- **_ah! Melchiore… -gruñe- hola… -responde ácidamente el joven de mirada felina-_

**--- **_también es un gusto verte Hyuga… -expresa sarcástico el italiano- _

**--- **_que haces aquí?... –cuestiona el asiático-_

**--- **_lo que cualquier joven normal, nipón… -bromea- salgo a divertirme con mi novia… y eso me recuerda… -se dirige a la chica castaña- así que tú eres Narda… _

**--- **_eh?… sí, soy yo… -contesta con un poco de temor la ojigris-_

**--- **_mucho gusto pequeña… -acerca a su novia- mira, ella es mi linda Mercedes…_

**--- **_mucho gusto… -le sonríe la mujer rubia- así que tú eres la nueva novia de Hyuga…_

_La chica mexicana da un respingo al igual que el moreno._

**--- **_si… -responde levemente sonrojada-_

_El joven pelirrojo tiene que soportar la mirada furtiva del "Tigre-Hyuga"_

**--- **_si, amor…ejem… ella es la joven que al parecer deshielo el corazón congelado de este amargado asiático… -toma de la mano a su novia- bueno nosotros nos retiramos… que pasen bonita tarde! –se alejan rápidamente-_

_La chica castaña evidencia que la pareja discute al salir del local, era obvio que el pelirrojo la reprendía por lo expresado, solo se limita a sonreír levemente._

**--- **_te pareció divertido…? -rompe el tigre su pensamiento con la cuestionante-_

**--- **_no mucho… -regresa su mirada a las oscuras orbes del nipón- pero tengo opción?… -lanza-_

**--- **_no eres mi "nueva" novia, Narda… -explica molesto el chico moreno- tú eres…_

_En ese momento llega el mesero interrumpiendo al nipón._

**--- **_desean ordenar algo más, señorita… -cuestiona-_

_El asiático pretendía hacer que se fuera, pero la chica le interrumpe._

**--- **_si… -le sonríe alegremente- podría traerme un helado Napolitano??_

**--- **_claro Srita… -apunta en una libretita- _

_Hyuga solo suspira._

*********Fin del Recuerdo*********

El pitazo del silbato del árbitro la hizo regresar a la realidad, el partido daba inicio. La Selección Mexicana comenzó el ataque a la portería del equipo europeo. El alto portero italiano evitaba cualquier intento de gol, al tener el balón en las manos lo regresaba al otro lado del campo casi de forma instantánea.

Los jóvenes integrantes del equipo europeo recibieron el esférico y se adentraron al terreno azteca, un disparo murió en las manos del guardameta mexicano. Guillermo Ochoa también brillaba por sus paradas y lances. Al parecer el balón no entraría en ninguna de las porterías.

Desde su banca Hyuga observaba el desarrollo del partido. Su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos. En ese instante Melchiore se lanzó para detener un disparo, Hyuga no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño Kenjiro. Levantó su mirada hacia las tribunas, quizás en algún lugar estaría ese pequeño divirtiéndose con su madre. Sonrió unos segundos, ya que también de inmediato analizó que Narda estaba ahí con su familia perfecta, su esposo y sus dos hijos. La rabia regresó a su ser.

--- ojalá llegue pronto el segundo tiempo… -masculló entre dientes pero en voz clara-

--- estas impaciente eh! Hyuga… -le respondió el hombre encanecido- no te preocupes vamos muy bien… -se alejó su entrenador después de darle una leve palmada en la espalda-

El portero mexicano envía el balón de una patada, la recibe el delantero de casaca verde y se presta al ataque, debido a la excelente marcación no le queda opción más que lanzarse solo. La inexperta defensa de la Juventus no se esperaba eso, sus entrenamientos estaban basados en un ataque mexicano regularmente en equipo, por lo que comete un leve error y dejan desmarcado a uno de los contrarios.

--- no! –les grita molesto el portero pelirrojo- marquen a ese…!! –es tarde, el pase es recibido de pecho- demonios!!!

Uno de los jóvenes del equipo europeo, ve la cercanía del mexicano y se presta a obstaculizarlo, desgraciadamente se interpone en la visualización del pelirrojo.

--- Lauro…!!! no… detente!!! -el mexicano ve frenado su avance, pero detecta que su opresor obstaculiza la visualización al portero, no duda, se gira dando la espalda y eleva el esférico sobre ambos; el portero pelirrojo no se espera aquello, aunque intenta regresar el balón entra en la portería al costado contrario. El grito en el estadio se hace general.

--- goooool!!!!! siiiii!! –salta de alegría y agita su bandera el pequeño castaño-

El nipón se pone de pie como resorte, ante lo ocurrido hierve de furia.

--- qué demonios están haciendoooo?!!! –les grita a sus compañeros más nuevos-

Sin desearlo Hyuga lo único que logra es poner más nerviosos a los jóvenes del equipo italiano. Unos a otros se reprochan el error desconcentrándose aun más.

El equipo mexicano se motiva y no deja pasar más tiempo, aunque la Juventus reinicia el partido van en pro del esférico y lo ganan, aprovechando la desconcentración causada por la primer anotación nuevamente arremeten en la cabaña de la escuadra europea. A pesar de que Melchiore es un excelente portero un gol más se ha colado en su red, han pasado 40 minutos y el déficit en la dividida defensa europea es más que notable.

Hyuga mira enérgicamente a su entrenador, pero este solo le sonríe como respuesta. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza. Le da un poco de tranquilidad escuchar el pitazo del árbitro indicando la finalización de la primera parte.

* * *

El medio tiempo llega, el niño castaño esta más que feliz.

--- que chido tía Anell!!! Vamos ganando 2-0 yupiiiiii!! –le sonríe de oreja a oreja-

--- ánimas… con ese portero que esperabas cachorro… -lo abraza la mujer morena-

--- si, Ochoa es el mejor!! –suena su corneta efusivo el pequeño-

--- nemo!! nemo!! –grita la niñita alegre en brazos de la mujer castaña-

El pequeño voltea a ver a su madre cuando detecta que se encuentra muy seria.

--- que pasa má?... –le cuestiona- no estás alegre??, vamos ganando…

--- eh! Si… si estoy muy feliz… -le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa- solo que es muy pronto para cantar victoria aun falta el otro medio tiempo…

--- sí, pero ya verás que ganará México, má... –sonríe- somos los mejores!! –se une a la porra-

--- si… ya lo sé… -tiembla- "espero que no… que no entre él…" –piensa con temor e intenta observar hacia la banca del equipo extranjero-

En la banca de la Juventus los jóvenes reciben una fuerte reprimenda por parte del delantero moreno.

--- no puedo creer que estén permitiendo eso!!! –señala el marcador- es solo un equipo de… -una mano se coloca en su hombro-

--- no pierdas el tiempo Hyuga, anda, ve a calendar muchacho… -le indica sonriendo-

--- si, entrenador… -se aleja-

--- escuchen bien, jóvenes… -expone al resto del equipo- apoyen a Hyuga, no venimos a ser humillados,… -su mirada alegre cambia a una de seriedad absoluta- somos la Juventus… empataremos y después anotaremos más goles!!

--- si entrenador!!! –responden al unísono los jóvenes de casaca a rayas-

El partido se presta a dar inicio otra vez.

--- Vamos a ganar!!! Vamos a ganar!! –lanza una porra el pequeño castaño- a Memo no le anotarán!!!

--- tiiii! Nemo! Nemo!! De mejo!!! –aplaude la pequeñita morena-

La mujer castaña sonríe viendo a ambos niños tan alegres, pero al regresar su mirar al campo ésta desaparece en el acto, ahí a la exacta mediación del círculo central esta una persona que ella conoce.

--- es… Ko… Kojiro Hyuga… -lanza en un susurro inaudible por los gritos eufóricos de los espectadores al escucharse el silbatazo de inicio del segundo tiempo.

El alto hombre moreno toma el balón y se dirige como una saeta viva hacia la portería del equipo mexicano, aunque los elementos del equipo azteca pretenden detenerlo los esquiva con suma habilidad, los dribla, solo un pase dio a su acompañante y éste le devolvió el esférico en el acto, enfrenta de manera directa al guardameta de cabello ensortijado.

El potente disparo es directo al rostro del chico, toda la gente que observaba el juego se pone de pie sorprendida. El pitazo del árbitro indica el gol, porque el esférico se encontraba en el fondo de la red.

* * *

El niño castaño entró directamente al cuarto hecho un mar de lágrimas.

--- no quiero nada!! –grita dolorosamente- solo déjenme en paz!!!! -corrió hacia el cuarto-

--- hijo espera... Kenji!! -la mujer sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho- tenemos que ha... -la puerta se cerró de un azote violento y se escuchó claramente como puso el seguro- aaah! -suspiró-

Tras la joven mujer entro la chica morena cargando a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros que estaba sumamente dormida.

--- tranquis Narda... -acomoda a la niña en el sofá- ya se le pasará...

La mujer castaña se deja caer de golpe en el sofá.

--- este viaje fue un completo fracaso... -exclama apesumbrada la ojigris- de haber sabido que esto pasaría yo no... -cubre su rostro con sus manos- jamás... jamás debimos haber venido... -comienza a llorar-

--- ya... ya.... -la apoya- llora desahógate amiga.

* * *

El autobús de la Juventus era escoltada por patrullas de tránsito, pero las miradas de los mexicanos eran frías, cumplían con su deber pero muy a su pesar.

Dentro del vehículo los comentarios susurrantes se dejaban escuchar de vez en cuando. Kojiro Hyuga miraba por la ventana la lejana playa, cerró sus ojos para recordar lo acontecido ese día.

****Recuerdo de Hyuga*****

_Él se encontraba de pie frente al chico mexicano que yacía en el suelo aturdido. En las gradas la gente emitía gritos feroces en contra de su persona. Algunos mensajes los entendía, otros no; pero no hacía falta comprender el idioma, sabía que significaba todo aquello. Ni siquiera festejó el gol, solo se dio la media vuelta en direcci__ó__n a su área._

_Melchiore se acercó desde su porter__í__a._

_--- Hyuga! -le rega__ñ__ó desesperado- que estás haciendo!!?? -lo tom__ó__ de la casaca deportiva- es solo un partido amistoso!!_

_--- d__é__jame en paz! -alej__ó__ la mano de su amigo y camin__ó__ hacia su posici__ó__n en el campo-_

_El pelirrojo volteó su mirar a la banca del equipo europeo, coincidiendo con su entrenador, le hizo ciertas indicaciones con las manos y este neg__ó__ con la cabeza._

_--- demonios... -mascull__ó__ entre dientes-_

_El partido se reinici__ó__. Aunque el equipo mexicano poseía el balón los europeos los despojaron del esférico con facilidad. Los gritos y silbidos de la gente que apoyaba al equipo azteca eran hostiles y más cuando el esf__é__rico fue tomado nuevamente por el nip__ó__n, pero a este no le importaba, en su mente solo había una meta._

_--- te voy a destrozar, ni__ñ__o.... -apret__ó__ Hyuga su mandíbula dirigiéndose otra vez a la caba__ñ__a contraria-_

_El joven guardameta lo vio venir, sud__ó__ frío solo un momento, pero se sobrepuso; sus compa__ñ__eros de casaca verde se lanzaron a intentar detener el avance del delantero asi__á__tico._

_--- "idiotas..." -alz__ó__ el bal__ó__n y los esquiv__ó__ uno por uno, quedando otra vez a solas con el portero-_

_Hyuga se preparó a disparar, observó al rostro al joven guardameta y este mejor fij__ó__ sus ojos en el esf__é__rico, el nipón dudó solo un segundo, recordó al pequeño Kenjiro, pero disparó con fuerza buscando nuevamente dañar al muchacho, este en un acto reflejo uni__ó__ sus manos y con ambos pu__ñ__os desvi__ó__ el bal__ó__n que voló por encima de la portería. El portero cay__ó__ al césped, mientras que el árbitro marcaba un tiro de esquina._

_--- si!!!! -grit__ó__ de alegr__í__a el niño castaño- así se hace memoo!! –volteó después con un poco de molestia a ver al jugador de la Juventus- "que malo es el Sr, Hyuga… juega bien feo…" –frunció el entrecejo-_

_--- por... por qué hace eso...? -emiti__ó__ nerviosa la mujer ojigris-_

_--- Narda... -cuestion__ó__ bajamente la mujer morena- oye, así juega de violento el "gato"?_

_--- no... no lo sé.... -comenta también bajamente- jamás lo vi jugar... -su mirada es triste- "si Kojiro supiera que a quien intenta da__ñ__ar es el ídolo de su hijo..." –pens__ó mirando a su hijo para después observar__ al hombre moreno-_

_El nipón se enfureció más al ver que el jovencito hábilmente había evitado la anotación, pero después sonrió al percatarse de que el portero mexicano no se levantaba del suelo. Los jugadores de casaca verde pidieron el ingreso de los auxilios médicos. El joven guardameta fue socorrido para poder sacarse los guantes; sus ojos y los de sus compañeros se abrieron a más no poder al descubrir cómo sus manos estaban lastimadas. El entrenador del Seleccionado Mexicano no dudó, no arriesgaría a su titular, solicitó el cambio de portero._

_--- queee??!! -se molest__ó al igual que muchos espectadores__- co... cómo que van a sacar a memo!!!_

_La rechifla en las tribunas no se hizo esperar, el lance de distintos elementos al campo tampoco, todo esto hizo dudar a los organizadores de continuar con el partido. La decisión se tomó rápidamente el partido continuaría, pero al pasar solo unos minutos más el marcador tuvo una vuelta garrafal; el festín de goles por parte de la Juventus dejó como triste resultado un 7-2, a favor de la escuadra europea._

_La gente salía del estadio muy triste o muy molesta, incluso algunos pretendieron atentar contra los europeos, pero la rápida acci__ó__n de los organizadores controlaron aparentemente la problem__á__tica._

**********Fin del Recuerdo*****************

Kojiro Hyuga se sentía mal, no como pensó que se sentiría por haber dañado al joven guardameta y con ello a Narda y su familia; pensó en el pequeño Kenjiro, de seguro estaría muy abatido, esperaba no encontrárselo nunca más porque no sabría que decirle.

Regresó su mirada dentro del autobús, sus compañeros intentaron disimular que lo estaban viendo también regresando sus miradas a otro lado. Él solo pudo el fruncir el entrecejo. Buscó con la mirada a su compañero y amigo Melchiore, este se encontraba en un espacio lejano del autobús, sus miradas coincidieron, el hombre pelirrojo desvió la suya, era obvio que su capitán estaba sumamente molesto.

El nipón regresó su mirar a la ventana del autobús, no pudo evitar el imaginarse a Narda tratando de consolar a su hijo, suspiró decepcionado; le debía ahora una disculpa a la mexicana, ya que como hacía años había vuelto a dejarse llevar por su instinto. En ese momento el autobús ingresó por las estrechas calles repletas de hoteles; las orbes felinas se abrieron sorprendidas. Una joven mujer morena caminaba por la acera llevando una bolsa de refrescos.

--- es… es Anell! –el nombre de la mujer morena surgió de su boca al reconocerla, la siguió con la mirada, ella llegó hasta la entrada de un hotel, en la puerta la esperaba la mujer ojigris con una sonrisa triste, ambas ingresaron a las instalaciones, Hyuga sacó conclusiones rápidamente y decidió buscarla más tarde.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPÍTULO 23.- ****El ideal de la calma es un gato sentado.**

La joven mujer castaña tocó suavemente la puerta de la recámara.

--- Kenji... -expresó- estas mejor?... -cuestionó-

El silencio fue la respuesta, por lo que suspiró tristemente. Pensaba dar la vuelta y regresar a la sala cuando el picaporte de la puerta hizo ruido y giró, el triste rostro del niño apareció.

--- tengo hambre... mami.... –solicitó simplemente, sus orbes felinas mostraban un leve tono rojizo-

--- que bien, ven vamos a cenar... -lo tomó de la mano- Anell nos trajo unos refrescos...

--- le pediste mi favorito?... –cuestionó exigente-

--- claro que si... -sonrió ampliamente- como iba a olvidarlo... "si, como lo haría si es el mismo que el bobo de tu padre..." –le alborotó su cabello castaño-

_*******Recuerdo de Narda********_

_El sol quemaba terriblemente, el joven moreno entró al departamento fastidiado._

_--- eres tu Koji...?? -cuestionó una voz del interior-_

_--- claro que si... –bufó y se dejó caer en el sofá- o qué?? esperabas a alguien más niña?? -preguntó molesto- si solo yo tengo llave..._

_La jovencita casta__ñ__a apareció desde la cocina._

_--- bueno... no sé... –intentó bromear con el nipón- pensé que quizás el gran Cuauhtémoc Blanco ya me había encontrado... -expreso con tristeza fingida-_

_--- hmm... ¬¬ ... -el chico la miró con cara de hastío y después cerró sus ojos-_

_--- aaah! bueno discúlpeme "Sr. Amarjetas"... -expresó molesta- dónde se quedó su sentido del humor?? en Japón?? –se dio la vuelta decidida a regresar a la cocina-_

_El moreno se levantó rápidamente y la atrapó en sus brazos. _

_--- estas molesta?... -la beso en el cuello-_

_--- mira quien lo dice... ¬¬ -le reclamó- yo pretendo bromear un poco y tú solo... -no pudo continuar, el joven moreno la besó callándola-_

_Sus cuerpos quedaron más cerca, ambos gozaron del beso por algunos instantes hasta que necesitaron de oxígeno._

_--- ya se te pasó el enojo, niña?? -le cuestionó sonriendo al ver su sonrojo-_

_--- bobo!! -le golpeó en el hombro al liberarse y se dirigió a la cocina-_

_Hyuga se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá._

_--- ey! podrías pasarme un refresco?.... -le gritó-_

_La chica sonrió divertida, abrió el refrigerador._

_--- si, solo dime de cual quie...?? -dentro del refrigerador solo había una marca- aahh! -suspiró- para que le pregunto... -tomó el refresco de marca mundialmente conocida-_

_El chico miraba ya un partido de soccer en la televisión._

_--- toma, Koji... -se lo entregó y se sentó en el sillón individual-_

_El chico abrió su refresco y bebió un sorbo, no dejó de mirar a la chica que ahora se entretenía con la televisión._

_--- por qué te sientas allá? -cuestionó dejando la lata en la mesita de la sala- siéntate a mi lado..._

_--- ocupas todo el sillón, "Sr. Amarjetas" ¬¬ -reclamó sin dejar de ver la pantalla- _

_--- bah! eso se arregla fácil... -contestó fastidiado y se sentó correctamente- ya puedes sen... –ahora fue la joven la que lo besó sorpresivamente y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él- _

_--- sabes a refresco... -expresó al separar sus bocas, Hyuga sonrió- lo bueno es que también es mi favorito... -el chico la abrazó y la acostó suavemente en el sillón- _

_********Fin del Recuerdo*********_

La voz de su hijo la volvió a la realidad.

--- mami... por qué... –cuestionó confundido- por qué te quedaste callada?...

--- Kenjiro... tenemos que hablar... -lo miró directamente a sus felinas pupilas-

--- y no puede ser después de cenar... -el sonido de un estómago hambriento apoyo la recomendación-

--- si, está bien... -sonrió divertida, dejaría el tema de Hyuga para después-

* * *

El alto delantero nipón se colocó sus gafas de sol, tras él apareció su pelirrojo compañero de la Juventus.

--- si sales del hotel, el deportivo no se hará responsable de tu seguridad, Hyuga... -expresó fríamente al japonés, se notaba que continuaba molesto-

--- ya lo sé... –respondió sin voltear- lo haré bajo mi responsabilidad, amigo... -caminó a la salida del Hotel, el pelirrojo lo siguió-

--- maldición, Hyuga… -lanzó- cuando dejarás de hacer estupideces?!.... -le cuestionó en un grito-

El nipón no le respondió y salió del edificio en busca de un taxi, esperaba poder llegar lo más pronto posible a aquel lugar.

* * *

La joven morena colocó unos vasos en la mesa y comenzó a servirle el refresco al pequeño castaño.

--- gracias, tía Anell... -levantó su mano- ya tenía mucha sed!! -tomó su refresco-

--- de nada, "cachorro" –le respondió y se sentó a la mesa-

--- muchas gracias Anell, no te hubieras molestado... –expuso la mujer castaña-

--- oye má... -puso ojos de borreguito- ya viste que padre esta la alberca del hotel?...

--- si, la vi cuando llegamos Kenjiro… -expuso mientras comenzaba a cenar-

--- yo quiero ir a nadar!! –lanzó el pequeño de mirada felina- *0* siii???!!

--- uy! lástima, acabas de comer "cachorro"... -arrojó una papa a su boca- debes esperar al menos tres horas para nadar...

--- que?!! –se desilusiona- : T_T noooooo!! eso no es verdad!! –voltea ver a su madre-

--- si lo es, Kenji... –le responde- así que no hay vuelta de hoja… será hasta mañana -ordenó-

--- ok... -bufó- como digas mami…

--- y además como ya es tarde, chamuko... –explicó la mujer morena- será mejor que ya te vayas… "a hacer la meme" –se burló-

--- que?!! pero aún es temprano!! –gritó más molesto-

--- no lo es mi lindo monstruo... -le alborotó los castaños cabellos la ojigris-

--- pero má...! -la miró con sus felinas orbes café claro- aun es temprano…

--- no se diga más… es hora de ir a la cama, Kenji... –finalizó la mujer castaña-

--- ni modo "cachorro" -se burló la delantera mexicana- _a la camita!! a la camitaaaa! _-cantó burlona-

* * *

El alto hombre moreno salía del Hotel, cuando una mujer se le acercó.

--- Hyuga!!! -le llamó la nipona- espera...!

--- Kaori?... -se sorprendió el delantero de la Juventus al ver ahí a su manager- que haces aquí??

--- yo, bueno... –explicó breve- quiero hablar contigo, Hyuga...

--- no es buena idea,... -se alejó- créeme no es buena idea...

--- espera, tengo que decirte algo muy importante… -el hombre moreno se detuvo- yo... yo estuve investigando desde hace tiempo, Hyuga... -bajo su mirada- contacté a un amigo mexicano hace un año y logré averiguar algo sobre... -dudó un segundo- sé algo sobre Narda... -explicó-

--- qué?!! -regresó sus pasos- como te atreviste?!!

--- bueno, eso ya no importa Hyuga... –justificó- debes saber que ella tiene... -no la dejó terminar-

--- basta Kaori!! –le grita- no necesitas decirme nada, ya lo sé todo... –comentó finalmente en un suspiro- yo la he visto…

--- en... en serio... -tembló- y que harás?... –cuestionó esperanzada-

--- nada... -respondió secamente-

--- cómo que nada?!! -se sorprendió- Hyuga, ella y tú son…

--- no haré nada!!! –gritó exasperado- y además dime... qué crees que podría hacer...? -se alejó rápidamente de su compatriota-

--- "no, Hyuga... debes buscarla a ella y a tu hijo" -decidió seguirlo-

* * *

El niño castaño salía nuevamente a hurtadillas de la habitación.

--- solo una mojadita y me regreso... –abrió la ventana de cristal que daba al camino del jardín-

En ese mismo instante Hyuga llegó a la entrada del Hotel.

--- si, es aquí… -observó la fachada del edificio- bien, solo necesito hablar una vez más con ella y después de eso... aaahhh! –Suspiró decidido- después de eso... la dejaré ir... -camino al interior del inmueble- le prometí que jamás la lastimaría otra vez...

_***Recuerdo de Hyuga*****_

_La chica se encontraba acostada en el sillón, sobre ella el nipón sostenido por sus atléticos brazos ubicados a los costados del mueble._

_--- te amo, Kojiro... -exclamó al separar sus labios-_

_--- yo también, Narda... -besó su cuello y la cubrió finalmente con su cuerpo-_

_--- ji,ji... me haces cos... -su rostro hiso una mueca- ugh!_

_--- que sucede?... -se asustó-_

_--- no nada... -pero el chico se levantó en el acto-_

_--- cómo que nada… dime te lastimé?... te duele? -cuestionó temeroso-_

_--- claro que no... solo fue una molestia leve... -lo abrazó- no seas bobo..._

_--- ya te lo dije... -le exclamó sin soltarla- jamás te lastimaría, mi niña..._

_*******Fin del Recuerdo*********_

El asiático frunció el entrecejo y se introdujo a los jardines, tras de el Matsumoto Kaori descendió de un taxi.

* * *

La mujer castaña tomó un vaso de agua y se dirigió a la otra recámara.

--- le vas a llevar agua al pingo...? tan noche?? –Cuestionó su amiga morena que veía la televisión-

--- sí, siempre me lo pide después de cenar, así que esta vez... -sonrió- se lo llevaré antes de que me lo pida, además voy a decirle lo de Hyuga... –lanzó-

--- vas a... -se sorprendió en demasía- a decirle toda la verdad sobre su padre!!

--- si... -sonrió tristemente- creo que ya es tiempo… además después de que él me vio quizás lo más seguro es que me busque, no quiero que a Kenji lo tome por sorpresa… -explicó-

--- tienes razón… -comprendió la morena-

---- solo espero que… -miró tristemente al techo- no odie a su padre… -lanzó un suspiro-

La mujer salió a la sala y se dirigió a la habitación seguida por su amiga Anell, abrió lentamente la puerta de la recámara, se acercó a la cama donde dormía el pequeño.

--- Kenjiro, te traje agua… -le comentó en un susurro- además necesito hablar contigo, recuerdas?... -palmeó al niño- Kenji...? -destapó "aquello"-

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de la mujer se encontraban solamente almohadas bajo la sábana.

--- anda ya! -cubrió su boca la delantera azteca- se escapó el condenado "cachorro"…

--- hmmm… vamos Anell, ya sé donde esta este condenado diablo!!! -exclamó sumamente molesta- debe estar en la alberca… -salió de la habitación- no puedo creerlo!!! -cerró la puerta del cuarto- pero este demonio me va a escuchar..!!

La chica morena solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación.

--- te lo dije, le hicieron falta unos buenos chanclazos... –expuso la delantera azteca-

--- estás demente?!! –respondió iracunda- yo no le he pegado, ni le voy a pegar a mi hijo...

--- por eso está así de chiflado, ahora no te quejes... -cruzó los brazos- que nunca le preguntaste a tu mamá "que en paz descanse"... como eras de chiquita?

--- claro que sí... -enchuecó la boca mientras caminaban por el pasillo del hotel- me dijo que era muy tranquila y estudiosa...

--- anda ya... -coloca la morena sus brazos tras su cabeza- entonces son los genes japoneses de la segunda guerra mundial los culpables...

--- Anell,… de que hablas? -la mira confundida la ojigris-

--- aaah!! -suspira fastidiada- que llegué a la conclusión de que es la herencia paterna de Kenjiro la que lo trae así de loco...

--- bueno,... Hyuga si tenía un carácter del demonio... -se sonroja levemente-

--- y nunca te hablo de su niñez... o de su familia? –le cuestiona la morena-

--- no, nunca... y bueno! -expresa molesta la ojigris- ya para que me va a servir saber eso...

--- por si necesitas mandarlo a un reformatorio juvenil dentro de unos años… -finaliza su compatriota-

--- que la lengua se te haga chicharrón!! -se aleja la castaña- anda separémonos para buscarlo...

* * *

El niño se decepcionó enormemente, la alberca estaba sin luz.

--- ahhh! que gacho... -se cruzó de brazos indeciso sobre que hacer, ya que ni siquiera traía su balón- y ahora que voy a…?

A lo lejos se dejó escuchar un grito.

--- Kenjirooo!!! Kenjiro Álvarez!!! –la voz de su madre a lo lejos lo asustó-

--- chin!! -Exclamó- mi mamá me descubrió!! -comenzó a correr asustado-

Saltó hábilmente uno de los arbustos para pretender esconderse, pero decidió seguir corriendo, por voltear a mirar atrás chocó contra alguien y cayó violentamente.

---- ay! ay! me dolió!!-se quejó en el suelo el pequeño castaño-

--- uf! -traspateó el nipón tratando de mantener el equilibrio-

El alto hombre moreno bajó su mirada para reconocer al pequeño con el que había topado.

--- ah! Kenjiro...? –sonrió alegre al verlo ahí- hola peque…

El niño no lo dejó hablar, al reconocerlo también su mirada se volvió de molestia y le gritó.

--- que fregaos hace usted aquí, Sr. Hyuga?? -se puso de pie rápidamente para alejarse-

--- oye espera... –lo intentó detener colocando su mano en el hombro del infante, el niño se liberó dándole un golpe de desagrado-

--- no me toque!! –le dedicó al hombre de la Juventus una mirada de furia felina-

--- pe… pero que te pa…? aaah! -Hyuga recordó lo que había hecho hace algunas horas con el portero favorito del niño-

--- váyase!! -lo miró con más furia - lo odio!! -le gritó sin tapujos- ojalá y se muera!!!! –expresó-

Hyuga no supo por qué sentía esa opresión dolorosa en el pecho al haber escuchado el deseo terrible del pequeño castaño que se alejaba. Mentir sería tonto, le había dolido enormemente que le gritara el menor. Reaccionó sin pensar y presuroso lo detuvo del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

--- suélteme!! -se intentaba liberar, Hyuga se colocó a la altura del infante y lo sostuvo de los hombros- ya le dije que me deje…!!–el pequeño bravío le dio una mordida en uno de sus brazos para liberarse-

--- Ugh!!! –gimió Hyuga y el infante se le fue de las manos-

--- ya verá, lo voy a acusar con mi mamá…!!! –le gritó indignado, Hyuga dio dos pasos y lo sujetó nuevamente abrazándolo por la espalda- déjeme!! suélteme!! –forcejeó-

--- lo siento!!! -le gritó, y el niño se quedó pasmado- yo no quería lastimarlo, es solo que... –temblaba su voz en el oído del niño-

--- Kenjiroooo!!! –una voz de mujer se dejó escuchar haciendo que ambos voltearan-

Hyuga abrió desorbitado sus ojos una persona que él conocía había llegado buscando al pequeño que sujetaba.

--- "cachorro", dónde changos esta…? ah! –detuvo su cuestionamiento al reconocer al hombre que estaba con el niño- Hyu...Hyuga?! -se sorprendió la mujer morena-

--- Anell... –sonrió y se puso de pie- espera… a… acaso Kenjiro es tu hijo…? –cuestionó confundido-

La morena no supo que contestar, pero no tuvo necesidad, tras ella apareció en segundos la joven mujer castaña.

--- Anell, ya lo encon...?! -se detuvo de golpe al evidenciar aquel cuadro-

El nipón no lo podía creer, se quedó mirando a la mujer ojigris, una vez más el destino los unía; se prestaba para decir algo cuando el pequeño reaccionó antes que cualquiera de ellos.

--- Mami!! -se le arrojó a los brazos a la ojigris- me quiero ir!!!

Hyuga sintió que el mundo se detuvo, había escuchado bien, acaso Kenjiro la llamo...

--- porque te saliste sin permiso Kenjiro?... -le cuestionó molesta- me preocupaste mucho...

--- lo siento, mami... -bajó su cabeza afligido- no lo volveré a hacer… -la abrazó lloroso-

La joven mujer observó al hombre moreno, este la miraba asombrado, no necesitaba leer su mente, sabía lo que el nipón pensaba o más bien lo que se estaba cuestionándose. Bajó a su hijo al suelo y se colocó ahora ella a la altura del infante.

--- Kenjiro... -rompió el silencio- quiero que estés tranquilo, necesito preguntarte algo... –le expuso mirándolo fijamente a sus pupilas felinas- dime, conoces a ese hombre?

--- si... -el pequeño asintió- se llama Kojiro Hyuga, mami... –respondió- juega en la Juventus y…

Hyuga temblaba, acaso ese niño.

--- bien... –le interrumpió y respiró profundamente para poder continuar- recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste por tu papá..?

--- si… también me acuerdo... –respondió en el acto- pero… solo me dijiste que era japonés... -expresó triste-

Los ojos oscuros del tigre coincidieron con las orbes grises.

--- sí, bueno... pues... -se levantó- Kenjiro... -dudó solo un segundo- Kojiro Hyuga... -colocó sus manos en los hombros del pequeño castaño- él... él es... -miró directamente a los felinos ojos- él es tu papá.

El niño abrió desorbitados los ojos y empezó a temblar, volteó lentamente hacia el alto nipón.

--- él... él es... mi… -ya no pudo hablar, observó a Kojiro Hyuga como si fuese la primera vez-

El jugador de la Juventus estaba igual que el niño, demasiado sorprendido, Narda era al parecer la única que mantenía la calma, a unos escasos metros Anell presenció todo.

El niño se movió en un acto reflejo para dar un paso, soltándose de la protección de las manos maternas en sus hombros. Emitió un leve gemido y comenzó a llorar.

--- pa... papá!!! -gritó y corrió hacia el japonés para lanzarse a sus brazos-

Hyuga lo abrazó y lo levantó, lo apretó a su pecho, sentía demasiadas cosas, quería llorar o gritar, pero solo podía abrazar más fuerte a su hijo. Narda observó aquello en sumo silencio.

El niño no paraba de llorar, pero sonreía alegre y comenzó a cuestionar como era su naturaleza.

--- papi, por qué te fuiste??... -lo miró dolido- acaso no me querías?? y a mi mami?? -Hyuga le limpió sus lágrimas sonriendo-

--- yo jamás me fui... -explicó breve y nerviosamente- yo... yo los quiero… los amo a ambos... -Narda dio un respingo al escuchar aquello- pero cuando tu mamá se vino de Italia... bueno... -decidió detenerse- ya habrá tiempo para que hablemos, Kenji-chan... -le sonrió-

--- si... –asintió el niño castaño- entonces… si me quieres? –cuestionó nuevamente-

--- claro que sí!! –lo abrazó- con todo mi corazón, mi niño… y tú, dime ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo de Ochoa? -le cuestionó dudoso el nipón-

El pequeño lo miró serio, Hyuga dejó de respirar hasta que la voz infantil contestó.

--- no... -negó con su cabeza- Ochoa es el mejor portero de México, pero mi papá es el mejor delantero de la Juventus... -sonrió orgulloso y lo abrazó del cuello-

Narda suspiró tranquila también, y no pudo evitar sonreír, jamás había visto a su hijo tan alegre, ni después de haber conseguido sus tan deseados autógrafos. Al levantar la mirada la sonrisa desapareció, tras Hyuga apareció una mujer que ella conocía, en cuestión de segundos la alegría se volvió una furia extrema.

Hyuga cargaba al pequeño que lo abrazaba, de pronto Narda se acercó y se lo arrebató de los brazos.

--- que... -se sorprendió el asiático- Narda, que suce...

--- que pasa má?? -cuestionó dudoso al mirar los ojos molestos de su madre-

--- debemos irnos Kenji... –al escuchar aquello el pequeño comenzó una revolución en sus brazos-

--- noooooo!!! no quierooooo!! -la mujer intentaba sostenerlo en vano- quiero estar con mi papá!! -se le escapó de los brazos, dio un salto y corrió con Hyuga-

--- Kenjiro!! -le grito imperativa- soy tu madre, obedéceme!! -exigió ante un Hyuga asombrado-

--- no! -dio un grito severo- no lo haré!! quiero quedarme con mi papá... -la enfrentó-

--- Kenjiro... no lo repetiré, vámonos aho... -su orden fue interrumpida por el grito infantil-

--- noooo!! no iré contigo, eres una mentirosaaa!! -la mujer se quedó de una pieza- mentiste!!! dijiste que mi papá se había ido!!! -Hyuga la miró apesumbrado, no podía evitar que el niño gritara- yo creí que no me queriaaa!! -le reclamó- pero eras tú la que no querías a mi papá!!! -sentenció-

--- Kenjiro, cállate!! -la mujer ojigris le ordenó en un grito desesperado-

--- noooo!! -contestó- si quieres irte, vete otra vez!!! -abrazó a Hyuga- pero yo me quedo con mi papá!!... vete! ya no te quiero!!! –lanzó-

La mujer se quedó helada al escuchar aquello de voz de su hijo.

--- Kenjiro!! no le digas eso a tu madre...!! –gritó el nipón y las manitas del infante lo sujetaron más fuerte-

El nipón levantó su vista hacia Narda, las orbes grises comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, estaba confundido por su reacción, pero detectó que ella ya no los miraba, observaba molesta algo tras él, por lo que volteó. Descubrió la razón del cambio en la mujer mexicana.

--- ah! Ka... Kaori... -salió de su boca sin querer-

Narda bajó la mirada triste y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

--- Narda!!! esperaaaaaaa!!! -intentó detenerla la seleccionada mexicana, que hasta ese momento había pretendido no intervenir- no te vayas!! -la sostuvo fuerte del brazo- no puedes dejar esto así!!

--- suéltame!! –le exigió- si quiere quedarse con él... -el pequeño volteó sorprendido hacia su madre- que lo haga... -Kenji abrió sus ojos asustado, jamás pensó que su madre diría eso- yo... yo también ya no lo quiero!!! -se soltó del agarre de su amiga y corrió alejándose del lugar-

--- condenado mocoso malagradecido!! -le gritó molesta la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros-

--- no me grites tía Anell!! -comenzó a lloriquear- ella dijo que no me quie... -no pudo terminar, aunque estaba en brazos de su padre, este no lo pudo defender de la violenta bofetada-

PLAAFF!!

--- oyeeee!! -le detuvo la mano después el nipón- que le ha...

--- eres un maldito!! -le contestó liberando su mano del agarre del tigre- Narda jamás le dijo nada a Kenjiro sobre ti... -comenzó a llorar- porque... porque no quería que te odiara!! -el niño sobaba su mejilla mirando con sus húmedas orbes cafés claras a su querida "tía Anell", jamás la había visto llorar en toda su corta vida-

--- tía Anell… -susurró el pequeño-

--- Hyuga, debes saber que Narda sufrió mucho en su embarazo, estuvo a punto de morir! –miró al nipón duramente- incluso los médicos le dijeron que era mejor interrumpirlo, la canalizaron, pero ella se negó rotundamente... -limpió sus lágrimas- buscamos otras opiniones, y lo mismo... -se alejó unos pasos- ella no quería que Kenjiro muriera, ese niño era su razón de vivir...

El nipón escuchó aquello con enorme pesar, ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

--- pero, tía Anell... –murmuro el niño- ella dijo que ya no me quiere...

--- claro que te quiere, niño tonto!! -le gritó molesta la mujer de ojos oscuros-

--- entonces por qué dejó a mi papito??! -cuestionó molesto-

La mujer morena se quedó callada y miró al nipón fúrica. Hyuga palideció, acaso Anell se atrevería a hablar.

--- ella lo dejó y se vino de Italia... -no se detuvo ni un segundo- porque tu "querido papito" prefirió a la vieja que está allá... –señaló a la mujer tras ellos-

Kenjiro volteó para ubicar a la mujer asiática, después miró a su padre que estaba atónito, su mirada infantil era claramente cuestionante.

--- no... -se puso nervioso- Kenji... eso fue... -no necesitaba más, el niño sabia que esa reacción era típica de los adultos-

Al igual que con su madre el niño comenzó una revolución en brazos de Hyuga, este tuvo que bajarlo por el peligro de que se lastimara si saltaba de esa altura. El pequeño se acercó a Anell

---por qué mi mami no me dijo eso…??... –cuestiono el infante-

--- no te lo dijo seguramente porque no quería que sufrieras, Kenji…-acaricio sus cabellos- y también no quería que odiaras a tu papá…

--- tía Anell…mi mamá lloró mucho?... -comenzó a llorar él mismo, las lagrimas infantiles corrían por sus mejillas, por aquella mejilla sonrojada por el golpe- como cuando me atropellaron??

--- si... -respondió- pero siempre ha sido muy fuerte, igual que tú "cachorro" –le sobó la mejilla- discúlpame…

El pequeño le sonrió a la delantera del seleccionado, después regresó su mirar hacia Hyuga, sus orbes castaño claro estaban humedecidas, pero no lo miró con odio, sino con tristeza o quizás con desilusión. Después volvió la mirada hacia el largo pasillo del jardín, en la dirección justa donde su madre se había ido. Limpió sus lágrimas con su playera, y comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

--- Ken... Kenjiro!!! esperaaaa!! -le gritó el nipón pero el niño mexicano lo ignoró-

* * *

Narda corría llorando, en sus oídos aun retumbaba aquel grito de su hijo, el dolor en su pecho era inimaginable, solo deseaba una cosa: morirse.

Al levantar su mirada observó que un grupo de personas se acercaban riendo por el pasillo del jardín, se detuvo no quería dar un espectáculo, decidió tomar un atajo a las habitaciones, atravesó los arbustos en dirección hacia la alberca. Entró en el área de oscuridad.

--- demonios no veo nada... -espero solo un poco a que sus ojos se acostumbraran, distinguió el agua de la alberca y miró a lo lejos una tenue luz, lo más seguro es que fuera alguna de las habitaciones- bien, creo que es por allá... –caminó en esa dirección sin dudar, solo dio unos cuatro pasos más y sintió que pisaba el vacio- aaaaah!!! -gritó asustada, el instinto la obligó a intentar sujetarse de algo, atrapó con sus manos una de las sombrillas de las tantas mesas de alberca que había a su alrededor, pero solo logró hacer que esta se le viniera encima, el grueso tubo de la sombrilla le golpeó la sien violentamente y cayó dentro de la alberca ya sin sentido.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24.- ****-"**_**El gato rubrica todos sus pensamientos con la cola.**_**"**

El niño castaño suspiró tristemente en la sala de emergencias. El reloj marcaba cerca de las 2 de la madrugada. A su lado se encontraba su tía Anell. No pudo evitar recargar su cabecita en su hombro, el cansancio lo vencía, la joven mujer le sonrió y le ofreció su regazo, el niño no dudo en aceptarlo. Se quedó dormido rápidamente entre los brazos de la jugadora del Seleccionado Mexicano.

* * *

_El pequeño corría rápidamente por la larguísima banqueta empedrada, secó las lágrimas que aun salían traicioneras de sus orbes cafés claro, buscaría a su madre, se le arrodillaría si fuese necesario y le gritaría mil veces que lo perdonara y jamás... jamás se separaría otra vez de ella... le prometería que no volvería a preguntarle por su padre, jamás se burlaría del veterano delantero de su equipo favorito, comería todo lo que ella le pusiera en el plato, colocaría su ropa en el bote de la lavandería y jamás volvería a dejar sus tenis botados en el pasillo... haría todo eso y más... si, solo si su madre le decía que lo perdonaba, con esa maravillosa sonrisa y al mismo tiempo le acariciaba su cabeza alborotando como siempre sus cabellos casta__ñ__o oscuro._

_Se detuvo, un grupo de personas pasaron a su lado riendo alegremente; miró hacia su extremo derecho... el área de la alberca, no supo la razón que lo hizo ir hacia allá. Las personas que lo seguían también cortaron su dirección y entraron en ella. Caminó nervioso entre la oscuridad, hasta que escuchó su nombre._

_--- Kenji!!! Cachorro!! –Era la voz de su "tía-Anell", esta al llegar junto a él lo sujetó fuerte del brazo- oye Kenji, que vas a hacer? -le cuestionó y el pequeño negó con la cabeza, ni él mismo sabía la razón por la cual había llegado hasta ahí. _

_El niño miró los reflejos del agua en movimiento que apenas se distinguían en la oscuridad. Escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, apareció Kojiro Hyuga; el infante dejó ver una mueca de molestia y decidió seguir su camino, dio dos pasos más pero tropezó con algo y poco faltó para que cayera en la alberca. _

_--- Kenjirooo!!! -lo sujetó del brazo la amiga de su madre- ten cuidado!!_

_El pequeño miró al suelo para verificar con que se había tropezado, palideció, el conocería ese zapato en cualquier lugar; era parte del calzado que le había regalado a su madre en Navidad. La mujer morena, entendió la mirada asustada del niño. En ese mismo instante la luz en el área de la alberca regresó. Los tres miraron asombrados la mesa que estaba en el suelo, la sombrilla que flotaba semihundida en la alberca; el nipón abrió los ojos desorbitados desde su posición pudo ver el cuerpo en el fondo. _

_--- Nardaaaa!!! -el grito angustioso de su padre le dolió mucho, demasiado en su corazón infantil- _

_El delantero de la Juventus no lo pensó dos veces se lanzó al agua. La joven morena le ayudó a sacar el cuerpo inerte de la castaña, lo colocaron en la orilla de la alberca, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre su madre en un caos de gritos desesperados. Anell lo sostuvo mientras Hyuga intentaba en vano hacerla volver, pero parecía inútil. Un hombre del hotel llegó y rápidamente habló a los auxilios médicos. El pequeño castaño observaba expectante todo aquello como si de una pesadilla se tratara. La ayuda llegó en cuestión de segundos, ahí mismo aplicaron las técnicas de resucitación; Hyuga no se alejó ni un momento de la joven mujer. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. De repente ella abrió sus ojos, el asiático cayó de rodillas a su lado, ella lo miró y solo una cosa salió de sus labios: "no..." -se acercó más a ella, la voz era susurrante- "no me lo quites... por favor" -las orbes grises se cerraron y una solitaria lágrima se perdió en la ya húmeda tez canela._

* * *

Hyuga dio un respingo despertando violentamente de su sueño, se levantó doliéndose del cuello. La noche la había pasado fatal en ese sillón. Miró hacia la cama, la mujer castaña se encontraba ahí. Se acercó a ella, tenia tanto tiempo de no verla, por su mente paso un pensamiento negativo, ya la había visto así en la cama de un hospital, por su culpa; tal vez él era la tragedia para ella. Acomodó los castaños cabellos de la joven mujer mexicana. Afuera se dejaron escuchar unos gritos infantiles.

--- déjenme verlaaaaa!!! -gritaba molesto el pequeño- es mi mamá!! -luchaba entre las manos de la enfermera que lo había pillado intentando ingresar al área de encamados-

--- Kenjirooo! -le indicaba la mujer morena- entiende "cachorro" es un hospital!, los niños no pueden entrar a esta área! –le explicó mientras era llevando casi a rastras a la sala de espera- solo familiares adultos!!

--- pues eso me vale ma... -se detuvo de repente-

Hyuga salía del corredor, miró a su hijo hecho una furia, las orbes cafés claro se enfrentaron a la oscura mirada del Tigre.

--- y por qué ese señor si puede y yo no??!!! -reclamó- ya suéltenme!! -se liberó-

--- Kenji!! -el pequeño no corrió hacia el pasillo, sino por propia voluntad hacia la salita del hospital- aaahh! -suspiró con tristeza-

--- es tu turno Anell... -emitió- yo lo cuidaré...

La mujer morena no le contestó, solo paso a su lado, era de notar que ella también estaba molesta.

* * *

El delantero nipón llego hasta la sala de espera, el niño estaba correctamente sentado, su mirada clavada al suelo. Respiró profundo y se acercó a él, el pequeño lo detectó y de manera rápida coloco la bolsa de su tía Anell en el asiento aledaño al suyo. Hyuga comprendió la indirecta, optó por sentarse al otro lado, el pequeño cambió la bolsa al otro lado en un acto reflejo. Hyuga frunció el entrecejo. Se colocó entonces de pie frente al infante. Solo paso un rato, el niño levantó su molesta mirada.

--- que quiere, Sr. Hyuga? -le cuestionó agriamente-

--- ya no me llames así, Kenji... -tranquilizo su voz- dime...

--- no!! -gritó y bajó de su asiento para correr en dirección a la cafetería del Hospital-

--- demonios... -masculló entre dientes, pero no tenía opción, tomó la bolsa de la mujer y lo siguió-

* * *

--- entonces... no... no va a despertar... -exclamó en un gemido doloroso la mujer de mirada oscura-

--- seria apresurado decir eso... -le explicó el médico- el golpe mantiene inflamada la parte frontal del cerebro, ya aplicamos medicamento, con esto esperamos que esta descienda y ella deberá recuperar el conocimiento, pero si hay un daño mayor... puede que... entre en coma.

--- no... -rompió en llanto-

--- lo sentimos mucho, tuvo suerte de que la rescataran a tiempo, si hubiera estado más bajo el agua sus pulmones no resistirían, eso ya no es problema... -se acercó a tomar su presión- ahora la falta de oxigenación y el golpe es lo que nos preocupa... -acomodó el brazo de la mujer inconsciente- si no vuelve en si en estas 12 horas, lo más seguro es que haya un problema más grave señorita... hable con sus familiares... -concluyo alejándose-

La joven seleccionada miró a su amiga dormir, como le iba a decir al pequeño Kenjiro todo aquello.

* * *

Hyuga en otra mesa, observaba desde lejos a su hijo, el niño consumía un jugo de naranja en silencio. Unos ruidos clásicos de que el empaque estaba ya vacío se dejaron escuchar. Kenjiro se levantó, caminó hacia el bote de basura y coloco ahí el producto. Hyuga sonrió, tal vez él en su niñez solamente hubiese intentado arrojarlo desde su cómodo asiento. El pequeño regresó a su mesa, extrajo algo de dinero de la bolsa de su tía, esa acción sobresaltó al nipón, caminó nuevamente al mostrador de la cafetería.

--- Srita. podría por favor venderme otro jugo...? -cuestionó muy cortés-

--- Si, pequeño... -le sonrió divertida por su formalidad y se alejó para sacar el producto del refrigerador- toma... -se lo entregó-

--- muchas gracias... -entrego las monedas-

--- tu cambio... -le sonrió nuevamente, pero el niño solo asintió-

Al regresar a su mesa el pequeño se sorprendió mucho, el nipón estaba sentado junto a la bolsa de su tía Anell.

--- que hace usted aquí...? -le cuestionó con furia en su mirada-

--- si necesitabas dinero pudiste habérmelo pedido, no tienes porque tomarlo sin permiso... -le reprendió-

--- ese dinero es mío... -respondió sin dudar- mi tía Anell me lo guarda... –se acercó al asiático para arrebatarle la bolsa, extrajo de ella una cartera oscura con el logo del América y se la mostró a Hyuga- usted no tiene por que reclamarme nada... -se puso el bolso en el hombro- no es nada mío, por que mejor no se va ya a Italia... -lanzó sin miramientos-

Hyuga se molestó en extremo, ya estaba harto, detuvo al niño del hombro.

--- ya estuvo bien... -le gritó- me vas a escuchar... -lo miró duramente- soy tu padre, te guste o no!!! -el niño castaño se asustó e intentó liberarse.

--- déjeme!!! déjemeeeee!!! –el japonés tuvo que soportar otra mordida por parte del menor, pero no lo soltó, lo sujetó de ambos hombros. La mirada del menor denotaba pavor por la actitud del hombre nipón que lo sostenía ahora duramente; por aquello Hyuga no pudo evitar observarlo y recordar la mirada de miedo de Narda, quedó inmóvil- por… por favor… suélteme ya… -al darse por vencido, la voz infantil se volvió de súplica-

En ese instante ingresó la mujer nipona a la cafetería, evidenció la actitud violenta del moreno hacia el menor.

--- Hyuga!!! -le gritó- tranquilízate o puedes lastimar al niño... –explicó haciéndolo regresar a la realidad-

El delantero nipón soltó en el acto al infante, la puerta volvió a abrirse para que entrara la joven mexicana.

--- Kenjiro... –emitió viéndolo a lo lejos-

--- tía Anell!!! -el niño castaño corrió hacia ella asustado- llévame con mi mamá!!! –emitió en un grito doloroso- quiero saber cómo esta mi mami??!!!

--- Kenjiro... necesito que... -lo miró directamente a sus orbes cafés claro- que me esperes un ratito, quiero hablar con tu papá... -le explicó-

--- él no es mi papa!!! -le gritó molesto y Hyuga dio un respingo-

--- ya basta Kenjiro!!! -lo reprimió- me esperarás, necesito hablar con él primero, después hablaremos tú y yo... -el niño asintió a regañadientes-

--- si usted lo permite... -interviene- yo puedo cuidarlo mientras ustedes... -es interrumpida-

--- no gracias, preferiría mil veces dárselo a un pedófilo... -la miró con odio- Kenjiro, vete a sentar a aquella mesa... -señaló una mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina de la cafetería- y escúchame bien: no quiero que te muevas de ahí... entendiste? -le ordena-

--- si, tía Anell... -se aleja cabizbajo-

Hyuga observa la escena, ya no le cabía la menor duda, él no conocía al niño para nada, en vano podría exigirle que le llamara "padre", sintió una opresión en el pecho. Suspiró y siguió los pasos de la mujer morena que le indicó salir al jardín del hospital.

* * *

Kenjiro se sentó y empezó a consumir su jugo. La mirada de la mujer nipona ubicada en otra mesa, no se separaba de él, frunce el entrecejo, daba miraditas furtivas hacia la sala de espera, estaba deseoso de poder pasar al amplio corredor en donde él sabía estaba su madre en la habitación 311, eso lo había mencionado Anell. Pero ya lo había intentado cuatro veces y las cuatro veces lo habían atrapado. Suspiró y decidió terminar su bebida, por lo que al callar su mente no pudo evitar escuchar el comentario de las mujeres dentro de la cocina.

--- que flojera tengo... -bostezo- y aun me falta cambiar las sábanas de las camas vacías... –expresó una mujer-

--- jajajajaja!! –rió otra voz femenina- pero en una hora ya cambias tu turno, no? -explica- quien como tú, yo apenas voy entrando... ahhhh!! -suspira-

--- bueno mejor me apuro -la puerta se abre y deja a medio salir un carrito de sábanas y fundas de almohadas limpias- empezaré por la sala de encamados recién llegados... -comenta- de la habitación 300 a la 350, que flojera....

Al escuchar aquello el niño suelta su jugo y este cae al suelo derramándose. La mujer nipona se da cuenta de ello y se le acerca rápidamente.

--- ah! -levanta el empaque del jugo del suelo- se te cayo pequeño?... –le cuestiona y el niño asiente, Kaori lo mira embelesada, se parecía tanto a Hyuga- no te preocupes... -le sonríe- te compraré otro, espera... -se aleja dándole la espalda-

Kenjiro sonríe y voltea hacia el carrito, no lo piensa dos veces, se oculta en el.

* * *

La joven mujer castaña caminaba entre bruma, recordaba haberse vestido con un pantalón y una playera deportiva antes de salir a buscar a… a quién?, no lo recordaba. Ahora vestía una bata suave en color blanco y no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba, no escuchaba nada a su alrededor. Una luz tenue se podía ver a lo lejos, apresuró su paso... sentía cada vez que se acercaba a esa luz una tranquilidad maravillosa.

* * *

Las dos figuras se dejaron ver en el jardín, el hombre asiático se mantuvo de pie todo el tiempo, mientras la joven morena se sentó en una de las tantas bancas.

El nipón escuchó atentamente la explicación de la seleccionada mexicana, su rostro fue cambiando poco a poco al enterarse de la gravedad de Narda. No podía dejar de culparse por todo lo ocurrido.

--- y bueno "gato", eso dijo el Doctor… ella esta muy mal, si no despierta en las siguientes horas quizás... -dejó escurrir una lágrima más por su mejilla, pero la secó rápidamente con su mano- quizás no lo haga nunca...

Hyuga miró al suelo, estaba muy abatido por todo lo que la seleccionada mexicana le había expresado, apretó sus puños con fuerza.

--- oye... -el nipón volteó a verla- lo último que te pido... -pausó su voz- es que si ocurre lo peor,... -el nipón separó su mirada de la joven morena- no seas "gacho", no pretendas llevarte a Kenji... -levantó su mirada suplicante- imagínate como estaría él solo en Italia... -explicó- necesitará de los suyos para soportar el dolor, además... -exclamó con cierta dureza- él no querrá irse contigo te lo aseguro...

--- sí, lo sé... -contestó en un suspiro el abatido tigre- no te preocupes... no lo haré... ella me lo pidió... -cerro sus ojos y recordó-

**************_RECUERDO DE HYUGA_*************

_La mujer se encontraba en el suelo de la alberca recibiendo atención, en un momento recuperó el aire dando un violento gesto desesperado. Hyuga cayó a su lado, el nipón no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. De repente ella lo miró y solo una cosa salió de sus labios: _

_--- "no..." -se acercó más a ella, la voz era susurrante- "no me lo quites... por favor" -las orbes grises se cerraron y una solitaria lágrima se perdió en la ya húmeda tez canela._

* * *

--- muchas gracias... -la voz de la mexicana lo devolvió finalmente a la realidad- gracias por comprenderlo, Hyuga... -respondió con una leve sonrisa-

--- sí, pero con una condición, Anell... -la chica se puso seria al escuchar aquello- por favor, cuídalo muy bien y... -expresó sonriendo triste el japonés- de vez en cuando déjame visitarlo...

--- pero clarines!! -le dio un golpe en el hombro la morena- todos necesitamos un padre... -sonrió-

--- si... -por unos instantes recordó que a él le hizo mucha falta-

* * *

El niño se asomó levemente entre las sábanas, la mujer entró a una de las habitaciones, miró de reojo el número de esta, era la número 3-0-0.

--- chin! creo que aún faltan... 3-1-1 -se escondió al escuchar unas voces por el pasillo-

--- si, enfermera avíseles a los familiares de la mujer que trajeron en la noche que su estado se ha complicado... -ordenó-

--- si, si doctor en este mismo instante... -se alejó-

El galeno reviso las notas del caso nuevamente.

--- estaba estable, pero ahora sus signos bajan, tal parece que no ganara la batalla... -expresó a otra enfermera a su lado-

--- que tristeza... -exclamó- si hijo es muy pequeño aun...

--- si pero al parecer tiene a su padre... -se alejaron por el pasillo-

La mujer encargada de cambiar las sabanas al fin salió de la habitación.

--- uf! terminé este pasillo… bien vamos a la siguiente sala... -checó sus papeletas- bueno, vamos a la 309-10 y 11.

El corazón del infante salto de alegría, su empresa estaba cerca.

* * *

Hyuga ingresó abatido a la sala de espera, una temerosa Matsumoto Kaori lo recibió.

--- Ko... Kojiro... -expreso tartamudeando-

--- que te sucede, Kaori? -le sorprendió su mirada de temor-

--- bueno, yo... -miró nerviosa al suelo-

--- Hyugaaaa!!! -llegó corriendo la mujer morena- no está!!

--- no está?? -cuestionó confundido- de que hablas?

--- Kenjiro no está!!! -gritó asustada- ni en la sala de espera, ni en la cafetería, ni tampoco en el baño... -expresó-

El nipón volteó a ver a la mujer asiática, ahora entendía su nerviosismo de hace unos momentos.

--- yo... yo lo perdí de vista solo un segundo, cuando volteé ya no estaba... -argumento asustada-

--- queee?!! a noooo!! -se le acercó furtiva- no se haga "guaje" usted de seguro se lo robó!! Se lo quiere llevar para que el "gato" también se vaya con usted!! -se le fue encima a la mujer nipona- donde está??!! dígame o le echo a perder la cirugía!!!

--- aaah!!! Suéltame mexicana salvaje!!! –gritó la asiática-

--- me voy a cobrar las que le debe a Narda, mugre vieja "asaltacunas" –le dio una bofetada-

Hyuga las intentaba separar pero era en vano. En ese preciso instante llegó una enfermera.

--- eh?! -se asustó al ver aquel cuadro- disculpen...! –no le hicieron caso- oigan!!! Deténganse o llamo a seguridad!!!! –les gritó desesperada-

Los tres adultos se acomodaron sus ropas desordenadas, Matsumoto Kaori buscó una banca para sentarse.

--- que pasa? –cuestionó molesta la morena sacudiéndose su pantalón de mezclilla-

--- bu.. bueno... -respiró profundo controlándose también- el doctor me ha pedido que vayan porque se ha complicado el estado de la paciente y...

Tanto Anell como Hyuga no terminaron de escuchar ambos corrieron al interior del pasillo.

* * *

El pequeño abrió lentamente la puerta, la luz estaba encendida, y el sonido del pillar de las máquinas era lento. Entro sigiloso a la habitación, pero precavido puso el seguro a la puerta; el infante se acerco despacio hacia la cama, colocó una de las sillas cerca y subió en ella. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, su madre tenía una tez en color papel, además de que no parecía que respirase.

--- mami... -le tomó de la mano- mamita! -gritó fuertemente y la abrazo para comenzar a llorar-

La mujer castaña detuvo su caminar hacia aquella resplandeciente luz, una voz, quizás un grito le detuvo. Volteó levemente a sus espaldas, la oscuridad fue lo único que encontró, negó con su cabeza y continuo su caminar.

El niño limpió su ojitos inundados de lágrimas, besó la mano de su madre y comenzó a hablarle.

--- mami... yo...sob! -gemía- te prometo que me voy a portar bien... snif! -seguía llorando- no volveré a salirme de la casa sin permiso, ni dejaré mis tenis, ni mi ropa en el pasillo, má... pero... snif! por fa... ya ponte bien… -rodeó el brazo de su madre asustado- no me dejes solito... no te mueras... -ese mismo instante se dejó escuchar el intento de abrir la puerta del cuarto-

--- que raro... -se escuchó la voz ronca del doctor- esta cerrado...

El pequeño bajó de la silla y se ocultó bajo la cama, la sábana suficientemente larga lo ocultaba a la perfección

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron varias personas, el niño solo podía escuchar.

--- bueno, la señora está complicando cada vez más su situación... -exclamó a la chica mexicana y al nipón- no despierta, por lo que no quiero mentirles, además sus signos siguen bajando, todo parece indicar que muy probablemente no pasará la noche... -sentenció-

--- pe... pero... doctor.... -comenzó a llorar la morena, el niño reconoció esa voz- ella no puede...

--- "es.... es mi tía Anell..." -sonrió-

--- lo siento señorita.... -negó con la cabeza el médico- nada podemos hacer…

--- como que no puede hacer nada?!! –la voz del nipón se quebraba- por favor doctor, tiene que haber algo!! -se desesperó y lo sujetó violentamente del cuello de su bata- no me diga así como así que ella va a morir hoy!!!

--- déjelo!!! -intentaron auxiliar dos enfermeras al galeno- suéltelo señor!!!

--- "mi... mi mami se va...." -tembló- "se va morir hoy!!!" -no pudo soportarlo salió de su escondite- no! mi mamá no!!! -todos se sorprendieron-

--- Kenji!!! -lo miró absorta la amiga de su madre- que... que haces aquí??!!!

--- Kenjiro!!! –Hyuga soltó en el acto al doctor- "demonios... escuchó todo" –frunció el entrecejo-

El niño los ignoró totalmente, se acercó a la silla para subir en ella y se lanzó sobre la mujer castaña.

--- no!!! nooooo!!! -lloraba desesperado- mi mamá no se va a morir!!! -la abrazó con más fuerza- ella va a despertarse… mami despierta!!! no... no me dejes mamiiii!!!!

La mujer ahora si lo escuchó claramente. Se detuvo y volteó sorprendida, era un grito muy doloroso, muy doloroso, era el grito de...

Recuerdo.......

_--- una bici nueva!!! qué alegría!! –brinca contento-_

_--- si, "pingo"... -sonrió alborotando sus cabellos castaños- te dije que solo tenías que esperar a que me alcanzara para comprarla… tómala es toda tuya..._

_--- sí!!!_

* * *

_La mujer terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando un niño entró de repente._

_--- señora Narda!!... señora Narda!!_

_--- que.. que sucede, Hugo? -se asustó- _

_--- es Kenjiro!!!... -respiró- lo... lo acaban de atropellar!!_

_--- queee?!! –la mujer castaña soltó el plato y se hizo pedazos-_

_Narda corrió a encontrar al infante tirado en la banqueta, bajo su pequeña humanidad, un enorme charco de sangre._

_--- aaaaahhhh!! mamá!!! -gritaba asustado-_

---_ tranquilo... –expresó intentando guardar la calma ella también- todo estará bien Kenji, tranquilo... -lo abrazo-_

_--- me dueleeee!!! me duele muchooo!!! mamiiiiii!!!!_

* * *

Era el mismo grito doloroso. El grito doloroso de...

--- Kenjiro... mi... hijo... –cerró sus ojos-

* * *

--- enfermeras... –ordenó el médico- saquen al niño inmediatamente!!

--- nooooo!! -se abrazó fuerte a su madre- quiero estar con mi mamá!! -una de las enfermeras lo sujetó e intento llevárselo-

--- déjenlo!! -les gritó el nipón a las mujeres e intentó detenerlas-

--- no te metas Hyuga!! -le ordenó interponiéndose la joven mexicana de mirada oscura- Kenji debe irse... es... es lo mejor... –expresó en un gemido, el nipón se detuvo al dar solo un paso, sabía que Anell tenía razón, pero miró a su hijo, el corazón se le partía al ver su dolor-

--- nooooo!! déjame vieja mugrosa!! -lanzaba patadas- no me ireeee!! mami!!!

Kojiro Hyuga estaba a punto de explotar cuando las fuerzas del niño no dieron para más, fue separado de su madre.

--- no!!! mamitaaaa!! -estiró su manita hacia la mujer, pero era imposible que la alcanzara ya- noooo!!! mami!!!

--- llévenlo a la sala de… -expresaba el doctor-

De pronto la mano infantil fue sujeta por una más grande, que evitó que la enfermera se lo llevara. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

--- su... suéltelo... o voy... a... voy a partirle la cara... -exclamó molesta la mujer castaña que hasta hace unos segundos estaba inconsciente.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPÍTULO 25.- Juntos en un costal, dos gatos no pueden estar.**

El nipón abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación casi sin hacer ruido. Su rostro moreno esbozó una alegre sonrisa; la joven mujer castaña dormía abrazando al pequeño niño, este se había acurrucado correctamente en sus brazos. La mujer mostraba un rostro de infinita tranquilidad, ambos respiraban lento y pausado.

***Recuerdo de Hyuga*****

_La jovencita ponía cara de miedo ante lo que miraba en la televisión._

_--- ay, nanita!!! -expresa en su natal idioma- esto esta muy feo!! T_T -abraza uno de los cojines de la sala, sus ojos se ponen llorosos-_

_La puerta se abre para que el chico nipón ingresara, se estira cansado. _

_--- aaah!! ya llegué... -al mirar hacia la sala ve a la chica que está sobre el sofá llorosa- Nar... Narda?! -se asusta- que te pasa?!! te sientes mal?!!! -se acerca a ella rápidamente-_

_--- Ko... Kojiro... -señala al televisor- mira..._

_El nipón ve hacia el monitor, la escena de un parto le hace aparecer una clásica gotita en la cabeza._

_--- por qué demonios estás viendo eso? -pone cara de fastidio, toma el control y apaga la televisión-_

_--- es que... sob! sob! -gime- estaba viendo una serie, pero... -pone cara de gatito- le cambié y estaba eso... y pues... -limpió sus lagrimas-_

_--- se supone que tú eres mujer... -se molesta y frunce el entrecejo- sabes que para eso falta aun mucho tiempo? no puedo creer que... -no termina, la joven mexicana se le arroja a los brazos llorando- aaaah! -suspira derrotado- Narda... eres una niña tonta... -la abraza- _

_--- estarás conmigo, verdad? -expresa con su rostro lloroso oculto en su pecho- cuando eso ocurra…_

_--- claro que si... -ríe divertido- también estarán tus amigas la amargosa y la que no le para la boca, y si quieres más ayuda pues... -rasca su propia cabeza- puedo decirle a mi madre que venga... -le expone-_

_--- ah! en... en serio! -se separa de él un poco- llamarás a mi "mamichi-suegra" -expone en coloquial español-_

_--- no... no te entendí... -expresa confundido el moreno-_

_--- no, nada... olvídalo... -se vuelve a fundir en su pecho, pero después de un silencio expone- oye Kojiro, sabes una cosa...?_

_--- que... -expone burlón- ya se te pasó el susto al estar en los maravillosos brazos de este tigre...? _

_--- sí, eso ya se me pasó... -sonríe extraña- pero ahora tengo nauseas... -pone cara de fuchi- es que en lugar de "tigre" ahora apestas a "león pelón" –se aleja de él- jajajajajaja!_

_--- oye!!! -se molesta e intenta atrapar a la chica que corre al pasillo- _

****Fin del Recuerdo de Hyuga******

Un movimiento del niño acompañado de un suspiro lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. Hyuga acercó una silla y se sentó, los contempló en silencio; cuanto hubiese deseado haberlos visto así la primera vez, cuando madre e hijo se conocieron justo como le había prometido, cerró apesumbrado sus ojos, y decidió salir de ahí. Una sola idea circundaba ahora su mente.

--- ah! Hyuga... -se puso de pie Matsumoto Kaori al verlo salir del pasillo-

A lo lejos la joven seleccionada platicaba con una enfermera, su mirada oscura solo vio de reojo al nipón.

--- Kaori... -se acercó a ella- quiero pedirte un favor... -expresó seriamente sin notar la presencia de la chica mexicana a su espalda-

--- si, dime Hyuga... -lo miró con nerviosismo- qué te pasa...? –la mujer ya conocía esa mirada en el serio hombre moreno-

--- quiero que... -suspiró- quiero que reserves boletos para regresar lo antes posible a Italia. -finalizó-

--- pe... pero... –dudó sorprendida de la petición- estás seguro, Hyuga…? -tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón- debes hablar con Narda y decirle la verdad, o… -lo miró sonrojada levemente- si quieres quizás yo deba…

--- no, gracias Kaori... -sentenció- creo que ya hemos hecho bastante... -expresa abatido- mi hijo no quiere verme, me odia… y a Narda solo le he traído desgracias... ellos estarán mejor sin mí... –finaliza y la mujer asiática puede ver una mirada de infinita tristeza en su compatriota que sale finalmente por la puerta principal del hospital.

* * *

La mujer negaba con la cabeza y se cubre hasta la boca con la sábana.

--- ya no quiero... -puso cara de molestia-

--- ah! eso si que no, mami... -frunció el entrecejo- tú me has dicho que es muy muy importante el desayuno... -expresó- así que abre la boca y di.. aaa! -le acercó una cuchara-

--- esta bien... -se destapa y sonríe al ver la cara de su hijo, ese gesto era idéntico al de Hyuga cuando se molestaba- venga esa comida... aaaaaa!! -abrió su boca y consume el alimento-

--- muy bien... qué buena mami eres... -sonríe- otras dos cucharadas más y tendrás postre... -explica-

La mujer miró esa sonrisa divertida, no había lugar a dudas si el gesto molesto era del hombre nipón, la sonrisa era similar a la de ella.

--- te pareces tanto a tu padre... -escapó sin querer de su boca-

El infante detuvo la siguiente cuchara y la regresó al plato.

--- no es verdad... –expresó con rostro molesto-

--- qué te sucede, Kenji..? -le cuestionó confundida por la reacción del infante-

--- yo no tengo padre... -sentenció-

--- Kenjiro, por qué dices eso?… -habló en un tono serio-

--- yo no tengo papá y no lo necesito... -pausó- porque mi mamá es la mejor del mundo y eso es lo único que ahora me va a importar… -expresó abrazándola-

--- de dónde sacaste que no tienes padre? –le expuso- Kojiro Hyuga es tu padre, yo pensé que…

--- no es ni será mi papá si no te quiere a ti también! –lanzó en un gritillo- si quiere más a esa otra señora, que se vaya con ella… -hundió su rostro en el pecho de la mujer-

Al oír aquello Narda comprendió que su hijo estaba enterado ya de la verdad.

--- quién te dijo eso hijo…? –Cuestionó alejándolo para mirarlo al rostro-

--- mi tía Anell… -respondió sencillamente y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar ese evento-

--- ya veo… -suspiró- mira Kenji, lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo es muy independiente a la relación entre tú y él... -acaricio su castaña cabellera- Kojiro te quiere... y mucho te lo aseguro... -lo abrazó, ya que las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos infantiles- por favor, no lo odies… Kenjiro, yo no quiero que lo odies…

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y entró la seleccionada mexicana como una tromba.

--- Narda!! –gritó exaltada- se va!! él se vaaa!!

--- qué te sucede Anell? -cuestiona sorprendida- de qué hablas? –el niño las observó confundido-

--- Hyuga!!... –explicó a la castaña- el "gato" se va de México, lo escuché pedirle a la "vieja china" que comprara boletos para dentro de unas horas!!

--- ah! -la mujer sintió una punzada en el corazón y miró a su hijo suplicante-

El niño puso cara de puchero y miró para otro lado, comprendía la mirada de su madre. Se bajó de la cama de un brinco.

--- no... –expuso sin esperar que le cuestionaran- si él... -pausó- si ese señor se quiere ir que se vaya!! -gritó y salió corriendo de la habitación-

--- Kenjiro!!! -le gritó a su hijo pero el pequeño se fue-

--- sí que es terco el mocoso... –suspiró la delantera mexicana-

--- esta mintiendo... -menciona- se que quiere a su padre, pero es igual de orgulloso que él... -bufa- lo heredó en su 50%...

--- pues es 100% orgulloso diría yo... ¬¬ -la mira con cara de sorna-

--- a que te refieres..? -la observa con ojos de pistola- ¬¬*

--- que tú también eres terca mi "cajetita de Celaya"... -le expone- así que el chamaco sumó 50% de terquedad "made in" México y 50% "made in" Japón... -finaliza-

--- aaahh! solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas… -lanza en un suspiro para quedarse callada unos minutos analizando la situación, pero finalmente rompe el silencio al llegar a una conclusión- hmm… oye Anell... –mira a su amiga suplicante- tú podrías pedirle a Hyuga que viniera a verme? -le cuestiona- creo que necesito hablar con él...

--- vientos!!! -se alegra- ya era hora de que reaccionaras amigacha... -sonríe de oreja a oreja- no te dejes de la vieja "ojos de rendija"… el "gato" es tuyo!! –hace la señal de la victoria-

--- no digas tonterías, Anell!! anda ya ve!... -se sonroja- hazlo antes de que me arrepienta… -desvía su rostro y esboza una leve sonrisa-

* * *

Kenjiro corrió hasta los jardines del hospital y se fue a sentar en una de las tantas bancas, lloraba de coraje, varios sentimientos se enfrentaban en su corazón infantil. Había deseado tanto conocer a su padre, pero ahora que estaba enterado de lo que él le había hecho a su madre, no sabía qué hacer.

A lo lejos una mujer lo observó y se le acercó decidida.

--- hola pequeño... -le dijo en un susurro- puedo sentarme...? -le cuestionó-

--- es un país libre... -respondió molesto mientras secaba sus lágrimas- usted puede... -levantó la vista y reconoció a la mujer- aaaah!! es usted!!! –la señaló y se levantó fúrico-

--- espera niño... yo... -dudó solo un segundo- necesito hablar contigo... -Matsumoto Kaori observó esas orbes furiosas en color café claro, no le cabía la menor duda ese niño tenía la misma mirada de Hyuga-

--- pues yo no quiero hablar con usted... –le respondió mirándola con fiereza, para continuar alejándose del lugar-

--- yo… yo fui la culpable de que tus padres se separaran! -le gritó antes que se alejara más-

--- eso ya lo sé!! -le contestó en un grito y continuó alejándose, por lo que la mujer tuvo que alcanzarlo-

--- si... pero no ocurrió como crees, pequeño… -explicó y detuvo al infante- yo…

* * *

Hyuga sentía que las piernas le temblaban, hacia mucho que no sentía esos nervios, quizás solo cuando tuvo que pasar las pruebas deportivas en la Juventus, pero ahora era muy diferente. El tigre tocó suavemente la puerta y entró al escuchar la indicación de la mujer mexicana.

--- ¿Cómo sigues Narda?... –cuestionó a la mujer castaña-

--- mejor… -respondió- gra... gracias por preguntar, Kojiro... -expresó en un tono apenas audible para el nipón, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendido, por lo visto ella también tenía cierto nerviosismo- yo... nosotros... -no lo miraba a los ojos, es más, se notaba que trataba de evitarlo- Kenjiro y yo queremos que te quedes un poco más... -expresó- yo quiero que Kenji pase más tiempo contigo... -apretó sus propias manos- ya que lo que pasó hace años… -pausó un poco- no debe ser un obstáculo entre ustedes dos... -su mirada gris al fin buscó la oscura del nipón- quédate un poco más, por favor...

El tigre sonrió, si Narda estaba de acuerdo ya no había problema, él trataría de hacer que su hijo lo quisiera.

--- gracias... –respondió con una enorme sonrisa- pero Narda, no solo quiero hacer que mi hijo me acepte... -le comentó- también me gustaría que tú y yo... –se acercó a la mujer-

La mujer castaña lo miró altamente sorprendida y con sus grisáceas orbes abiertas de par en par, no lo dejó continuar su avance.

--- no!... yo... -miró a otro lado sonrojada- lo nuestro terminó hace mucho Hyuga... -apretó las sábanas- los años ya pasaron; yo no soy la misma ni tú tampoco, te lo aseguro... -sentenció- lo único que debe importarnos ahora es el bienestar de Kenjiro... -finalizó negándole al tigre toda posibilidad-

* * *

El taxi se estacionó en la calle estrecha de aquel andador residencial. Una de las puertas se abrió y descendió el alto hombre moreno, tras él salió el pequeño castaño, corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada de la casa.

--- siii!! hogar dulce hogar!! -gritó sonriendo-

Hyuga sonrió también al ver la alegría del niño, dio vuelta al taxi con el objetivo de abrir la otra puerta, pero para su sorpresa esta se abrió y la mujer de ojos grises exclamó molesta:

--- Kenjiro!! -le regañó- regresa aquí!! lleva tu maleta!!

--- déjalo... -le expuso- yo las llevaré... -aclaró acercándosele-

Narda lo miró sorprendida solo un instante, pero no permitió que el espacio entre ambos se estrechara.

--- co... como quieras, ahí está la maleta de Kenjiro... yo llevaré la mía... -se alejó rápidamente hacia el lado contrario del vehículo- disculpe... dígame por favor, cuanto es señor?... -se dirigió hacia el taxista-

--- espera Narda… -la alcanzó el moreno- yo voy a... -pretendía pagar-

--- no! -exclamó fuerte- yo... yo pagaré... -explicó- eres nuestro invitado... -sonrió levemente y le dio la espalda, Hyuga solo suspiró-

--- ven pá!! -le gritó desde la puerta- apúrate!!

Hyuga sonrió, ahora se la llevaba mejor con Kenjiro; pero no así con Narda, la mujer castaña hacia esfuerzos desesperados por evitarlo, volteó de reojo a mirarla, ella comentaba algo con el taxista, el hombre le menciono algo señalándolo, la joven mujer se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza nerviosamente, el taxista que era un hombre mayor, rio divertido, subió a su automóvil y se alejó.

--- ándale maaaaaa!!! -le exigió- tú traes las llaves!!! -le recordó-

--- ya voy... ya voy!! -expuso molesta- cuál es la prisa??... -introdujo las llaves y abrió la puerta- listo su majestad... -le habló sarcásticamente al niño- pa… pasa, Hyuga... –indicó ruborizada al alto japonés-

Kojiro Hyuga entró a la casa, observó aquel sencillo pero acogedor lugar, una sala alfombrada, fotos de Kenjiro, de Narda, de Anell y sus hermanas, una tele de pantalla plana, un videojuego en el suelo, sus ojos felinos veían sencillez en la decoración, nada ostentoso como el departamento que él tenía en Italia, su vista fue más allá, el pasillo que de seguro daba a las habitaciones, de pronto una mano pequeña tomó la suya-

--- ven pá! -lo jaló el pequeño- te enseñaré mi cuarto!! -volteó de reojo a ver a Narda, esta solo hizo una señal de que no había problema, ya no opuso resistencia se dejó llevar por su hijo-

* * *

--- y esta es la foto de mi cumple del año pasado, papá... -sonrió- trajimos un mago, pero yo quería mejor ir a una alberca, pá… -suspiró- pero mami no quiso... -puso cara de puchero- porque el tío Leo no estaba en la ciudad y ella no sabe nadar... tú si sabes papá? -cuestionó-

--- si... -sentía extraño de escuchar tantas veces ser llamado padre- yo aprendí más o menos a tu edad...

--- que chido... el próximo fin a ver si vamos y me enseñas... -le dio la vuelta a la hoja del álbum- mira aquí está tía Anell, tía Alma, tía Lucy -pone cara de fastidio- y el tío Leo cargando a la metiche de Paty...

--- esa niña no te agrada, por lo que escucho... -sonrío divertido alborotando el cabello castaño de su hijo-

--- no... -lo mira molesto- es una niña metiche... siempre me acusa con mi mamá...

--- ya veo... -en ese momento Hyuga ve la ultima foto, más bien un recorte de periódico donde está la mujer castaña- es Narda... -escapa de su boca-

--- ah?... -mira al álbum- si! es mi mamá, aquí estoy yo... -señala- y también está Rubén... -señala al hombre de traje que abraza a la mujer castaña de la cintura- fue cuando a mamá la premiaron por el proyecto de deportes para la universidad...

Hyuga observa al hombre en cuestión, era alto y moreno aunque no tanto como él, al parecer de su misma edad y su mirada estaba puesta totalmente en la mexicana.

--- este hombre... Rubén... -traga saliva- los frecuenta? -cuestiona en tono despreocupado para evitar preocupar al pequeño-

--- si... -sonríe bajando de su cama y acomodando el álbum en su librero- hasta se ha quedado algunas veces a dormir... -Hyuga da un respingo- oye papá, sabes jugar videojuegos?!! –Hyuga solo asintió levemente, pero su mirada denotaba preocupación-

* * *

La mujer castaña salió del cuarto de huéspedes, había entrado para cambiar las sábanas, ingresó al área de lavado, dejó las sábanas para lavarlas después, caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la salita, recordó verificar las llamadas telefónicas, se acercó, la luz del aparato parpadeaba, había mensajes.

Voz: usted tiene tres mensajes... mensaje 1 -_Hola Licenciada, soy su alumna Karen... espero que llegue pronto solo faltan sus calificaciones para que nos hagan la boleta... nos vemos!!__-_mensaje 2 -_buenas tardes, pues no la encontré, le dejo mensaje profe... queremos que se dé una vuelta por la uni, necesitamos las calificaciones... bye!_- mensaje 3 -_Hola Narda... _(aquella voz la hiso dejar de respirar)_ te llamo para avisarte que en la universidad ya piden tu cabeza... ja,ja,ja,ja!! _(esa risa era maravillosa) _es broma niña... quieren las calificaciones del último parcial, mándamelas por e-mail, yo las paso a la secretaria y después te las llevo para que firmes... entrégalas o los chicos de la facultad te suben a las más buscadas de la PGR. _-silencio..- _ja,ja,ja,ja,...bueno nos vemos linda..._- usted no tiene más mensajes.

Narda suspiró y se dirigió presurosa su recámara, extrajo como autómata su laptop de la maleta para enviar el archivo, al salir de prisa del cuarto no pudo evitarlo, se topó de frente con Hyuga que pasaba por el corredor y no pudieron evitar chocar.

--- ah! -perdió el equilibrio-

--- Narda... -la sostuvo de los hombros, pasado un segundo se miraron una vez más, sus orbes grises ante las oscuras del nipón, ella se sonrojo al instante al recordar-

_--- me gustas mucho Narda!! eres una mujer hermosa y me excitas!! -la tomó de los hombros y la besó, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas-_

* * *

_--- me gustas.... -expuso el chico moreno que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio- eres una mujer maravillosa, Narda -se quitó sus lentes, sus ojos grises similares a los de ella eran magníficos- dime.. te gustaría... -se puso en pie y la tomó de los hombros- Narda, quieres casarte conmigo?... -la besó y ella no opuso resistencia, incluso gozó del beso-_

--- sucede algo? –cuestionó ante la mirada perdida de la mujer-

--- n... no... -regresó a la realidad y se alejó bruscamente del moreno empujándolo- no me pasa nada, Kojiro... -camino hacia otra puerta en el corredor-

--- ay mami! ya vas de nuevo a meterte ahí... -le reclamó apareciendo el pequeño al salir de su recámara- oye, regáñala papá... -le exigió- el doctor le dijo que debía descansar... y ya va a meterse a su cuarto de trabajo otra vez...

Hyuga entró curioso al lugar, era una oficina sencilla pero con todo lo necesario, libros, enciclopedias, un escritorio de buen tamaño.

--- lo siento, Kenjiro... -explicó, Hyuga volteó a mirarla, Narda conectaba su laptop- pero debo resolver algunos pendientes de la universidad... -se sentó- después descansaré...

--- no te exijas demasiado Narda... -la mujer castaña levantó su gris mirar sorprendida- debes descansar una semana más... -expuso- así lo ordenó el doctor.

Narda sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, por un momento aquel regaño le llevo muchos años atrás. El nipón la miró, él también pudo sentirlo, aquellos momentos cuando el constantemente le llamaba la atención como si de una niña se tratase. Se miraron por unos segundos, pero la voz de su hijo los regresó a la realidad.

--- esta bueno!! –cruzó sus brazos- oye pá!... vamos a jugar a la cancha de la esquina?? -cuestionó-

--- si... está bien... -salieron después de que la mujer aceptó con una inclinación de su rostro-

* * *

Hyuga disparó a la portería y el pequeño aunque se arrojó no lo pudo atrapar.

--- chin! -se molestó- jamás los voy a pescar, pá! -puso cara de puchero-

--- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... -rió divertido- ya te das por vencido tan fácil? -le cuestionó desdeñoso-

--- nel! Claro que no!!... -se levantó y volvió a ponerse bajo la portería- venga otro!! -lo reto- este sí lo detengo!!!

--- así se hace!! -frunció el entrecejo- no debes darte por vencido jamás!! -disparó otra vez-

* * *

La mujer esperaba nerviosa afuera de su casa, no dejaba de mirar hacia la esquina donde estaba el parquecito, en ese momento un automóvil tipo jeep llegó pronto, de el descendió un alto hombre de piel canela, su ropa deportiva lo hacía lucir más varonil y atlético.

--- cómo estás? -le sonrió alegre- te sentaron la vacaciones, niña? –cuestionó sencillamente-

--- ti... tienes las listas, Rubén? -cuestionó también como respuesta-

El hombre moreno la miró extrañado y le mostró una carpeta.

--- si... -expresó quitándose finalmente sus lentes- aquí las tengo, toma... -le ofreció un bolígrafo-

La joven mujer castaña literalmente se lo arrebató, tomó la carpeta y la colocó sobre el cofre del automóvil, firmó una a una las diversas papeletas-

--- bien, ya está... -le devolvió ambas cosas- dile a la secretaria Toñis que disculpe mi retraso... no volverá a pasar... -expresaba nerviosa- muchas gracias por el favor Rubén... -se retiraba pero el hombre la sujetó de la muñeca-

--- Narda... qué te sucede?? -le cuestionó con sus hermosas orbes grises angustiadas- pasó algo?... esta bien Kenjiro? -su rostro tomó más preocupación- supe que lo suspendieron... están ambos bien?

La mujer lo miró asustada, no sabía que decirle.

* * *

Hyuga secó su sudor, su hijo estaba ya sentado en el suelo agotado.

--- ah jijos! -su estómago subía y bajaba- ya perdí la condición... -excusó-

--- necesitas hacer más ejercicio... -le sentenció-

--- naaaaa!! lo mismo me dijo Rubén... -comentó y su padre dio un respingo- él quería meterme en las fuerzas básicas de la uni para juniors pero mi mami no quiso... -se enderezo- dijo que primero tenia que mejorar mi carácter... -puso cara de molestia-

--- ese señor Rubén... -cuestionó mientras se sentaba a su lado- trabaja con tu madre?

--- creo que si... –expreso dudoso y después negó también con su cabeza- bueno no trabaja trabaja con mamá… -explica- más bien él también está en la universidad solo que en otra área… ella esta en filosofía y Rub está en deportes porque es el entrenador de los muchachos de la selección de soccer... él me cae muy bien, pá!... y le va al América!!!

Kojiro Hyuga bajó su mirada al suelo, al parecer a su hijo aquel hombre no le molestaba, por el contrario le agradaba y lo admiraba, y quizás Narda también sentía algo por ese tal Rubén...

* * *

La mujer castaña miró al hombre moreno sujetarla, su mirada era de congoja.

--- no... no te preocupes... todo esta bien... -sonrió nerviosa y le negó sus orbes grises llevándolas al suelo-

--- no te creo... -sentenció- que pasa, linda?... sucedió algo en el viaje? -Ella levantó su mirada nerviosamente- ya veo... si paso algo en la semana pasada... -concluyó-

--- no!! no es así... yo... yo solo... -ya no la escuchó, la jaló hacia él y la abrazó, susurró en su oído-

--- si no quieres decirlo no me lo digas... -ella se estremeció- solo no olvides que te amo y que siempre estaré para ayudarte mi niña... -se separó de ella levemente y después de mirarla sonriendo se acercó de nuevo a su rostro lentamente- siempre lo he hecho y jamás dejaré de hacerlo…

Narda solo pudo abrir enormemente sus ojos.

* * *

El pequeño ojigris rompió el silencio.

--- oye papá! ya nos vamos?? -cuestionó inocentemente al nipón- es que ya va a empezar mi serie en la tele!! -se puso de pie y lo jaló del brazo-

--- si... vamos... -se levantó- "¿quién será ese Rubén??... será correcto que hable con ella..." -su mente era un mar de confusión cuando el pequeño lo regresó a la realidad-

--- sabes pá! -sacó unas monedas de su cartera- voy a comprar un refresco a la tienda, si llego a la casa y le digo a mamá que quiero soda, luego no me va a dejar salir, así que mejor lo compro de una vez... -regresó sus pasos- voy-vuelvo!! -se alejó y Hyuga sonrió-

El nipón solo dio dos pasos más, a lo lejos pudo ver finalmente el frente de la casa de Narda, una pareja se encontraba afuera, el delantero de la Juventus se quedó de una pieza ante lo que observó, Narda, la madre de su hijo se besaba con otro hombre.


	26. Chapter 26

Muchas gracias a las personas que han leido mi fic, y por sus mensajes directos a mi e-mail ^^ los amo!!

Bueno empezamos la recta final de mi fic, que bueno que logré publicarlo completo, ya que antes lo estaba publicando en un grupo de msn pero cerró T_T en fin pues continuemos...

* * *

**Capítulo 26.- Un gato no nos acaricia, se acaricia con nosotros. **

La cena transcurría en silencio total por parte de los dos adultos, en cambio el niño castaño lanzaba en cada oportunidad comentarios que les exigía a sus padres opinar, pero la plática directa jamás se llevó a cabo entre Narda y Kojiro.

--- y me gusta mucho educación física, sobre todo cuando jugamos fut; pero me cuestan las matemáticas, pá... -hace cara de puchero- además es muy aburrida la profesora... y a ti papá, te gustaban las matemáticas? -le cuestiona-

--- a tu edad era bueno en ambas... –explicó sencillamente-

--- hmn! -se sintió mal por lo escuchado- y tú mami? -cuestionó otra vez-

--- yo también era buena estudiante, Kenji... -se sentó- así que no debería haber excusa para que tú no lo seas... -le sonrió-

--- entonces he de tener un falso contacto... -se golpea en la cabeza suavemente- porque la mera verdad las mate no me entran...

Ambos adultos lo miraron asombrados y no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas al unísono ante lo expresado por su hijo, el pequeño sonrió alegre había logrado su cometido.

El sonar del teléfono calló de inmediato a la joven mujer, que puso una cara de temor, se levantó de golpe y tomó el auricular colocado en la pared de la cocina.

--- bueno...? -preguntó temerosa- ah!... Anell... -salió de sus labios en un suspiro- si, por favor... que pase mañana como siempre... si, gracias... nos vemos. -colgó el teléfono y regresó a la mesa más tranquila- Kenjiro, mañana pasará el tío Leo como siempre por ti para ir al colegio... -volvió a sentarse-

--- ya ni modo... -puso cara de fastidio- oye pá!! -colocó sus manos sobre la mesa y se sostuvo- dime mañana me acompañarás a la escuela?!!!

Hyuga se sorprendió solo un instante, miró a Narda y esta solo asintió sonriendo.

--- sí, me encantaría... -le contestó sonriendo a su hijo-

--- siii!! genial!!! -se alegró y levantó con júbilo una de sus pequeñas manos-

--- Kenjiro... -suplicó- por favor siéntate y termina de cenar... -se puso de pie- debes irte ya a dormir, mañana debes levantarte temprano... -indicó colocando su taza y plato en el fregadero- prepararé tu uniforme... -la mujer salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto del menor-

Hyuga observó a ambos, su hijo terminó de cenar rápidamente y colocó su plato en el fregadero también, solo abrió unos segundos el grifo de agua y lo cerró, se dirigió a su cuarto. El nipón sonrió decidió imitarlo para posteriormente seguirlo.

--- ya esta lista tu ropa "pingo"... -le comentó acariciando como siempre su cabeza y alborotando sus cabellos castaños- bueno, ya es hora de irte a la cama... -preparó las sábanas para el niño-

--- oye mami… -cuestionó- puede dormir conmigo mi papá?... -le tomó la mano al hombre moreno-

--- eh! -miró a Hyuga que estaba colocado al lado contrario de la cama del menor- no... no Kenji... tu papá dormirá en el cuarto de visitas... -expresó-

--- ahí?!! -se quejó- si no va a dormir conmigo, entonces que duerma contigo mami... -opino dando una solución objetiva- que no se quede solo... -ambos adultos se quedaron sin habla y se miraron después sonrojados. Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. El niño los observó y dispuso subir a su cama apesumbrado, esas reacciones le eran familiares en los adultos- bueno, hasta mañana a los dos... -le dio un beso a la castaña en la mejilla y después a su padre-

Ambos salieron callados y cabizbajos después de apagar las luces de la recámara infantil, se dirigieron a la cocina una vez más.

--- Kojiro... -rompió el silencio la mujer mexicana, el nipón dejó de respirar, no sabía lo que ella le diría- qui... quieres café..? –cuestionó sencillamente-

--- si... por favor... -sonrió, era la reacción que esperaba de la castaña, ignorar la problemática era típico de Narda Álvarez-

--- aun... -cuestionó sin voltear a verlo- aun te gusta negro y sin azúcar? -preparó la cafetera-

--- si... y a ti también?... -le devolvió la pregunta-

--- si... -se escuchó alegría en su voz- negro pero con mucha azúcar... -colocó las dos tazas- nos gusta casi igual...

--- si, casi igual... -la miró con sus oscuras orbes felinas a sus grisáceas pupilas cuando la mujer ocupó el lugar frente a él en la mesa- no hemos hablado Narda... -no sabía cómo empezar para cuestionar aquella escena que vivenció fuera de su casa-

*******RECUERDO DE HYUGA*************

_El nipón abrió los ojos de par en par. Narda, la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo; se besaba en el frente de su hogar con otro hombre. _

_Sintió la sangre hervir, lo mataría a él, después a ella y después... se detuvo solo había dado dos pasos, no podía hacer eso, quien era él para reclamarle algo?_

_Apretó sus puños con frustración. La pareja se separó y la mujer mantuvo su rostro hacia el suelo, el hombre alto y moreno, sostuvo su rostro y lo levantó hacia el de él. Le dijo algo, ella negó con la cabeza y lo alejó de su cuerpo con ambas manos y volvió a negar._

_El hombre sonrió al parecer divertido, le acarició la mejilla y ella levantó su mirada, el hombre limpio al parecer unas lágrimas del rostro de la mujer castaña, ella... lloraba? Hyuga se cuestionó por qué lloraba?... porque no podían amarse abiertamente? o quizás sería por otra cosa? que sería entonces?_

_El hombre decidió retirarse, se colocó sus gafas oscuras y subió a su automóvil, se alejó por la calle, pero la castaña no se separó del lugar, lo hizo solo unos minutos después de mirar nuevamente hacia el parquecillo, entró a su casa y Hyuga emergió tras la pared donde se había ocultado._

********FIN DEL RECUERDO DE HYUGA*********

La voz de la joven mujer mexicana lo trajo de regreso de sus recuerdos.

--- quieres hablar..? -dudó temerosa- de que, Koji...? -"Koji" su nombre sonaba tan maravilloso en su boca, con su dulce voz-

--- se que... -expresó nervioso- se que tú me has dicho que ya no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, que solo me preocupe por Kenjiro, pero Narda, yo quiero...

--- Kojiro... -le interrumpió- creí que habías comprendido... –suspiró con tristeza- lo nuestro terminó hace mucho... -le recordó-

--- eso crees tú? -cuestionó mirándola a la cara molesto, pero la mujer ya no lo miraba, solo observaba su café y lo revolvía nerviosa con la cuchara, eso lo desesperó aun más, odiaba que la mexicana evitara enfrentarlo- bien, ya comprendo, quizás... -trago saliva, se arriesgaría con lo que le expresaría- a lo mejor tú crees eso… porque ya te gusta otro hombre y deseas rehacer tu vida con él... –lanzó con dureza- vaya Narda, y eso que jurabas que me amarías solo a mi... -finalizó con un tono de reproche y burla-

La mujer castaña soltó la cuchara asustada.

--- de que... de que hablas?! -escandalizó poniéndose de pie molesta- yo no... yo no podría... -ya no pudo decir más, comenzó a llorar-

--- Narda... -se puso de pie arrepentido- discúlpame yo no quería... -intentó sostenerla pero ella lo rechazó-

--- suéltame y déjame en paz! -se alejó- quién te crees?!... con que derecho llegas a mi casa a reclamarme si quiero rehacer mi vida!! -el delantero japonés la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción tan agresiva de la mujer- con qué derecho!! si tú...!! -solo dudó un segundo- si tú fuiste el primero que falló en su promesa, Hyuga!!!!

El nipón la miró apesumbrado recordó que la separación de ambos, aunque no lo deseara, básicamente había sido culpa de él por no tener el valor de confesarle lo de Matsumoto; la mujer tomó su café y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lo arrojó ahí.

--- Narda... –tembló su voz- lo que pasó hace seis años… bueno yo… yo nunca... -la mujer habló nuevamente, pero ahora más calmada-

--- por favor, Hyuga... -expuso sin mirarlo a los ojos- cuando termines apagas las luces... -se alejó hacia la puerta de la cocina- ya conoces el camino a la recámara de huéspedes... -salió dejándolo solo y abatido de no poder explicarle-

--- "demonios!!......." –el moreno golpeó la mesa frustrado-

--- "es un idiota..." -pensó triste, cerró la puerta de su cuarto y giró el seguro- "pero… por qué yo aun…?" -se arrojó llorando a la cama-

* * *

Hyuga miró hacia el techo, no podía conciliar el sueño; solo cerraba sus ojos para evocar el recuerdo de esa tarde: Narda besándose afuera de la casa con otro hombre. El nipón prefería por tanto mejor mantenerlos abiertos.

--- demonios… -masculló una vez más entre dientes- que haré ahora…? –Se acomodó en la cama-

Unos leves golpes a su puerta lo distrajeron, se puso de pie rápidamente y abrió. La pequeña humanidad de su hijo le esperaba.

--- hola, papi… -le saludó el niño castaño con esa enorme sonrisa heredada por su madre- que onda, me dejas pasar? –cuestionó-

--- er… bueno, si… -miró para el corredor temeroso-

--- no te preocupes, pá… -se introdujo rápidamente- mi mamá ya ha de estar bien dormida…

--- si, es lo más seguro… -sonrió también el moreno- ella no suele desvelarse… -comentó-

--- si así es, nada más… -saltó arriba de la cama de su progenitor- cuando tiene mucho trabajo de la universidad… -se dejó caer-

Hyuga sintió una opresión en su estómago al pensar en la difícil situación que debió haber pasado Narda para solventar los gastos del hijo de ambos.

--- dime, Kenjiro… –le cuestionó a su hijo, mientras ocupaba su lugar al lado del pequeño que ya se cobijaba- ¿desde cuándo trabaja en la universidad?

--- a ver… -El pequeño comenzó a contar con sus dedos- creo que cuatro o cinco años, pá… casi lueguito de haberme tenido… -expuso-

--- hmm.. -expresó- me lo imaginé… -se recostó y el niño lo imitó, también se dejó caer en la almohada.

--- sawesss… -expuso en un bostezo- antes vivíamos con la tía Anell y sus hermanas… -comentó sincero- pero después mi mami consiguió la cashaaaaa… -bostezó una vez más y frotó sus somnolientos ojos- le dijo a mi tía que ya le habían ayudado mucho y que ya no quería ser una carga para ellas… -cerró sus ojos- pero… -pausó- lo bueno es que… -se acomodó en la cama- ahora viviremos los tres juntos, verdad…? –Se quedó dormido finalmente-

Hyuga solo observó a su hijo dormir, no podía aun responder a ese cuestionamiento.

* * *

El timbre constante de su despertador la hizo saltar de la cama.

--- que…? waahh!!! –suspiró mirando al aparato- por qué diablos lo puse tan temprano? –Se levantó de la cama como autómata- bien voy a ducharme antes de levantar al "pingo"… -salió de su cuarto somnolienta y entró al baño-

Kojiro Hyuga regresaba de trotar, no se había alejado mucho, solo llegó hasta la cancha en la cual había jugado con su hijo. Entró a la casa silenciosamente; el sonido del teléfono le hizo dar un salto, lo levantó de manera instintiva para que el aparato dejara de sonar.

--- moshi… moshi? –expresó sin querer en japonés-

--- ah! Disculpe?… -una voz varonil- creo que me equivoqué de número, je, je, je,… -se rió alegremente y después colgó-

Hyuga también colgó, esperó unos segundos, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

--- bueno…? –contestó nuevamente, pero ahora en español-

--- bu… buenos días… -expresó temeroso- disculpe, a donde he llamado?

Hyuga frunció el entrecejo, pero resolvió contestar.

--- dígame, a dónde desea llamar?… -expresó áspero-

--- ah… bien… hablo a la casa de Narda…? –preguntó el varón- Narda Álva… -clic-

El nipón colgó, no soportó el escuchar que ese individuo mencionaba el nombre de la mexicana con mucha informalidad, buscó el cable tras el aparato y lo desconectó para arrojarlo posteriormente tras el sillón, en un acto inmaduro.

Hyuga caminó molesto hacia el corredor, sin lugar a dudas se trataba seguramente del hombre aquel que besó a Narda. Los celos lo carcomían por dentro, ubicó el toallero para tomar uno de los paños, se ducharía para bajarse el coraje. Estaba presto a tomar el picaporte cuando en ese mismo instante la puerta del baño se abrió y salió la joven mujer, envuelta en una diminuta toalla.

--- aaaah! –se sonrojó a más no poder- Ko…Kojirooo!! –gritó asustada al ver de frente al alto hombre moreno. Hyuga bajó su mirada y la recorrió completa, ella lo evidenció y se puso de mil colores, con la mirada buscó el toallero cercano. Hyuga solo sonrió divertido y se le acercó aun más- Noooo!!! No te acer..!!!

--- toma… tranquilízate… -la envolvió en una toalla más grande- nunca dejarás de ser una escandalosa, Narda? -le expuso sosteniéndola de los hombros- además porque te sonrojas, si tienes un cuerpo maravilloso… -acercó su rostro al suyo y le susurró al oído- y me gustas más así…

Ella se estremeció, y lo miró directamente a sus orbes felinas. Kojiro Hyuga intentaba… seducirla.

--- Ko... Kojiro... n… no… -el nipón se le acercó dispuesto a besarla- espera… no… yo no… no debemos… -negó torpemente colocando sus manos en el pecho del delantero que aun la sostenía de los hombros, pero después solo cerró sus ojos al verlo más cerca-

El sonido del celular en su cuarto rompió el silencio y la magia del momento; la mujer mexicana se disculpó y se alejó rápidamente hacia su habitación para contestar. Hyuga solo suspiró decepcionado, había estado a punto de lograrlo.

La puerta del cuarto de huéspedes se abrió, su hijo Kenjiro asomó su rostro somnoliento.

--- ¿por qué hacen tanto escándalo, pá? –cuestionó molesto, su cabello estaba terriblemente alborotado-

--- buenos días, campeón… -le saludó- apúrate a cambiarte o se te hará tarde… -ingresó al baño, el aroma de cereza inundaba el lugar; sonrió, con lo ocurrido antes daba por hecho de que aun había una esperanza de reconquistar a Narda, ya que la mujer estuvo a punto de dejarse besar por él.

* * *

--- nos vemos, má!!! –se despedía el niño castaño- hasta en la tarde!!!!

--- pórtate bien, Kenjiro! –le indicó seriamente- er… Kojiro… -se dirigió al hombre a su lado- ten cuidado, por favor… -se sonrojó levemente- la ciudad no es muy segura…

--- si ya me lo habías contado, no te preocupes tanto… -le tomó el mentón y le besó la frente- regresaré en un rato, Narda… -sonrió al ver su rostro rojizo-

--- vamos! que se nos hará tarde, papá!! –expresó con enorme alegria el niño al ver a sus padres asi-

El móvil partió con dirección a la escuela. La mujer miró su celular y no pudo evitar recordar.

_-----Recuerdo de Narda------------_

_Corrió hasta su cuarto para contestar su celular. Su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz._

_--- sí, bueno!! –ni siquiera se fijó quien le llamaba-_

_--- hola niña!! Buenos días!! –Contestó una voz varonil del otro lado de la línea-_

_--- ah! Rubén!! –se sorprendió- có… cómo estás?!_

_--- ahora bien, te he estado llamando desde hace una rato, pero al parecer marque mal… -expuso- porque, me contestó un hombre…_

_La mujer sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies._

_--- en… en serio… -tartamudeó- que raro… -salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la sala-_

_--- si, después volví a marcar y dice que al parecer esta desconectado… -mencionó, la mujer castaña encontró la causa, el cable estaba desconectado-_

_--- bueno, la línea está fallando desde antes de irnos de vacaciones… -explicó mientras lo volvía a conectar- ya llamé para que la repararan, pero ya ves como es tardado… -comentó nerviosamente-_

_--- si, es un gorro… -respondió- oye, vendrás a vernos jugar el fin de semana? -le cuestionó- Kenjiro se alegrará mucho._

_--- no… no sé, Rubén… -contestó de mala gana- mira, después te marco si?… bueno, adiós… -colgó- "cielos… soy de lo peor…" –arrojó su celular al sillón molesta consigo misma-_

_----Fin del Recuerdo de Narda----_

La mujer suspiró tristemente, no le agradaba en lo mínimo haberle mentido a su compatriota, pero no había tenido opción, optó por entrar a su casa, debería apurarse o llegaría tarde a su trabajo.

* * *

Hyuga descendió del auto llevando a su hijo de la mano.

--- mira papá… -suelta su mano y se aleja a la entrada del colegio- esta es mi escuela!! -le muestra orgulloso el pequeño-

--- vaya, es más pequeña que las escuelas de Japón… -expone sincero-

--- en serio?!! -se entristece- y yo que pensé que te ibas a sorprender, es la más grande de aquí... –refunfuña finalmente-

--- Kenjiro!! –un alto hombre moreno ojigris le gritó a lo lejos y se acercó al chico- hola! ¿Cómo estás, pequeño "cachorro"? –le alborotó los castaños cabellos-

Hyuga lo observó sorprendido con sus enormes orbes felinas, ese hombre era…

--- qué onda!!, cómo estas Rubén?!! –Chocó palmas con el adulto y continúo con un extraño sistema de saludo- je, je, je, je!!

--- mira nada más que cara traes, Kenjiro… -lo toma del mentón y ladea a un lado y otro su rostro infantil- de lo negro ya pareces "pelé"!! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!! –se burló-

--- naaa!! –se libera del agarre y le golpea la mano molesto- no te burles, Rubén… me puse más negro porque me tosté en la playa!! –excusó-

El hombre mexicano levantó la mirada y observó al otro varón que no les quitaba un ojo de encima, el pequeño vio eso y decidió intervenir.

--- ah!! Rubén ven, déjame presentarte a mi papá!! –Expresó sin tapujos y lo tomó de la mano para acercarlo al asiático-

--- tu… tu padre?!! –lo miró enormemente sorprendido-

--- Rubén, te presento a mi papá: Kojiro Hyuga, delantero de la Juventus… -sonrió orgulloso- pá, el es Rubén Hernández, una amigo mío y de mi mamá… -concluyó-

Ambos hombres se miraron serios, finalmente fue el joven mexicano el que expresó algo.

--- mucho gusto, Sr. Hyuga… y bienvenido a México… -lanzó como quien no quiere la cosa y le ofreció su mano-

Hyuga miró la mano del mexicano, frunció el entrecejo, pero respiró profundo antes de aceptarla.

--- muchas gracias… -emitió- también es un gusto… -articuló como exigía el protocolo-

--- cómo la ves Rubén?... mi papá es muy famoso… -sonrió de oreja a oreja- y está de visita en la casa por todo este mes, pero espero que luego se venga a vivir con nosotros.

El chico mexicano no pudo disimilar su asombro ante el nipón, Hyuga sonrió por dentro, eso había sido un gancho directo al hígado para él seguramente, miró a su hijo y le acarició el cabello.

--- en… en serio… -dejó salir tartamudeando, Hyuga sonrió sin querer al escucharlo y el joven latino se molestó por aquella sonrisa de burla- vaya… te debe quererte mucho "cachorro"… digo… para renunciar a la Juventus y venirse a vivir a México…

Hyuga abrió los ojos enormemente, si deseaba partirle la cara momentos antes, ahora mejor lo mataría. A lo lejos Leonardo el esposo de Lucy regresaba de dejar a su hija pequeña en el Kínder, se sorprendió de ver ese cuadro, corrió hasta el lugar.

--- ah!! Rubén!! no esperaba verte por aquí!! –le gritó el hombre rubio y lo tomó del brazo- ven necesito que me ayudes con algo del auto… je, je, je, je, je!!! –lo alejó suficiente del asiático-

--- suéltame!! –se liberó al llegar al automóvil- de donde salió este estúpido?!! –Cuestionó fúrico-

--- contrólate primo… -le exigió- él es…

--- ya lo sé… -interrumpe- es el padre de Kenjiro, él mismo me lo dijo… -miró al suelo- pero qué demonios hace él aquí?!! –Cuestiona otra vez- Narda me había dicho que la había abandonado sin miramientos!!

--- si, así lo hizo, pero… -explica- aun con eso es el padre de su hijo y…

--- y eso qué?!!! –grita- la abandonó y ahora puede venir como si eso fuera un chiste!! –se dirige a donde esta Hyuga-

--- Rubén!! –lo sujeta- tranquilízate… ella no está con él... –expone-

--- de que hablas? -Cuestiona confundido- por lo que entendí, él se está quedando en su casa!!

--- sí, pero según me dijo Anell, ella aceptó que conociera a Kenjiro, más ya le advirtió que no intente nada con ella…

El chico mexicano sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

--- en… en serio… -sonrió- no me mientas, Leo... –amenazó-

--- no tendría porque hacerlo primo, así que te aconsejo que lleves la fiesta en paz… -le palmeó la espalda- habla con ella en la universidad…

--- claro que lo haré… -comenta- ahora entiendo porque estaba tan evasiva desde que regresó de sus vacaciones.

* * *

La joven mujer castaña se estiró para aliviar la tensión en su espalda.

--- aaah!! –Suspiró- ya terminé el proyecto, Dinora… -ofrece la impresión a la mujer pelirroja más adulta que ella-

--- que bien… -lo toma- con esto ya adelantamos tres semanas de trabajo de escritorio, Narda…

--- si, así no estaremos tan carrereadas como las otras Facultades… -sonríe alegre la ojigris-

--- oye, hablando de "otras facultades"… -la mira desdeñosa su compañera de trabajo- cuando le darás el sí al guapo entrenador de Educación Física? –cuestiona divertida-

--- de… de qué hablas??! –se sonroja hasta las orejas-

--- vamos!! no somos ciegos, Narda… -expone- te trae flores una vez por semana, te invita a sus partidos dominicales interfacultades, el día del amor y la amistad, casi mató a media universidad por ser tu "amigo secreto", el día de las madres te trajo un regalito junto a tu hijo, el día del maestro también y… -la interrumpe-

--- ya!! Ya entendí…!! -se molesta- si, es más que obvio…

--- además se nota que él también te agrada, y pues a tu hijo Kenjiro igual… -se sienta frente a ella- además ya sabes que él se divorció muy joven…

--- si… -expone triste- se toda la historia… -le comenta- él es primo de Leonardo, el esposo de Lucy, la hermana de mi amiga Anell; su divorcio fue difícil, ya que su ex lo engañaba… -tomo una pausa al recordar lo doloroso que es enterarse de la infidelidad de la persona que amas- la descubrió hasta dos años después de casado y le exigió separarse.

--- había escuchado comentarios, ya ves que ella trabajaba en otra Facultad de la Universidad… -explica- pero no sabía la razón, ahora comprendo por qué ella se casó inmediatamente después de su divorcio –se recarga en su portafolio-

--- Leonardo y Rubén son grandes hombres… son honrados y trabajadores, quieren mucho a Kenji, porque lo han visto crecer, pero yo… -piensa- "además... él ya se me declaro... pero yo…"

--- pero qué??!! –se molesta- dime solo una cosa por la cual no puedas…!! –la mujer enmudece al ver una persona conocida en la puerta de su oficina- aah!! Ho… hola… buenos días!! -se levanta en el acto-

La joven mujer castaña, se voltea para observar quien había hecho callar a su compañera de trabajo.

--- ah! –abre sus enormes orbes grises del asombro- Ru… Rubén!!

--- hola, buenos días… -saluda cortés el alto hombre ojigris- ya almorzaron? –cuestiona- me encantaría invitarlas a ambas a comer algo… -ofrece-

--- ay!! qué tristeza… -explica- yo.. yo… -inventa- yo tengo que ir a recoger una ropa de mi marido a la tintorería!.. Sí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer… -mira su reloj- uuuy!! Pero que tarde es ya!! –recoge todas sus cosas del escritorio- pero, bueno… creo que Narda aun no ha almorzado… así que ella si puede acompañarte, bien… nos vemos!! –sale rápidamente-

---… -la mujer castaña se queda sin palabras-

--- es muy gentil, la Lic. Rosales… -se sienta en el lugar que había dejado la mujer- pero es necesario advertirle pronto que es muy mala para mentir… -sonríe el hombre moreno-

La ojigris no levanta la mirada, ni se ríe por el comentario del hombre.

--- no te sientas mal, me imagino por lo que estás pasando… -explica poniéndose de pie- ven, vamos a comer, dicen que "las penas con pan son menos" –sonríe guiñándole el ojo- después podremos hablar del japonés jugador de la Juventus… -lanza alejándose a la puerta-

Narda abre a más no poder sus ojos grises, acaso él ya sabía que…

* * *

Ambos varones iban muy callados en el automóvil. El hombre de ojos color avellana decidió iniciar la plática.

--- y bien Sr. Hyuga, hasta ahora… ¿qué le ha parecido la ciudad de México? –cuestionó amigable-

--- muy ajetreada… -contestó sencillamente y volvió a callar-

--- si… así es nuestra ciudad… je, je, je, je… -rió nervioso, que difícil era para él hablar con una persona así- es ajetreada si… pero me imagino que Tokio, Japón también tiene lo suyo, es una ciudad enorme que...

--- hace mucho que no estoy ahí... –finalizó el comentario del mexicano-

--- ya veo… -suspiró- "ah! ya sé" –pensó en un tema para poder entablar una nueva conversación- bueno nuestra ciudad es muy pintoresca y ruidosa, pero debería ver los fines de semana cuando hay partidos de futbol… -comentó- antes y después de los enfrentamientos es un caos, por ejemplo cuando es el súper clásico la ciudad se vuelve loca desde semanas antes, porque…

--- si, Narda alguna vez me lo contó… -cortó el comentario del rubio- las águilas del América contra las chivas del Guadalajara… -finalizó-

--- er… si…. esos son los dos principales equipos de México… -suspiró, se daba por vencido, su mano se dirigió mejor a la radio-

El nipón lo miró de reojo, el mexicano buscaba una estación aprovechando la señal de alto, era obvio que se había dado por vencido de incitarlo a platicar por sus respuestas cortantes, sintió un dejo de culpabilidad.

--- lleva a Kenjiro a su escuela todas las mañanas? –le cuestionó directamente y pudo notar la sorpresa del rubio.

--- yo… si… si, desde que ingresó al jardín de infantes yo lo he llevado… -expone- a veces Narda lo hace pero de hecho… siempre soy yo el que lo recoge al salir… -sonríe había encontrado un tema de plática, su hijo- Kenji es un buen niño, créame Sr. Hyuga… tremendo como la mayoría, pero bueno… le gusta el helado napolitano, el color azul y el amarillo; ya que apoya al América… -sonríe divertido- colecciona estampas de futbolistas famosos, además quiere aprender a nadar y a tocar guitarra, esto último la verdad no sé de donde le salió… no le gustan las matemáticas, no lo culpo… pero le encanta educación física, por el soccer claro… se ha peleado ya tres veces… -voltea a ver al nipón- tiene un carácter fuerte el pequeño, pero es un niño muy noble… Narda lo ha educado muy bien a pesar de haberlo hecho ella sola… -se detuvo de golpe- no… yo… lo siento, no quise… -se disculpó-

--- no hay problema,… -lanzó el nipón, pero aprovechó la apertura del hombre- al parecer le ayudaron mucho Anell y sus hermanas…

--- si, las González… -sonríe el hombre de oreja a oreja- son unas mujeres maravillosas, si señor, por eso no puede evitar casarme con una de ellas… -ríe-

--- También esta… -duda solo un segundo- ese tal Rubén… -voltea a mirarlo a los ojos- quién es ese hombre? –cuestionó directamente-

--- ah! bueno… -apretó el volante nervioso- Ru… Rubén Hernández es un profesor de educación física de la Universidad, entrena y forma parte de la selección de soccer de la facultad de Humanidades donde trabaja Narda; es su amigo desde antes que naciera Kenjiro y además… -tragó saliva- es mi primo hermano. –finalizó-

El nipón solo hizo un leve movimiento de sorpresa, a partir de ahí nuevamente en el automóvil reinó el silencio.

* * *

La joven mujer castaña no probaba bocado alguno, solo sostenía su taza de café con cierto nerviosismo. El hombre moreno de mirada ojigris suspiró.

--- Narda… -le llamó- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?… -le cuestionó-

La castaña bajó su mirar apesumbrada.

--- lo siento, yo… -tembló- yo no me lo esperaba… nos encontramos en Mérida y después todo se complicó…

--- dime, vas a perdonarlo?… -expuso directamente y la mujer abrió sus ojos sorprendida-

--- no… yo no… -respiró hondo- yo no le puedo negar a Kenjiro que conozca a su padre… -lanzó- pero entre Hyuga y yo… ya no puede haber nada, Rubén… -sentenció-

El hombre moreno sonrió, aun tenía una esperanza, aunque el rostro de la castaña seguía mostrando preocupación.

--- bien, pero come algo ya! –le reprochó- que bonito me voy a ver desayunando yo solo… -expresó en son de burla- recuerda que el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día… o quieres… -amenazó- que le diga a Kenjiro?

--- ah! piensas acusarme con mi hijo de que no quiero desayunar?? –le miró con molestia pero divertida también-

--- si… y ya sabes, las amenazas, las cumplo… -le sonrió alegre-

--- esta bien,… está bien… -tomó el tenedor para comenzar a desayunar-

--- bien, así me gusta, eres una mujer con múltiples ocupaciones… -el hombre también continúo degustando su almuerzo- así que debes alimentarte mejor Narda…

La mujer detuvo su actividad, esa frase "debes alimentarte mejor Narda", la llevó años atrás; su mente volvió a ser ocupada por el recuerdo nostálgico del nipón, pero disimuló ante su compatriota, esbozó una alegre sonrisa cuando nuevamente sus miradas grises coincidieron. Ambos terminaron de almaorzar.

--- Narda… expresó el moreno después de darle un sorbo a su café- sé que rechazaste mi propuesta de matrimonio hace un año… -expuso- pero debes saber que yo aun te amo y…

--- Rubén, por favor… -le interrumpe- agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí y lo que haces ahora por mi hijo Kenjiro… -mira con tristeza el movimiento de las nubes en el cielo- por eso no puedo mentirte, me agradas y mucho… pero no te amo, yo solo te quiero como un gran amigo… -sus orbes se humedecen-

--- si, lo sé… ya me cansé de escuchar eso… -lanza con un tono de molestia tan bajo, que apenas logra detectar la mujer castaña- bueno, nos vemos niña… tengo entrenamiento en veinte minutos... -se pone de pie para retirarse- ah! y disculpa mi terquedad… -se aleja de la mesa- "maldito japonés" –aprieta sus puños con furia-

--- Rubén… -lo mira alejarse- no, Rub… discúlpame tú a mi… -expresa bajamente y deja caer sus lágrimas-


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27.- De padres gatos, hijos michinos.**

La mujer castaña buscó en su maletín las llaves para poder ingresar a su casa.

--- ahh! –suspiró- donde demonios las habré dejado…? –se cuestionaba cuando la puerta se abrió-

--- pasa, Narda… -indicó el alto hombre moreno-

--- Ko… Kojiro… -lanzó- ya estás aquí?! –se sorprendió-

--- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?... –le devolvió la pregunta- solo dejamos a Kenji en la escuela y Leonardo me trajo de regreso… -explicó-

--- bu… bueno yo creí… -ingresó a su hogar- yo creí que a lo mejor irías a pasear a algún sitio turístico de la ciudad… –comentó arrojando su maletín en el sofá de la sala-

--- no vengo de vacaciones, niña… -le respondió con un dejo de molestia-

--- lo siento… -expuso alejándose a la cocina- veré que prepararé de comer para Kenji…

--- ya tengo yo preparado algo… -le comentó a la mujer que se detuvo de golpe en el quicio de la puerta-

--- en… en serio!! –lanzó sorprendida e ingresó a la cocina- vaya, que sorpresa…

--- como que "que sorpresa"… -repitió molesto el moreno-

--- ajá… -sonrió- si no mal recuerdo… -levantó la tapa de la olla sobre la estufa- en Italia, tú nunca querías cocinar… -probó un poco- hum! si, está rico… solo le falta un poquito de sal –agregó el condimento y tapó nuevamente el guiso-

--- eso no es verdad… -negó semisonrojado-

--- claro que sí lo es!! –sonrió burlona- lo que pasa es que como siempre no quieres reconocerlo… -se alejó hacia la sala- tú nunca aceptabas muchas cosas…

El nipón siguió a la mujer mexicana hacia la otra habitación.

--- sabes?… -comentó- si es verdad, tienes razón… hace años no aceptaba muchas cosas, pero tú también eras muy terca… -lanzó- yo cambié, pero al parecer tú si sigues igual, Narda…

--- qué?!! –se molesta- eso no es verdad!!! –le recrimina- yo también cambié… -se sienta en el sofá y abre su maletín- y mucho…

--- en serio?! –cuestiona burlón el nipón- en qué has cambiado?

--- no voy a seguir tu juego, Hyuga… -le advierte dándose cuenta hacia qué objetivo llevaba la plática el moreno- ya sé por dónde vas, aquí terminó la charla… -abre su laptop-

El asiático frunce el entrecejo, así que decide buscar otra ruta.

--- la escuela de Kenjiro se ve que es la mejor de esta área… -expone a la mujer que ya se entretenía en la pantalla de la minicomputadora-

--- si… -no puede evitar responder- es una de la mejores de la ciudad… -comenta sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- en la educación de Kenjiro no me importa lo que se gaste…

--- además cuando llegamos a ella… -traga saliva- lo estaba esperando un amigo… -la observa directamente-

--- si?... –teclea algo- quién era, Kojiro?... –cuestiona despreocupadamente sin alzar siquiera su vista- Hugo o Raúl… -ofrece como respuesta- son sus únicos amiguitos… -comenta sonriendo levemente-

--- no… ninguno de ellos… -explica- era más bien un adulto… -lanza sin miramientos- un tal Rubén Hernández…

La mexicana deja de teclear de golpe y busca la mirada oscura del nipón.

--- Ru… Rubén… -sale de su boca en tono temeroso-

--- si, Kenjiro me lo presentó… -la observa directamente a sus orbes grises- es un amigo de ambos al parecer...

Narda se pone de pie de manera rápida y se aleja nerviosamente.

--- s.. si, es primo de Leo y es un buen amigo solamente… además es un compañero de… de la universidad donde trabajo… -explica con voz tartamudeante-

--- que te sucede, Narda? –le cuestiona poniéndose de pie, al verla alejarse-

--- na… nada, pero ya no tarda en llegar Kenjiro, vo… voy a poner la mesa… -explica y desaparece en la entrada de la cocina-

El nipón se queda de pie en el centro de la sala, frunce el entrecejo ya no tenía la menor duda. Narda tenía una especie de romance con aquel hombre.

* * *

La comida transcurría otra vez en silencio por parte de los adultos, el pequeño notaba que algo había pasado entre sus padres.

--- mami… -rompe el silencio- verdad que está muy rico lo que cocinó mi papá?! –expone-

--- si, Kenji… -responde secamente- está muy rico…

El pequeño castaño frunce el entrecejo, pero prosigue su plática.

--- te quedó muy sabroso papá, es más… creo que cocinas mejor que mi mamá!! –asevera-

La mujer lo mira molesta "con ojos de pistola"

--- que dijiste Kenjiro?! –le recrimina la castaña saliendo de su pasividad-

--- que está mejor el estofado que hizo mi papá, al que tú haces… -se atreve a repetir y voltea a ver al nipón esperando ser apoyado por él-

--- Kenjiro… -decide intervenir el moreno- no debes hacer comparaciones entre…

--- déjalo Hyuga… -coloca molesta la cuchara sobre la servilleta y se pone de pie- si "pingo"… tienes mucha razón… -sonríe fingidamente- tu papá y media población de Japón cocinan mucho mejor que yo… -finaliza- con su permiso, tengo que terminar unos pendientes de la universidad… -se aleja al pasillo- ah! termina de comer Kenji y después haces la tarea… -le indica-

El niño expresa una cara de tristeza al ver que su madre sale de la cocina y se escucha su ingreso a su cuarto de trabajo.

--- Kenji… -su padre lo hace regresar su vista a la mesa- no debiste decir eso… -le regaña-

--- lo sé… -se pone a gimotear- es que yo… yo pensé… que si la hacía enojar… -comienza a llorar, Hyuga se pone de pie para acercarse al niño- ella y yo siempre peleamos de juego, pero ahora…

--- tranquilo… -lo recarga en su pecho- yo también buscaba a veces hacerla rabiar para obligarla a hablar conmigo… -explica- pero no siempre lo conseguía… -el niño lo miró con sus orbes café claro húmedas de llanto-

--- oye pá, por qué está así…? –cuestiona preocupado-

La pregunta toma por sorpresa al moreno, no sabía que contestar a su hijo.

--- así como?... –le sonríe- vamos Kenji, lo que pasa es que tu mamá llegó muy cansada del trabajo, solo necesita relajarse un rato y… -alborota sus cabellos castaños-

--- pero pá… -recalca- si ya estás tú aquí con nosotros, ella ya no debería estar trabajando, ni cansarse tanto… -exige- dile que ya no vaya a la universidad, que tú ahora eres el papá…

Hyuga dio un respingo, su hijo lo hacía sonar tan fácil.

_********RECUERDO DE HYUGA**********_

_La jovencita castaña colgaba el teléfono muy alegre a altas horas de la madrugada._

_--- Koji!! Koji!!! –grita de alegría y corre a la recámara-_

_--- que te sucede niña…? –cuestiona somnoliento-_

_--- Anell me acaba de decir que mi título ya está en trámite!! –grita eufórica- en menos de un año me lo darán en México!! –salta a la cama-_

_--- que bien… felicidades… -se acomoda nuevamente en la cama-_

_--- como que solo "felicidades" –se molesta- no entiendes?... ya voy a poder ejercer!!... ya voy a poder dar clases en la universidad que yo quiera!!_

_--- por favor… déjame dormir, niña… -le recrimina- además no seas tonta, cuando sea titular no necesitarás trabajar… -sentencia-_

_--- que?! –se sorprende en demasía- de que hablas?!_

_--- los titulares de la Juventus ganan excelentes sueldos, Narda… -se da la vuelta en la cama- tú y mi hijo vivirán bien solo con mi ingreso…_

_--- estás operado del cerebro!!! –le grita- aunque ganes las perlas de la virgen de Guadalupe, yo voy a ejercer!! –le arroja muy molesta una almohada y baja de la cama- no me maté estudiando todos estos años para colgar mi título en la sala y quedarme de cocinera!! _

_El nipón la observó salir una vez más de la recámara enojada, solo pudo suspirar._

_********FIN DEL RECUERDODE HYUGA*********_

--- No creo que a ella le agrade eso Kenji… -explica- desde que la conocí, tu madre ha sido una mujer muy independiente…

--- ah!... –comprende- oye pá, mientras termino de comer… -limpia sus lágrimas con la servilleta- me cuentas cómo se conocieron tú y mi mamá?…

--- claro… -le sonríe al pequeño- pero vamos come para que después te ayude con tu tarea…

--- juegaaa!! –levanta su mano alegre-

* * *

La oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto de trabajo de la mujer castaña, solo la leve línea de luz que indicaba que la puerta de entrada estaba semiabierta, permitía vislumbrar un poco. Narda observó una fotografía que tenía guardada en un cajón secreto de su escritorio. En el retrato estaba ella unos años más joven abrazada por el alto delantero nipón. Suspiró al verla como ya lo había hecho demasiadas noches. Intentó recordar aquella tarde que había ido de compras con Hyuga, una de sus últimas tardes en Italia. Esa misma foto la había puesto en una carta con regalos y postales para Anell y sus hermanas. Observó detenidamente al joven moreno en la foto, era tan diferente al actual, su mente revivió los instantes de su vida al lado del japonés, momentos alegres, momentos difíciles y también tristes, sus discusiones, sus besos, los instantes de pasión.

--- Kojiro… -salió en un suspiro el nombre del japonés de sus labios-

--- dime… -le respondió la gruesa voz del jugador-

--- ah! –se asustó al descubrir al nipón dentro del cuarto- que haces aquí?!! -le cuestionó en un grito escondiendo en el cajón la fotografía-

--- solo vine a avisarte que Kenji terminó sus deberes y se está bañando… -comentó- no deberías estar a oscuras, Narda… -le regañó- arruinaras más tu vista… –encendió la luz dándole la espalda-

--- gracias… -emitió en un suspiro de tranquilidad, por la oscuridad Hyuga no había visto lo que hacía-

--- si ya terminaste, creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos a acostar… -aconsejó seriamente-

--- juntos?!! –exclamó espantada-

El nipón la observó con sorpresa, pero después sonrió divertido.

--- en que estabas pensando cuando entre que… -le cuestiona- ahora crees que podríamos pasar la noche juntos… -lanzó burlón-

--- no estaba pensando en nada!! –se molestó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron más por vergüenza que por furia-

El japonés soltó una alegre carcajada, la mujer castaña lo miró absorta, la risa de Hyuga para nada había cambiado, eran mínimas las veces que ella había tenido la suerte de verlo reírse de esa manera. También rió divertida imitándolo. Después de unos minutos ambos callaron y se miraron por unos instantes, sin necesidad de expresar palabra alguna las pupilas felinas acariciaron con dulzura a las ojigris.

Hyuga se acercó al escritorio y colocó sus manos sobre el mueble, su rostro se acercó a pocos centímetros del de la mujer mexicana, esta lo miraba con ternura, estaba muy cansada y debilitada, sucumbió a la mirada felina una vez más como hacía muchos años, nuevamente se volvió una presa del imponente tigre japonés. El nipón no dudo, acercó sus labios a los de la mujer castaña rozándolos levemente, ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

El sonido del celular en el bolsillo del pantalón de Hyuga rompió el silencio y los hizo separarse de golpe. La castaña se sonrojó al darse cuenta hasta que límite había llegado. El japonés contestó presuroso el móvil verificando de quien se trataba.

--- Matsumo… -salió de su boca sin pensar y levantó la vista, calló al instante al mirar en las pupilas grises molestia-

La castaña se levantó de su asiento rápidamente pasando a su lado empujándolo con brusquedad buscando la salida, el nipón la intentó detener sujetándola del brazo.

--- espera Narda… -no terminó de hablar, la mujer se liberó y le propinó una dolorosa bofetada-

--- suéltame! –le gritó- atiende tu llamada… -le recriminó- no vaya a ser que la pierdas… -salió de la habitación.

Hyuga solo se pudo llevar su mano a la mejilla, debía aceptarlo la mexicana seguía teniendo la mano muy pesada.

--- maldita sea!! –dio un grito seco y un golpe al escritorio, esto provocó que se cayera un retrato del mismo y se quebrara el vidrio, Hyuga lo levantó, en la foto se encontraban Narda y su hijo sonrientes, era la familia que perdía cada día que pasaba- demonios!!! –volvió a gritar-

Narda salió al pasillo y entró rápidamente a su cuarto, comenzó a llorar en silencio. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente e ingresó el pequeño castaño aun envuelto en su toalla de baño.

--- mami… -expresó tímidamente, la mujer limpió sus lágrimas-

--- que sucede Kenji… -le sonrió-

--- dime… ¿Por qué lloras?... –cuestionó con un nudo en la voz- sigues enojada conmigo por lo que dije hace rato… -sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse-

--- claro que no! –lo tomó en sus brazos y se sentó en la cama- jamás podría estar enojada contigo mi querido niño… -le besó la frente-

--- perdóname, mami… -la abrazó- perdón por lo que te dije… de veritas

--- no te preocupes, Kenji… -lo abrazó también- te perdono…

--- gracias mami… -suspiró alegre el pequeño castaño, pero enseguida comenzó a hacer muecas extrañas- a-a-a-a-aachuuú!! –estornudó-

--- salud!!... Kenjiro, te resfriarás si sigues sin arroparte… -le regañó-

--- iré a ponerme mi pijama… -bajó de los brazos de su progenitora- oye mami, puedo… puedo dormir contigo hoy…? -cuestionó temeroso-

--- claro que sí, pingo… -le alborotó sus cabellos castaños- anda ve por tu pijama… -indicó dándole una nalgada-

* * *

Hyuga utilizaba la escoba y el recogedor para limpiar el desastre que había hecho en el cuarto de trabajo de Narda. Los vidrios del retrato se habían esparcido ampliamente en el suelo, haciéndole difícil el recuperarlos.

--- espero que sean todos… -lanza en un gruñido, pero observa que bajo el librero brilla un fragmento, por lo que decide levantarlo con su mano.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió e ingresó la mujer castaña, distrayéndolo levemente.

--- por qué aun no…? -cuestionaba cuando el quejido del nipón la interrumpió-

--- ugh! –Hyuga al distraerse se hirió la mano con el pedazo de vidrio- demonios! –maldijo dolorosamente-

--- que hiciste, Hyuga!! –se le acercó molesta-

--- nada, solo me corté… -lleva su mano a la boca-

--- te cortaste…? –cuestiona confundida y asustada- con qué…? –se le acerca y toma su mano- ah!... es una herida poco profunda pero… -busca con su mirada algo que le auxilie- esta sangrando mucho… -toma un pañuelo de la caja que tiene sobre el escritorio-

--- discúlpame… -expresó- rompí una fotografía que estaba sobre tu escritorio, pero fue un accidente, te lo aseguro… -excusó-

--- olvídalo ya… es solo una fotografía… –apretó la mano del japonés con el pañuelo desechable- será mejor que vayamos a la sala… -le aconsejó- ahí tengo el botiquín de primeros auxilios… vamos… -lo llevó de la mano fuera de la habitación-

Ambos adultos salieron del cuarto, Hyuga observaba con ternura a la mujer que lo llevaba de la mano, aunque lo negara ella se veía preocupada. Llegaron a la sala y él no dejaba de observarla, la ojigris lo descubrió al sentarse juntos en el sillón.

--- deja de mirarme así, por favor, Hyuga… -suplicó mientras lo curaba-

--- mirarte cómo? –le cuestionó divertido-

--- como si fuera la última coca-cola del desierto… -bromeó y le colocó un poco de alcohol en venganza-

--- ouch! esta bien… ya no lo haré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, Narda… -frunció el entrecejo-

--- sigues siendo un llorón… -lanzó- la última vez que te curé una herida, llorabas igual que ahora, como un bebé…

--- no es verdad… -negó sonrojado-

--- si lo es… -le aplicó más alcohol-

--- ugh! oye!! –se molestó mientras la mujer sonrió triunfal-

El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre ambos adultos, la mujer colocó finalmente el vendaje.

--- listo… -golpeó levemente la mano morena- servido Sr. Nipón…

--- gracias, Sra. Hyuga… -expuso sin querer y observó su mano- quedó muy bien… -comentó sin darse cuenta que la mujer mexicana lo miraba molesta, hasta que sus orbes coincidieron nuevamente- qué sucede…?

--- no vuelvas a llamarme así… -le regañó cerrando el botiquín de urgencias-

--- disculpa, no era mi intención… -explicó sincero- en Japón las mujeres usan el apellido de su pareja y más cuando han tenido un hijo, porque... –es interrumpido-

--- no necesito que me expliques… -coloca el botiquín en su lugar- en México también, solo que… -duda unos segundos- necesitan estar casados, y tú y yo no lo estamos… -finaliza-

Hyuga iba a expresar algo más cuando el pequeño castaño apareció desde el corredor.

--- mami, ya nos vamos a dormir? –cuestionó tallándose sus ojos-

--- si, Kenji…. vamos… -la castaña tomó de la mano a su hijo-

--- espérate mami… -se soltó de la mujer- hasta mañana, pá! –regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hyuga- que sueñes con mi mamá!! –bromeó inocentemente-

--- gracias, campeón… -sonrió- entonces será un dulce sueño… -expuso mirando a la mujer-

La ojigris solo lo miró unos segundos, volvió a tomar la mano de su hijo y ambos desaparecieron en el pasillo, Hyuga los observó hasta perderlos de vista.

--- no sé que deba hacer, Narda… -expresa- pero no consentiré perderte otra vez… -miró el vendaje en su mano nuevamente- tú lograste curar las heridas de mi corazón en Italia… solo necesito saber cómo puedo curar yo las tuyas… esas heridas que yo mismo provoqué… -se llevó ambas manos a su frente desesperado-


	28. Chapter 28

Solo dos capítulos mas y termina el Fic!! T_T Muchas, muchisimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi historia, por su mensajes aqui y en mi correo.

* * *

* * *

**Capítulo 28.- Dar gato, por liebre.**

El alto hombre ojigris salía de su departamento, en su hombro llevaba su mochila deportiva; bajó presuroso los escalones, pensaba que lo más seguro es que iba a tener que tomar un taxi o llegaría tarde a su encuentro de soccer; al abrir la puerta del edificio una dulce voz femenina lo detuvo.

--- ah! hola, buenos tardes, Rubén!! –le saludó alegremente la joven mujer que llegaba de la calle-

Rubén la observó curioso al no reconocerla. La joven tenía un rostro hermoso que se llenaba de luz por aquellas pupilas verdemar que la hacían lucir enigmática, su cabello oscuro estaba sujeto por una cola de caballo sencilla; vestía unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa de botones a cuadros. Al igual que él traía una maleta en su brazo, pero además a su espalda traía un tubo de cartón para guardar documentos tipo planos.

--- hola… -respondió confundido al no conocerla- estudias ingeniería o arquitectura? –le cuestionó-

--- no, vecino… -negó levemente sonrojada- no estudio ya… yo soy ingeniero, Rub… -sonrió-

--- en serio! –se sorprendió- pero cuántos años tienes?!!

--- oye!! –se molestó- no sabes que es pecado preguntarle a una mexicana su edad, Hernández!! –le regañó-

--- disculpa… -le expuso serio- me conoces? –le cuestionó-

--- ah! –su rostro de sorpresa, pasó a uno de desilusión en segundos- bueno, es que nos presentaron la semana pasada… -le respondió- ya veo, se te olvidó… -bajó su mirada verdemar al suelo, pasó a su lado e ingresó al edificio de departamentos-

El hombre quedó confundido y hasta cierto punto se sintió mal por la triste mirada que ensombreció las pupilas verdemar, pero por más que intentó no pudo recordar ese evento; levantó sus hombros y prosiguió su camino, lo dicho tendría que tomar un taxi.

* * *

El partido en el estadio de la universidad se llevaba a cabo, el delantero rubio del equipo visitante conducía hábil el balón, centró sorpresivamente a otro de sus compañeros para atraer la defensa, se introdujo al área de su rival, el esférico regresó a sus pies y se prestó a disparar más no lo logró, el guardameta moreno ojigris había anticipado la jugada y salía de su portería arrebatándole el balón con una magistral barrida, avanzó unos metros y lanzó un pase a su compañero.

--- tómala Julio!!! –Lanza el pase fuertemente, el otro chico solo tiene que rematar de cabeza, el balón se cuela en la portería contraria-

--- siii!!! Muy bien Rubén!!! –le grita el pequeño castaño al hombre que levanta la mano desde lejos y lo saluda-

En las gradas se encuentran Narda y Kojiro, ambos hundidos en un claro silencio. La mujer no había tenido opción, su hijo deseaba llevar a su padre a ver jugar al equipo de la universidad, donde Rubén, el amigo de su madre era el portero titular.

--- viste, má!! –Comenta- Rub salió de la portería y solo de un pase anotaron, eso fue super genial!! –Salta de emoción-

--- si, fue genial, Kenji… -expresa de manera normal-

--- qué te pasa mami?? –le cuestiona- siempre que venimos a apoyar a Rubén gritas emocionada y ahora estás muy callada? –la joven mujer sintió claramente el sopor que subía en su rostro-

El alto nipón no expresó nada, dejó de mirar a la joven mujer y su rostro rojizo; dirigió su vista al campo, el guardameta mexicano los observaba también, sus miradas se encontraron, las oscuras orbes felinas y las grises del mexicano.

Hyuga lo observó vistiendo el traje de portero del equipo azteca, los colores oscuros hacían lucir al mexicano más alto y fornido, no pudo evitar recordar otros guardametas; a su amigo italiano Melchiore Carlo; al de la infancia Ken Wakashimazu o incluso al serio Genzo Wakabayashi, todos ellos similares, excelentes porteros sin lugar a dudas, pero también conocidos por ser mujeriegos empedernidos. Frunció el entrecejo, lo más seguro era que ese hombre no se había acercado a Narda buscando una "simple amistad", y lo que más odiaba era imaginarse a la mujer castaña gritando emocionada, eufórica, apoyandolo en todos sus partidos, cuando a él jamás pudo verlo jugar. La voz de la mujer lo trajo de regreso de su análisis.

--- voy… voy a traer un refresco en un momento regreso… -excusó la castaña levantándose para huir de la situación-

--- oye mami, a mi también tráeme uno!! –le gritó a la mujer que se alejaba-

--- creo que no te escuchó, Ken-chan… -expuso- la alcanzaré y te traeremos el refresco, no te muevas de aquí… -le indicó a su hijo y caminó siguiendo a la mujer-

--- si, pá…!! –le contestó y se sentó a ver lo que restaba del partido-

Narda caminó rápidamente por el pasillo exterior de las canchas de futbol.

--- aahh!! –suspiró abatida la mexicana- que voy a hacer? –escapó débilmente de sus labios, llegó a la tiendita y solicitó el producto para beber- gracias, permítame un momento… -buscó en su bolsa el dinero-

--- cóbrese de aquí y deme también dos más… -solicitó colocando un billete en el mostrador-

--- Kojiro! –se asustó al verlo a su lado-

--- ya no necesitas fingir, Narda… -le comentó molesto y después enfrentó sus miradas- sé que hay una relación entre ese hombre y tú… -expuso- los vi besándose el primer día que llegué… -se alejó llevándose los refrescos-

La mujer sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies, volteó a todos lados pero por suerte estaban solos en la inmensidad del pasillo.

--- espera, Kojiro!! –Intentó excusarse- Eso no es…

--- ya lo sé!! –la interrumpió en un grito de furia- no necesitas decírmelo, eso no es de mi incumbencia!! –el nipón observó la mirada de temor de la mexicana, por lo que se controló- yo… discúlpame no quise gritarte, Narda… -respiró profundo- mira, sé que me dijiste que entre nosotros ya nada puede ser, me imagino que es por él… pero no puedo evitar sentir celos, compréndeme, eres la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo… -le dio la espalda- y no me será fácil aceptarlo… -lanzó y después se alejó-

La mujer lo miró alejarse hacia el área de las tribunas, sintió una opresión en el pecho.

--- celoso… –salió de sus labios levemente- espera Hyuga!!! –le gritó imperativa y el nipón se detuvo- y cómo crees que me sentí yo al verte con Matsumoto?!!! –el tigre la miró sorprendido- tú me viste besándome y te aseguro que fue un beso que yo no deseaba!!! –se sinceró- pero en cambio yo te vi a ti!! al hombre que amaba con otra mujer en… -las palabras se ahogaron en su boca, no pudo continuar, una multitud de gente llegaba al pasillo- olvídalo… -expresó- buscaré a Kenji, ya terminó el partido… -lo dejó atrás-

El partido terminó con un glorioso 4 – 0, jamás balón alguno logró ingresar al marco del portería de la Universidad local.

--- y bien..? –lanzó el hombre moreno ojigris llegando hasta las gradas– que te pareció el juego pequeño "cachorro"… –Cuestionó al niño ofreciéndole parte de su refresco deportivo-

--- padrísimo, Rub… -sonrió ampliamente después de beber- no manches!!! la salida que hiciste de la portería estuvo espectacular!! luego me enseñas como hacerla, si?… –Suplicó-

--- claro que si, Kenji… –alborotó sus castaños cabellos, aplastando su cabeza levemente- te entrenaré y ya verás "pingo", llegarás a ser mejor que Memo Ochoa!! –bajó junto con el niño de las gradas a encontrarse con sus padres-

--- tú ya conoces a un excelente portero extranjero, Kenjiro… -lanza agriamente el nipón al escuchar su plática- y él puede venir a entrenarte cuando lo desees… -la mirada fulminante del guardameta mexicano no se hizo esperar-

--- ahhh?!! El Sr. Melchiore??!!! –expuso sorprendido- en serio pá?!! él podría venir??

--- claro… -expresó altanero el japonés- si se lo pido, lo hará sin dudar…

--- genial, pá!!! –saltó de alegría, mientras el rostro del mexicano se ensombreció-

La mujer castaña se molestó, no se pudo quedar callada ante la grosería que Hyuga había hecho a su compatriota.

--- Kenjiro, por qué no vas con el tío Leo… mira, está comprando un helado con Paty… -le señaló al joven rubio que a lo lejos compraba un barquillo para su pequeña hija- dile que te compre uno…

--- si!! helado!! –Salió corriendo en esa dirección. La mujer mexicana se volvió hacia el nipón, enfrentando su mirada felina-

--- traer a Melchiore no será necesario, Hyuga… -Kojiro la observó sorprendido, sabía que al decirle "Hyuga" ella estaba molesta- Rubén fue seleccionado nacional hace tiempo, incluso lo quería contratar un club español, solo que él no se quiso ir a Europa, porque prefirió quedarse y apoyar al equipo de la universidad… -le comentó-

--- en serio…? –cuestionó con tono de sorpresa y burla- no será que se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada en España y prefirió quedarse… -no pudo terminar el mexicano lo tomó de la casaca-

--- que te pasa, imbécil?!! –gritó exasperado- cuál es tu maldito problema??!! –Hyuga lo ignoró, no valía la pena pelear con él, por lo que cruzó sus brazos; el hombre mexicano detectó su desatención a defenderse, así que decidió forzarlo a responder- uhmm… sabes cuál fue la verdadera razón para no irme a Europa, japonés??... –le cuestionó pausadamente- fueron Narda y Kenjiro!!! -gritó- yo jamás podría vivir sin estar cerca de ellos, como lo hiciste tú!!!… -dio en el blanco, Hyuga perdió el control y también lo tomó de la casaca con una mano, con la otra de una de sus muñecas,

--- suéltame idiota...!! –le gritó el japonés para exigirle soltarlo- o te partiré la cara!!!

Ambos hombres se miraron con furia mientras forcejeaban, Narda se encontraba más que avergonzada, ya que toda la gente comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

--- Rubén… Hyuga… por favor… -suplicó- este no es el momento, ni el lugar para que peleen…

A lo lejos la pequeña niña en brazos de su padre, volvió la vista atrás y observó con sus orbes oscuras lo que acontecía.

--- mida pá… se tan pelando…!! –gritó y jaló suavemente con sus manitas la cabeza de su padre para hacerlo voltear- el pá de Kenshi y mi títo…

Kenjiro regresó también su mirada al escuchar a la pequeña y observó como su padre le propinó un golpe en el rostro al ojigris, aquello lo asustó y lo hizo correr de regreso, por lo que el helado cayó de sus manos.

--- papá!!! noooo!!! –se abrazó a su pierna- deja a Rubén!! –le suplicó lloroso- no le pegues!!

Solo así Hyuga soltó al hombre de mirada gris, y éste a su vez soltó al nipón.

--- tranquilo, Kenjiro… -explicó Hyuga- solo discutíamos por… -no supo que decir, miró con furia al mexicano que sangraba-

--- no te asustes "cachorro" -limpió rápidamente la sangre que salió de la comisura de sus labios debido al golpe- lo que pasó fue… -mintió poniéndose a la altura del infante- es que tu papá dice que es mejor ser delantero que portero… y pues yo le dije que no es así, y comenzamos a discutir… pero ya pasó… -le sonrió alborotándole el cabello- deja de llorar que si te ve Paty, te hará burla… -expuso apartándose del niño- nos veremos después, Kenji…

--- no… espera no te vayas, Rub!! –intentó alcanzarlo, pero el hombre se alejó rápidamente-

El portero mexicano pasó a un lado de su primo que cargaba a su hija, su mirada era de infinita tristeza, lo observó solo un segundo y negó con su cabeza.

Hyuga lo miró furioso hasta que salió por el portón principal del miniestadio, después volteó cuando escuchó la voz infantil.

--- oye papá,… no seas malo con mi amigo Rubén… -expresó con voz llorosa el infante- porque… lo siento mucho pero yo… -secó sus lágrimas y lo miró a sus orbes oscuras; el nipón enfrentó la mirada infantil- yo lo apoyo… –expresó con firmeza y Hyuga sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies-

--- qué… qué dices?… -sintió deseos de morir por lo expresado por su hijo-

--- sí, yo lo apoyo… -repitió- apoyo a Rub, a mí también me gusta más la posición de portero que la de delantero… -expuso inocentemente, a Hyuga le volvió el alma al cuerpo- lo siento, papá… -corrió y le abrazó la pierna para seguir llorando-

Narda suspiró, quisiera o no, se sentía muy culpable de todo aquello; era ya necesario que decidiera o eso se pondría cada vez peor.

* * *

El alto mexicano llegó a su departamento y arrojó molesto su mochila deportiva, se dejó caer en el sillón abatido. Cerró sus ojos pretendiendo mejor dormirse, se sentía enormemente desilusionado.

Recordó el día de la boda de su primo con Lucía González, cuando conoció a Narda. Él tenía poco de haberse separado de la que habia creído su gran amor. El rostro siempre triste y decaído de la castaña le llamó mucho la atención, sus ojos grises observaban el plato en la mesa de familiares de los novios, pero jamás probó bocado alguno; Anell la hermana de la ahora esposa de su primo tuvo la necesidad de alejarse un momento y le pidió que la cuidara unos instantes guiñndole el ojo, ella solo se sonrojó y miró con molestia a su amiga. A él le dio risa y ella tambien le dedicó una mirada de enojo, el hombre estiró su mano hacia la castaña y se presentó, ella cumplió con el protocolo y lo imitó a regañadientes. El tiempo pasó con rapidez, cuando la fiesta exigió el baile, el moreno dudó solo un segundo en invitarla a bailar, ella se negó, pero el mexicano se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo. Descubrió con ojos sorprendidos el "estado" de su nueva conocida, ella bajó su mirada gris tristemente y se volvió a sentar.

Riiiiiingggg!!! Riiiiiinggg!!!

El timbre que indicaba que alguien estaba afuera en su puerta cortó sus recuerdos y lo hizo levantarse de mala gana, abrió sin verificar de quien se trataba.

--- hola, Rub… -saludó la joven de mirada verdemar- te traje un poco de… -no pudo continuar, abrió sorprendida sus ojos al notar el hematoma que estaba por formarse en la mejilla del portero- Dios mío!!! que te pasó?!! –cuestionó preocupada- te asaltaron??!!!

--- ah! –reaccionó- esto… -se tocó y cerró su ojo al sentir dolor- no, fue un "premio" que obtuve en el partido de hoy… -sonrió triste, expresó una verdad a medias-

--- ay, Rubén, eso se te puede inflamar más… -entró al departamento del hombre y dejó sobre la mesa un plato cubierto- pérame tantito, ahorita me regreso… solo voy por mi kit de curación a la casa de mi tía Hortencia… -le expuso al volver a pasar a su lado- no me tardo!

El mexicano la vio salir y sonrió divertido, aunque le dolió un poco hacerlo por la herida; sin duda su "desconocida" vecina se preocupaba demasiado por él.

--- ah!! –la memoria le vino de golpe- su tía Hortencia… -exclamó en un susurro- ella es la sobrina de la dueña del edificio!! –recordó que hacía una semana en la junta de inquilinos del inmueble, la dueña del mismo le había presentado eufóricamente a su sobrina- Brenda… se llama Brenda Treviño… -recordó finalmente el ojigris-

* * *

La joven mujer castaña cobijó al pequeño y depositó un beso en su frente, el niño dormía plácidamente, su respirar pausado lo demostraba.

--- parece un angelito… -expuso sonriendo el alto japonés, al observarlo desde el quicio de la puerta-

Narda no dijo nada, solo apagó la lamparita del buró y salió del cuarto pasando con el ceño fruncido al lado de Hyuga.

--- sigues enojada? –le cuestionó mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de su hijo- vamos Narda, él fue el que me provocó! –gritó-

--- baja la voz Hyuga… -le impuso con la mirada molesta- Kenjiro está dormido… -se alejó y se adentró a la cocina, el japonés la siguió- y Rubén no te provocó, solo respondió a tu actitud grosera y petulante, nunca pensé que pudieras ser así… -se escuchó desilusionada- sabía que tenías tu carácter, pero jamás que fueras cruel.

--- ja! genial! –se burló- ahora resulta que yo soy el malo… -se cruzó de brazos y miró para otro lado molesto, la mujer castaña suspiró con tristeza-

-- y lo peor es que… todo esto es solo mi culpa… -expuso en un doloroso gemido, Hyuga regresó su mirada rápidamente, ella estaba… llorando?-

--- no, Narda… discúlpame… yo… -no sabía ya que decir, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella no opuso resistencia, solo temblaba-

--- por qué…?!!! –le gritó en su pecho y apretó la casaca del nipón con sus manos- por qué te burlaste de mí?!! –comenzó a llorar más fuerte- yo te lo dije…!!! -le recordó- que podía arreglármelas sola… -gimió- pero tú fuiste el que me pidió que me quedara a su lado, incluso me prometiste que jamás me harías daño… y me engañaste!!! –finalizó-

El delantero japonés la separó de su pecho.

--- yo jamás te engañé con Kaori, Narda!! –exclamó desesperado- es lo que he tratado de hacerte entender desde que llegué, yo nunca…

--- ajá… -le interrumpió secando sus lágrimas- yo te vi Kojiro… y también a ella… -se alejó con brusquedad- y la verdad, olvídalo… ya no quiero hablar de eso…

--- escúchame, por favor!! –la detuvo del brazo- a Kaori no le agradabas y lo sabes… -justificó- ella… ella quería separarnos porque yo había logrado ingresar como titular a la Juventus y pensó que lo nuestro era un mero capricho de jóvenes, que me estorbarías y que… -le interrumpió-

--- por favor!! –se liberó- déjame adivinar… tu "mamá gallina" te cargó como un bebé y te llevó con ella a dormir en el hotel…? –exclamó con burla-

El nipón se quedó callado por unos instantes, pero después decidió continuar.

--- no, Narda… -exclamó al fin- me encontré con ella cuando salía del deportivo aquella noche que regresaba de entrenar… -le recordó- ella me ofreció llevarme a casa y también una botella de agua… -explicó- jamás imaginé que había puesto un somnífero en ella, me dormí… -la mujer lo miraba sorprendida- cuando desperté había pasado todo y cuando traté de buscarte habías salido del país… -le contó al final la verdad-

--- solo escucha lo que dices, Hyuga… -lo miró seria- por favor, suena muy irreal… -le dio la espalda y se alejó un poco- además… -tragó saliva- Melchiore me lo dijo… -regresó su mirada molesta- que tú y Kaori habían sido… -ya no quiso expresarlo, le retiró su gris mirada-

--- si… -afirmó- tienes razón, Kaori y yo fuimos amantes por casi un año… -ella regresó su mirada de golpe y lo miró absorta- pero nuestra relación terminó mucho antes de conocerte a ti… -la enfrentó acercándosele- Narda… yo estaba solo, muy solo… -la tomó de los hombros- no conocí la verdadera felicidad hasta que entraste en mi vida… -acercó su rostro al de la mujer- hasta que te amé… y aun te amo Narda… y tú a mi también, no lo niegues… lo puedo sentir…-no esperó más, unió sus bocas en un beso esperanzado.

La mujer se quedó estática, Hyuga la estaba besando, justo como lo había hecho seis años atrás; podía sentir los movimientos dulces de los labios del nipón, pero los suyos no se movían; evitaría a como diera lugar dejarse llevar, apretó sus ojos con fuerza. No alcanzaba a comprender lo que sentía, pero si sabía que estaba pasando lo que soñó hacía muchos años, cuando estaba sola y triste en la casa de las González; que Kojiro llegara a México un día, que le dijera que la ama, que olvidara todo, que no podía vivir sin ella y sin su hijo, que todo había sido un malentendido y que formaran una familia. Pero no fue así, los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, estas a su vez en meses; su embarazo se complicó, su vida y la de su hijo corrieron peligro, pero Hyuga jamás apareció para apoyarla como se lo prometió, con su ausencia le demostraba que no le importaba; nació Kenjiro y pasaron los años, mientras su hijo crecía, la esperanza del amor del nipón hacia ella se esfumaba poco a poco.

Recordó aquellos dolorosos momentos de soledad a los cuales Hyuga la condenó y la mexicana lo empujó intentando separarse, pero solo consiguió que el japonés la abrazara más fuerte al sentir su intento de liberación; nuevamente como hacía años Hyuga le mostraba su posesividad, la llevó hasta recargarse en la pared de la cocina y pegó su cuerpo al de la mujer, ella se impresionó, literalmente lo tenía encima, dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados; ella sintió su masculinidad unirse a su vientre, por lo que se estremeció todo su ser.

El beso dulce del delantero nipón paso a uno más pasional, sobre todo al sentir tal cercanía de sus cuerpos; Narda sintió también el cambio y el sopor subió a su rostro, aunado a un creciente deseo en su ser; Hyuga lo estaba consiguiendo la seducía, le demostraba que ella aun lo deseaba, que aun lo amaba; Narda comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y sus manos no la obedecieron más se dirigían ansiosas a la espalda de Hyuga.

Riiiiiingggg!!! Riiiiiinggg!!! El timbre de la puerta la hizo asustarse, empujó al hombre con toda la violencia que pudo para alejarlo de ella. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y sus ojos otra vez se inundaron de lágrimas.

--- co… como te atreves… -lo miró molesta a sus orbes oscuras, ambos tenían la respiración descontrolada, y sus mejillas sonrojadas; el timbre volvió a escucharse- yo… voy a ver quién es… -se alejó desapareciendo por el pasillo-

El delantero de la Juventus maldijo por lo bajo, mataría al que los había interrumpido. La mujer limpió sus lágrimas y se prestó a usar el intercomunicador.

--- si… -cuestionó al altavoz- qui… quién es?? –ya que era realmente tarde para visitas-

--- soy yo, niña… -expresó la voz conocida del hombre mexicano- soy al que siempre esperabas, al gemelo de Cuauhtémoc Blanco… -bromeó-

Tras de la mujer mexicana Hyuga hervía de rabia, él ya conocía esa voz.

--- no le abras… -lanzó imperativo sin pensar-

--- disculpa? –lo miró molesta la ojigris- tú no puedes ordenarme a quien reciba o a quien no en mi casa, Hyuga… -respondió seria- volveré en un momento… -tomó la chamarra que estaba colgada junto a la puerta- no tardaré… cuida a Kenjiro, por favor… -salió dejándolo altamente sorprendido-

Afuera de la casa un alto moreno ojigris esperaba, su sonrisa se hizo enorme cuando vio salir a la mujer castaña.

--- hola!! –le saludó el hombre-

--- y dime… donde está?? –Cuestionó sonriente, cerrando sus ojos-

--- eh?! –no comprendió el portero- quién?

--- el gemelo de "Temo"… -explicó sin mirarlo a la cara, avanzando unos pasos por la banqueta-

--- aah!! –sonrió una vez más divertido- pues… se fue… -excusó alcanzándola- el pobre no tuvo valor de ver a la mujer más hermosa de la tie… -la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo- ah?!…

El moreno se asombró al ver sus ojos grises, ahora rojos como los de un conejo. La mujer se liberó del agarre del varón.

--- yo… yo lloré porque… -buscó una respuesta a la obvia pregunta que podría lanzarle el portero- bueno es que de cenar le di a Kenjiro hot-dog, piqué la cebolla y… bueno, tú sabes… -no pudo mentir-

--- sabes Narda… -exclamó- a la Lic. Rosales no he podido decírselo, pero a ti si te lo diré… -le sonrió tiernamente- eres muy mala para mentir, mi niña… -la abrazó- sobre todo porque sé que es muy tarde para que Kenjiro cene, además tú jamás le darías comida "gringa" como pizza o hot-dog al "cachorro"… -se aleja de ella- que sucede, pequeña? –le acarició el rostro- dímelo, confía en mi…

A lo lejos Hyuga contempla la escena, aprieta sus puños y está dispuesto en separarlos dándole un golpe al mexicano nuevamente, por lo visto el portero no habia tenido suficiente con lo de la tarde; pero escuchó a la mujer y se quedó estupefacto.

--- yo estoy… estoy muy confundida… -se sinceró- estoy muy confundida, Rubén…!! -se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar-

--- llora, mi niña… -le acarició su cabello castaño- llora, creo que te hace mucha falta… -besó su frente- aquí estoy como siempre para apoyarte, Narda…

Hyuga bajo sus puños, no necesitó ni oír, ni ver más; le dolía aceptarlo pero ambos hacían una bonita pareja. Regresó abatido sus pasos al interior de la casa, caminó directamente a la alcoba de su hijo e ingresó a ella. El pequeño Kenjiro dormía profundamente, lo observó con detenimiento.

El nipón pensó si el intruso no era él y no aquel hombre que se notaba amaba en demasía a Narda y a su hijo, ya que mientras que él sólo la hacía llorar, el mexicano tenía el poder de reconfortarla, quizás era momento de hacerse un lado y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso; además no podía demostrarle con nada a Narda que él jamás la había engañado, ni cómo justificarle el por qué en esos 6 años ya no la buscó, ni a ella ni a su hijo; si tanto la amaba debió haberla buscado hasta encontrarla, pero no lo hizo, incluso recordó que al siguiente año de su separación, él mismo furioso habia decidido ya no hacerlo.

_----- Recuerdo de Hyuga------_

_Sus hermanos dormían a pierna suelta en el suelo de la casa nueva, el cansancio de la mudanza los había vencido._

_--- ya está… -dejó la caja en el piso de la cocina- es la última, madre… -se sentó en una de las tantas sillas del comedor nuevo que aun mantenían los protectores del traslado-_

_La mujer nipona le sonrió maternal, abrió el enorme refrigerador nuevo para extraer el recipiente de jugo, le ofreció un vaso, Hyuga lo aceptó sin chistar._

_--- hijo… -inició la plática- ya cumpliste tu promesa… -explicó ubicándose en el área central de la cocina- nos has dado una enorme casa a tus hermanos y a mí, además de una tumba digna para tu padre… -lo miró con inmensa ternura- quizás es tiempo de que intentaras nuevamente buscar a…_

_El joven se puso de pie como expresando que la plática no le agradaba._

_--- si ella me necesitara ya me hubiera buscado, madre… -lanzó con molestia en su voz, hacía tres años que había dejado de indagar el paradero de Narda en México, ahora le causaba enorme malestar tratar siquiera el tema- y lo más seguro es que no lo tuvo, así que no te preocupes… -explicó- además, vamos!! -rió con sorna- es imposible que ella pudiera solventar los gastos de un hijo; sola en México, sin familia, sin dinero, ni trabajo… -se alejó al quicio de la puerta de la cocina para dar fin a la plática- créelo esa niña tonta jamás podría hacerlo…_

_--- yo lo hice, Kojiro… -la voz de su madre lo detuvo en seco haciéndolo voltear sorprendido- y no solo con un hijo… sino con cuatro… –Hyuga la observó cerrar el refrigerador después de introducir nuevamente el jugo- cuando una mujer ama tanto, nada le es imposible… -volteó y por primera vez Hyuga observó en su madre una mirada de reprimenda para él- la única diferencia es que el hombre que yo amaba murió… y tú estás vivo, pero te niegas a buscarla, solo espero que no te arrepientas algún día, hijo… _

_-----Fin del Recuerdo de Hyuga----_

Y ahora lo estaba, arrepentido, frustrado y decaído. Hyuga lo analizó y decidió aceptar la derrota ante el mexicano; actuaría con madurez, seguiría en contacto con su hijo Kenjiro, pero permitiría que Narda rehiciera su vida; además aquel hombre había estado siempre a su lado, en los momentos más difíciles, supliéndolo en las responsabilidades que él mismo debió haber cumplido y no lo hizo por su estúpido orgullo. El nipón observó el calendario del equipo favorito de su hijo; solo faltaban dos semanas para que regresara a Italia.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29.- El amor de los gatos, a voces y por los tejados**

El centro comercial ubicado en el sector oriente de la ciudad de México estaba lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro.

--- Mira papá!! –gritó el pequeño castaño- unos guantes originales, como los de Ochoa!! –corrió hacia el aparador-

--- Kenjiro… -exclamó la mujer sujetándolo del brazo- no corras!! –le regañó- te puedes perder…

--- Déjalo, es solo un niño… -sonrió divertido- veamos esos guantes, Ken-chan… -el nipón tomó la mano de su primogénito y se dirigió al local-

La mujer castaña suspiró, se acercó junto al nipón y a su hijo a la tienda deportiva.

--- Están padrísimos!!! –pegó más su nariz al vidrio del escaparate- me los compras, pá?? –le cuestionó con ojos de cachorrito-

--- No lo sé… -se burló- le tendré que preguntar a tu madre como te va en la escuela… -lanzó-

--- ah?!! –se preocupa- pero, por qué?? yo me porto bien!! en serio!! –jura-

--- Uy si…. eres un angelito… -expone su progenitora a su espalda-

--- má!! no seas así!! –quiere comenzar a llorar-

--- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! –ríe divertido el alto hombre moreno- ven vamos… -lo toma de la mano nuevamente- entremos a comprarlos…

--- siii!! –sonríe de oreja a oreja-

La joven mujer los ve entrar juntos a la tienda deportiva y sonríe también. Cualquiera que los advirtiera pensaría que eran una familia como muchas que recorrían el centro comercial. Suspiró tristemente, hacía dos días que Hyuga había decidido dejar de luchar por ella y además se lo dijo de frente, aun lo recordaba.

_*********Recuerdo de Narda******************_

_--- No voy a continuar lastimándote Narda… -la miró fijamente el moreno en el almuerzo, durante la ausencia de su hijo- regresaré a Italia la semana entrante, pero seguiré en contacto con Kenjiro; además abriré una cuenta bancaria que tú manejarás para sus gastos, es mi obligación… -se puso de pie- no te preocupes más… si lo deseas, puedes rehacer tu vida… -expuso de espaldas a ella- yo no intervendré, ya lo he aceptado… -salió de la cocina dejando a la mujer castaña sorprendida en demasía-_

_********Fin del Recuerdo de Narda**************_

Después de aquello no había vuelto a tocar el tema, ya habían ido al banco el día anterior y en efecto, Hyuga realizó la apertura de la cuenta y le entregó la tarjeta; ahora solo quedaban escasos siete días para que el nipón abandonara el suelo azteca, y por lo visto pretendía pasar cada segundo que pudiera con su hijo. Narda aun no había encontrado ni el valor, ni el momento indicado para hablar con su hijo Kenjiro sobre aquello.

--- egocéntrico… -lanzó en un susurro la castaña- "una vez él mismo me dijo que yo no decidiera por los dos…" –pensó molesta- "y ahora me dice que yo le explique a Kenji…" –frunce el entrecejo-

Suspiró e ingresó a la tienda deportiva. Hyuga y Kenjiro observaban los guantes, ella se dedicó a ver los artículos varios que se encontraban en el aparador interno. Su mirada se detuvo en un viejo poster que adornaba un estante. La imagen del veterano capitán de la Selección Mexicana lucía espectacular dominando el balón, soportando el ataque de su adversario; la mujer trató de recordar que partido era.

-- él es Blanco? –expuso la gruesa voz a su espalda, no necesitaba voltear sabía que era Hyuga, además observaba su tenue reflejo en el cristal-

--- eh?... si… -volvió de su ensimismamiento- él es el maravilloso Cuauhtémoc Blanco… -sonrió divertida y suspiró- aaahh! él fue mi "amor platónico" en la universidad… -expuso con el objetivo de bromear con el nipón-

--- hmp! –emitió un sonido extraño y después simplemente sonrió, ella lo pudo ver en el reflejo del vitral- si, y quien lo dijera… -comentó tranquilo- finalmente será un mexicano jugador de soccer quien te apartará de mi… -lanzó como quien no quiere la cosa y se alejó para pagar en la caja donde le esperaba su hijo-

La mujer se quedó estupefacta, en verdad todo ya terminaría así? Hyuga se había dado por vencido, ya no lucharía por ella. No es que esperara que continuara con su insistencia, era solo que… la mujer regresó su mirada al poster, ya no quería seguir pensando.

El hombre rubio que atendía la caja de pago en la tienda deportiva ofreció al pequeño unos boletos.

--- felicidades pequeño!!! –le exclamó efusivo- eres nuestro cliente 500 de esta semana, así que te haces acreedor a unos boletos para el evento deportivo de softbol de hoy en Ciudad Universitaria…

--- en serio?! que padre!! –observó los boletos- y son tres… mira mamá!!! –le gritó a la castaña-

Tanto Hyuga como Narda se acercaron al niño.

--- de que se trata Ken-chan…? –cuestionó confundido el japonés-

--- nos dieron de regalo unos boletos, pá… -se los entregó a su progenitor-

--- no entiendo lo que dice… -expuso al no conocer el español escrito y se los dio a la castaña-

--- son para un evento deportivo el día de hoy en CU, es de softbol y es en dos horas… -miró al niño- nos llevarás, Kenjiro? –cuestionó con burla-

--- má!!! –se molestó- claro que sí!! anden vámonos ya!! –tomó a su padre con una de sus manos y con la otra a su madre- vamos!!! vamos!! –sonrieron los dos adultos-

El niño castaño se sentía inmensamente feliz de tener al fin a sus padres juntos.

* * *

El hombre ojigris luchaba esa tarde con su licuadora.

--- demonios… -espetó y decidió darse por vencido- veamos donde dejaría el teléfono del restauran de comida china…? –buscó en la puerta de su refrigerador-

Riiiing! Riiiing! El timbre de la puerta lo distrajo y fue a abrir sin pensar.

--- hola, buenas tar… -la chica de cabello azabache no terminó de saludar, observó al hombre y se rió- je, je, je… corrijo… hola, bueno días, Rubén…

--- ho… hola, Brenda… -se sonrojó de que lo encontrara en esas fachas, ya que solo vestía su bata de baño y un bóxer oscuro- discúlpame… es que yo…

--- no te preocupes, hombre… -ingresó al departamento- ni tampoco te de pena… en Monterrey vivía con puros hermanos… -explica mientras deja el plato cubierto en la mesa- así que ver hombres semidesnudos no me mata, además he visto cosas mejores… -bromea-

--- oye… -la mira molesto-

La jovencita deja salir su alegre carcajada, al ver su rostro moreno semisonrojado.

--- es pura guasa, Rub…. -expresa con regionalismo- no te azotes, huerco… -observa la licuadora que agonizaba- uy! intentaste cocinar…?

--- er… si, pero esa maldita licuadora ya esta muy vieja… -excusa-

--- uhm… ya veo… el dilema de la licuadora traidora… -alza sus ojos al cielo- mejor di que no sabes cocinar, hombre… -se sienta cómodamente en la salita-

--- bueno, ya me salvaste el día… -señala el plato sobre la mesa- muchas gracias…

--- agradécelo a mi tía… -se levanta de golpe- es ella la que me obliga a traerte esto… -el alto hombre ojigris la mira extrañado- en serio… si no fuera porque sé que ama en demasía a mi tío Arnulfo, juraría que esta enamorada de ti… -expone y el hombre pone cara de confusión- a lo mejor ustedes dos tienen un apasionado romance… -lo mira seria y acerca su rostro demasiado al hombre-

---- de que… de que hablas?!! –escandaliza el ojigris-

---- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!! –se ríe y se aleja- con la cara que pusiste estabas para momento kodak!! –hace la seña de tomar una foto- no seas menso, Rub! –le expone- mi tía lo que quiere es que te fijes en mi… -se sincera- ella es de la creencia que al hombre se le conquista por el estómago… nada más mira a mi tío, esta obeso… -el hombre sonríe y destapa el platillo- dice que si te traigo de comer todos los días te enamorarás de mi…

--- pues se ve delicioso… -decide regresarle la broma- y todos los que he comido antes han estado exquisitos… sabes? –la observa fijamente- creo que si me he enamorado de la mujer que cocina esto…

A la joven de mirada verdemar se le desaparece la sonrisa de golpe, mientras el hombre sonríe creyendo haber logrado engañarla con su broma.

--- te digo… -le sonríe con sorna- estás teniendo un romance con mi tía, "desgraciao"!!! –lo señala-

--- de qué hablas?!! –le grita desesperado- deja eso por la paz!!

--- tú mismo lo has dicho, huerco!!! –se ríe- dices que estas enamorado de la que cocina los platillos!! –le expone-y yo no sé ni freír un huevo, que conste!!!

--- que?! –se asusta- entonces… tú no haces esto para mí…? -cuestiona-

--- "brincos dieras", chilango incomprendido… -pone cara de fastidio- la comida la hace mi tía… -se aleja a la puerta- yo solo la obedezco para que no se enoje conmigo… -explica- ajá, yo cocinar para un hombre… puras habas!! –le enseña la lengua- vine a México a trabajar, no a buscar marido… nos vemos y provecho!! –sale dejando al alto moreno confundido-

Después de un rato el hombre castaño sonríe al comer el platillo, recuerda fugazmente el rostro de la norteña, le parecía muy linda, alegre, divertida y sobretodo muy sincera; no pudo evitar compararla con Narda. Negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas.

* * *

El miniestadio de softball estaba llenándose de gente, en las tribunas privadas se ubicaron Narda y Kenjiro.

--- estos son nuestros asientos, má!! –señala-

--- vaya, la vista es buena… -observa- al menos aquí no nos dará el sol…

Hyuga entra tras ellos.

--- son buenos lugares… -expone serio-

--- oye, pá… te gusta el beisbol? –cuestiona curioso-

--- lo jugué de pequeño con mi padre y mis hermanos… -recuerda el moreno- en Japón es el deporte más popular; pero no me terminaba de agradar, además en el soccer yo era mejor, así que opté por ese…

--- ya veo… -comprende- mi mami me contó que ella, mis abuelos y mis tíos, también jugaban beisbol los fines de semana en un parque cercano a donde vivían… -se asoma al balcón- debió haber sido muy divertido tener una familia grandotota, para tener muchos hermanos con quien poder jugar…

Ambos adultos se miran un segundo, pero después desvían sus miradas levemente sonrojados, habían pensado lo mismo. El altavoz anuncia que el partido comenzaría en unos minutos.

--- siéntate Kenji… -le indica la mujer morena- ya va a empezar…

--- si, mami… -responde el infante, pero su pequeña mirada felina se ubica en el equipo que hace el arribo al campo metros abajo- mira papá!! es la bandera de Japón!! –señala y pierde por un momento el equilibrio- aaah!!

--- Kenji!!! –grita asustada al ver al pequeño en aquella situación. Hyuga reacciona y lo sujeta de la mano- aaaah!! –suspira tranquila- gracias Kojiro… anda Kenji ven y siéntate ya… -impera-

El nipón regaña a su retoño con la mirada cuando se sienta a su lado, pero después verifica lo que le expresó, y en efecto las jugadoras que ingresaban al campo portaban el uniforme de softball de su país natal, observó a una mujer a lo lejos, la reconoció en segundos.

--- Maki… -salió de su boca en un susurro inaudible- "es Maki Akamine…" -recordó en segundos los momentos de su vida junto a aquella chica oriunda de Okinawa y la última ocasión que ella lo visitó en Italia-

La joven mujer nipona acomodó a sus pupilas en el campo, con esto Hyuga evidenció que ella ya no era jugadora, sino más bien formaba parte del grupo directivo del equipo y debía ser un puesto importante porque vestía un traje formal caro.

El juego transcurrió normalmente, las entradas concluyeron con la derrota del equipo mexicano ante el japonés, demostrando que el país del sol naciente era uno de los mejores del mundo en ese deporte.

--- que feo que perdió México, má!! –se quejó el pequeño castaño, jugando una pelota en su mano, la cual había atrapado durante el partido-

--- bueno Kenji, debes aceptar las derrotas también, eso te hace crecer… -explica llevando al niño de la mano por el corredor- reconoce que las japonesas batearon mucho mejor y también tenían un excelente picheo… además a tu papá le encantó, no despegaba la vista del campo… -comentó-

--- pues sí… -pone cara de tristeza- oye má… a donde se quedó mi papá? –cuestiona reaccionando-

--- ah?! -voltea a ambos lados- venía atrás de nosotros, no? –no observa a Hyuga entre la magnánima multitud- aaah! ya se perdió…

--- se perdió!!! y si se lo roban!! –se asusta-

--- no Kenji… me refiero a que se extravió por la multitud, pero no te preocupes… -le calma- él sabe donde esta el auto… así que lo más seguro es que nos espera allá. –explica con una sonrisa-

--- ah! bueno… -se tranquiliza- oye má, quiero ir al baño… -lanza sorpresivamente-

--- yo también, "cachorro"… -sonríe- donde estarán los baños aquí… -ubica con la mirada los señalamientos- mira quedan por allá… pero vamos rápido, para no hacer esperar a tu papá…

--- si, mami… -ambos se alejan de la multitud que abandonaba el miniestadio-

Hyuga se había confundido con la gente y perdió de vista a Narda y su hijo Kenjiro, sus pasos le llevaron al área verde del diamante, a lo lejos ubicó a sus compatriotas. La mujer asiática de cabello corto que tanto había observado durante el juego daba indicaciones a las jóvenes de la selección nipona de softball, estas asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse, quedó sola agradeciéndole a los patrocinadores.

--- muchas gracias por la invitación… -expresó en un español singular, denotaba que la frase se la había aprendido quizás de memoria-

Los hombres se alejaron y ella comenzó a recoger algunos implementos que se encontraban en su asiento, se sintió observada, así que alzó su vista, a lo lejos divisó al alto moreno nipón.

--- ah!... –se sorprendió- Hyu.. Hyuga?!!! –esbozó una sonrisa de alegría enorme, hacía tanto que deseaba ver al moreno, y ahora estaba ahí tan cerca de ella, no pudo evitarlo corrió hacia él, se lanzó a sus brazos-

La mujer castaña salió del baño, acomodó su cabello con la diadema y decidió buscar a su hijo en el baño contiguo.

--- Kenjiro… -lanzó a la puerta del baño individual- ya saliste… -abrió, el baño estaba vacío- ah! de seguro se fue a buscar a Hyuga… -gruñó y decidió buscar a ambos-

El niño no encontraba a su padre en el estacionamiento, así que desesperado decidió regresar al miniestadio, ingresó directamente por uno de los pasillos inferiores hasta el área verde. Se detuvo de golpe, lo que observaban sus pequeñas pupilas felinas le dolió en el alma.

Narda salió a un balcón superior, aprovecharía la altitud para detectar al pequeño castaño donde quiera que estuviese en el miniestadio, ya había ido a buscar al pequeño y a Hyuga al estacionamiento y no estaban; la mujer mexicana abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al observar metros abajo que Hyuga estaba abrazado al parecer de una persona de su misma nacionalidad, una mujer más o menos de su edad, los brazos de la fémina rodeaban el cuello del moreno y esbozaba una flamante sonrisa de coquetería.

La mexicana sintió una revolución en su estómago y un deseo ferviente de bajar del balcón para romperle la cara a aquella mujer, sintió celos, no podía negarlo; apretó fuertemente el barandal del balcón con sus manos para controlarse; después solo pudo suspirar, no era momento ahora para ponerse celosa y no tenía porque hacerlo, además Hyuga era libre de hacer lo que le diera la gana, siempre lo hizo, se lo demostró con Matsumoto y ahora con esa mujer; bajó su mirada con tristeza al corredor una vez más.

--- ah! –se asustó por lo que vio, su pequeño hijo observaba lo mismo que ella- ay!, nooo!! Kenjiro!! –regresó sus pasos rápidamente para bajar al primer piso del miniestadio-

El niño mexicano observó a aquella mujer joven que abrazaba a su padre con demasiada familiaridad, apretó la pelota en sus pequeñas manos con furia.

--- hace millones de años que no te veía "tigre"… –expone mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno- desde aquella última vez en Italia -giñó el ojo la asiática- cielos, te has puesto muy… -no alcanzó a decir nada más, el grito del pequeño la calló-

--- aléjate de mi papá!!! –le amenazó con la pelota de softbol en su mano- aléjate de él!! –le repitió-

--- qué… qué dice ese niño? –cuestionó la mujer al delantero japonés al no comprender el idioma-

--- que lo sueltes!!! –gritó nuevamente y arrojó la pelota a sus pies para darle una violenta patada al esférico con la clara intención de lastimar a la mujer-

--- no!!! Ken…!!! –se atravesó en la trayectoria del esférico para proteger a su compatriota, recibió de lleno el proyectil en la espalda- uuugh!! –se dolió, pero tenía que aceptar que su hijo se asemejaba mucho a él, disparaba con demasiada fuerza para su edad-

--- Hyuga!!! –gritó la nipona asustada- oye pequeño demonio, qué te pasa??!! –la mujer caminó hacia el niño y lo tomó de la muñeca con rudeza- deberás disculparte!! –le ordenó en japonés-

--- suéltame, vieja fea!!! –se intentó liberar pero la asiática lo sujetaba duramente-

--- no… déjalo, Maki… -expresó el delantero de la Juventus- él es…

--- Kenjiro!! –el grito de la mujer castaña los hizo voltear a los tres-

El infante se liberó con rapidez y corrió a refugiarse con su madre.

--- mami… -el niño la abrazó de la pierna- esa mujer abrazaba a mi papá!! –la acusó señalándola-

--- vamos, Kenjiro… -le levantó en brazos asiéndolo de la cintura- tenemos que hablar y lo haremos en el auto en lo que regresa tu papá… -se dio la media vuelta y se alejó dejando a un Hyuga sorprendido-

--- pero que niño más mal educado… -expresó molesta la asiática al moreno-

--- no lo es, Maki… -le contradijo el delantero-

--- cómo que no?!! –le expuso en un grito- no viste acaso lo que iba a hacer?!! Quería golpearme!!

--- se puso celoso… -le respondió tranquilamente- eso fue lo que pasó, y es normal…

--- normal?! celoso?! –repitió confundida- de quién?! –le exigió con la mirada una respuesta-

--- lo siento, Maki… -suspiró- pero debo decirte algo… -la tomó de los hombros y la hizo sentarse en una de las bancas del miniestadio- han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos…

* * *

El pequeño Kenjiro iba más que fúrico, no entendía o no alcanzaba a comprender por qué su madre no le había reclamado nada a esa mujer, y mucho menos a su padre.

--- mami… -expresó- debiste haberle dicho algo a esa mujer… -puso cara de puchero- estaba abrazando a mi papá!!

--- Kenjiro, las cosas no se arreglan gritando, ni mucho menos agrediendo a la gente… -le aconsejó-

--- ya lo sé… -se cruzó de brazos- pero es que me dio mucho coraje… -expresó frunciendo el entrecejo-

--- aaahh! –suspiró decaída, pero después sonrió al pequeño- si, lo sé… te dieron celos… "igual que a mí, mi niño" –pensó y le acarició sus castaños cabellos-

--- yo no quiero que otra mujer abrace a mi papá, ninguna otra que no seas tú!!… -lanzó en un gritillo, la mujer mantuvo su sonrisa, esa mueca de furia era sin duda heredada por el nipón-

Hyuga buscó con la mirada a su familia, los detectó a lo lejos; Narda se había sentado con el pequeño en una de las bancas externas del miniestadio de beisbol, a escasos metros de su automóvil. Se acercó calmadamente y sin hacer ruido.

--- Kenjiro… -lo miró seria a sus orbes café claro- necesito que me escuches sin interrumpirme mientras hablo… -explicó- lo harás?

--- si, mami… -respondió, temía cuando su madre le hacía ese tipo de peticiones-

Hyuga se ubicó tras ellos, podía escuchar sin que lo viesen.

--- bien, escucha… tu padre se irá de regreso a Italia en siete días… -el rostro de molestia del niño cambió a uno de asombro- él volverá a verte en las vacaciones de verano, o si tú quieres ir a Italia también puedes hacerlo, ya que yo no me opondré… -le acarició su cabello castaño un vez más- pero no quiero mentirte… -pausó- Kenjiro, tu padre y yo jamás estaremos juntos otra vez… -el niño abrió enorme sus ojos- ni nosotros nos iremos con él, ni él se va a venir a vivir con nosotros…

--- eso no es verdad!! –le gritó molesto- él me lo prometió!! que estaríamos juntos a partir de ahora!!!

--- Kenjiro, comprende… –le interrumpió- él no…

--- ya no me mientas!!! –le exigió- dime la verdad!!! tú ya no quieres a mi papá!! –recriminó-

--- no digas eso Kenjiro… yo lo quiero y mucho!! –Hyuga en su escondite dio un respingo al escuchar aquello y se sorprendió- es solo que… -miró al suelo- lo que pasó entre nosotros hace años no es fácil de… -es interrumpida otra vez-

--- mi papá no quiere a esa señora!!! –le contestó- ella me lo dijo!!! –le expuso- que ella no te quería, que ella engañó a mi papá para que tú creyeras que ella era su novia!!

--- de que hablas?!! –escandalizó- esa mujer habló contigo?! –se molestó de imaginar a su hijo al lado de Matsumoto Kaori-

--- si… -respondió triste- ella habló conmigo un ratito, cuando estabas en el hospital… -limpió sus lágrimas- por eso acepté a mi papá otra vez…

--- ya veo… -suspiró- que truco tan sucio… -salió de su boca sin pensar, Hyuga no aguantó más, salió de su escondite-

--- no pienses eso, Narda… -lanzó sumamente molesto el japonés-

--- entonces, qué quieres que yo...? –le iba a cuestionar molesta también pero se detuvo, no quería que su hijo los viera discutir- Kenjiro… por qué no te adelantas al auto... -le indicó al pequeño con una sonrisa fingida- llámale a tía Lucy con mi celular y dile que pasaremos a su casa en una hora… -le entregó el móvil-

--- si, mami… -el niño obedeció sin chistar, pero sabía que la acción tenía el fin de alejarlo, se sintió muy dolido de ver a sus padres así-

--- Hyuga, por qué mandaste a Matsumoto a que le dijera quien sabe que cosas a mi hijo?!! -reclamó al nipón cuando vio que el pequeño subía al automóvil-

--- nuestro hijo… -le corrigió- y yo jamás le pedí a Kaori que hablara con él y jamás me atrevería a hacerlo, Narda… -explicó- yo también no lo sabía…

La mujer ya no expresó más, se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a su auto.

--- vámonos ya, Hyuga… -lanzó- se hace tarde y todavía tenemos que pasar con Lucy, mañana Kenjiro debe ir a la escuela, no quiero llegar muy noche a casa. -finalizó la discusión de ese modo-

--- por qué siempre haces esto, Narda!! -lanzó fúrico y la mujer se detuvo- siempre evades los conflictos, rehúyes a…!!

--- ya basta, por favor, Hyuga!! –le gritó muy enojada- yo solo quiero llevar esta relación con cordialidad por Kenji… -le respondió- pero si tú, Hyuga no…

--- no me digas "Hyuga"!! –le contestó también molesto- sabes que odio que me llames así…

--- por favor!!!… -expresó con cara de fastidio- como si de verdad te importara eso… -volvió a darle la espalda- no te importa que tu hijo te vea con tus "amiguitas", menos debería importarte una pequeñez como que te hable por tu apellido… -se alejó al automóvil-

--- de que hablas?!! –le cuestionó deteniéndola del brazo- ah! te refieres a Maki Akamine… -analizó finalmente- no tienes de que preocuparte, ella es solo una vieja amiga que…

--- yo no me "preocupo" de nada!... -le interrumpió- y además tampoco necesito que me expliques, "Kojiro"… -se liberó del agarre de golpe- ya tengo suficiente conocimiento de cómo tratas a tus "viejas amigas"… -lanzó con tono de burla alejándose al auto-

Hyuga apretó sus puños con ira, estaba muy molesto con la castaña por su desconfianza, ya no sabía qué más hacer, ni siquiera la confesión de su manager la había hecho cambiar de parecer hacia él, se sentía más que desesperado. Suspiró decaído, pero luego se sorprendió, con esa reacción la mexicana más bien parecía estar celosa, además le había dicho a su hijo que aun lo quería.

--- dónde…? dónde está Kenjiro?!!! –gritó la mujer castaña, haciéndolo olvidar su análisis-

--- de qué hablas? –lanzó el nipón al llegar al automóvil-

--- no está!!! no está en el auto!!! –observaron con sorpresa que una de las puertas traseras estaba abierta- se salió por atrás!!!

Ambos padres comenzaron a mirar desesperados a todos lados del lugar.

--- dónde se pudo meter este condenado "pingo"? –cuestionó molesta y atemorizada a la vez- por qué hizo esto?!

--- debe estar enojado con nosotros… -expuso el nipón- por vernos pelear…

Los dos se miraron, sus ojos demostraban preocupación y a la vez culpabilidad.

--- no pudo haber ido muy lejos… -observó la mujer a la entrada del lugar que estaba cerrada- debió haber regresado al estadio… -sus pasos se dirigieron a las instalaciones-

--- separémonos… -indicó imperativo el nipón- si tú lo encuentras regresen al auto, si lo hago yo, ambos te esperaremos aquí… -Hyuga se alejó rápidamente, necesitaba analizar muchas cosas-

--- si… -expuso mirando la ancha espalda del nipón que se retiraba- si, Kojiro… -se alejó también hacia el interior del miniestadio-

El pequeño niño salió tras unos arbustos.

--- que bueno, creo que no me vieron… -apretó su pelota de soccer con sus manitas- ojalá y que se preocupen mucho… -emitió en un gruñido y se acercó para volver a ingresar al auto que por la desesperación sus padres habían dejado abierto.

* * *

El alto mexicano había salido a trotar, regresó exhausto y empapado en sudor al moderno inmueble de departamentos, pensaba ingresar rápidamente y bañarse. Cuando llegó a la entrada del edificio unos hombres estaban afuera del lugar.

--- oiga, amigo! –le hablaron en un tono enérgico- usted vive aquí? –le cuestionó uno de los cuatro varones-

--- si… -respondió Rubén sin temerosidad, por el contrario su actitud mutó a una de seriedad-

--- si vive aquí, apá… -repitió la respuesta a un hombre que aguardaba en una camioneta oscura-

--- entonces me imagino… -se le acercó otro de los individuos- que tiene llave para entrar, no es así?

--- si, si la tengo… -respondió nuevamente- pero es un edificio privado, solo pueden ingresar los que vivimos aquí, o personas invitadas por ellos… -explicó a los fuereños-

--- entonces "amigo" haga el favor de invitarnos a entrar… -le indicaron rodeándolo-

El alto ojigris detectó el peligro, apretó su llave dentro de la sudadera gris que portaba.

--- ya basta, Sergio!!! –surgió el grito al abrirse la puerta- dejen a Rubén en paz!!! –expuso la ojiverde-

--- hasta que sales!!! condenada malagrade… -la bofetada lo dejó mudo-

--- cállate!! –amenazó- o te doy otra!! –miró a los otros varones y estos asustados evitaron moverse-

El alto hombre moreno no podía creer lo que veía, la joven de cabello azabache enfrentaba a los cuatro hombres como si fueran unos niños.

--- Brenda!! –salió un hombre encanecido de sombrero de la camioneta- pues quien te crees escuincla?!! –le recriminó- te cumplí tu capricho de estudiar, pero no por eso te puedes ir de la casa así como así!!

--- no apá, no me fui "así como así", les dije que quería trabajar y ustedes se burlaron… -le recordó- no me dejaron opción… -los miró molesta- o acaso crees que no me enteré que le dijiste a todos que no me contrataran!!!

El hombre mayor puso cara de culpabilidad.

--- pero mi´ja, entiende… -le explicó- lo que hago, es por tu bien…

--- que bien, ni que ocho cuartos!! –gritó fúrica- son una bola de egoístas!!

--- óyeme, huerca ingrata!! –le gritó uno de sus hermanos- no nos hables así!!

--- les hablo como se merecen!!! –respondió- y discúlpeme usted apá… -se inclinó levemente hacia el hombre mayor- pero no voy a regresar a Monterrey… -expuso- mi tía ya me ayudó, tengo trabajo en una de las mejores constructoras aquí en la capital y es más… -miró al hombre ojigris e ideó algo- hasta ya tengo novio… -mintió y señaló al moreno- y para que sepa apá, nos vamos a casar!!

--- queeeee??!!! –gritaron todos los varones presentes, incluyendo el ojigris que ahora estaba más que sorprendido-

* * *

El niño castaño bostezó ampliando su boca, observó por el espejo retrovisor, sus padres no regresaban de buscarlo, lanzó al aire su balón de soccer y lo capturó con sus manitas.

--- ya se tardaron… -expuso somnoliento, sus ojos se cerraban, se acomodó en la parte trasera del automóvil y se cubrió con la cobijita que siempre cargaba su madre para él; abrazó el esférico, se durmió unos minutos-

Un sonido de que se cerró la puerta y el arranque del motor del auto lo regresó del sueño.

--- mami!! papi!! lo siento… –exclamó- aquí estoy… -abrió enorme sus ojos castaño claro- qui… quienes son ustedes?!!! –gritó asustado-

Dos hombres habían subido al móvil y lo habían hecho andar con la firme pretensión de robarlo. Ellos también se sorprendieron al ver al infante en la parte trasera del automóvil.

--- es un mocoso!! –gritó uno de ellos-

--- aah!! –se asustó más- se roban el auto!!! Policíaaaaaa!!! –fue lo único que se ocurrió gritar-

--- sujétalo y cállalo!! –ordenó a su acompañante-

--- si… -saltó hábilmente el otro individuo a la parte trasera del móvil-

--- nooo!!! déjeme! –gritó asustado el menor, el delincuente lo sostuvo bajándolo al suelo del vehículo-

Hyuga y Narda salían del estadio, sus miradas se encontraron preocupadas, ninguno había hallado al menor. La mujer sintió un golpe en el pecho y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; volteó hacia donde había dejado su automóvil, con ojos desorbitados vio que se alejaba a la salida.

--- el auto!!! –gritó señalándole al nipón- se lo están robando!!!

Hyuga al ver aquello corrió intentando detenerlo, el rostro asustado del niño se dejó ver por una de las ventanas al escaparse de su captor.

--- papá!! –gritó sumamente asustado- mamá!! ayu… –el hombre le cubrió la boca y nuevamente lo arrojó al suelo-

--- Kenjiroooo!! –gritó impotente a su vez el asiático, no pudo alcanzarlos el auto salió presuroso de las instalaciones deportivas-

Narda inmóvil miró aquello como si de una película de terror se tratara, su hijo, su amado Kenjiro, el fruto de su amor con Hyuga, había sido plagiado por unos desconocidos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30.- Muy valiente es el ratón, pero más astuto el gato.**

El automóvil se detuvo en el crucero ante la señal de alto.

--- ya se calló el mocoso? –exclamó el hombre a su compañero-

--- creo que si… -observó al pequeño que realmente fingía estar inconsciente en el suelo del vehículo- ya no se mueve, se me hace que esta desmayado… -se pasó nuevamente a la parte delantera del móvil- menudo problema… -chasqueó-

--- y que lo digas… -retomó el avance del auto con la luz verde del semáforo-

--- y ahora qué hacemos con el niño? –expone temeroso al que manejaba-

--- no lo sé, déjame pensarlo… -analiza la situación el hombre que con su rictus muestra más rudeza- hmmm… podemos pedir un rescate por el mocoso a sus padres…

--- bromeas… -le recrimina- yo solo me dedico al robo de autos, secuestrar es otra cosa!! –se asusta y comienza a poner nervioso- eso… eso es un delito grave, además hasta ya le quieren dar la pena de muerte y yo no quiero que…

--- ya cállate!! –le grita- pareces una gallina cacaraqueando!!! –se enfurece- entregaremos el auto al jefe y después nos deshacemos del mocoso… -finaliza-

En el suelo del automóvil Kenjiro escuchaba atentamente, tiembla de miedo y aprieta más sus ojos cerrados.

--- "me… me van a secuestrar" –quiere comenzar a llorar- "y después me van a…" –aprieta su balón con sus pequeñas manos- "mami… papi…. papi…" –a su mente viene un recuerdo-

_*******Recuerdo de Kenjiro***************_

_Hyuga disparó a la portería y el pequeño aunque se arrojó no pudo atrapar el balón._

_--- chin! -se molestó- jamás los voy a pescar, pá! -puso cara de puchero-_

_---__ ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... -rió divertido- ya te das por vencido tan fácil? -le cuestionó- _

_--- no! Claro que no!!... -se levantó y volvió a ponerse bajo la portería- aviéntame otro!! -lo retó- este sí lo detengo, papá!!!_

_--- así se hace!! -frunció el entrecejo el nipón- no debes darte por vencido jamás, Kenjiro!! Aunque las cosas parezcan difíciles, debes luchar hasta vencer!! -disparó otra vez-_

_********Fin del Recuerdo de Kenjiro***********_

El pequeño abrió sus ojos felinos de color café claro.

--- "si, papá… no me daré por vencido!!" –esperó hasta sentir que nuevamente el móvil avanzaba- "a la una… a las dos… a las treees!!" –salió de la parte posterior del auto y con la cobija cubrió la visibilidad al conductor atrapando su cabeza.

--- que??!!! –se sorprendió en demasía el hombre- no veoooo!!! –manoteo intentando liberarse y soltó el volante-

--- mocoso suéltalo o vamos a chocar!!! –le amenaza el copiloto e intenta hacerlo liberar al conductor-

--- eso es lo que quiero!!! –sujeta con más fuerza la cobija y le da una mordida al hombre que en vano intentó detenerlo-

--- aaaaah!! escuincle dementeeee!!! –se duele de la mano lastimada-

El claxon de una camioneta da aviso al vehículo de que está invadiendo el carril contrario, con ojos asustados Kenjiro ve acercarse el móvil, se vuelve a ocultar en la parte trasera del auto de un salto. El hombre que manejaba logra quitarse finalmente la cobija de su rostro solo para observar el eminente peligro e intenta evitarlo moviendo el volante, pero no lo logra, ambos autos colisionan violentamente.

* * *

La mujer castaña lloraba desesperada en la sala de su departamento, su amiga Anell y su hermana Rosario también estaban ahí, habían acudido ante su llamado. La mujer menor aun vestía su uniforme de enfermera.

--- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?!!... –cuestionaba dolida- es mi culpa, debí haber cerrado el auto… -limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo- de seguro el regresó y entró a esperarnos…

--- tranquila, Narda… -expresó su amiga Anell- lo vamos a encontrar, nada ganas con ponerte así…

--- si, Narda… -se sienta a su lado la joven del traje blanco- en momentos así lo mejor que se puede hacer es mantener la calma… -le explica-

--- ¿Cómo voy a poder calmarme, Ros?!! –recrimina- no entiendes, mi hijo fue secuestrado!! –comienza a llorar otra vez-

Ambas hermanas se miran, la menor asiente y se pone de pie para alejarse a una de las recámaras. En el trayecto se encuentra con el alto nipón que regresaba de la cocina después de usar el teléfono.

--- ya me comuniqué… -expuso a las mujeres- lo buscarán hasta encontrarlo…

--- y si le hacen algo?... –se acercó a Hyuga buscando apoyo- y si lo lastiman?! –el nipón la sujetó de los hombros-

--- tranquila, Narda… -finalmente no soporto el verla así y la abrazó tratando de demostrarle que no estaba sola- él estará bien…

Anell sonrió al ver aquello, se alejó hacia el pasillo para dejarlos solos.

--- no digas eso, tú no sabes de lo que son capaces los delincuentes aquí, Kojiro!!! –gritó- son unos desalmados, no les importará si es un niño…

--- lo sé, Narda… -recargó el femenino rostro lloroso en su amplio pecho- Kaori nos ayudará, ella ya…

La mexicana empujó al nipón molesta al escuchar ese nombre.

--- Matsumoto?... –cuestionó- le hablaste a esa mujer?!!!... –lo miró molesta-

--- Narda, ella conoce gente que puede auxiliarnos para buscar a Kenjiro con mayor… -la mujer ya no lo escuchó, se alejó a la puerta- Narda, a dónde vas? –le cuestionó asiéndola del brazo-

--- déjame!! –se intentó liberar- voy a buscar a mi hijo!! –el nipón la sujetó con más fuerza-

--- no digas tonterías!!! –le gritó molesto el japonés- no sabrías ni por dónde empezar!!

--- y eso que te importa!!! –le gritó fúrica- nunca te ha importé yo!! mucho menos Kenjiro!!! –le recriminó- solo dime, donde estuviste estos seis años en los cuales yo te necesitaba, Hyuga??!!! Cuando Kenjiro nació!!! Cuando me preguntó por su padre por primera vez!!! Cuando se enfermó!! –Hyuga aflojó su agarre, las palabras de la mujer le calaban en el alma- no me voy a quedar aquí sentada mientras mi hijo está allá afuera en peligro!! Déjame ya!!! –logró soltarse y se enfiló a la puerta-

--- no, Narda!!… -reaccionó el delantero al verla tomar el picaporte y la sujetó una vez más, pero la mujer se liberó propinándole una bofetada-

--- no intentes detenerme, Hyuga!! –le amenazó- buscaré a mi hijo hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario!! Yo no lo abandonaré como lo hiciste tú!!!!

La amiga de la castaña apareció por el pasillo al escuchar los gritos, al ver a Narda en ese estado regresó sus pasos para buscar a su hermana menor.

El nipón ya no pretendió detenerla, la miraba serio soportando el dolor en su mejilla, en sus ojos felinos la mujer castaña pudo observar un sentimiento de dolor sincero, denotaba que lo escuchado lo había afectado; la ojigris reaccionó como si despertase de un sueño, analizó todo lo que le había gritado al japonés, habían sido palabras muy hirientes, apenada le retiró sus pupilas grises.

--- yo… -tembló su voz- discúlpame, Kojiro… -miró al suelo- no… no era mi intención decirte esas cosas, yo…

El nipón la ignoró y la abrazó rodeándola con sus atléticos brazos.

--- lo sé… -la abrazó más fuerte- y sé que me las merezco, todas y cada una de tus palabras… -la mexicana alzó su mirada sorprendida, pero no podía ver el rostro del nipón, ni sus ojos, ya que la sombra de su cabello los ocultaba- no cumplí mi promesa de estar a tu lado y los dejé a ambos cuando más me necesitaban… -se sinceró con voz firme- pero fue porque yo pensé que me odiabas y que por eso… -dudó solo unos segundos- habías desistido de tener a nuestro hijo…

--- ah! –se sorprendió al escuchar aquello- por… por qué pensaste eso, Kojiro? –le preguntó dolida- yo jamás… -las lágrimas corrieron imparables por sus mejillas-

--- yo contraté un investigador privado… -expuso separándose para mirarla a los ojos- y me enteré de que tú habías hecho una cita para interrumpir tu embarazo, en una clínica de un lugar llamado Morelia…

La mujer lo observó atónita al escuchar aquello, rompió el abrazo de golpe.

--- si… si me buscaste… -lo miró sorprendida- pe… pero creíste que yo había…

--- si… -continuaba el nipón ahora con su mirada al suelo- y di por hecho que habías abortado, por eso ya no te busqué más… -exclamó con pesar- lo siento mucho, Narda…

La mujer lo miró ahora confundida, por un lado se sentía alegre de enterarse de que Hyuga si la había buscado; pero por otro le dolía el pensar que él la creyera capaz de renunciar al hijo de ambos. Era verdad que por un momento odió al japonés por su engaño, pero jamás pensó en desistir de traer a su hijo al mundo.

--- creo que… -rompió el silencio la castaña- al final no nos terminamos de conocer después de todo, Kojiro… -lanzó con cierta tristeza y dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de salida-

--- Narda! –le gritó- no saldrás!!! –la sujetó- no debes ir… -del pasillo salieron Anell y su hermana, la menor traía un tranquilizante, Hyuga la observó de reojo y sujetó a la castaña más fuerte para que su amiga se lo aplicase- lo siento mucho… -expuso-

La castaña lo observó confundida, hasta que sintió el pinchazo en su brazo.

--- ah!…–miró sorprendida a su amiga- Rosario?!!

--- lo siento, amigacha… -su mirada era de dolor también- así estarás más tranquila…

--- n… no, yo debo… ir a… -sintió como sus piernas ya no la sostenían y su vista se nublaba poco a poco; Hyuga la sostuvo con suavidad, después la levantó en sus brazos cargándola y la acomodó en el amplio sillón-

--- Kenjiro estará bien, Narda… -le explicó- te lo prometo…

La mujer castaña dejó salir otras dos lágrimas de dolor de sus grisáceas pupilas, miró al nipón directamente a sus oscuras orbes felinas.

--- no… no me prometas nada, Ko… Kojiro… -le tomó el rostro con suavidad- tú nunca pu… pudiste… cumplirlas… -sus ojos se cerraron y dejaron escapar otras lágrimas-

--- lo sé… pero esta vez… -le acarició el rostro borrando sus lágrimas- haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar a nuestro hijo…

En ese momento el sonido del teléfono atrajo la mirada del nipón y de las dos mujeres.

* * *

El portero mexicano miró molesto a la chica norteña, su trato para con su padre y hermanos le hacían sentir incómodo, no le agradaba para nada que ella hubiera tomado esa actitud, no era la joven que él conocía.

--- por qué le mentiste a tu familia, Brenda? –le cuestiona frunciendo el entrecejo-

--- no te azotes, Rubén… -le responde- además ya viste, se calmaron con eso y se fueron… -sonríe divertida- ya pasó, por cierto te agradezco "tu cooperación"… -le cierra un ojo y se aleja pretendiendo introducirse nuevamente al edificio, pero el hombre ojigris la detiene haciéndola del brazo-

--- no me agrada la gente que miente, niña… -le regañó- yo pensé que eras sincera… -la chica lo interrumpe-

--- oye… oye… y desde cuando es importante para ti mi comportamiento… -le mira molesta- según como me tratas no creo que te afecte el que mienta o no… -se libera- solo soy tu vecina y ya… -su mirada verdemar lo observa con desilusión- así que ahora no me salgas con sermones… ya tengo suficientes con los de mi tía… -le dio la espalda-

--- si eres importante para mí! –le gritó de repente sin pensar y después se sonrojó levemente-

La jovencita volteó y lo observó asombrada.

--- que… que dijiste…? –cuestionó poniéndose nerviosa y también sonrojada-

El hombre la miró y sonrió, que tonto era para no haberse dado cuenta antes, aquella chica le gustaba.

--- creo que es mejor que platiquemos dentro… -abrió la puerta del edificio- anda vamos, ya esta anocheciendo… -La chica asintió con su cabeza, su corazón latía presuroso, pero alegre-

* * *

El nipón abrió sus ojos felinos desorbitados.

--- como que apareció el auto pero no Kenjiro?!!! –cuestionó en un grito-

--- no lo sé, Hyuga! –le contestó la mujer asiática- al parecer hubo un accidente automovilístico, el auto tiene las mismas placas que tú me dijiste… incluso hay una cobijita infantil y un balón de soccer dentro, pero no esta tu hijo… -explicaba- solo había un hombre a bordo y murió…

--- demonios!! –golpeó su puño en la pared-

--- seguiremos buscando… -le comentó- iré al hospital y en la primera oportunidad que tenga cuestionaré a los peritos por si encontraron algo más, yo te llamo… -colgó-

--- que pasó, señor Hyuga? –cuestionó la joven con mirada preocupada- no encontraron a Kenji?

--- encontraron el auto… -miró dormir a la castaña- al parecer chocaron… pero Kenjiro no iba a bordo… lo más seguro es que lo hayan dejado en algún otro sitio… -explica preocupado-

--- es eso o el "cachorro" se les escapó… -el nipón mira sorprendido a la mujer morena, no había vislumbrado esa posibilidad- que Hyuga?! no lo crees capaz? –cuestiona sonriendo- Kenjiro es un niño inteligente, Narda lo ha criado así… -cubre a la mujer castaña con una frazada- y también es fuerte, ya que los niños lo molestaban constantemente, así que él aprendió a defenderse… además yo le enseñé algunos buenos golpes... soy mujer sola y vivo en la ciudad de México… -giña un ojo-

--- entonces… -duda mirando nuevamente a la castaña dormir- que hacemos ahora, Anell?

--- esperar… -aconseja- si Kenji se escapó… -mira el teléfono- lo más seguro es que llame para que vayamos por él…

* * *

El niño castaño caminaba y miraba molesto el celular.

--- chin! a buena hora se le acaba la pila a esta porquería!! –lo guarda en su pantalón- y ahora qué hago? –se cuestiona mirando a su alrededor- hmmm! me parece conocido este lugar… -camina hacia más adentro del parque, llega a unas canchas al parecer de futbol rap- si!! ya recuerdo!!! –se emociona- es la plaza que esta cerca de la casa de Rub!!! –sonríe- él me puede llevar con mis papás!! –ubica con sus pupilas felinas el alto edificio de departamentos donde vive su amigo- es por allá… -corre saltando unos arbustos-

Tras el pequeño emerge una figura oscura que no lo alcanza a sujetar.

--- mal… maldito mocoso… -tiene medio rostro bañado en sangre- lo mataré!

* * *

Narda despertó de su sueño, observó a Hyuga dormitar en el sillón contiguo, buscó con su mirada el reloj eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. De golpe recordó lo que había pasado y se puso de pie de manera silenciosa, se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

--- Narda! –la voz de su amiga la detuvo- a dónde changos vas?!!! –le gritó saliendo de la cocina, despertando al nipón-

--- Narda! –la mirada molesta del japonés la reprendió también- que haces?!!

--- voy a buscar a Kenjiro!! –les gritó- no intenten detenerme!! –expuso molesta-

--- no digas tonterías, Álvarez!! –expuso la hermana menor de las González- no sabes ni que hacer, además no te conviene irte, porque lo más seguro es que el "cachorro" llame aquí… -le explica-

--- de… de que hablas?!! –la mira cuestionante- por qué Kenjiro…? –mira a Hyuga-

El nipón asiente y decide explicarle a la castaña.

--- Kaori no avisó de que ya encontraron el auto, pero Kenjiro no estaba en el… -expone- Anell cree que lo más seguro es que haya huido de ellos… -sonríe- y que se comunicará…

La castaña mira al suelo procesando la información, intentando analizar la posibilidad de la hipótesis de su amiga, conocía a su hijo, y si, sabía que era capaz de hacer aquello. La mexicana no necesitó analizar más, el teléfono sonó, ella reaccionó con rapidez y lo tomó antes que nadie.

--- Kenjiro!! –expresó en un grito esperanzado-

--- no… -la voz de la mujer nipona le respondió- no soy Kenjiro, Narda… soy…

--- Matsumoto… -salió de su boca, Hyuga se estremeció al escucharla mencionar ese nombre-

* * *

El niño llegó a la entrada del edificio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, enchuecó su boca, pero después sonrió, una señora llegaba sumamente cargada de bolsas de mandado.

--- le ayuda señora? –le cuestionó con una sonrisa y le retiró unas bolsas de su mano-

--- oh! que niño tan bien educado… -le devolvió la sonrisa- gracias…

--- de nada… -respondió, mientras la mujer abrió la puerta del edificio- oiga, estará Rub? –cuestiona-

--- ¿conoces al señor Hernández? –le devuelve la pregunta-

--- si… -sonríe de oreja a oreja- él es amigo de mi mamá…

--- ya veo… -la mujer mira al hombre de seguridad que dormita cerca de la puerta del edificio- pasa, yo creo que debe estar en su departamento… -el pequeño ingresa feliz al edificio-

A lo lejos el hombre se deja caer en el suelo del callejón aledaño.

--- mocoso con suerte… -susurra- pero lo esperaré aquí… -extrae una pistola de su pantalón- y me las pagará todas juntas…

El niño castaño subió corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

--- Rub!!! Rub!!! –gritaba a todo pulmón- oye Ru… -abrió desorbitado sus ojos ante lo que observó-

El amigo de su madre se besaba con una chica afuera de su departamento, ambos adultos se separaron de golpe al verse descubiertos por el infante.

--- Kenjiro!!! –se sorprendió al verlo ahí y temió que la castaña estuviera a su lado, la buscó con la mirada- no… no vienes con Narda? –salió de su boca sin pensar-

--- no, Rub… -le tomó de la mano- oye!! necesito que llames a mi mamá!!! –le exigió- debe estar bien preocupada!!! –le jaló- anda!! Vamos!!! Luego hablas con tu novia!!! –lanzó-

La chica norteña se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el menor, pero también se preocupó al ver la mirada desesperada del moreno al ver al niño y cuestionar por aquella mujer, llamada Narda.

* * *

Hyuga sintió que el mundo se detenía, jamás pensó que Narda y Kaori en algún momento volverían a hablarse.

--- si, sé que eres Matsumoto… -lanzó la castaña- dígame, sabe usted algo más de mi hijo… -cuestionó sorprendiendo mucho más al nipón-

--- si, los peritos me informaron que unos testigos vieron salir a un niño del auto después del choque y que corrió… -expresó con cierta alegría en el tono de su voz- así que el niño ya no está en peligro de secuestro, quizás ahora solo este extraviado, pero ya no lo tienen esos hombres…

Kojiro Hyuga observaba las reacciones de la mujer castaña que atendía el teléfono. Una leve sonrisa de sus labios le regresó el alma al cuerpo, parecían buenas noticias.

--- si… gracias… -expresó- entonces lo más seguro es que se comunique… así que… -pretendía hacerle entender a la japonesa que deseaba colgar- si, gracias nuevamente, Matsumoto… -la mujer ojigris colgó, y ante las miradas cuestionantes de sus acompañantes, decidió explicarles- al parecer Kenjiro está bien, huyó de sus captores después del accidente, pero ahora esta extraviado…

--- les dije… -lanzó alegre la morena de largo cabello oscuro- ojalá que hable pronto el "cachorro"…

La mujer ojigris asintió y se acercó después a Hyuga-

--- lo siento… -lanzó en un tímido susurro-

--- por qué te disculpas, Narda? –le cuestionó confundido el delantero-

--- yo… -se sonroja- he sido muy grosera con Matsumoto siempre… -le retiró su mirada gris- si ella es importante para ti lo entiendo, es una mujer inteligente, que sabe controlarse en momentos de crisis y muy centrada… -traga saliva- ahora entiendo porque la amas… yo no soy así… -expone- soy muy terca, temerosa y tonta también…

El nipón se molestó con la castaña por lo que expresó, iba a contradecirla cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez fue Anell la que contestó.

--- bueno… -lanzó- ah! hola Rubén… -Hyuga dio un respingo al escuchar ese nombre- si… si se encuentra Narda… te la paso… -mira a la castaña- es Rub, dice que necesita hablar contigo…

Hyuga frunció el entrecejo y miró a la castaña con cierta molestia cuando tomó el auricular.

--- Rub, hola… discúlpame pero yo no… -el nipón observó como cambió el rostro triste de Narda a un semblante lleno de luz- en… en serio!!! –gritó la mujer de alegría- si, en este momento voy para allá… mil gracias, Rubén!!! –colgó rápidamente- Kojirooo!!! –corrió y lo abrazó emocionada, el nipón la tomó de los hombros decidido a apartarla de él, estaba muy molesto, pero la mexicana gritó- Kenjiro llegó a la casa de Rubén!!! Está a salvo!!! –hundió su rostro en el pecho del nipón nuevamente- nuestro hijo está bien!!!

El japonés la abrazó también, parecía que la pesadilla había acabado al fin. Anell y su hermana sonrieron, la mayor tomó el teléfono para llamar un taxi. Hyuga gozó el abrazo, apretó a la mujer mexicana más fuerte a su cuerpo, deseaba con toda su alma poder besarla, pero ya había decidido alejarse de ella, suspiró y aflojó el abrazo.

--- bien, vamos… -lanzó después de unos instantes- debemos ir por él… -expuso rompiendo el abrazo con seriedad, la mexicana detectó aquello y lo analizó con rapidez, era obvio que al nipón no le agradó saber que su hijo estaba con Rubén, su mirada felina lo decía todo.

--- Kojiro… -le detuvo con su voz- Rubén y yo no… -no pudo continuar, la morena la interrumpió-

--- vámonos, ya le hablé al taxi, llega en dos minutos!! –la tomó de la mano y salieron los tres rápidamente por la puerta del departamento- nos esperas Rosario!! –indicó a su hermana menor-

* * *

En el departamento del portero, el niño castaño miraba a la joven de ojos verdemar con picardía.

--- tú eres la novia de Rub? –le cuestionó divertido-

--- yo… bueno… -evadió la pregunta- no estás muy pequeño para saber eso de los "novios", huerquillo?

--- no, yo ya soy un niño grande… -expuso con vanidad- tengo seis años y ya estoy en la primaria…

--- ah, ya veo… -decidió indagar más- y dime… eres amigo de Rubén desde hace mucho? –le cuestionó-

--- si, desde antes de nacer… -sonrió- Rub, conoció a mi mamá antes que a mí…

--- ya veo, entonces… -analizó- Rub es amigo de tu mamá.

--- si, son muy buenos amigos… -aseveró- trabajan juntos en la universidad.

El alto hombre moreno regresó de la cocina.

--- ya viene tu mamá, "cachorro"… -le sonrió alborotándole los cabellos castaños- vaya aventura que tuviste el día de hoy, pero ya terminó y podrás regresar a tu casa con tus papás…

--- si, a mi casa con mis papás… -lanzó con cierta tristeza-

--- que te sucede pequeño? –le cuestionó la mujer ojiverde- no te miras muy alegre de hacerlo…

--- es que… -miró al portero con ojos llorosos- Rub, mi mamá me dijo que mi papá no va a vivir nunca con nosotros… -se sinceró- creo que ella ya no lo quiere…

Al escuchar aquello el hombre moreno dio un respingo.

--- lo siento, pequeño… -abrazó la chica al infante al sentir empatía- te entiendo, mis papás también se separaron cuando yo tenía tu edad…

--- de veras?... –le cuestionó a la norteña- y como le hiciste?

--- bueno, tarde un poco en comprenderlo pero creo que fue lo mejor… -bajo su mirada al suelo- mi mamá se casó después con otro señor… y yo por eso mejor me fui a vivir con mi papá y mis hermanos.

--- que feo… -analiza- si mi mamá se casa con otro señor, lo voy a odiar!! –sentenció-

--- bu… bueno, no debe tardar en llegar Narda… -expone poniéndose de pie de golpe- mejor bajemos a la entrada, Kenji… -el niño asintió con la cabeza-

Los tres bajaban las escaleras y la joven se acercó al portero para cuestionarle en un susurro.

--- tienes algo que ver con la mamá de Kenji, verdad? –el hombre se detuvo de golpe-

--- por… por qué me preguntas eso? –le contestó también en un susurro, después de verificar que el pequeño no los escuchaba-

--- ya veo… no te preocupes… -bajó triste su mirada y se apresuró a alcanzar al niño- ey! huerquillo!! en las escaleras no se corre!!!

El niño castaño salió por la puerta de entrada del edificio. A lo lejos un hombre lo observó.

--- ya salió el mocoso… -se reincorporó acercándose y extrajo el arma de su ropa-

El taxi se estacionó en la acera de enfrente, de él descendieron Narda, Kojiro y Anell.

--- ojalá que Kenji esté bien… -expuso la castaña-

--- lo está, Narda…-explicó- sino lo estuviera Rub ya lo hubiera llevado a un hospital…

Hyuga solo miró al suelo, odiaba admitirlo pero ese tal Rubén no podía dejar de ser una barrera entre él y la mexicana. Siguió los pasos de las dos mujeres hacia el alto edificio.

--- Kenjiro!!! –gritó la mujer castaña al observar a su hijo al otro lado de la calle-

--- mamá!! –le contestó sonriendo- papá!!! tía Anell!!! –reconoció a los demás-

Rubén se detuvo en la puerta y miró a la castaña a lo lejos, analizó sus sentimientos por ella, y lo que ahora sentía por la chica ojiverde que se había ubicado a su lado.

--- maldición… -masculló entre dientes el delincuente ocultándose tras un muro- son los papás del mocoso…

La mujer castaña abrazó al infante poniéndose a su altura.

--- Kenji… estaba tan preocupada por ti… -se separó un poco de él y comenzó a llorar- no te lastimaron?...

--- no mami… -negó con su cabeza- pero esos hombres malos, me querían secuestrar y pedirles dinero por mi… -frunció el entrecejo el menor, la mujer lo abrazó nuevamente y suspiró-

Hyuga se acercó a ellos, también deseaba abrazar a su hijo y nada ni nadie se lo impedirían.

--- no te preocupes… ya estás bien, Kenji… -le dijo mirándolo a sus pequeños ojos felinos- debes olvidar eso para siempre, mi niño… -alborotó sus cabellos castaños sonriéndole- ya estás a salvo…

--- no lo creo… -el hombre surgió tras la pared- de esta si no te salvas mocoso!! –les apuntó con la pistola; Hyuga al mirar aquello, reaccionó desesperado y corrió a proteger lo que más amaba. Kenjiro se asustó, buscó algo que arrojarle al hombre pretendiendo enfrentarlo, extrajo el celular de su pantalón y se lo arrojó.

Baaaaaang!! El sonido del disparo retumbó en la calle.

--- uuuhg!!! –la sangre brotó de la frente del nipón-

--- Kojiroooo!!! –gritó la mujer castaña al ver caer al japonés al suelo-

--- papaaaaá!!! –el grito lastimero del menor lo acompañó-

El malhechor abrió los ojos y volvió a apuntarles.

--- ni creas que te vas a sal… -no pudo terminar un segundo disparo sonó- uuugh!! –el delincuente cayó de bruces, el guardia de seguridad del edificio le había disparado-

--- lo… lo maté…!! –expuso nervioso el hombre uniformado-

--- llama a una ambulancia, Brenda!!! –ordenó Rubén a la chica ojiverde-

--- s… si!! –corrió al interior del edificio presurosa-

--- Kojiro!!! –la ojigris se acercó al nipón-

--- papá!! –comenzó a llorar el menor- papi no te mueras!!! –Anell llegó y sostuvo al niño-

--- tranquilo, Kenji… tu papá estará bien… -le explicó alejándolo con suavidad- es fuerte como un tigre… -el pequeño solo asintió-

La mujer castaña se arrodilló en el suelo y acomodó la cabeza del nipón sobre sus piernas.

--- no… no me hagas esto, Hyuga… -susurró y comenzó a llorar en silencio- yo… yo soporté en Italia… lo recuerdas?... a… ahora te toca a ti, Hyuga… -acarició su rostro moreno- ni se te ocurra morirte, Hyuga o te juro que yo…

--- deja… de… llamarme… Hyuga… -expresó el japonés dolorosamente- sa… sabes que… lo odio… Narda… -y su mirada felina la reprendió- no… te preocupes creo que solo fue un rozón, gracias a Kenji… -se llevó la mano a la frente, su rostro formó una mueca de dolor-

La mujer ojigris sonrió, el sonido de la ambulancia a lo lejos se dejó escuchar.

--- ya viene la ayuda, Narda… -expuso el portero mexicano, tras la castaña-

--- gracias, Rub… -le sonrió-

--- tuviste mucha suerte, japonés… -le comentó en una sonrisa sincera-

--- no lo creo… -lo miró molesto- el de la suerte eres tú… -se medio incorporó el suelo- tendrás a una gran mujer a tu lado… y más vale que te cases con ella o te mato… -lo amenazó-

El mexicano se quedó mudo, ante lo que escuchó del nipón.

--- Kojiro… yo no… -la castaña iba a expresar algo, pero su compatriota la interrumpió-

--- lo siento, amigo… -le contestó con firmeza- desde hace más de un año yo se lo pedí… -sonrió- pero ella no aceptó y hasta hace poco lo volví a intentar, pero ella me dejó bien claro que jamás podría amar a otra persona que no fuera el padre de su hijo… -Hyuga lo miró sorprendido- así que ahora no me salgas con esto de amenazarme que tengo mi orgullo mexicano muy en alto… –se alejó hacia el edificio-

--- papá!! –gritó el pequeño castaño- estás bien?!! –se abrazó a él-

--- si, Ken-chan… -correspondió a su abrazo- fuiste muy valiente… -expresó sin dejar de mirar a la mujer ojigris sonriendo-

* * *

*********** Ahora si, el siguiente es el último capítulo****************


	31. Chapter 31

La puerta del departamento se abrió para que ingresara Narda cargando al pequeño Kenjiro, el niño se encontraba completamente dormido, tras ella también entró el alto japonés, su frente se encontraba vendada. El reloj de la sala marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

- llevaré a Kenji a su habitación… -expresó la castaña sin ver al nipón a la cara- tú también deberías irte a descansar Kojiro… ya es tarde… -se alejó-

- Narda, espera… -la tomó del brazo en una reacción rápida- yo quisiera que… -un leve mareo hizo que la soltara y se sostuviera de la pared- demonios!... –masculló entre dientes-

- Kojiro! –exclamó asustada- estás bien? –le cuestionó-

- si… -observó la mirada de preocupación de la castaña- no fue nada… -se enderezó- tienes razón mejor iré a descansar… mañana hablaremos… -sonrió levemente y se alejó por el pasillo-

La castaña lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo. Acomodó al pequeño en su cama y lo cobijó; posó sus labios en la frente del menor, el niño sonrió entre sueños.

- mami… te quiero mucho… -expuso en un susurro-

- yo también te quiero "pingo"… -susurró a su oído y acarició sus cabellos castaños-

- y a mi papi también… -le contestó y nuevamente cayó en el sueño profundo-

La mujer mexicana lo miró sonriente, su hijo mejor que nadie sabía que ella amaba profundamente al japonés.

La puerta del cuarto de invitados se abrió lentamente, la ojigris ingresó en silencio a la recámara. Narda se acercó al nipón que respiraba con lentitud.

- "parece que ya está dormido…" –pensó la castaña y se acercó más a la cama-

En efecto, el nipón tenía los ojos cerrados y dormía ya plácidamente. Lo observó en silencio y no pudo evitar recordar el acontecimiento de hace pocas horas, en el cual él sin pensarlo dos veces, se había atravesado procurando protegerla a ella y a su hijo; sonrió levemente y su mano decidió acariciar con suavidad la mejilla del japonés.

- ya sé de quién sacó Kenjiro lo loco… -le susurró divertida-

- en serio?… -contestó el asiático, abriendo los ojos- dime de quién?... –sonrió divertido tomándole la mano cercana a su rostro moreno-

- Ko… Kojiro! no… no estabas… -le tembló la voz, pero después su rostro formó una mueca de disgusto- te estabas haciendo el dormido?

- no… -le respondió con seriedad- yo no fingía, pero tú me despertaste al acariciarme con tu mano…

- yo… -se sonrojó- yo no te acariciaba! –mintió- solo… solo estaba tocándote para… para ver si no tenias fiebre!

- si, lo que tú digas… -esbozó una sonrisa más amplia, esa sonrisa que la mexicana sabía que difícilmente él solía hacer-

- ya es muy noche… -excusó nerviosamente- me voy, que… que descanses… -dio la media vuelta con rapidez dispuesta a salir de la recámara, pero no pudo hacerlo, el moreno aun la sostenía de su mano- Kojiro?...

- quédate conmigo… -le expresó en un susurro audible solo para ella-

- queeee? –gritó con más fuerza y se cubrió la boca casi instantáneamente- estás loco? –le reprochó en un susurro con voz molesta- Kenjiro está en la recamara de al lado… podría escucharnos y yo no… -se sonrojó a más no poder, había pensado en la posibilidad de hacerlo, de pasar la noche con Hyuga- dé… déjame ya!.. –se liberó del agarre y abandonó la habitación con rapidez-

- "igual que siempre… no ha cambiado…" –pensó el moreno mientras se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama y decidió sucumbir alegremente al sueño-

La mujer nipona hablaba por su teléfono móvil sentada a un lado de la cama Hyuga.

- No me importa! –gritó- por eso le estoy avisando,… Hyuga solo se tomará unas dos semanas más… -pausa- cómo que no se puede?... –grita molesta, el alto japonés le arrebató fastidiado el teléfono celular-

- si, entrenador, habla Hyuga… -explicó serio- no se preocupe… este fin de semana me reincorporo a los entrenamientos… si, muchas gracias… –colgó-

- Hyuga!… -le reprendió su compatriota- pude haber conseguido para ti dos semanas más!

- no importa, te lo agradezco mucho Kaori… -le respondió- pero el fin de semana nos vamos a Italia y no se diga más…

- aaah! está bien… -suspiró derrotada- haz lo que te venga en gana…

En ese instante entró la mujer castaña y su hijo a la habitación del nipón.

- hola, pá! –el niño se dirigió alegre hacia la cama y se subió en ella- cómo estás, te siente mejor?

- estoy bien, ya se los he dicho un millón de veces… -expresó molesto- me siento muy bien…

El niño sonrió jubilosamente, Hyuga lo observó, cada vez que hacía ese gesto de alegría se asemejaba demasiado a la castaña.

- oye, papá… -miró de reojo a las mujeres- ya me voy a la escuela, pero cuando regrese… puedo hablar contigo de hombre a hombre? –lanzó-

- de… de qué hablas, Kenjiro? –escandalizó la mexicana-

- son cosas de hombres! –expuso en un gritillo- y que sólo hablaré con mi papá… -frunció el entrecejo-

Narda no necesitó más, comprendió claramente la indirecta, su hijo quería estar más tiempo con su padre, decidió que en la tarde los dejaría solos. El sonido del claxon del auto fuera de su hogar, llamó su atención.

- es el tío Leo, Kenji… vamos… -indicó-

- si… bye, pá! –depositó un beso en la mejilla del japonés y bajó de la cama- nos vemos en la tarde!

La mujer castaña tomó de la mano a su hijo y salió del cuarto. Hyuga los siguió con la mirada, una mirada de profunda tristeza que evidenció la asiática.

- vuelvo en un momento, Hyuga… -lanzó Matsumoto a un sorprendido Kojiro- no te preocupes… solo voy al baño…

- pórtate bien, Kenjiro! –le gritó la mexicana al infante que le decía adiós desde el automóvil en marcha- bien, prepararé mis cosas de la universidad…

La mujer ojigris regresó sus pasos al interior de su hogar, pero se sorprendió en demasía, la nipona le aguardaba en la sala; ella solo la observó unos segundos y la pasó de largo.

- Narda… -la castaña escuchó su nombre en boca de la asiática y detuvo su andar- necesito hablar contigo… -indicó con tono suplicante-

- no creo… -le respondió la mexicana sin voltear- yo le agradezco de corazón todo lo que hizo ayer para ayudarnos a encontrar a Kenji, Matsumoto… pero tampoco me pida imposibles… -volteó finalmente a ver a la japonesa- usted fue la causante de todo lo que… -detuvo sus palabras de reclamo y suspiró- aaaah! olvídelo, eso pasó hace mucho… ya no vale la pena… -retomó su marcha-

- si vale la pena, Narda… ya que Hyuga jamás te engañó conmigo… -se sinceró y la castaña se detuvo otra vez- quiero que eso te quede bien claro, lo que ocurrió hace años, todo lo planee yo… -la ojigris regresó su rostro y la observó calmadamente pero con incredulidad en su mirada-

- si… como no… -le expresó en tono de fastidio y le dio la espalda otra vez-

- Narda, debes creerme!… -lanzó en un gritó- Kojiro nunca… él jamás te engañó conmigo!… vamos analízalo un poco y te darás cuenta que es verdad… -su rostro era serio- todo lo planee yo… el entrenamiento hasta tarde, el somnífero en su agua, la llamada a su departamento, la facilidad con que entraste a uno de los hoteles más caros de Turín, el hombre esperándote en el lobby que te envió directamente a la habitación, la revocación de tu permiso de residencia en Italia y los agentes que te ubicaron tan rápido… todo fue plan mío…

La castaña apretó sus puños intentando contenerse, pero no soportó más, regresó sus pasos y le plantó una violenta bofetada a la nipona.

- ¿Cómo se atrevió? –le gritó y la miró con furia- Kojiro y yo nos amábamos! ¿Qué daño le hacíamos a usted con eso?

- me la merezco… -sonrió la japonesa aun con su rostro ladeado- creo que la esperaba desde hace muchos años… -enfrentó después la mirada fúrica de la ojigris- aun no sé porque lo hice… -la castaña la miró sorprendida- quizás fue por celos, por envidia o por miedo, no sabría decidir… o quizás fue todo junto… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que entiendas que Hyuga te ama y tú a él… tienen un hijo que los une aun más… no debes…

- cierre la boca! –le gritó callándola de golpe- y no me venga ahora con estúpidos consejos… ahórreselos! -se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo-

- aaahh! –suspiró abatida y se llevó al fin la mano a la mejilla- auch!… estás mexicanas sí que pegan duro… -no pudo evitar recordar la agresión de la chica morena a ella en el hospital de Mérida-

La mujer mexicana toma a su hijo de la mano al salir de su escuela. El niño la observa y detecta que algo le sucede a su progenitora.

- mami… -le llama- estás triste? –le cuestiona-

- eh!... no, Kenji… no estoy triste… -les responde sonriendo- por qué me preguntas eso?...

- porque te veo triste, por eso te pregunto… -le expone sincero el niño- oye mami, te puedo preguntar otra cosa… -cuestiona nuevamente, antes de subir juntos al microbús-

- sí, pero antes dime… ¿qué es lo que quieres platicar con tu papá?… -le condiciona mientras toma asiento y lo ubica sobre sus piernas cargándolo-

- no puedo decirte… -mira para otro lado sonriendo- son cosas de hombres…

- ah! ya veo… -finge ponerse celosa- entonces yo también no puedo contestar más preguntas… -El niño la mira molesto- jajajajajaja! es broma, esta bien, pregúntame "pingo"… -alborota sus cabellos-

- mami… -junta nervioso sus dedos índices- si mi papá no te ha pedido que te cases con él, por qué no se lo pides tú?...

La mujer lo mira sorprendida, pero con cara de susto.

- qué… qué estás diciendo? –grita y la gente del microbús se le queda viendo raro- aaah! –se sonroja- Kenjiro no me preguntes cosas raras… -le regaña en voz baja-

- si, mami… no lo vuelvo a hacer… -niega con su cabecita y después de eso el niño se queda callado- "chin… ojalá y salga bien mi plan" –piensa preocupado- "llegando a la casa le hablo a la tía Anell"

Kojiro se había puesto de pie desde antes del mediodía, odiaba estar en la cama tanto tiempo. Decidió lavar su ropa y preparar nuevamente la comida para cuando llegaran Narda y Kenjiro, ya que solo le quedaban dos días para regresar a Italia.

- espero que les guste… -probó un poco del guisado-

- papá! ya llegamos! –el escandaloso grito infantil fuera del departamento, le hizo evidente que habían arribado-

- Kenjiro, ve a cambiarte primero… -escuchó la súplica de la mujer castaña-

- ahorita voy, má… -el pequeño pasó de largo la cocina, pero regresó en segundos- papá!... ¿por qué no estás acostado? –le cuestionó entrando al lugar-

- me siento perfectamente, además no soporto estar tanto tiempo inactivo… -excuso tomando al menor de la cintura para cargarlo-

- tú y mi mamá se parecen mucho, ella también no puede levantarse tarde… -lanza haciendo una mueca-

- ¿de qué hablas, "pingo"?… -expuso la castaña recargándose en el quicio de la puerta-

- nada, má… -responde- oye por cierto me encargaron una tarea muy difícil… -explica-

- si es de matemáticas, te puedo ayudar… -sonríe el nipón-

- no… no es de mate… -menciona sonriendo- la "miss" nos dijo que de tarea necesitamos entrevistar a una mujer triunfadora… -extrajo un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón- y luego leeremos el escrito en el salón…

- ah! que bien… -coloca al niño en el suelo- entonces puedes entrevistar a tu mamá… -le sonríe a la castaña-

- no… ya decidí que voy a entrevistar a mi tía Anell… le voy a llamar… -sale de la cocina dejando a ambos adultos sorprendidos-

Kojiro Hyuga observaba a la castaña mientras ambos lavaban los platos en la cocina, ella no había dicho palabra alguna en el transcurso de la comida sobre la sorpresiva decisión de su hijo.

- estás muy callada… -rompió el silencio el moreno con su comentario-

- mira quien lo dice… -sonríe divertida- tú tampoco eres el "rey de la plática"…

- no te sientas mal, Narda… -lanza directamente- estoy seguro de que Kenjiro no quiso… -lo interrumpe-

- no tienes que excusar a nuestro hijo, Kojiro… -terminó de enjuagar los platos- yo lo comprendo muy bien… -buscó con la mirada la toalla para secar la vajilla y la tomó- me imagino que para él llevar una entrevista de la gran capitana de la selección femenil mexicana, es más interesante que la de una maestra de Filosofía… -el nipón le auxilió a colocar la vajilla en su lugar- sobreviviré créeme...

- mamá! papá! –el grito infantil los llevó a la sala- ya llegó mi tía Anell!

- hablando del diablo… -sonrió la mujer castaña al ver a la morena-

- a mí también me da gusto verte, Narda… -entendió que estaban hablando de ella- "Konichiwa Gato"… –saluda al asiático- hmm… y bien Kenjiro… -se dirigió al infante- qué onda?

- pérame tía, voy por mi cámara… -se dirigió a Hyuga- oye pá, me ayudas a bajarla?

- si… -el nipón desapareció junto al infante por el pasillo-

- ¿cómo vas con el "gato", Narda?... –cuestionó con mirada divertida la morena-

- no sé de qué me hablas… -enchuecó la boca alejándose a la cocina-

- y ora?... –se cuestionó- que alacrán le picó? -la siguió-

El japonés bajó la minicámara de arriba del ropero.

- gracias pá… -la tomó el infante- oye espero que hables mucho con mi mamá…

- hablar?... –se puso a su altura- a que te refieres, Ken-chan... –cuestionó a su hijo-

- en la mañana te lo dije… -le recordó- una plática de hombres y ahorita que estamos solos te lo diré… voy a salir con la tía Anell de amentis para que los dos hablen… -el japonés lo miró sorprendido- mi amigo Raúl dice que él se va con sus abues una vez al mes para que sus papás estén solos y hablen, y cuando regresa ellos se quieren más… –afirmó- mi tía Anell me dijo que sí, que debía dejarlos solos para que hablaran y que podía pasar toda la tarde y la noche con ella… así que espero que hablen mucho y ya le pidas a mi mamá que se casen… -salió alegre dando saltitos de la habitación-

El delantero de la Juventus solo pudo sonreír, sin duda su hijo era tan parecido a él en su infancia, si tenía un objetivo, no se cansaba hasta verlo realizado.

- por qué estas "muina", Narda? –le cuestionó a la castaña la delantera azteca-

- es que no puedo creer que Kenjiro prefiera entrevistarte a ti, que a mí que soy su madre… ¬¬

- ya salió el peine… -puso cara de fastidio- bueno que esperabas, que prefiriera entrevistar a la vieja "china"? -la castaña la miró con cara de susto- ya ves… de todos los males el menos… además créeme… valdrá la pena la "entrevista"… -sonrió de una manera extraña que confundió a la ojigris-

- a que te refieres, Anell? –le cuestionó- oye, de que estás…?

- Tía Anell! –el escandaloso grito del niño la interrumpió- ya estoy listo! –el menor entró a la cocina-

- yo también estoy lista, "cachorro"… –le responde la morena-

- si quieres Kenji, pueden usar mi cuarto de trabajo para la entrevista –ofrece la ojigris-

- no mami, gracias… nos iremos a la casa de tía Anell… -indica-

- que?... –se sorprende- como que se van a… -Hyuga aparece tras ella-

- nos vemos, Narda!... Sayonara "Gato" –carga al menor- hasta la "noche" –sale de manera rápida dejando a ambos adultos solos-

- creo que para este momento ya te diste cuenta igual que yo, que nuestro hijo nos jugó una mala pasada… -le denuncia el japonés sonriendo-

- sí, pero esto me huele más a un plan marca "González"… -espeta incómoda-

- te molesta tanto quedarte a solas conmigo?... –le cuestiona serio-

- claro que no! –responde sonrojada- es solo que… -no supo que más decir-

- bien, me iré a bañar… -se da la media vuelta- hay un juego interesante a las ocho en el canal deportivo…

La mexicana lo mira altamente sorprendida, por primera vez Hyuga no intentó nada con ella. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, tal vez era lo mejor, además el nipón partiría a Italia en cuestión de horas, no soportaría ilusionarse una vez más y tener que dejarlo ir de nuevo. Salió de la cocina después de apagar la luz, se pondría a revisar algunos pendientes de la universidad y se ducharía después de Hyuga.

El moreno entró a la regadera acalorado, el agua recorría su espalda marcada por el ejercicio, reconfortándolo, miró el pequeño estante de los productos de baño, tomó la botella en color rojo y la abrió, el aroma a cereza llegó rápidamente a su nariz y sonrió, había decidido no desperdiciar la oportunidad que su hijo le había dado.

Narda salió de su cuarto de trabajo solo cuando evidenció que el nipón había terminado de bañarse y se encontraba en la sala; se sentía una tonta por andar ocultándose en su propio hogar, cruzó el pasillo con rapidez y entró en el baño.

- demonios! –gritó por lo bajo- no traje mi pijama… -suspiró y decidió meterse a bañar de todas formas. Cuando se duchaba el gel de baño recorrió su piel con suavidad, no pudo evitar recordar al japonés y sus caricias, hacia ya tanto tiempo de aquello, se estremeció y comenzó a imaginar millones de cosas- creo que ahora me tendré que enjuagar con agua fría… -decidió con desgano-

Salió del baño y apagó la luz, se detuvo de golpe, la enorme sombra se encontraba justo en el centro del pasillo obstaculizando su camino.

- Ko… Kojiro?... –cuestionó asustada y sujetó la toalla de baño que cubría su cuerpo-

- si… -respondió la gruesa voz-

El japonés la miraba absorto, en sus ojos se denotaba el deseo. Ella lo miró sumamente nerviosa, pero el nipón la observaba también con sus orbes felinas oscuras, con esa mirada que la desarmaba.

- que… que pasa… -le cuestionó temerosa- no… no veías la televisión…?

- Narda, ya no puedo soportar esto… -le expresó acercándosele- te amo… y te deseo… -la tomó de los hombros sorpresivamente-

- aah!... -la mexicana se estremeció al sentir las manos morenas sujetándola-

- que sucede…? –le cuestionó preocupado al sentirla temblar- no quieres…

- no… no es eso, es que yo… -cerró sus ojos grises y se sonrojó a más no poder- hace mucho que yo no… que tú y yo no…

El nipón sonrió, con aquella reacción le demostraba su fidelidad, era de notar que Narda estaba nerviosa de volver a estar con él, de aquella manera tan íntima.

- parece como aquella ocasión… -expresó en una sonrisa divertida el japonés, atrayendo la mirada gris- cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez… solo que en esa ocasión yo era el indeciso…

- si… -bajo su rostro apenada- también estoy muy nerviosa, igual que aquella vez…

- tranquila… -busco su cuello aperlado- solo déjate llevar, pequeña… -la besó suavemente y ella ya no opuso resistencia-

- Kojiro… -salió su nombre en un suspiro- te amo…

- yo también… jamás lo dudes… -buscó ahora sus labios y la abrazó rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, ella también rodeó su torso para hacer el beso más profundo-

Sus bocas se unieron finalmente y sus labios se acariciaron, el japonés también introdujo impaciente su lengua degustando el interior, la castaña emitió un gruñido de molestia, el moreno iba demasiado rápido, como siempre.

Hyuga deslizó sus manos sobre la toalla intentando tocar todo el cuerpo de la ojigris, ella agradeció la caricia haciendo lo mismo, pasó sus manos por la espalda morena y las subió a su nuca, acaricio el cabello aun húmedo del nipón. El delantero no pudo resistir más la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, tomó el picaporte para abrir, pero la voz lo detuvo.

- no… -lanzó la ojigris- vamos a mi cuarto… -expuso ocultando su rostro en el pecho del nipón-

- si… -sonrió el moreno- a donde tú quieras…

(Seis meses después)

El delantero de la Juventus lleva el balón con poder hacia la portería, la defensa del equipo contrario intenta detenerlo, pero él los dribla magníficamente, soporta el empuje de su adversario e incluso salta para evitar una violenta barrida, queda ante el portero, dispara el esférico que se cuela hasta detenerse con la red.

- gooooool! –salta el niño castaño con alegría- mi papá anotó otra vez, mamá!

- si… -sonríe la mujer ojigris que se encuentra junto al pequeño en los palcos privados del estadio olímpico de Turín-

- Hyuga es una magnífico delantero, Narda… -le expone la mujer rubia a su lado-

- vamos papá, no dejes que anoten! –grita otro niño de hermosos ojos azules, al ver que el equipo visitante intenta atacar la portería que resguarda su progenitor-

- Melchiore también es un excelente portero, Mercedes… -le regresa el elogio- lo vi jugar en México y lo hace muy bien…

- y no viste si se le acercó alguna mujer? –le cuestiona exigente-

- bu… bueno… -responde nerviosa- no… creo que no… -miente-

- más le vale al desgraciado… soy su esposa y debe respetarme… -la mexicana sonríe divertida y regresa su vista al campo, la Juventus jugaba el partido final de su campaña-

El marcador ya no se movió, los tres goles del japonés llevaron a la Juventus de Turín a la victoria.

La gente se arremolinó a las orillas del campo. Hyuga los saludó desde el centro del área, el partido había terminado ya. Madre e hijo bajan del palco a reunirse con el nipón.

- jugaste chidísimo, pá! –corre y se lanza a sus brazos, sin importarle los aficionados que lo rodeaban-

- gracias, "cachorro" –lo carga y alborota su cabello castaño, observa a la ojigris que se mantiene quieta en la entrada del túnel de los vestidores- Narda, por qué no te acercas? –le cuestiona sonriéndole-

- yo... –niega con la cabeza y se sonroja, le señala hacia la parte alta de las tribunas-

La pantalla gigante del estadio tomaba en primer plano al nipón y a su hijo en brazos, como imagen de la final del partido de la Juventus, lo más seguro era que se estaba transmitiendo a nivel mundial.

- ya veo… -sonrió- Kenji… saluda a la cámara! –le indicó a su hijo y el niño lo hizo con ambas manos-

La mujer castaña sonrió ante aquello, pero después la sonrisa desapareció de golpe cuando el nipón de forma decidida caminó hacia ella y la cámara continuaba enfocándolo.

- no… no, Hyuga… la… la cámara… -el japonés sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hasta el centro del campo-

La mexicana estaba avergonzada en demasía, miró con molestia al delantero.

- Hyuga… -le amonestó- como te atreves a… -se tuvo que callar, el moreno bajó a su hijo y le extendió la mano, el niño extrajo "algo" de su pantalón y se lo entregó, para después alejarse unos pasos, cuando ella regresó su vista, su corazón comenzó a latir como caballo desbocado. Hyuga había bajado una rodilla al suelo.

- Narda Álvarez… -la miró directamente a sus orbes grises- aceptarías casarte conmigo? –le cuestionó el nipón, abriendo la cajita de terciopelo-

El anillo brillaba magnánimamente ante los desgarradores rayos del sol, era enorme y estaba precioso. La mexicana sintió deseos de gritar, de llorar, de muchas cosas mezcladas. Respiró profundamente y esbozo aquella sonrisa que desarmaba al nipón y había sido heredada a su hijo.

- si, Kojiro Hyuga… -sonrió más ampliamente mientras se humedecían sus ojos- si quiero casarme contigo…

- gracias… -se incorporó y le colocó el anillo en su dedo, después la tomó de su rostro y la atrajo al suyo para besarse-

Los aplausos se dejaron escuchar en el ya tan vitoreado estadio Italiano.

- - - FIN - - - -


End file.
